


They Were Young Once Too

by DufflecoatsandBurberry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 101,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DufflecoatsandBurberry/pseuds/DufflecoatsandBurberry
Summary: Peter Stark-Rogers is sent back in time after an unknown alien weapon misfires, when he and his Dad were investigating it. Peter arrives in September 1991, landing in his Dad's college apartment to find that his parents aren’t together, let alone speaking to each other. Peter must find a way back home but has he changed history just by being here? Guess he will just need to befriend his dad, The Tony Stark, the then famous son of Howard Stark.





	1. Always React To Your Spider-Sense

 Peter has always been aware that when his Pops returns from a mission, five things are certain to take place; one - the whole family will gather for dinner, or as uncle Thor puts it, “a hero’s feast.”  Two, that his Pops will not let him or his Dad out of his sights for any great length of time, which was fine in Peter’s book, he wanted to make sure his Pop knew he missed him too when he was away, also … that meant a couple of days off school, win-win really. Three, if either one of his parents were injured then at least one argument broke out. The worse the injury was, the more arguments took place, it was guaranteed. Peter had correlated the data into an exponential graph when he was 14, after a particularly bad broken collar bone led to a record breaking 13 arguments about who was going to take the responsibility or ‘self-blame’ for the injury. The graph has come in handy for consultation from time to time (it’s still accurate to this day). Four, his Dad would always read a book to his Pops while he was recovering in bed. Peter had originally guessed it was part mother hen on his Dad’s side, not wanting to let Steve sit bored or risk reading with a broken hand after that one time, Peter now guesses it just something they’ve always done just one of those weird things that parents just do. And five, his parents will be disgustingly lovely dovey with each other. He has a bingo card with his Uncle Clint, betting on which lines of sickening lovey nonsense his parents will spew to each other. Whether it’s slow dancing to their first dance song or quoting random lines from those really old movies that his parents used to watch together, one thing is for certain, they become unbearable and that quoting their vows is worth double points.

 

Like right now, Peter wanted breakfast as today was his first day back at school after 3 days off and all he wanted was damn peanut butter spread and toast. Instead, he wandering blearily and unsuspectingly into the glossy white marble kitchen, dropping his backpack on the island counter with a purposeful thud to inform his parents once again that they in fact do share this kitchen with other human beings. Tony was sat perched on the edge of the island, legs apart, so that Steve could stand between them, holding Tony’s face gently in his hand, kissing his husband with a lazy passion that only years together could grant them.

 

Peter sighed and screwed his face. Reaching for the cupboard in the corner, he pulled out the broom closest to the door, the brown one ought to do the job. Twisting it each side to inspect his weapon of choice, Peter grabbed a hold of the brush and proceeded to poke his Pops in the back. “Please stop. I need sustenance for my brain so I can get an education. Off the counter as well, you guys are worse than the seniors at school!”

Steve flinched from the prodding in his back, turning swiftly to place his hand on his hip, the other currently wrapped across his chest for another day or at least that’s Uncle B’s best guess. The healing factor of a super solider really messes with the whole, 3 to 6 months of recommended recovery. Tony let out a single relaxed laugh, hoping off the counter to stand next to Steve on his uninjured side, leaning against his husband good arm. “fair, fair what do you want this morning kiddo?” he crossed his arms, “Cereal, peanut butter toasties or your Pop’s favourite war time breakfast biscuits, so hard and stale he could knock out hydra faster than his shield.”

Steve proceeded to glared down at his husband. “Nothing wrong with the classics, but Pete remember have a glass of milk or they’ll break your teeth.”

Peter placed the broom back in the cupboard and reach into the old wooden bread box, “toasties please, I need to get going, I said to Ned that I would get to school early to discuss our tech class project.”

“Alright then kiddo, Steve go wait on the couch or so where you can relax and FRIDAY please get someone to bring the boxes down.” Steve wrapped his good arm around his husband’s waist for a quick hug and nodded, pulling away he reached to ruffle Peter’s hair. Peter’s stood and took it, as much as he ‘hated’ it he knew it would challenge his Pops to try harder and give chase if he resisted. Peter raised his shoulder in a shrugged position as his hair was ruffled, then Steve made his way to the couch, “What’s in the boxes anyway?” Peter asked.

 

“Don’t tell your Pops but he’s a sentimental icicle and he always kept two photos on his person at all times, one of all of us on your 3rdbirthday with the jelly in your hair and an old photo booth photo of us on our 15thday anniversary together.” Tony said with a slight smirk then sighed, “your Pops lost them on his latest mission, your photo totally fine, digital copies on every Stark server, but that old one of your Pops and I was an old shit-fashioned black and white photo copy, so he wants to make another, ergo, a trip down memory lane.” Peter broke into a grin, running over to Steve by jumping feet first over the couch as the last of the boxes were set down on the coffee table.

 

“Sooooooo I’m staying home today I can’t miss this, please! I’ve never seen any of these, I need blackmail on you two and the clothes! Oh please!” Before Peter’s ass had hit the couch cushions, Steve had made up his mind,  and as he began to wrap his good arm around his son and pull him closer, he turned to grin at Tony. Tony sighed, placing his hands on his hips looking towards the ground. Throwing his head back with a roll of his eyes he said, “Fuck it, alright then, BUT! Back tomorrow, no exceptions!” 

 

Peter curling his fist with a quiet yesss to himself, Steve chuckled as he motioned for Tony to join him on the 7 seater corner couch which was slightly sunken into the ground to create a more open space or at least, that is how to the design team sold the idea to Tony. Tony reached for the plate of the now peanut buttered toast, he picked it up, ate a bite as he walked over and sat down on Steve’s other side. Peter motioned for the toast, “HEY that’s my breakfast!” as Steve let out a monotone repeat of “Language, please Tony.”

 

Tony shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Peter to get started with one of the boxes. Peter slid down off the couch to sit on the carpeted floor leaning against his Pop’s leg. He reached over to grab one of the dustier looking boxes with the assumption that it looked the oldest. As he removed the lid he saw literally hundreds of photos stacked on top of each other. The first however, was a large collection of photos stapled together with frayed edges that were stamped with a red confidential in the corner. The photos were of his Pop when he first woke up out of the ice, frost still on the tips of his hair. He felt his Pops shiver subconsciously. Peter placed the collection down to the side and grabbed the next one, a student card for his Pops from the Massachusetts College of Art and Design. Peter studied the photo, a younger Steve, the super solider serum limiting the effects of his aging, he had less laughter lines by his eye but the same hair style, that seems to be a constant of his Pops. Tony let out a laugh as he took the card from Peter. Where he handed it to his Dad sending a quizzical look to his Pops, who shook his head.

 

“I was a student for the art school after I woke up in 1990, Shield’s ‘great’ idea of immersing me in the ‘culture of today’, ended up staying for a year or so then dropped out to work with shield full time. Met your Dad during that time, but when I dropped out, I wasn’t in Tony’s good books for a year or so.” Rubbing the back of his neck Steve turned to look at Tony who was looking right at the old photo of Steve with a gentle smile. By the time Steve turned back to Peter, he had already removed half the contents of the box; various baseball ticket stubs, polaroids of various parties with Dad, a couple of leaflets for art galleries around the city, a random wrapper from some hotdog stand by the looks of it, a magazine cut out of the ten up and coming people of this generation with his Dad’s photo on it, a worn moth eaten tie and a chip off a ceramic mug or plate of some sort. Peter eventually settled on looking at couple of polaroids in his hands. Steve looked over his son’s shoulder to see what had caught his eye. The first photo of him and Tony on a couch, chatting to each other, at a random person’s party. Steve distinctly remembers the pungent smell of the ruined ,weed infused couch that he and Tony had sat on for most of that night. Steve also recollected the girl in the background of the photo Melissa or someone, who had spent that entire night getting drunk and leaning over the arm chair of the couch to listen to Tony’s voice. Steve hated those parties, too many people who he didn’t know, too many variables for a safe night but Tony never hesitated to say yes to an appearance, he always said Steve needed to get out more. The second polaroid was Steve’s favourite photo, it had lived on the fridge of their apartment for 4 years before they moved back to New York. Tony was sat across Steve’s lap on the floor in front of the yellow ratty old couch in that apartment, Tony had one arm thrown around Steve’s shoulder while both of Steve’s were holding Tony’s waist, both of their faces red with laughter.

“I think I look like Dad the most in this one!” Peter held the polaroid up to the light, angling it to get a better look at the finer details of the photo. “Dad, what are you wearing?” Tony took the photo, “Your Pop’s painting hoodie, we forgot to pay our heating bill and I literally only owned like seven clean t-shirts. We were miserable in the cold but we wore those hoodies for 3 days solid.” His parents both laughed at the memory.

Peter dived back into the box, scrapping his hand along the bottom of the box he grabbed the last of the items inside, he pulled out a envelope with a letter inside and strip of photobooth photos. “Good work kiddo, That’s the photos we’re looking for, FRIDAY, Scan the images and print a copy for Steve’s wallet, would ya?” Tony called out to room, Steve took the original in his hand, admiring the young couple in the photos posing with silly faces, “This is the day your Dad and I finally got together, we were supposed to go to this concert off campus, … what was it for? Anyway ended up ditching it for the mall and dinner at Sally’s dinner on the corner.” Steve and Tony shared a moment almost teleported back to that very moment where a nervous Steve placed his then brittle friendship with Tony on the line for just one shot at what he wanted. Tony looked at Steve and smiled, that photo must be at least 20 years old now, hindsight is 20:20, but Tony knew it was meant to be, no matter what, it had always been Steve by his side, Rhodey-bear was a close 2ndbut Rhodey didn’t know him as well as Steve did. He looked down to his son, this was the life he thought of for his self, in a dream throughout his childhood, he’d always knew he was going to be better than Howard, that wasn’t exactly hard but to truly be in love and to be loved back. Tony felt content with his lot in life. Plus a couple of billion dollars to his name, a husband built like a Greek god and a genius kid who adored him, Tony had hit the jackpot.

 

“Pops what happened in Budapest?” Peter skimmed the now opened letter for its details, Peter knew all about most of his families’ adventures, his parent were honest with him, but they had never mentioned a Budapest mission taking place to him. The letter looked worn, it had been previously crumpled and smoothed out again. Tony turned to look out the window. Steve sighed. “That was my first mission back as the Captain, We had … a disagreement? It was a bad time for us…yeah…” he trialed off. Tony turned to look to Peter, with a fatherly half smile, Peter got the message, he placed he letter back in the box.

 

 “Boss, sir and younger sir, Thor has arrived outside the complex,” FRIDAY informed. Peter climbed up over the couch to stand behind his parents. “If he burns up the front lawn grass again he’s paying the gardener bill this time!” Tony yelled out to FRIDAY. The elevator binged as the sleek doors opened for Thor. “Tony, Captain and young nephew Peter! I am pleased to see you are doing well. I stopped by to bring you the gauntlet from today’s enemy!” Thor bellowed to the family. Peter ran out from behind the couch to jump and give his Uncle Thor a hug, but before Peter could take the final leap for a hug, his Uncle Clint appeared from behind Thor’s large body and stole the hug.

 

“HEY NEPHEW! YOU MISS ME?!” Peter tried to stick his arms between himself and his Uncle’s sweaty tactical suits creating some distance. “Help!?” Peter cried out, “ He hasn’t showered for like 3 days!” Steve used his good arm to prop himself off the couch, as Tony held out his arms to help Steve if he needed some balance. “Bird-man drop my kid!” Tony called out as he walked over to inspect the gauntlet left behind by the villain, that Thor held out to him. Peter managed to push himself away by slipping out of his navy hoodie.

 

Peter then jumped to the ceiling to create the most distance between his Uncle in the immediate moment. Steve looked up to his son on the ceiling while standing under him, “Son, trainers off when on the ceiling, we don’t want marks up there.” Peter leaned over to pull off his trainers, he hesitated before throwing them at his Uncle Clint. Barely breaking a new sweat Clint moved out the way of each of the trainers, “pssst. Try harder next time kid.” Clint called out before turning to Steve, “how you holding up team leader?”

“I’ll be fit for training tomorrow, for today, it’s a family day.” Steve signaled behind him to the photos laid out of the large glass table.

“Which reminds me, I need to head and see my family. So I’ll be back tomorrow morning for training then!  Borrowing the jet Tony, thanks ill bring it back tomorrow! Full tank of fuel. Gotta go now bye!” Clint rushed out the last sentence as he jumped back into the elevator.

 

Tony waved his hand off as he barely acknowledged Clint’s request. He lifted the gauntlet to inspect the shiny emerald metal that surrounded a molten black wiring throughout the gauntlet which produced its own light. “Petey want to come help me inspect this down in the workshop? I think I’m going to need your brain on this one.” Steve turned immediately turned towards the kitchen, “I’ll get the lunches!” Thor laughed and bid them farewell with promises of asking Heimdall for any information on the gauntlet.

 

Tony and Peter walked down the metal back stair case towards the lower level lab, considered to be Tony’s personal lab, Where Peter had a reasonable workbench and corner of the large space near the car collection and Steve had the old yellow couch to rest on. Peter jogged ahead to key in the passcode on the door, as Tony continued to eye the gauntlet in his hands. The reinforced glass door opened with a slight swoosh. Tony placed the gauntlet on his work bench after sliding some of his blueprints to the side.

“FRIDAY, Scan the fancy glove for an radiation markers, then compare to the file we have on Loki’s scepter.” Tony called out, pulling over two stools for himself and peter. “Boss, the gauntlet is letting off no radiation but is transmitting a low level frequency. Scans show the molten liquid is infused with vibrainium dust and another unknown element.” Peter raised his eyebrow. Inspecting the gauntlet for himself Peter noticed the full bar of the unknown substance along the wrist of the gauntlet, incased by what appeared to be glass, with a small button next to the bar. “So, even just with the vibranium involved, this thing is gonna be like, stupidly hard to break open into its components?” Peter asked his Dad, who was tapping the sides of the gauntlet with an electric wire. Tony nodded, signaling Peter to hand him one of the flat head screwdrivers. Tony took the screwdriver from Peter, and attempted to wedge it under one of the wires on the fingers.

 

It had been 11 hours since Peter and his Dad had entered the workshop and they were no closer to dismantling the gauntlet. It didn’t even have a scratch from the hammer that his Pops had hit it with, after Dad had demanded he use his muscles for some good! His Pop’s finally put his foot down or actually just picked up his family to force them to dinner. Peter over his shoulder with his Dad dragged by his arms. Pizza takeaway for dinner on the couch. Perfect day in Peter’s opinion. His Pop had his arm wrapped around his Dad, who was asleep at his side. Peter wished his parent’s goodnight and wandered along to his bedroom. Ditching his trainers as he walked in Peter pulled open the 3rddrawer on the wooden chest of drawers and selected the first pair of PJs that he could grab. Throwing his clothes over the already full hamper, Peter pulled on his PJs and dived into bed. Wrapped in the red and blue tartan throw Peter drifted off into his dreams.

 

Peter woke startled. He inspected his room for danger, “FRIDAY what is going on!?” Peter jumped up and pulled on one of his hoodies over his PJs and a pair of his black trainers. “The gauntlet seems to be building up energy and is readying itself to discharge. Your fathers are now awake and are going to make their way towards the lab.” Peter grabbed his web-shooters off his desk and the mask, “Hey Karen, I need you to scan the gauntlet when we reach the lab, my senses are going crazy!”

 

 Peter ran down the hallway until he reached the staircase, he jumped towards the far wall on the landing level then jumped back down towards the lower level door. Peter entered in the door code for the lab and shut it behind him when he entered. The gauntlet had began discharging purple sparks at random intervals. “From your Pop’s tactical files this seems like a last resort action from the gauntlet. It seems to think it’s in danger. I’d stay back Peter till your fathers arrive” Karen chimed in. Peter shot his webs at the blackboard and pulled it with good yank towards himself, Dum-EE whistled in appreciation for the protection from the light show going on. “Karen, how do I shut this down!? We poked at it for hours today and nothing happened! What do I even do?!” Sliding behind his Dad’s workbench, Peter grabbed one of his Dad’s wrenches and chucked it towards the gauntlet. It collided with the gauntlet with a gentle ping before bounce off towards the floor.

 

“Well. I’m outta ideas, Karen?”

“Your parents are coming through the garage door now,” Steve held up the garage door as Tony ducked under and signaled for the Iron Man armour to connect with his body. “Peter, SitRep, now!” Steve positioned himself to the side of Tony, while his arm was still bandaged, Steve held the shield as best as he could to protect Tony and his bad arm.

“I don’t know, it’s been sparking like this for at least 2 minutes, I threw a wrench at it and it did nothing!” Peter took a step back away from the workbench as the purple sparks became more violent, it had left scorch marks on the work bench.  Peter kept his head down and hid behind the cars and workbenches that lead him towards his parents. Steve had the shield braced between himself and the gauntlet, while Tony stood behind with his arm pointing towards the gauntlet. Peter looked between his parents and the gauntlet, a couple of steps and he’d be with them. Steve was retreating with Tony behind him firing his repulsors at the gauntlet.

 

Steve called out to his son, “Fallback Peter! This is too dangerous!” Peter shook out the nerves from his arms and neck, preparing to run towards his dads. The Gauntlet sparked the ground directly in front of Peter. Peter caught off guard fell back a step. Deciding not to waste any more time, he leaped into the air and ran along the ceiling gripping his mask between his hands. Dropping down behind his Pops and calling the elevator down to the lab. Steve twisted his bad arm to make sure his son was safely behind him. Peter realized that his Pops was still wearing his pajamas, barefoot and ready to fight in an instant, ready to protect with his shield. His vibranium shield.  OH SHIT!

 

“Pops the gauntlets got vibranium in it, your shield is a conductor, drop it!” Peter called out. Before Steve could even react Tony reach around and threw the shield at the gauntlet. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony and quickly walked back in to the elevator. Peter jumped back in before his Dad crushed him against the wall as the doors shut. Tony was out of breathe repulsors still pointing towards the door. Peter saw his Pops nervous look towards his Dad, he placed his hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Tony relaxed, he immediately turned around and wrapped Peter in a tight hug, “Are you ok?” Tony asked. Peter nodded under his Dad’s arms, reaching out for his Pops as well. As the doors opened to main lobby floor, Steve turned his family towards the main door, “FRIDAY, get in touch with Thor and send him the footage of what happened. No one goes down there until that thing stops sparking.”

 

When security turned up they declared that their living space was too close to the “dangerous unknown object” So Peter and his dads had to leave the compound for the night, which Peter was super excited for now. Cause that meant they were going to the Stark Mansion. Where Great Aunt Peggy lived. Peter loved Peggy, she had so many stories it was unbelievable and still able to take his dads down a peg at age 92. When Tony brought the car around to the front of the complex, Peter bolted from his seat next to his Pops in the lobby. He was in the car before Steve even had a chance to stand up. Tony chuckled from the front seat. “Best to sleep kiddo, it’s gonna take us a while.”

 

His Pops sat in the front and chucked a blanket over the center console for him, Peter had wrapped himself in the blanket before leaning his head against the side panel to rest. He looked forward to his parents from his rested position. His parents held hands over the center console as Tony drove past the security gate at the front of the complex. Peter fell asleep just a bit further down the road as they hit the forests.

 

Peter woke up to the sounds of his parents hushed voices outside the car. He lifted his head off the glass of the passenger door, “come inside you two idiots, and bring my godson in I want him in a proper bed, its already 3am! Look at the poor boy, all twisted. Tony be a dear and bring him in. Steve go grab some sheets out the hall cupboard and prepare a bed for him.” Aunt Peggy told his fathers. Peter felt the door of the car open away from his face, Tony unbuckled his seat belt and wrapped his arms gently arm the back of his neck and lower body. Peter curled in towards his Dad. “Hey kiddo, we’re here, you can catch up with Aunt Peggy in the morning.” Peter was in and out of sleep as his Dad carried him up the main staircase at the mansion. He felt the soft pillow at his head as his Dad laid him down, and his parents’ wishes of a goodnight sleep.

 

Peter woke up with his head hanging upside down off the bed. The sun was just peaking in to the room as Peter slowly slipped down off the side of the bed. As he stood up to take in his surroundings he realized that he’d been sleeping in his Dad’s old room when he was growing up. It still had poster, tapes and clothes sitting around. It was tidy but not by his Dad’s doing, definitely a cleaner or two has been through here. Peter switched out his hoodie for one of his Dad’s from the chair of recently clean laundry, it had one of his Dad’s favourite bands on it. He stared into the mirror in the corner of the room and ruffled his hair, he seriously need to get it cut. As his hair flopped in every direction above his head, Peter turned and wandered down the East hallway toward the kitchen. As he turned the corner into the kitchen Peter heard his Aunt Peggy.  “Anthony what are you doing up already?” Peter lifted his head up from the relaxed position to stare at his Aunt. “Sorry Peter, oh how you look so much like you father when he was your age.” Peter walked up to his Aunt and gave her a great big hug, “Good morning, Aunt Peggy! Yeah, yeah, I know I need a haircut.” Peter moved to sit down next to her at the breakfast table. “How are you, I’m guessing my dad’s told you what happened last night at home?” Peggy nodded at her godson. “Hmm. Yes and I’m glad you and your father are safe but you’ll be glad to know that ‘Dum-Ee’ is absolutely fine.” Peter let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Awesome! Glad he’s alright! Dad will be happy about that,” Peter reached over for some cereal that was in the middle of the white marble island counter, “So, what’s happening with that  gauntlet? Where are my dad’s anyway?”  Peter poured himself a bowl of cereal with milk and turned on the bar stool to face Peggy who had moved to tidy up on the other side of the kitchen. “The alien gauntlet has stopped releasing energy at the compound but the liquid your father describe is missing from the device. We assume it was used to create the electrical energy that was discharging in the lab. As for your fathers, they are taking a walk together around the ground after their … enthusiastic night together…” Peggy hesitated and rolled her eyes, clearly having been disturbed last night. Peter screwed up his face dramatically. “EW, GROSS, nope didn’t need to know that Aunt Peggy thanks for that, I was having breakfast, way to ruin it!” As if on cue Steve and Tony walked in the room. Tony in one of his many suits, this one was a deep navy colour with a black shirt on. Steve was sporting black trousers and a light blue shirt tucked in, with his signature sleeve rolled up to his elbows. Steve was stared at his son while he entered the large kitchen area. Caught off guard by the sheer similarity between his son and Tony in that moment, Steve felt like he was back in ’91 staring at a hungover Tony, the way the hoodie sat crooked on his son’s shoulders and the hair that travelled in every direction and that was long enough to create volume off Peter’s head. Steve had a large grin on his face, thinking back to when Peter was born, he and Tony always argued about whose features Peter would inherit most from, Steve had hoped it would have been Tony’s, and in that moment, Peter was Tony’s spitting image and Steve couldn’t have imagined he would have been any happier to win in an argument with Tony. Tony didn’t even see it. “Hey, watch your breakfast around that hoodie, I want that back free of any gross food drips from you, you hear me kid!” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and squeezed a hug out of his son. Peter leaned into his Dad as Pops walked round to his other sided, reached for a red apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it. “Aunt Peggy was just telling me about your loud ass fun last night with Pops,” Peter looked up to his Dad’s face as Peggy stifled a laugh. Steve stopped mid-bite of his apple. Tony turned to meet Peter’s eyes, “Sorry, not sorry kiddo.”

 

“TONY!” Steve interjected with a mouth full of apple.

“What? He’s 17, He’s had his health classes, he knows his parents still love each other, also he practically an adult!” Tony looked up to Steve across the kitchen island.

“ So if Peter brought a dame or fella back tomorrow, you’d let them sleep in the same bed?” Steve placed his hands on his hips. Tilting his head up and slightly right, raising his eyebrows.

“Did I say adult, I meant my precious baby boy. Who should start getting his stuff together again we are heading home and going do some repairs to the lab.” Peggy started to laugh at Tony backtrack. “Peter, better run upstairs and do what your father tells you, you can come back to the mansion anytime you like, even to get away from your extremely loud fathers.” Pops turned a deep shade of pink as Peter grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen through the East hallway through to the main stairs. He could still hear his parents apologizing to Aunt Peggy as he walked in to the room he had stayed in and opened up the white wicker cupboard door. His Dad still had a small fortunes worth of clothes In this cupboard but far from his usual suits. Peter decided to rummage through and see if he could grab any “vintage” style tees from his Dad’s collection. Post-It notes still stuck to the back of the double doors gave Peter a view into his Dad’s last days in the mansion, blueprints of the Malibu mansion expansion plans with red marker alterations from before his Dad moved out there and a drawing, that had clearly been done by his Pops of his Dad reading a book of some kind. The paper was worn at the edges seemed a spur of the moment type thing rather than on proper sketching paper. Peter stole one of his Dad’s old duffle bags and shoved a bunch of tees in the bag along with one of Pop’s old sports jerseys with his name on it.

 

Peter strolled down the stairs and met his parents by the front door, he said his goodbyes to his Aunt Peggy and gave her a tight hug. Peter once again fell asleep in the back of the car as his Pops drove back to the compound. Back at the compound by lunch, Peter became tense as he walked back through the front door, his spider-sense tingling slightly. Peter dropped his back off in his room and threw his web-shooters on the bed and decided it was worth a hot shower to calm his senses. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Peter picked out one of his Dad’s led Zeppelin tees, a pair blue jeans and a zipper hoodie. Picking up his web-shooters again and placing them on his wrist, Peter decided to test out his and Dad’s new Nano storage system and store the spider suit to help calm his nerves with the sensory overload happening at the moment. Peter made his way down the stairs to the lab rubbing the side of his forehead to help with the headache he was getting. Peter pinching his hand over the bridge of his nose, he opened the door to the lab, as his Dad screamed out,

 

“PETER, DUCK!” As Peter opened his eyes fully he saw the molten liquid whip out towards him, It touched him directly above his left eyebrow. The electric shock to the head pushed Peter back off his feet. As he flew backwards off his feet, his vision was only filled with darkness. The scream of his parents faded out as Peter blacked out.

 

Peter hit the floor with a thud on to his back. Quickly aware of surrounding Peter reached is hands out to lift himself off the ground, but he collided with another head. Peter lay back down In agony, clutching his forehead.

“Dude, ouch! You alright kid?” the stranger asked.

Peter slowly raised his head again coming face to face with the stranger. A stranger who he had seen before. Only in photos because that was the only way it was possible. That it was even plausible. Maybe Peter had finally lost it.

“You alright kid, you look like you’re high on something, could explain how you ended up in my flat but even you look a bit young to be partying like that … I’m Tony, by the way and you are?”  The young Tony asked, rubbing the middle of his forehead.

That was totally his Dad, they were even wearing the same t-shirt, the **exact** same t-shirt, Tony brand new, whereas Peter’s two decades older shirt had definitely seen better days. Eye wide Peter rolled round to sit kneeling across from his Dad. Well young Dad-Tony.

“I’m Peter, I … am I awake, this isn’t real, I can’t believe this.” Peter stared wide eye directly into Tony’s. Tony held a soft smirk, he sat with his leg bend with the other crossed over on top, there was something familiar about this kid.

 

“Kid, I’m pretty sure you were drugged. How else did you manage to get into this apartment with the best security around, I mean you didn’t exactly come through the window that’s for sure, Steve is not going to like this if he hears about it.” Tony rolled his eyes at his last comment, expecting Peter to not react or even care about what he said. 

“Steve, Steve Rogers?” Peter asked short of breath, almost stuttering out his words. Tony furrowed his brow, Tony slightly leaned forward, sliding into the mirror position of Peter.

“Now, how do you know that. I’ve never seen you before on campus or at a party and I’m pretty good with faces kid. So who the hell are you?” Peter was frightened. What does he do? He’s stuck and lost in time as far as he can tell. His Dads are years away from being his parents and he’s just 17. The phone attached to the wall rings. Tony holds eye contact with Peter as he slowly gets up and walks to answer the phone. Peter takes a moment to look at where he was. He’d landed on the hardwood floorboards of his Dad’s college flat, his eyes landed first on the old yellow couch, which to be honest still looked like shit. The flat was literally covered in textbooks and sheets of paper lying about everywhere but he could see the bits where his Pops had been, the papers were stacked neatly rather than haphazardly, there was his leather jacket on the back of the chair at the dinner table and sticks of charcoal lying on surfaces around the room. The sun wasn’t up yet but he could see the clock on the far wall say it was 05:30.

“Yes Jarvis, I have eaten this week… I know its early but I did sleep. Don’t worry I have a friend around…he’s very interesting… I don’t care what Roger’s thinks at the moment, he doesn’t care about me or our friendship.” Tony had a smirk on his face while talking to Jarvis, playing with the cord of the phone. Peter never knew the man version of Jarvis but his Dad spoke well of him, said he practically raised him. “Oh, we were just up having a catch up, weren’t we Peter?” Peter eyes shot up to Tony who had a devious smirk on his face, “Tell him what you want Jarvis, he isn’t speaking to me and I don’t want him here. So you can tell ‘Captain Rogers’ to go fuck himself!.. sorry Jarvis, speak to you later.” Tony slowly placed the phone back on the stand on the wall.

 

“SO, who are you Peter?” Tony crossed his arms and legs leaning against the grey wall causally.

Peter stood up quickly and dusted himself off. He took a deep breath.

“My name is Peter James Stark, I’m your son from the future the year 2016 and I don’t know how I got here but I think I’m now stuck back here whenever this is and to be honest, I’m so scared right now and I just need my Dad.” Peter started to pant heavily. The air struggling to get into his lungs.

 

Tony just stood frozen, eyes wide shock. He stared into Peter’s face. Tony pushed off the wall and slowly moved towards Peter, who was near hysterical at this point. Tony took him into a hug against him. Tony just knew it. When the sensors went off this morning something big had come through the radiation energy detector, he knew it, he just knew it, but here was this kid, not much young than Tony on the floor in his apartment. From his future! He had a kid, who seemed smart and kind, probably due to his mother but who cared, he had a family, or at the very least someone who looked up to him.

“Kid, hey its alright, I believe you, I swear don’t worry, please uh, stop hyperventilating.” Tony awkwardly shuffled them towards the couch. Peter passed out. Tony awkwardly caught him in his arms and laid him out on the couch. He took a step back to get a look at the kid, Tony walked over to the kitchen table and started to rummage through the paper trails, he landed on a blood test kit. He might as well be sure and totally check to see if they kids ok. Or high on drugs but mostly to see if he is his son, just in case his gut feeling isn’t right. Tony stops as he reaches to grab the testing kit and stares at the jacket on the back of the chair, he sighs. His face shifts into a slight pained expression, he would need to pack up Steve’s stuff into his room. It had been 3 weeks since he left school and if the kid was staying he’d need a place to sleep. Steve wasn’t coming back, he was the ‘Captain’ now, he didn’t have to be friends with him anymore, he could be in Africa or back in Boston for all he knows. Though… the kid knew Steve, no. Rogers, so maybe they would be friends again, long life ahead of him if the kids story is true. But for now Rogers had left him alone to go be the ‘Captain’ again, he’d lost his best friend. Walking over to Peter, Tony dropped down on to one knew and extracted a sample of the blood. Grabbing a pen and paper, he left a note for Peter to explain where he went, picking up his coat from the floor by the door, he headed towards the campus laboratories to see if he could sneak in a test result now.

 

Peter woke up, the clock in front of the square box TV stating that the time was 14:35. He sat up and rolled his neck and arm joints from sleeping on the old couch. Peter found himself relieved that he had landed in the 90’s rather than 1890’s but he still had no idea how to return home. He’d hope it was a dream, but the sensation of the liquid striking his face had felt all too powerful to have left him in a dream. He sat up and inspected the note that Tony had stuck to his forehead.

“Peter, ran out to grab food and shit, so we have snacks to figure out more about you and where you came from, help yourself to anything. Probably best if you don’t leave the apartment for now.

See ya later

T.S”

Peter decided to wander round the apartment for a bit because at the mention of food he was feeling pretty hungry. He spotted some energy bars on the kitchen island and munched them down without much of a care. He wandered down the hallway across from the living room. While this place was big for a student apartment it didn’t really scream modern Stark place, even for the 90’s. Peter found his dad’s or maybe best to say Tony’s office/study at the end of the hallway, his bedroom, a spare and his Pop’s room. Peter wandered into his Pop’s bedroom to see what it was like. Everything was neat and tidy which was no surprise but what was surprising was the layer of dust covering everything in the room, clearly the bed had not been slept on in a while as the layer of dust covered the cover and pillows. Prints of famous paintings lined the walls along with random marks of paint and charcoal. He found the letter that he had read with his parents yesterday, on the desk, fresh with crystal white paper but had already be crumpled up and flatted out again. It was the letter requesting his Pops back into service, Peter guessed that this must mean two things; one his parents were not together and two this was the argument that drove them apart, they weren’t even friends right now. Oh boy. Peter walked out of his Pops room and shut the door behind him, deciding to explore his Da… Tony’s room. Peter heard the front door keys rattle in the lock.

“Tony, you in?” the voice called out to the flat.

Peter jumped up on to the ceiling, It was his Uncle Rhodey, “Come on Tony, Class starts in like 20 minutes, you aren’t still in bed are you?” Peter crawled along the hallway ceiling into his dads room. Rhodey walked down the hallway to Tony’s bedroom opening the door to see if he was in there. “Tony, I see the coat and shoes at the couch, are you hiding someone, you know I don’t care right on that you actually go to Class?” Peter rolled his eyes at the comment, yeah his dad was a playboy back in the day but surely like not now? He lived with his Pops for god sake! Or he had lived with his Pops. Rhodey walked out shaking his head, Peter could hear him walking towards the front door.

“God damn it T, where are you now?” Rhodey asked himself heading back out the flat. Peter dropped from the ceiling on to the floor into a crouched position.  Peter inspected the room and it was covered in blueprints and schematics for various robots and designs. Barely an inch of free space existed on any of the walls. Peter studied each of his dad’s designs, some of them he recognized as old Stark tech that had been further developed, including the Stark Phone designs. Peter decided it was best to try and find himself a clean glass and drink some water, so leaving the room untouched Peter wandered out into the hallway. As he did the door rattled once more, Peter frozen in his place. Tony walked through the door. Peter just stood there as Tony pulled through some bags from the local CVS store and shutting the door behind him, Tony looked about until he saw Peter and smiled, “Hey come on, I’m guessing your hungry time traveler, let’s compare notes shall we?”

Peter smiled back, this was as close as he was going to get to his dad, maybe he could help him figure out a way home. Worth a shot. Peter offered to help unload the bags of food, even though the kitchen was a mess anyway.

 

Tony stood on a chair balancing as he was trying reach for some pasta at the back of the top cupboard, usually when Steve was here he could reach it but with both him and now son … vertically challenged, a chair would have to do. The phone rang as Tony was rummaging through the cupboards.

“Peter can you grab the phone for me? I don’t know just say you’re a friend or something and if Rhodey asks then just say I know you from home, wait you do know Rhodey right?” It was slightly muffled by the cupboard but Peter’s super solider hearing didn’t struggle.

“Yeah, I know Uncle Rhodey.” Peter frozen for a second, Tony pulled his head out of the cupboard, with a beaming grin, “Good to know I got Rhodey to stick around for a while!”

 Peter walked over to answer the phone. He almost dropped it once he heard his Pops voice.

“Tony, Tony, are you there?” Steve said on the other end of the line, “Tony, Jarvis said you’ve not left the flat in days now…Tony?” Peter just stood in shock as Tony mouthed to him. ‘Who is it?’ Peter grabbed the red pencil that was lying on top of the phone box and wrote Steve in giant letters next to him on the wall. Tony almost fell off his chair. ‘I’m not here! Say I’m not here!’

 

“Uh. Tony’s not here right now.” Peter timidly responded, “He’s out right now, can I take a message?” Tony smacked his palm to his face, shaking his head.

“Who is this, where is Tony put him on the phone. NOW.” Peter pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to Tony. Tony yelled across the room,

“Bit Busy right now with Peter but call back never. All mail is forward addressed to Steve Rogers in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Captain Rogers is currently fucking off somewhere right now but I’ll be sure to let him collect his shit from the museum after I drop it off!” Tony gasped for air after yelling for so long.

“Tony come on you know I didn’t have a choice, they needed me!... Do you know what, fine! Be child but don’t chuck my stuff you arsehole! I’ll come get it if you don’t want to see me but I thought we were friends!... Whose Peter?...”Steve asked quietly. Tony jumped off of his chair and took the phone out of Peter hands.

“Have fun playing dress up with my dad as a glorified spy. I hope you two are very happy together! Don’t call me again. Bye asshole and for the record it is none of your concern who Peter is!” Tony slammed the phone down on the holder on the wall, breathing deeply. Peter just stood in shock, he’d never seen his parents argue like this before.

 

 This Was Bad.


	2. Homesickness and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter spend some time getting to know each other better. Peter is also trying to figure out what happened between his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments! So here is chapter 2! Hopefully have Chapter 3 out in the next week or so! 
> 
> Much love! x

 

When Tony had finally calmed down, he walked back over to the kitchen and began to prepare an old family recipe for Italian pasta. Well, the Jarvis family recipe but Tony was allowed to know it. Peter just stood and watched Tony’s expressionless face as he chopped large tomatoes. Tony didn’t look up at Peter but he could see the gleam of tears in his Dad’s eyes, held back behind the Stark bravado.

“So, is Steve Rogers still a dick in your time?” Tony looked up at this point, Peter tried to read the meaning behind his dad’s question, were they still friends. Could he actually tell Tony that he and Steve end up married after that shouting match?! Would the actually still get married now he was here? He’d now been involved in that moment, before Peter arrived Tony might never have picked up the phone, he might have been at class with Rhodey if Tony hadn’t needed to go out to feed Peter. He might have fucked up his own existence in a single phone call.

 

“I don’t know what I’m allowed to tell you, to be honest, I’m terrified I’ve already fucked up my own timeline by just being here at this point… but no he’s not. He’s pretty cool.” Peter walked around to where Tony was preparing the Pasta dish. Automatically Peter began to help prepare the dinner. Tony just watch in awe that his son was able to prepare the dish as well as he could. Maybe, Jarvis was still about and that’s why the kid isn’t as fucked up as he is. Millionaire’s playboy son, has a son that isn’t as ruined as he is. Peter is pretty normal in Tony’s eyes, he hasn’t rolled his eyes at the quality of the flat or old couch, maybe he blows the family fortune, maybe the Stark name doesn’t mean anything anymore. Maybe Peter just grew up as a normal person, limited money, simple house, god what if they were still in this flat, though, Peter didn’t seem to know this place though. That was a weight off of Tony’s mind. Then it hit him.

 

Who was Peter’s other parent? The person he was fated to marry or at least have a child with. Peter definitely had his features, he was a Stark through and through, but it was interpreting the other half of Peter that was going to be tough for Tony. Who gave him his attitude, the niceness, the moral compass so to speak. Nothing was a giveaway so far but maybe he could get it out of Peter soon. A heads up on who to talk to at a party or an event would be pretty sweet, even if they hated Tony later, at the moment, he wanted to make sure he got Peter in his life. Because If Tony liked the kid now, then older him must sure as hell love him to pieces.

 

“So, gotta start the questions somewhere, how about tennis questions, you ask one and then I’ll ask one. I’ll go first, Where are you from?” Peter raised his head to Tony with a smile, they had blasted through the vegetable chopping and now were assembling the pasta bake in the casserole dish. “Ok, uh, born in New York, lived in the Upper East Side District until a couple of years ago when we moved out of the city. My turn uh… Where are we anyway, like on a map kind of thing?” Tony chuckled at the question, but he kept in mind the answer to his question. Peter was as brash as he was certainly spoke with New York tone as he does, but well-spoken in general. Once they had placed the dish in the oven, Peter automatically set about tidying up the mess from the assembling of the dinner, Tony could only watch as Peter started to clear a space to eat the dinner together.

 

“You are currently rocking out on campus at M.I.T, we are just North West of Boston city and before you ask I’m here to get my PHD and this is my last year here.” Tony did a dramatic spin as he spoke, “Ok, What do you do Peter, I know you said you were 17 but you seem pretty smart?” come on genius child, come on, come on, Tony thought to himself, it wasn’t the end of the world but you know, bragging rights and peace of mind, another genius to talk to.

“I study in New York at Midtown School of Science and Technology, got in under a fake name so that they didn’t just give it to me, Well to a Stark, my … parent encouraged me to stick with my year group age though, was invited to here actually last year, well my last year in the future. Finishing up soon then College.”

YES!, Tony thought to himself, but the kid didn’t reveal what he wanted. “Midtown,” Tony gave a long whistle, “Smart kid to get in there!” Tony was genuinely impressed with his son, but there it was that moral goody two shoes compass, Tony went straight to college, why would Peter’s other parent not encourage Peter to get ahead of his class mates?

“ok my turn, What’s up with this flat, not to be like rude or ungrateful but this doesn’t scream, Stark Industries wealth?...” Peter ran a finger along the window sill, a small layer of dust coming with him.

“Yeah, well, fell out with the old man… again… I have like the million dollar account there if I need it but, like I’ve never really had to struggle away from Howard so, Steve encouraged me to ditch the flat in the city, try my hand at actual student living, and yeah it’s nicer than any other student has but it’s mine and Howard doesn’t know where it is… so bonus. I guess he does now, Steve has probably told him already…” Tony sighed and turned to take the cleaning cloth from Peter’s hand, Tony was proud of himself for at least for having a space away from the name Stark, on those nights where it was just him and Steve in the flat, trying to stay warm and having dinner around candle lights before Tony had fixed the wiring of the flat. (he broke it in the first place so it’s only fair) “Anyway, Whose your family like brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, like I already know ‘Uncle Rhodey’ which I’m super glad about, what about Uncle Stane or Uncle Robertson?” Peter raised his shoulders at the last two, he’d never heard of those two before.

“I don’t know a Stane or Robertson but I can tell you that it’s just me at the moment brother and sister wise. It’s just me, my dad’s and my bazillion aunts and uncles who are wicked, they take care of me, they’ve taught me a lot!” Peter hadn’t realized his mistake until it was too late.

“Dads? As in plural” Tony asked. He knew the kid would falter but just not that easily but now he knew he was looking for a guy, which narrows it down for him, Tony has been opened minded about being bi for a couple of years now, yeah society isn’t that accepting but he’s a Stark, always the morally contentious route taken.

“Uh… Yeah, whoops…” Peter fucked up. He knew it, this was a bad idea. What else has he changed now! He’s ruined his dad’s college experience and now he’s going to hate Peter for calling him gay and hate that Peter knows abo….

“Cool, glad we have a big family rather than a tiny one, it’s just me, Howard and mom, well, and Jarvis cause he checks up on me more than my mom does so he should count.” Tony turned around to lean against the counter as Peter placed the casserole dish into the oven and set the timer. Tony pushed himself off and headed down the hallway to his room, “guess it’s time to ask the question, how did you get here? What were the events that placed you here?” Tony called out from down the hall. Peter panicked, how do you explain to your Dad who isn’t your Dad yet that he is superhero just like his Pops, along with two super spies, a Norse God, an irradiated scientist, his digital butler gone sentient and a witch who….yeah where do you even start to explain that to a guy whose only concerned with his PHD just now.

 

“So… an alien gauntlet was recovered and we decided to analysis it, after we gave up like 11 hours later it began sparking from its molten core, an elemental structure made with 2 unknown elements and Vibranium. It sparked me here,” Peter pointed to above his eye, “and here I was..” Tony appeared back out from his room now sporting his round frame glasses and a green jumper was entirely too large for him. “Ok, first off, Vibranium! You have access to Vibranium? Awesome! Second, explains the missing slice off your eyebrow.” Peter furrowed his brow and turned to face the reflection in the oven glass. That’s when noticed the chunk out of his left eyebrow. Well that sucked. “I’m guessing by that reaction that was caused by the spark and that you didn’t know, might help us get you home though, so that’s good.” Peter nodded and moved to start cleaning the kitchen table from Tony’s paperwork. Stacking it up on one of the chairs and placing the overflow onto the next one, he set about finding cutlery and placemats for the table. Tony stood and watched as Peter politely set out the table for dinner, clearly Peter had been raised to eat properly in the future, whereas this was Tony’s first sit down dinner since Steve left the flat. He was excited to get back on track, with a new challenge, get his future son home.

As they sat down to dinner, Peter and Tony spent the night trading stories from school or from their families, Peter heavily modifying some to play into the normal family life. Speaking to each other late into the night, Tony was finishing up his story on how he disproved his lecturer’s thesis in a total of 5 minutes in front of his class.

 

Peter stretched his arms above his head to signal that he was exhausted, the pair stood up at the same time and placed the dishes in the sink for tomorrow, Tony lead them down the hallway, Peter stretching his back out as he walked. Tony hesitated, he squeezed the handle of Steve’s room before releasing his grip slightly Tony opened the door for Peter. Tony didn’t step inside.

“Right, I’ll pull out some of my clothes for you since you are going to be staying here until further notice, if you are still here tomorrow, we’ll head out and buy you some clothes of your own!” Peter walked in and inspected the room, “Steve should have a spare toothbrush somewhere, he’s prepared like that…” clearing a space next to the bedside table Peter rubbed his face to stay awake when Tony knocked on the door again to get his attention.

 

“Hey, I think these will fit you for now, if you need anything just let me know cause I’m not a heavy sleeper so don’t worry about a kick or two. Night Peter.” Tony turned to leave waved goodnight. Peter yawned stretching out his muscles again.

“Night Dad.” Tony froze for a second before giving Peter a soft smile and walking through to his room. Peter groaned at his own actions, he was such a dipshit. He fell back on the bed with his hands covering his face in embarrassment. The dust flew up off the pillows and sheets. Peter groaned again.

 

After shaking out the sheet, Peter picked out some of the PJs that Tony had left him and changed into the tartan pants and black t-shirt. Peter stacked up the pillows against the headboard and slid into bed, wrapping his lower body in the blanket. Peter eye’s widened as an idea struck him. He stuck his are out horizontally in from of him palm down, he flicked his wrist over and watched as the holographic projection of Karen began her set up codes. Peter smiled as Karen greeted him,

“Good evening Peter, I cannot seem to connect to Stark secure servers or Roger family private server. Where are you Peter?” Peter let out a sigh. “Karen, we are currently stuck in 1991, I’m in dad’s college apartment I think its September, if the calendar in the kitchen is on the correct month.” Karen’s code finished it’s set up to begin a scan of the immediate room Peter was in. The holograph let off a strong blue light, it gave Peter subconsciously a feeling of home, it was the same shade as his Dad’s Arc reactor. “I was hoping you would know how to get us home?” Karen stayed quite for a couple of seconds until she chimed in. “I have connected to the nearest 234 servers in the Boston area and I have also created a copy of all files stored on the pentagon network.” Peter tried to hush Karen giving a worried look to the holographic screen from his wrist, “Karen isn’t that illegal!? I just got here I can’t get into trouble, I have to blend in!?” Peter ran his hands through his hair in a frantic panicked motion.

“Server security in 1991 is not on the same level as I am. If we return home your Dad would be pleased to have these files to hand.” Peter would have spat out his drink if he could.

“IF!?!” Peter slumped down in his bed. Taking off his wrist web-shooters, he sat them on the bedside table facing the window. “Hey, Karen can you show a family photo? I’m feeling…homesick now. Thanks.” Peter tucked his arm under his head as Karen projected a family photo for Peter. It was of him, his dads and his large extended family watching a movie at the Avengers compounds, Peter tucked in between his parents, all of them smiling, Peter fell asleep looking at the image of his family, the homesick feeling starting to sink in.

 Peter was already asleep when Tony left his room to grab a glass of water, when he spotted the glow of blue seeping out from under Peter’s room door. Tony let his curiosity get the better of him. He slowly opened the door to peer around the corner, he heard Peter’s gentle breathing indicating he was asleep so Tony opened the door a little more. His eyes widened in wonder as he took in the sight of the holographic displace, far more advanced than he could have imagined it would be. The quality was better than an display monitor he had ever owned. Tony finally took in the photo being projected on to the far wall, spotting Peter quickly, Tony let in a quiet gasp as he saw his future self. His hair was cut in a short spiked style rather than the large waves of hair on top of his head at the moment and the styled goatee he was sporting, he’d never really considered facial hair until this moment but it really did suit him, if he could grow facial hair, he might give it a shot. He took in the appearance of the suit he was wearing, arms wrapped around Peter’s side. Tony only recognized Rhodey and Steve from the photo, who was sat on Peter’s other side, a gentle smile towards the camera, one arm in his lap the other behind the couch towards Peter and Tony. Tony stared at the faces of the many strangers in the photo, he assumed it was the members of Peter’s large extended family, they all looked genuinely happy to be there. Well at least he would repair some sort of friendship with Steve if he trusted him to spend time with his son. Peter rolled over to face towards the door and Tony took that his time to leave shutting the door gently behind him, Tony thought about what he had seen as he stood in the hall of his small apartment. It was amazing to see himself, that he lived that long and that he had a real family … that cared for him and his … son. Man, a kid, he’s going to make the most of this time with his son now, this was going to be epic if he didn’t magically transport home tonight. If Tony had stuck around a bit longer he might have noticed his silver wedding ring, with the two stripes and a small diamond, one red and one blue. He would have noticed that Steve was wearing the same ring on his hand. But Tony didn’t stay long enough to notice.

 

Peter woke up to a pillow being slapped against his face, he tried to wake himself up to react a bit better but before he could get his bearings he was hit once again. A deep voice called out, “Now, I didn’t know Tony let his … overnight guests stay over, in Roger’s room no less.” The pillow once again headed towards Peter’s face but this time, Peter used his super speed and strength to grab the arm in its place. Peter glared at the man standing above his bed. “Obadiah, leave him alone, here,” Tony poked his head round the corner. Holding out a brown A4 envelope towards Stane. “Look I’ve signed off on the new rocket propulsion system and I fixed the wing design on the series 53.” Stane turned round to face Tony with a devious smirk, “There was nothing broken about the wing design Tony, but thank you for your contribution to this month sells on the army contract.” Stane turned round to look Peter up and down. “When did you start letting them stay round? What does Rogers think of this, In his room, even?” Tony frowned at Stane’s feigned interest and point towards the door. “Thanks, for the monthly visit Stane, time to leave me alone again.” Stane chuckled, as he walked out the door he turned once more to look back at Peter. “Strong for your size boy, impressive…” nodding to himself. Peter held his glare at Stane until he left the room. When Peter finally left his room Stane was almost out the door. “Tony, remember what your father said, enjoy,” He gestured towards Peter at the end of the hall. “… this life while you’re at college but come May when you graduate you are a Stark Industries owner, you can’t be seen keeping company with these types of men.” Tony held a stare at Stane “Yeah, yeah I got it. Leave now, report back to Howard or whatever it is you do.” Tony shut the door loudly behind Stane. Peter jumped at the noise, he then pulled his blanket cap back up his shoulders. Tony turned and leaned his back against the door, closing his eyes he leaned his head up to thump it behind the door. Tony turned his head looking towards Peter, “you know he’s only 28?” Peter’s mouth opened in shock.

“BullSHIT !? He’s got a massive bald spot! Jeez 28 I thought he was like 40!?” Tony let out a bellowing laugh, gripping the sides of his hips,  “I know right, Howard’s favourite junior business partner, looks out for me and keeps Howard away from this place,” He gestured around the flat “My place to hid from Stark Industries. Thanks to Steve mostly, but Stane as well. So …breakfast?” Peter nodded enthusiastically! He wrapped his arms around the ends of his blanket and walked towards the kitchen.

“Cereal is in the top cupboard there or there is toast, I’m just going to grab a chair to bring the cereal down.” Tony said as he went to grab one of the dinner room chairs that didn’t have any paper work stacked on top of it.

“Uh, just wait… I uh want to show you something.” Peter had debated last night if he should tell Tony about his powers, he need to stretch his legs or he’s going to not burn enough energy in a day, his Pop’s suffers from the same problems. His appearance here has also changed the time line he guesses, so what has he got to lose? “I have powers… like a spider with…super strength and speed. I was bitten by a mutated spider so I have theses powers.”

 

“BullSHIT!?. Are you serious? Show me.” Tony watched with a look of wonder and amusement. Peter turned to face Tony stared him directly in the eye when he jumped flipped and hung from the ceiling, with a rather casual look on his face.”

An amazed smile appeared on Tony’s face. “Wicked! So not genetics but mutation, interesting, has your stamina increased, metabolism, regenerative cells, kid you’ve got to let me test you blood!”

“ NO!  you can’t it’s bad enough that I’m here but like my blood like leaves a footprint of me being here, and if it gets into the wrong hands It could change the course of science! And to the rest of your questions, yes, yes, yes and no I don’t feel the blood rushing to my head up here.” Peter thought about the effects his blood could have in this time period. His mind wandered to the thought of his Uncle Bruce testing out his super solider serum on himself in a few years’ time, if he’d had access to his blood, things might have ended up a little different for him. Peter did have some of his Pop’s super strength and speed from just being his son but not enough to ever worry about but once the spider bit him, his Pop’s serum activated in his blood.

“Well can you at least get the cereal down from the cupboard?” Tony chuckled as he walked round to inspect Peter’s position on the ceiling.

“Sure” Peter walked across the ceiling opened the cupboard, and dropped two boxes down on the counter below. Tony was taking this extremely well, he was just glad that his son was healthy and had this under control, like it wasn’t killing him which was good and maybe he could make advancements in genetic mutation if he had the time.

 

They enjoyed breakfast in peace, relaxing in the autumn morning. The soft glow of the sun shining in through the two windows of the living room and kitchen. Tony was staring out of the window, lost in a world of his own when he said, “We should head out of the apartment, I can show you around campus and we can get some food, bedsheets and clothes for you. I could introduce you to Rhodey as well, just as like my new flat mate or something.” Peter hummed in agreement, he liked the sound of that, as much as he travelled with his parents over the years he’d never been to Boston and with the rare opportunity of exploring in the 90s as an added bonus. They both helped to clean up and place the dishes away. Peter noticed that it was way cleaner than it was yesterday when he arrived. Maybe him being here would be good for Tony, he hadn’t cleaned since Steve left for Shield and it had showed. They went to their respective rooms to get changed for the day. Peter decided on a white t-shirt and a pair of Tony’s jeans, they were too large so he borrowed on of his Pop’s belts to hold them in place and his Chuck Taylors. Peter waited in the living room for his dad. Tony walked out wearing black jeans, t-shirt and boots but also a very large oversized jumper, which had red, blue and green patches all over it with a black under colour. Peter was caught off guard and started to laugh uncontrollably. Tony gave a confused look to Peter.

“Fashion is very different in the future. Just yeah that’s an embarrassing jumper to me.” Tony harrumphed. “Well its fashion forward now Kid. I look great, come one lets go.” Peter was still laughing on the way out the door.

 

Tony showed Peter around campus all morning, pointing out good places to hang out, the science labs, the architecture of the historic buildings. It was a very tiring morning for Peter, as they rounded the corner near the students café, some of Tony’s friend spotted him and called him over, Peter stayed on the corner on the other side of the road just watching the world go by as Tony spoke to his friends. Peter was caught off guard when a strong guy bumped into him, Peter has to usually fake his strength and be moved by the bump because of the super strength ability, he is basically able to keep himself in one spot. But this was different this guy wasn’t built like a football player but he certainly could move him just enough for Peter to notice the shear force as well as the other guy. The stranger threw a look over his shoulder. Sporting a glare that was almost covered by his shoulder length hair hidden under his hoodie. Peter watched as the man quickly man his way to the end of the street at a brutal pace. Peter was broke out of his stares with Tony’s hand on his shoulders. “Lunch Time?”

 

“Sounds good to me! I’m beyond hungry.” He agreed to Tony’s idea of grabbing some food and sitting in the court yard outside the flat, the autumn morning created a cool chill in the air but the sun created just enough heat for a comfortable experience outside. Sitting on the beach facing the art piece in the center, Tony just had to ask more questions about his future but he knew if he wanted real answers he’d have to ask in a way that seemed innocent but gave away the most information. “Is Stark Industries still a thing, like I don’t become like a ghost father, you know like Howard, never there?” Tony took a large bite of his sub sandwich after he asked. Peter finished his piece, thinking over his answer first before answering.

“Yeah, can’t say much about the business, don’t want to give you a heads up business wise  but don’t worry your home a lot. You’ve never missed a parent’s evening, academic decathlon or even a family dinner, well only a couple but not when it counts. I don’t know much about Howard but you’re definitely not like him.” Peter was happy with his answer, taking another bite of his sandwich. Tony looked thoughtfully at his answer, It meant that yes he took over for Howard at Stark Industries but he was still in a relationship with a man no less. He couldn’t imagine Howard just sitting back and letting that happen. Letting Tony run the company with his, lover/boyfriend/husband maybe even just co-parent of Peter and Howard not trying to disinherit him or kick him out of the board room.

 “You’re not seeing anyone just now are you?” Peter asked warily.

“Not unless you tell me who it should be kid. Then no.” Tony said acrimoniously. Peter shook him head, he couldn’t say especially after the fight yesterday, he wouldn’t even believe him if he tried.

“Nope, not going to say, sorry.” Peter answered confidently “Worth a shot.” Tony took the final bite of his sandwich. “Let’s head back and we will stop and get you the basics and shit on the way.” Tony made a move to stand up, when a glint on the roof caught Peter’s eye, he turned slowly, trying to get a head look at what it was that was causing the glint. He tried to play it nonchalant, placing sunglasses on his face and turning his head around the sky line, playing it like a tourist, his eyes landed on the rooftop, the glint was caused by a cross hair sight on a familiar bow, that was not drawn back, but was definitely pointing the sights towards him. It was Uncle Clint but he looked… grumpy. Peter continued his sweep of the skyline and turned back to Tony with a smile, shoving his hands in his pocket. “Lead the way!” he said to Tony as the headed out the courtyard to any and all clothes store. All Peter could think about was why his Uncle Clint was here, looking at him, maybe shield knew he had time travelled back, they were always watching his dads, in his time so he shouldn’t surprise him they knew something about him being here now. But Peter trusted his younger dad more than he would shield.  He kept their heads down, played it cool. Uncle Clint wasn’t aiming at him just reconnaissance on him. This …could be fun. Peter gently but quickly pushed Tony’s direction down a different alley and he turned them up and down multiple ones till he was sure he’d lost his Uncle. That was going to piss him off for a little bit. It was almost too easy.

 

Tony and Peter returned back at the flat after purchasing basics like socks, underwear, shoes and watch for him, they threw their purchases down by the door, and threw themselves down on the couch. “We should probably start figuring out a way to get you home Peter, it might take us a while but I’m pretty sure we can do it. We just need to figure it out!” Tony reached over the couch to the note pad on the side table. “Let’s do this” Peter recounted his experience and the environment that he was in when he was sent back in time. Tony took notes through his whole story. Tony started sketching the layout of the room, with the dimensions of Peter and other objects in the room. They threw back and forth methods of solving this idea all afternoon until the phone rang in the flat. Tony sighed and went to answer the phone. “Tony here.” He hummed in respond to other voice on the phone, “ok thank you for the heads up. We’ll be out of here tomorrow hopefully. Thanks J.” Tony hung up the phone leaning his head on the wall above the mustard yellow phone.

 

He turned to face Peter, who had begun to doodle on the edge of the note pad while Tony was on the phone.

“Jarvis called, gave me a heads up that he  has been in touch with Steve while on his mission. Steve heading back to the US now but Howard is going to come ‘visit’ in 2 days’ time. So I’m sorry but I need your help to move all my shit out to a new apartment.” Peter’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and his eyebrows furrowed. He relaxed his face quickly, “Of course, uh why are we moving?” Tony walked back round to the cupboard in the hallway pulling out boxes. “When Howard finds out where I am living he comes to ‘visit’ and judge and just ruin where I live. He doesn’t know I live with Steve or I lived should I say, with his greatest creation. This place and me for that matter would ‘never be good enough for Captain Rogers’ so, when he finds out where I am stay we need to move.” Tony had already thrown all the papers Peter had stacked up on the kitchen chairs into a box and had moved on to the kitchen area with another, haphazardly chucking items in the boxes. Peter quickly stood up, not quite sure what to do with himself. He decided the best course of action, Peter walked over to Tony stopped him in his place by grabbing the side of his arms till Tony faced Peter, and gave him a hug.

 

Tony hesitated before throwing his arms, around Peter’s shoulders. Peter didn’t count how long he stood there holding his Dad but he knew that a relationship like that with Howard Stark doesn’t leave a lot of room for self-appreciation. They took a step back from each other, “Let’s get packing shall we?” Peter said with a calming tone and smile. “Actually I need you to run to the corner store and get the newspapers. We need to find a flat quickly.” Peter forgot for a moment that technology wasn’t the way it should be in the 90s. Peter quickly walked over and shut the curtains blocking any view into the apartment in case Uncle Clint was watching. Peter flicked his wrist Web-shooters, the blue holographic projection lighting up their faces. Tony’s eyes lit up with the blue glow and the wonder of this technology (again he dare not tell Peter of last night) . He was amazed (again).

“Hello Peter and Boss. How can I help today? Is everything ok?” Tony changed his mind, he was in love. Technology is amazing. “Hey Karen can you search the local area for an apartment immediately available to rent that are reasonably priced.”

“Of course Peter.” Peter smiled in the air towards the holograph, he turned, looking at Tony who was just amazed at the holograph that was searching a map, marking apartments nearby. 

“You made her you know?” Peter said with an ecstatic smile at Tony. Tony let out a happy breathe of air, widening his smile, watching the program run flawlessly.

“Peter, I have found 3 flats that are similar to what you asked for. I would recommend the one 10 minutes away. It has a view of the main street, the bus stops outside the door, that can get you into the city within 25-35 minutes depending on traffic and It has 3 bedrooms one would need painted and electrical work but the owner is desperate to have someone in the apartment. What do you think?” Tony was frozen staring at the holographic map. This was just mind-blowing he was going to make this beautiful piece of code. “What do you think Tony?” He was lost in thought. “Uh, yeah, yes please go ahead with that one.” Caught off guard by his involvement In the decision. This was the coolest moment of his life.

“Sweet, Karen, go ahead and get in touch for us, see if you can get us in tomorrow!”

“Of course Peter. I’ll buzz to let you know when it is done.” The hologram stopped. Peter turned back to Tony. “Guess I can help pack!” He grabbed some boxes and packed up more stuff from the kitchen.

“Peter, that was the coolest moment of my life so far.” Tony said in a sort of daze. “Let’s get packed I want to see how good her choice was. Can…” Tony hesitated, “Can you help me with Steve’s room just now?” Peter nodded, grabbing some empty boxes and heading down the hallway. They started with the desk, nothing on much interested until they came to the bottom drawer, Peter reached in to grab an old army tin box as he pulled it up Tony called out gently, “Careful that stuffs from the 20’s,30’s and 40’s, it’s all Steve has left of his mother and father that isn’t behind a museum wall.” Peter gently handed the box over to Tony who wrapped it in a couple of t-shirts to protect it, “I promised him once when I was in charge of Stark Industries I would get his stuff back from the display at the Smithsonian, no matter the cost, he said don’t be ridiculous but I can see it hurts him a bit when his mother’s secret recipe book is on display.” Peter wanted to cry, he’d never seen anything from his Grandmother on his Pop’s side, but he could imagine that his Pop’s would have loved to try and make something out of it just to try it for his family to taste. “He’s just glad it’s not on display on the cookie recipe page, I think he would have broken in and stole it if they had.” Tony slightly chuckled at the thought.

 

Peter helped pull out more art supplies and notepads from Steve’s room when he decided to just chance a question that he’d meant to ask his parents back home. “How do you know that about Steve? You two didn’t seem pretty close on the phone yesterday, just wondering how you guys came to live together.” Tony had moved on to the wardrobe by now packing up the last of Steve’s wardrobe that he had left behind. “Steve and I are the best of friends believe it or not, just … last semester, he dropped out went back to join Shield, saying the ‘country needed him’. Howard loved him like his only son and I was pretty sure he just told Steve that so he could have him back in his life.” Tony taped up the box and began to fill another one. “He didn’t believe me, of course why should he? He left for the greater good I guess, I think he was just done with me in the end, He’s a couple of years older than me physically, guess it wasn’t cool to be seen with me around.” Peter wanted to interrupt, prove how wrong he was about himself and his Pops, but he couldn’t his dads’ needed to find their own love for each other. “Steve and I used to just stay in after class and wait up all night telling each other stories, moving furniture about to make forts and just learning about each other. I’d say he knows the most about me out of anyone on earth. He is my best friend.” Tony stacked the boxes by the door, “Even if he thinks it’s a good idea to go spying for Shield for months at a time with no contact for his flat mate.” Before Tony could try and push the boxes down the hallway, Peter walked up and causally lifted them off the ground. Tony was shocked for a second before shrugging, “He could have led a quiet life, just doing art for the rest of his days, a legendary veteran retiring at 25 but nope, he’s got to play the hero.” Peter sat the boxes down by the front door, “Does he visit or speak to you?” Tony chuckled, a bitterness to his tone, “Kid, yesterday was the first time Steve got in touch since May, I don’t have his number, so I just have to sit here! Like a soldier’s housewife just waiting by the phone all day. I’ll keep his stuff till he is back but he’s not coming back into my life that is for sure.”

 

Peter wanted to smack his dad silly. How could his parents ever dislike each this much? These results didn’t match his fallout chart for his parents, this was off the scale. How could Peter convince his Dad to fall in love with Pops, this shouldn’t have been hard, they are always acting lovely dovey nonsense to each other. This does not compute!

 

He needed a plan.  If he could get in touch with his Pops, bring him home (somehow) and make the pair see that this was just a nothing moment of their lives and get them to fall in love with each other, then everything would be alright! Right?

 

As Peter thought up his plan they moved through to pack Tony’s room. Tony had a lot of shit for such a tiny room. Peter was amazed at the amount of blueprint and construction paper Tony had just on his walls and floor, before they even moved on to the desk unit. Tony insisted on keeping it all. Peter was reluctant until he spotted a familiar design schematic. “DUM-EE!” Tony stopped was he was doing. He peered over Peter’s shoulder to investigate what design Peter was looking at. “Wait, you know this design?” Tony asked looking shocked. “Yeah!” Peter exclaimed while looking at the finer detail of the schematic, “You keep him in your workshop, he helps out or at least he tries to! He tries so hard sometimes… Man you have this framed in the lab above your desk, I never knew it was the real one.” Tony dropped everything.

 

“Come with me.” Peter gently place the schematic on the bed making sure it was ok before running out after Tony who was already waiting by the front door keys in hand. Peter followed Tony out the apartment block and towards the science labs he had pointed out earlier. Peter had repeatedly asked where they were going but Tony always replied, “you’ll see!” After unlocking the door to the science and engineering wing, Tony and Peter climbed 3 flights of stairs until they reached a long grey hallway. Peter was peaking in every window he could to see what was behind all the doors in this wing. Tony stopped and Peter almost ran into the back of him at a door labelled ‘PHD LAB 11: STARK-RHODES.’ Tony reached down his shirt and pulled out a key tied on a long string necklace up and over his head. Tony unlocked the door and switched on the lights, and there was DUM-EE moving around and playing with a ball, throwing it against the wall. DUM-EE stopped what it was doing and turned to Tony and Peter. It let out a squeal of a high pitched noise at the sight of Tony, rolling over towards the two young men. “Alright, alright calm down you big puppy, I brought a friend.” DUM-EE turned towards Peter, moving the arm up to shake Peter’s hand. Peter knew that DUM-EE was going for a handshake, so Peter gave the most enthusiastic one back. Shaking his arm with the robot’s in a very dramatic up and down fashion, “Nice to meet you DUM-EE, I’m Peter!” DUM-EE let go and spun around, letting off another high pitched squeal of joy. DUM-EE rolled over to the tennis ball and grabbed it with his claw bringing it back to Peter quickly and holding it out towards him.

“He wants you to throw it for him.” Tony said, sitting down legs apart, leaning back into the chair with his arms crossed, using his heels to slightly move the chair around. Sat on the black, rolling desk chair by the ancient looking desktop computer, Tony was observing their interactions.

Peter took the ball from the claw and noticed the far wall was covered in circular green rub marks from where the tennis ball had been repeatedly thrown at the wall at least a thousand times. Peter gave the ball a good overarm throw across the lab to the wall and watched as DUM-EE raced towards it. Peter was impressed until he realized that DUM-EE wasn’t slowing down as he was heading towards the wall. Tony called out “DUM-EE not the…” DUM-EE slammed into the work bench sending wrenches and papers flying across the floor. “Workbench…” Tony sighed rubbing the side of his head. Peter let out a joyous laugh at the sight. Tony turned to Peter as he was watching DUM-EE attempt to pick up his mess with his claw. “So, he’s still working in the future?” Peter continued to watch the cleanup with a wide grin on his face. “He’s your favourite lab assistant before I came around, that is.” Tony gave a gentle smile at the thought, looking down to his shoes. “Come on!” Peter called out, “Let’s go help him!” They stayed with DUM-EE till it got dark outside, the robot notably became sad when they had to leave. “Don’t worry buddy, Rhodey will be with you tomorrow and then me the day after that, Ok?” DUM-EE seemed pleased enough that Tony wouldn’t be gone for long. “And what do you do if you get stuck on anything?” DUM-EE Wheeled itself towards a large red button on the wall and used it’s claw to point at it. “Good boy!” Tony shut the door behind them and locked it again. As they walked back to the apartment during the cold night, Tony turned to Peter as they walked, “I’m glad you know him, he was my first real success and to know I built him well enough that he could last… well, I’m just glad you’re here Peter. As Tony unlocked the door to the apartment, they both walked in and head towards the kitchen to grab some food when they heard something drop from Steve’s room. Peter ran towards the room with his faster speed, but all he found was a glass of water from earlier smashed on the floor by the now opened window.

 

“What the FUCK?!” Tony called out. “Did he get anything?” Tony ran through to his room to check. Peter shut the window and asked Karen to investigate the crime scene. “Peter, would you be able to put on the Spider-Mask, So I can use your enhanced lenses to scan?” Karen asked. “Oh Yeah!” Peter had totally forgotten he had the suit on him, Pulling out the mask from the compartment, he pulled it on over his head and watched Karen analysis the room for evidence. Tony came in as Peter was completing the scan of the room, he stood staring at Peter. Peter let out a confused, “What, What is it?”

“Dude, What the Fuck is on your head?”

“Oh uh…” Peter couldn’t explain his way out of this one.

 

 

 


	3. How to Build a Stark Fortress

 “So, this whole spider thing, is like your ‘thing?’ Just like the ‘Captain America’ persona?” Tony was sat on the couch in the living room, after Peter explained the suit to him, Tony just needed a moment, the future was weird and sounded dangerous especially for his kid.

“Yeah, pretty much but mine is a secret. Cause you know I’m 17 and your son so it’s just asking for people to come hurt us. You don’t always like it, but I help the average people where as Captain America saves the world, you know?” Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a worried look on his face.

 

Tony sighed, “Alright kid, but the colours are a bit…. Bold. I like the red though, I have a car that colour. It’s beautiful, you should see it.” He reminisced about his garage at home, which was storing his collection at the moment. Peter didn’t say that it was totally ‘Hot Rocket Red’ the exact colour of his dad’s car, he’d taken Peter out in it a couple of times.

 

“Why are you so chill about me and all this?” Peter gestured to himself and the suit which was laid out on the coffee table. “Like your son from the future, is a crime fighting man dressed as a spider, who can walk on walls and break them too!” Tony snorted a bit, “ok, do I actually say you’re a man, first off?” Peter whined again, “No, but my name is Spider MAN! For your information!”

 

Tony laughed again, then he took a more serious tone, “Peter, I like to think of myself as a futurist, I try and create the ‘new tomorrow’ by building bigger and better things, I like to predict where technology is going to go, but also my own life.” Tony reshuffled himself on the couch, looking towards his feet nervously, “I now know what is going to happen in my life, if this was the way it was supposed to go, you’ve shown me technology I thought wasn’t possible in my lifetime and to say I AM.” Tony points to himself.

 

“The one to create all this, then I am ecstatic that it’s me but also, you … you speak so well of me and your other dad whoever they may be. Enough for me to believe that we raise you, together.” Tony coughed awkwardly, “That we are a family and you look up to future me and your other dad, I don’t have that with Howard or my mom, I have a butler, who has taken on my trouble maker attitude to do far more than he should ever do…”Tony stood up and walked over to the window, looking over the dark campus of M.I.T. Peter wanted to interrupt him, but he knew his dad had more to say, he always does.

 

“I have an old man who should have probably retired 2 years ago and gone to spend the rest of his life sitting in the sun, who I consider my family. Before you came here, all I hoped was that I would have enough friends who actually liked me enough to have thanksgiving or Christmas with.” Tony’s face broke into a big smile, “Then you’re here, I’m presumably happily married, we have a BIG family or people we consider family and I have a son, who is exactly like me but genuinely happy with me as their father.”

 

Tony turned around to Peter whose eyes were glassy with possible tears. Peter knew his dad had been lonely growing up, he hated Howard but to make it worse his mother was non-existent, she never knew where Tony was or what he was doing. Like now, they are moving flats in case his parents come visit but for Peter any length of time away from his parents was consider extremely strange.

 

Peter remember the trip when his parents went to fight somewhere in Australia, he wasn’t left to the care of a kind old butler, he was left with 2 of his Uncles and his Aunt, he realised that this was now the longest time he’d ever been away from his family. Ever. His tears began to stream down his face, Tony held open his arms as he met Peter, gripping him tightly. “You, are the hope I had that I would get more than 2 people to care about me.” Peter gripped Tony’s back tightly. Lost for words on his Dad’s joy. The sat together on the couch for the next half an hour in silence, enjoying Tony’s embrace, not as strong as his Dad’s but the emotion behind it was.   
  


“So last night in this flat, what do you want to do?” Peter asked rubbing his eyes on his wrist, to remove any stray tears. Tony surveyed the room. Well the beds are striped, but the TV is still plugged in…” Tony jumped up, energy exploding from his body in excitement.

 

“Wanna build a fort?!” Tony asked, Peter had a massive grin on his face. “I’ll grab the pillows and kitchen chairs, do we need a turret in our fort, I’ll grab the bedframe as well.”

 

A Stark pillow fort was not something to messed with. Peter remembers the first time he and his dads built a fort. He had come home from a sleepover at Ned’s house with a bunch of his friends from school. Peter had explained to his dad’s in detail about how cool their blanket fort was. It neatly fit into the small space of Ned’s bedroom using two chairs to hold up the roof. Peter at the time mistook his dad’s disgust at the level of skill as excitement and before Peter could finish telling his story his Dad was already on plans A through G, on how to show Peter the coolest pillow fort in the world.

 

 It took 8-year-old Peter and his parents all day to build but this fort took up the entire kitchen and living room of the Stark Tower. Steve was surprisingly hand when it came to building forts and loved to spend the time watching as Peter worked out the complex physics of stress and balance to build a balcony on the fort. Steve and Peter decorated the insides with rooms and doors, colour coordinating each corridor, and creating a dining table out of cardboard boxes. Steve eventually carried through his and Tony’s super king mattress and placed it directly in front of the TV. By the end of the night the Stark family fort had been invaded by his Aunts and Uncles with peace offering Pizza.

 

Peter and Tony’s Fort was considerably smaller. But it was freaking fun to build. By the end of the night the fort was slightly collapsing but they didn’t care that much, having Chinese takeaway while on the floor watching Star Wars on VHS. It was a pretty unique day.

 

Peter woke up with a blanket partially annoying his face, he lazily reached up to move it and raised his head to survey the area, Tony must have been up already because there was a space where he had been next to Peter. Peter could smell the Chinese leftovers just in front of his head, he turned around to pull down the blue blanket down from the ceiling of their fort. He sat up and checked the room for Tony. Tony was sliding boxes down the hall towards the door, using his shoulders help.

 

“Morning, Peter, moving truck is coming in an hour, or at least that’s what Karen keeps saying from your wrist bands.” Tony stood up once the boxes were in place by the door. “I can confirm that Peter.” Karen chimed in from the wristband sitting on the coffee table. Peter took in the 30 or so boxes now stacked up around the front door, Tony had been super busy during the night packing up the rest of his room. Peter jumped up and rubbed his eyes, “How long have you been up? Is there anything I can help with?”

 

Tony shook his head, “I’m done with my room, it’s just the deconstruction of the fort and packing up the kitchen table!  It’s 10am just now, I’ve been up since 4am. I think?” Peter shook his head at Tony, his dad still had the same sleeping issues even now, Peter began to fold up the blankets and pillows, stacking them up on top of some of the other boxes. Peter walked along to Steve’s room to get dressed for the morning, he jumped in the shower quickly and dressed in some warmer clothes today as he could see the wind picking up outside.

 

Throwing on one of Tony’s oversized black jumpers and the jeans from yesterday, Peter shook his hand through his hair to style with the big 90’s wave, better fit in if he’s going to interact with real people today. The door buzzer sounded out in the flat. By the time Peter pulled on his socks and trainers, Tony had opened the door to the moving men who had already started on moving the boxes. Peter realised pretty quickly that mover number 3, was his Uncle Clint. Totally rocking the disguise of a mover, Peter decided to mess with his Uncle some more and dropped some of the heavier boxes directly on to the one he was already holding. Barton grunted and gave Peter the evil eye while he gave a shit eating smirk to his Uncle.

 

 

It took the movers half an hour to finish the job and take the new address from Peter, they said by the time they work their way over to the other side of campus it would take an hour. Even Tony couldn’t figure out why it would take that long. Tony locked the door and kicked the keys under the door for the landlord to get later. The pair strolled across campus to the new flat, enjoying the autumn breeze for a while, quickly stopping to pick up new food and cleaning stuff for the flat.

 

They timed it well for the moving truck to have pulled up at the same time, as they walked up the stairs, boxes in hand, the landlord opened the front door of the apartment. Peter almost dropped his boxes on how big the flat was compared to Tony’s old one, but he couldn’t miss the fact that it was fucking freezing. “Pretty fucking cold dude?” Peter placed the box on the kitchen island.

 

“Kid I’ve tried to fix this heating system for months now be my guest to try and fix it.” His reluctant attitude bleeding through with just a dash of not giving a shit. Tony passed by Peter’s shoulder and whispered, “Challenge accepted.” Peter snorted at Tony’s dorkiness. All the boxes were dropped in the rooms across the flat, after the last one was placed Tony finally took a tour around. He took in the kitchen living room that was slightly bigger than his last flat, but he had double doors opening on to a small balcony looking out over the West campus. The bedrooms were at exact opposite ends of this room. Small hallways lead to bedrooms with en suites and office rooms that were just slightly smaller than Tony’s last office, but the bedroom was bigger, so it was a trade-off he was willing to pay.

 

Tony met up with Peter in the kitchen as he was unpacking the food into the old fridge. “Dude not to rush you but can you work on the heating? It’s going to get even colder tonight!” Tony agreed with the cold shiver his body gave. Running through to his room he pulled apart a couple of boxes, careful to place Steve’s old war tin down safely, until he pulled out his tool kit. Running back through to the main boiler, Tony spent an hour or so until the spark of a flame was brought to life and the flat slowly started to heat up.

 

Once Tony removed himself from the boiler, he found Peter setting out a chili and rice dinner. Exhausted Peter and Tony fell on to the old couch and stretched out. Peter became lost in thought about his family. He missed them so much, he wanted his Pop’s hugs, training sessions at stupid times in the morning and father/son painting time that he saved just for Peter, they were moving on to water colours next week or 25 years and a week… and his Dad, he missed the lab, he missed Friday and his family. He was supposed to go camping with Uncles Sam and Clint that weekend. He missed his friends from school and his homework. Well he missed that the least.

 

“Tony… how long do you think I’m going to be here?...” Tony was slightly caught off guard by the question, but he knew at some point it would be asked. “I don’t know, I’m curious though, if this was supposed to happen, then why wouldn’t I tell you it happened to like prepare you with gadgets and important dates?” Tony thought through the different scenarios of why he wouldn’t have told Peter anything to do about this whole-time travel thing… maybe he was from a parallel universe, that Peter wasn’t actually this Tony’s son, it would explain not knowing anything. Though Peter did say he was attacked suddenly, maybe older him though he had more time.

 

“I don’t know but it’s fine right? We will figure it out!” Always the positive take with this Tony, his Dad was slightly less accepting of a positive outcome nowadays. Peter looked drained, the past couple of days finally setting in that he just wasn’t going home anytime soon without doing something about it. Tony decided Peter needed cheering up, of course the worst idea to choose from, would be Tony Stark’s. “We should head out, let’s get a beer at the student Union, cheap and cheerful, to celebrate moving in!” Peter gave his father incredulous look. “But! I’m 17 and I definitely don’t pass for 21, even my Pop’s doesn’t think so! I can’t we should just stay in! yeah stay in!”

 

Tony laughed and wrapped his arm around Peter, “Come on live a little! I probably don’t let you do this in the future, so have fun, hang out with the big boys. Peter quickly tried to get out from Tony’s arm, “look, I’m just not like that ok, you would totally not be on board with this idea!” Tony stood up and made his way to the phone, dialling Rhodey’s number.

 

“Rhodey! Student Union in an hour! Bring friends!” Tony placed the phone back down and turned towards a very stressed looking Peter. His son was such a goodie two shoes. Seriously, no alcohol before 17! 17!? Like how has a member of the Stark family not had even a glass of wine at dinner ?! Jeez! It’s like Steve raised the kid, but even Steve drank! Peter was pacing in time with the clock tick, sounding his impending doom of going out with his dad.

 

Tony had left to get changed, and when he came back, he was about ready to just carry Peter out of the apartment before he paced a hole in the flat’s floor. “Come on, relax enjoy it, you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, just a couple of drinks and we’ll come home, ok?”

 

“Ok. Promise?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter hated it already. He’d just walked in the door after barely being looked at by a bouncer, the invisible wall of noise hit him first, he was going to get a headache for sure. As soon as they walked up two steps, he could hear the thumping beat through the walls. Tony lead the way to a large hall which was filled with at least a couple of dozen people, the night hadn’t really start, or at least that was Peter’s guess. Tony spotted Rhodey at a booth in the corner of the hall, already set out with 3 pints of beer.

 

“Your late Tony, who’s this?” Rhodey called out loudly gesturing to the pair to the two beers on the table. “Meet Peter, new roommate and friend!” Rhodey gave Peter a look and held his arm out for a shake. Peter looked quite terrified, he knew he did, he took his Uncle’s hand in a firm shake and sat down next to Tony. “Do you know what you’re getting into by living with Tony?” Rhodey asked sipping on his beer.

 

Tony shrugged, and Peter nodded, his eyes couldn’t stop wandering around the hall. Peter took a sip of the beer and tried not to screw up his face at the taste. His Dad had already halved his beer. Peter listened to his Uncle Rhodey and Tony discussed DUM-EE actions and his behaviours for today as Peter slowly worked his way through the beer.

 

Peter had given it two hours and an extra 150 people in the hall before his stress level increases and he became desperate to go home. He wants his Dads to come gets him and take him home, make him dinner and sit on the couch, watching a film as family. Tony had 9 beers in this time. You’d think he’d been stranded without water with how fast he downed the beers.

 

 Uncle Rhodey was close behind, buzzed but nowhere near as far gone as Tony. Tony was slowly sliding down the back of the booth and to the side, enough to lean on Peter’s shoulder. The noise was beginning to irritate his super hearing, he was getting a headache.

 

Peter yelled toward his Uncle, “I’m going to take him home, now.” Rhodey could barely keep his eyes open and nodded, he shook Peter’s hand again and walked out the club, he knew he wasn’t going to be much help, so he left Peter to it. When Tony realised that he was getting up to leave, he forced himself to sit back down.

 

Peter couldn’t take it for much longer, he used his hands to cover his ears to give himself a small break from the noise, but it wasn’t doing much good for him. He tried once more to lift Tony from the bench, begging him to move as best he could above the noise. Peter had wished for his dads in this situation. He kind of got it.

 

The music grew a slight fraction quieter, enough to give Peter his thoughts back even for a moment. Not enough for anyone else in the building to notice but enough that Peter didn’t care so long as he could try and get Tony to leave. Reminding him of his promise, but Tony was barely awake anymore. With the music slightly quieter, Peter’s super hearing picked up the confident heavy steps heading towards him. He got his wish.

 

Steve Rogers was marching his way through the dance floor crowd towards him and Tony. Oh Shit. Peter could tell he was still in his classic uniform, but it was hidden a large zip grey Shield hoodie. He had his ‘Captain America, don’t mess with me face on’ as the crowd parted, giving him dirty looks as he walked through. Peter couldn’t make a mistake here, he had to get his Pop’s to help him with Tony.

 

Before Steve couldn’t even say anything, Peter quickly asked for help, “Please help me get him home, he’s letting me stay at the apartment, but I can’t even get him up and I just need help.” Steve was ready to protect Tony from this punk, but he’d quickly realised this kid was way too young to be here, he must have been like 16 and Tony brought him here!?

 

Steve nodded, softening his expression to the kid, he came across too harsh. He’d apologise later. Peter watched as his Pop’s gently lifted his dad up to his feet, and slowly walked him outside to a bench in the park. Sitting him down before trying to get a better grip on Tony. Peter watched as Steve, used his hand to gently inspect Tony’s face, he had forgotten that they hadn’t see each other in at least 4 months, they weren’t even together at this point. Steve was so gentle with his hand, his face soft as he smirked at Tony’s sleeping face.

 

He missed his best friend.

 

Steve sighed and decided to pick Tony up in a bridal hold with Peter following closely behind. Heading out the gate Peter had to quickly stop Steve and direct him to the new apartment, “uh, sir, Tony has a new flat, it’s this way,” pointing down the street in the opposite direction. Steve sighed and turned, “was its Howard?” He already knew the answer, but Peter answered anyway just to confirm, “yeah, he was going to visit tomorrow I think…”

 

Steve followed Peter down the side streets towards the new apartment, taking in the boy’s appearance, he was definitely younger than Tony, which wasn’t strangest part, more that he looked quite like Tony, something about his face was just similar enough that it was uncanny.

 

Steve noted that the kid was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache, Steve had felt bad about being so rude earlier, he thought he might as well ask if he was alright, “You ok kid?” Gesturing with his eyebrows and tilt of the head toward Peter’s motions on his head.

 

“Yes, sir, just a headache from the noise, my ears are just really sensitive to it.” Steve nodded, if he was honest with the kid, he would have been doing the same, he’d asked the DJ to turn down the music a bit when he walked in, it helped with the pain, but it wasn’t brilliant for him, especially after a 14-hour flight in the back of an old war bomber aircraft.

 

Steve noticed that the kid kept calling him sir, the kid has some manners, which just highlighted Steve’s thoughts that he was too young to be staying with Tony. When they reached the apartment door, Peter pulled out his key, unlocked and held open the door for his Pops. Steve walked in and waited for Peter to direct him towards Tony’s bed. Peter once again held open the door and watches as Steve placed Tony gently down on the bed, as Steve made a move to stand up Tony gripped on to Steve’s hoodie.

 

Steve froze for a seconded. Peter held his breath to see what would happen, but Steve let out a quite chuckle and unzipped his hoodie, lifted Tony’s head slightly and set the hoodie under him as a pillow. Peter was glad his Pops wasn’t screaming his head off, after their last phone call, Peter was convinced it was going to end in a screaming match. Steve stood and watched Tony sleep peacefully on top of his hoodie, Steve appreciated the moment just to check in on Tony, he hadn’t seen him since he’d left in May.

 

Steve looked past Tony to notice his old war tin on the bed side table, half wrapped in one of Tony’s t-shirts. Steve gave a soft smile, he knew Tony wouldn’t donate his stuff, but he was glad to see Tony knew how much it meant to him. Peter had a soft smile on his face watching his dads interact, he could see his parents in their younger selves. Pops would always make sure his Dad would sleep at reasonable times, even if he was sleeping on top of Pops.

 

Steve stood up and Peter looked up towards him, Steve gestured for Peter to leave first out the room, Peter nodded and led the way to the kitchen living room. Peter grabbed two tall glasses of water and handed one to Steve knowing that hydrating helped headaches with the super serum.

 

Steve was taken off guard by the kid, it was like he knew what he was thinking, literally just about to ask for a glass of water. He was going to keep a close eye on the kid. Who was smiling happily at him, he felt bad if this was the kid, he yelled at down the phone a couple of days. “So, Peter, how do you know Tony?”

 

Peter wanted to laugh, his Pop’s has never been good with new people. “I’m a new friend of Tony’s, my parents… are out the country so he offered to take care of me until I can go home…” Steve nodded in response, noting how he hesitated, Steve assumed the kid’s parents must be like Howard and Maria, withdrawn and unforgiving.

 

Poor kid, maybe it would be good for Tony to have someone like him around. His train of thought was interrupted by the kid. “Are you staying?” Peter sounded hopeful. Steve hadn’t thought about it fully, he knew he wanted to see Tony, but this was mission recovery only back for 3 days at best and then he would be sent out again.

 

“Depends on how long Directors Stark and Carter give me before I’m needed again, best bet is 3 days,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Do you think I can crash here, I know you’re probably in the other room but I’ll take the couch...” Peter quickly interrupted jumping off his seated position on the kitchen counter top. “Yes!” Peter said slightly too quickly for normal conversation, “I mean I moved into the smaller office, just in case… you came back! I’m hoping I’m not here for too long…” Peter seemed down cast at the end of his sentence, it was cool to see a young Captain Steve G. Rogers.

 

But he wanted his Pops who would try to help him do his homework as soon as he was home from school - even though it was above his head, his Pops who let him play with his shield when he was younger. Not this Steve, who seemed so reserved compared to his Pops.

 

“Ok, thank you, Peter. That’s very kind of you.” Peter nodded and smiled, “Do you want a hand with the bed sheets, we just got here this morning so not much is ready. Also, do you need some painkillers?”

  
Steve shook his head. “They don’t work for me kid. I’ll be fine in an hour or so.” Peter felt numb, anytime his Pops was injured was in charge of making sure he took his pain medication. Steve would always get two pain pills to take and Peter would get two skittles, it was only fair, they would take them together and then his Pops would feel better but… His Pops can’t use painkillers?

 

“When did they stop working for you…?” Steve noticed Peter staring at the star on the Captain America suit, “Since the serum kicked in, I can take them, they just do little to nothing. Tony’s been trying to make me some for a year or so now to help.” Steve sighed and leaned back against the counter, “It sucks but I can shrug off most explosives so there has to be a trade-off.”

 

“I’m guessing you aren’t freaking out about the suit and the powers because Tony has told you?” Steve looked at Peter face with curious eyes. “Sort off, most roommates don’t have war propaganda with their face on it. I have a weird family anyway, it isn’t a bit deal for me… can I see it?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows until he quickly understood what Peter was referring to. “Give me 5 mins, I need to go collect my stuff from the Shield van outside, then I’ll give you a go at it kid.” Steve turned towards the door and as he was heading out, he heard Peter call from up the stairs, “Can you tell Un…Agent Barton to leave or take a break, nothing is happening up here, Tony’s not making a bomb or anything.” Steve was racking his brain as he headed down the stairs as to how Peter knew Barton.

 

Peter turned around and downed his painkillers and quickly checked up on his Dad, peaking his head through the door Peter watched his Dad arms wrapped around Steve’s hoodie, using it as a pillow, his hair pointing in every direction, he looked relaxed. Peter then went to his room and put on some of the PJs that Tony gave him yesterday. By the time he had walked back out in the kitchen Steve had dropped his Shield duffle bag and an obvious round carry case for the shield itself. Steve once again did a double take for how similar Peter looked to Tony. The floppy hair, the oversized clothing, Steve just couldn’t help but stare at the similarities. Peter could tell Steve wasn’t quite at the level of suspicion, but he could tell something was definitely up.

 

“Is that the shield?” Peter gestured to the obviously large round carry case. Steve chuckled, “What, this?” He said with humorous tone, “this is just where I keep my symbols for the Shield company orchestra. I’m very proud.” Peter let out a laugh at his Pop’s poor joke. Steve smiled in good humour at the fact Peter found the joke actually funny. Steve reached down to lift the case on to the kitchen table, gesturing for Peter to come closer with his head. Peter shuffled up and watched Steve unzip the bag and lift out the shield with his hand, holding it out towards Peter. Peter took it immediately and ran his hand along the front of it.

 

He remembered every groove on the shield, it was so familiar to him and his family, it sits in the corner of the living room for his Dad to forget, trip and stub his toe on, it was also used as Peter’s tobogganing sled when he was a baby. Steve watched Peter caresses the outside of the shield, he’d seen people do that before, like Agent Coulson, respect the shield but Steve could tell this was different, Peter was almost as familiar with the shield as he was, which was impossible, Steve hadn’t seen or met Peter before in his life.

 

Steve expected Peter to pull some superhero poses with it, like in the old war comics, instead he just inspected it, like he knew each scratch of the paint and where to tuck and wrap the loose thread from arm grips. It was suspicious but also fascinating to watch. Peter knocked himself out of his trance, looking up at Steve and handing back the shield. “Thank you for that.” Steve nodded, “No bother kid, it’s late you should head to bed, but can you give me a hand with some bed sheets. I’m exhausted.”

 

Peter led the way down the hall to his Pop’s new room, currently empty besides a matching; desk, bedside table and bed. The dark navy-blue sheets from the old flat were sitting folded on the bed near two pillows. The pair worked quickly to prepare the bed once the sheets were on, Peter sat on the bed to get the pillow cases sorted while Steve sat down and pulled his leg sitting across his body, undoing the boot straps and dropping them to the ground with a thud, rubbing his feet with both his hands to tease out the stress.

 

Steve threw his entire body back on to the bed and stretched out and closed his eyes in a relaxed position, taking a moment for himself, Peter dropped the finished pillows at the top of the bed, “Been a while since you slept in a bed?” Steve hummed, eyes still closed with his arms crossed over his chest. “Caves, rocks and shield issued sleeping bags are no substitute for Tony’s fancy feather pillows.” Steve slowly raised up and began to rip off parts of the suit into its different panels. Peter made his way to the bed room door.

 

“Goodnight Captain Rogers.” Peter gave a small wave to his Pop’s before leaving the room. “Goodnight Peter.” Steve said quietly to Peter who was out in the hallway. Steve watched the door shut and make a soft click noise, Steve removed the rest of his uniform slowly, after 3 months in the jungle

 

Steve’s skin was like leather in some points, the ache in his muscle finally releasing after the constant need to be alert. Switching into cotton pyjamas and a white t-shirt, Steve slowly tip toed into the hallway to head for the kitchen and grab some food. He spotted the blue glow from under Peter’s door assuming he had a gentle light on to read or something. Steve opened the fridge and grabbed some chilli and popped it into the microwave. Steve used his upper arm strength and hands to lean against the counter without his body touching.

 

Steve was taking in the appearance of the apartment and its current state of un-packing when he heard a soft whimper from Tony’s room, gently stepping his way down the hall and slowly peaking round the door to Tony’s room. Tony had completely kicked of the blanket covering him, his legs whipping from side to side from his position on the bed. Steve sighed and walked in the room and gently sat on the edge of the bed. Steve raised his hand to rub Tony’s back, hesitating just for a second for before running his hand up and down Tony’s back.

  
Steve tried his best to calm whatever uncertainty was plaguing Tony’s mind at the moment, Tony ended up turned and curling himself on top of Steve’s chest, finally at peace. Steve let out a silent huff of laughter, moving a piece of Tony’s hair out from his face. Steve sat with Tony for maybe 10 minutes or so before his stiff muscle began to complain about being held in the one position for so long.

 

Steve gently slid Tony off of him and gave one last pat on the back before heading out to grab his meal and head to his room. Demolishing the meal quickly Steve sat with his back leaning against the headboard and legs stretched out straight, leaving the bowl of food on his bedside table. Sliding down under the blanket, Steve let sleep take him, knowing tomorrow, he was going to have to chat to Tony for the first time in almost 6 months and report back to Shield on this Peter kid. He felt a bit shady for doing it but the kid was strange that was for sure, but it bought him time back with Tony so he didn’t really mind.

 


	4. Director Carter Is Handling The Situation

Peter woke up on auto pilot, he wrapped the duvet round his shoulders, his parent’s voices muffled through the walls. Peter could barely open his eyes, rubbing the tiredness out of them as he walked into the hall way. Peter yawned stumbling down the hallway to his parents. Peter heard the voices raise as he got closer.

 

“SO why are you here exactly?! Oh yeah! To spy on a kid!” Tony was sitting up on the counter of the kitchen facing towards Steve, who was sitting at the kitchen table, in a relaxed position his legs spread out and arm resting behind his back on the other chair. Well this was the most casual argument Peter had ever seen. “Tony, you won’t even tell me the kids last name, let alone why he’s staying with you, he’s appeared literally from nowhere Tony, Shield is concerned!”

 

 

Steve and Tony’s argument had clearly been going on for a while if the number of coffee cups lying around Steve on the table was anything to go by. “It is NONE, I repeat none! Of Shield’s business who stays with me and who my friends are! He’s 17, he just needs a place to stay for a while.” Tony was getting agitated as the argument went on. When he woke up and found the shield sitting on the kitchen table, Tony nearly cried. He would never tell anyone though, but the moment he saw it just causally sitting in the carry case on the kitchen table as if it never left their flat. His best friend was home. And he was going to explain everything to Tony. He deserved that much.

 

The argument started 2 hours ago but the last 20 minutes had been devoted solely to Peter and his appearance. “Tony he could be dangerous, he recognised and spotted one of Shield’s top spies from a roof top across the court yard from him. He knew him by name Tony. That’s not possible.” Steve sighed for the millionth time this morning. “I just want you safe Tony, I’m working for Shield to…”

 

“To keep me and everyone else safe, blah, blah, blah, whatever helps you sleep at night ‘Captain.’ I’ve heard all of this before, instead I’ve got my best friend spying on me when I’m not even allowed to know where in the world, he his or if he’s coming back home to the shared apartment, we rent even though he’s not been here for 5 months!”  Tony took a large swig of his coffee.

 

“Tony, not this again, I had to help, they need me, I can’t sit on the side lines and watch things go to shit … not again T. Look, you’re still my best friend Tony, I want to be here and hang out like we did before, but I need to be settled in Shield, a couple more missions then I’ll be able to set my location here and not be away for months at a time… I don’t want you under Howard’s thumb again. I want to keep my best friend out of all this politics. Can’t we just agree on that?” Steve played with the edge of his t-shirt, nerves setting in. He was excited to see Tony again, but one wrong move and Steve could lose Tony, he could chuck him out of the flat and tell him to get lost.

 

“You are not needed a Shield that much, that pure exploitation, you actually think they are going to let you settle in the US?!” Tony hopped off the counter, opening the fridge for milk for his next coffee, “That’s bullshit Steve and you know it. So far you are going to be permanently in your mid 20’s, you won’t get to retire from this, as if you would - you just LOVE it.” He slammed the fridge door closed and held the handle for a while, to support his tired mind.

 

“Steve why couldn’t you have just come back to see me? Not anything to do with the kid? Was I that bad to live with?” Steve looked hurt, his face contorting into a look described as a kicked puppy. “Tony, no its not like that, It’s the best time living with you! You’re like my anchor point to this time, everyone walked around me like I’m gonna crack like an egg, you just treated me like a normal 25-year-old. You showed me everything I need to know about this time!” Steve got up quickly out of his chair heading toward Tony who was leaning on the fridge door, in his personal space but not quite sure what to do once he was there.

 

“Then why didn’t you just call? Just a heads up that you are ok, instead of begging aunt Peggy an update?” Tony leaned his head back on the fridge looking up at Steve who towered over him. A gently giant in Tony’s eyes. Tony’s hands played with the various magnets attached to the fridge. His favour being from the day at the Museum of Fine Arts.

 

Before Steve could answer Peter decided it was time to poke his head round the corner, “Morning guys!” Even Peter knew that was not smooth. Tony and Steve turned their heads to look at Peter. Steve slowly backed away from Tony, “I’ll tell you why later, ok T?” The use of the nickname if you could call a letter a nickname softens Tony’s expression, “Ok… but Peter is staying ok? He’s a kid, don’t bring him into your secret spy world ok?” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony in a surprise hug, but Tony held on back, both glad that they could just be friends again.

 

Peter coughed awkwardly, “hi me again, right here still, didn’t move, wasn’t involved in the hug. But could I get like a glass of juice or something?” Peter stood like a bit of an idiot at the corner of the hallway, “Of course Peter here,” Tony opened fridge grabbing the carton of apple juice, Steve grabbed a glass from the shelf above Tony at the same time, Steve noted that it was the same juice as his favourite brand, he silently hoped there was still some left for him once Peter had some, It had been so long since a glass of juice or even water was guaranteed for him. Peter thanked them and sat down on the couch but before he could say anymore, someone knocked on the flat door.

 

“Open the door Rogers, I want to see my godson.” Peter raised his head quickly at the sound of his aunt Peggy. A wide smile broke out on Tony’s face as he ducked under Steve’s arm and ran to the door, stopping just before the door to swing it wide open.

“Hi Aunt Peggy!” Tony beamed. There stood Director Carter of Shield, stood prim and proper at the door of her godson’s student apartment in a tailored skirt and suit. Oh, and the 6 or so Shield body guards who were armed standing around her.

 

“Anthony, my boy come here and give me a hug,” Tony ran straight into his aunt’s arms, fully engulfing her in his hug. “You are looking well, are you keeping up with your studies?” A gently smile as she checks Tony over for any harm that he may have caused himself. “I’m fine Aunt Peggy, I’m just working on my final lab experiments and then it will just be the library to finalise the report.” Tony just stood with his arms beside himself and let his Aunt Peggy inspect him over. She used her perfectly manicured hand to tilt his head left and right, “you need to shave my boy.” Tony let out a laugh as well as Peter who quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

 

Peter then spotted Steve standing to attention as he would a general, nowhere near as relaxed as Peter had seen him last night. Steve was looking with his eyes anywhere but Tony and Director Carter. “Ah yes you, Peter, you will need to come with us, I want to know more about who my godson is staying with.” Aunt Peggy raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow with a knowing look to Peter.  How the fuck did she know who he was??? Peter had no choice but before he could argue against the handcuffs or something along those lines wouldn’t be necessary, but Tony spoke up.

 

“Aunt Peggy, please don’t!” Tony turned to a stunned looking Peter for ideas, “If you take him, I’m coming too, to keep him company.” Aunt Peggy once again raised a knowing eyebrow. Ah she knew Tony knew, she was judging his reaction. Steve to a slightly more aggressive face towards Tony’s decision. “alright then my godson and …friend, quickly go get dressed and I’ll wait for you down stairs!” She said pleasantly to Tony with a small pat on the shoulder, but Director Carter turned to Steve, “Same goes for you too Captain Rogers. Down stairs in 10.” Peggy and her soldiers turned around and walked down the stairs.

 

Peter quickly got changed into the clothes he was wearing when he arrived in 1991, they still smelled a bit like home, or at least the laundry detergent that Pops has always said was the best. Shield knew. He better be prepared, squashing the suit down into the wrist band and whispering to Karen, “This might not end well Karen, be ready with house party protocol.” Peter walked out into the hallway to see his Pops in a new Captains’ uniform that Aunt Peggy must have brought him, his shield stuck to his back, his hands gripping the front of his belt tightly, Peter could see the buckle straining under his grip. Tony however, was talking enthusiastically to Peggy. He didn’t even stop as they were escorted down the stairs by Peggy, her guards and Pops following from behind, he was eyeing Peter was a determined look.

 

Peter jumped into the back of the SUV with Tony, whose conversation had moved on to Howard. “He’s not at the compound, is he?” Tony asked politely but with a hit of desperation leaking through. “No, of course not Tony, Howard hasn’t left his office in decades, as if he’s going to actually appear at a local Shield office today. I wouldn’t put you through that.” Peggy honesty allowed Tony to relax and smile a bit, “We just need to confirm some details about Peter and where you are living, then you are free to go home and study, I hope.” She gave a parental look to the two boys across from her. Peter just politely nodded whereas Tony snorted, under his breathe he laughed.

 

As the SUV pulled into the office’s underground car park Peter felt his spider sense tingle. He’d never forget what his Dad used to say when Pops was away, ‘an intelligence organisation that fears intelligence, is never good.’ He was going to have a killer headache after this. Escorted through the building and into a lift, the soft tones of elevator music played as Peter took a chance to glance at everyone, however, Steve was staring directly to him, and not a friendly stare. This was a Captain America stare. Tony was checking out the painting on the wall and nudged Steve’s elbow, enough to distract him from staring at Peter. Tony smiled and subtly pointed to the piece raised his eyebrows and just like that Peter watched Captain America and his Pops appear, Steve closed his eye, shook his head gently and let out a soft laugh at the print. Steve opened his eyes to look at Tony, who was trying not to laugh and looking straight ahead.

 

“Are you two quite finished?” Peggy’s sharp voice called out to the elevator crowd with a gentle but persistent tone. Once again, the Captain returned, coughing into his fist and stood to attention staring at the wall. Tony frowned at Steve, trying not to look too hurt at the 180, Steve can take when it comes to Tony.

 

The doors open, and the group walked towards a large office with double door. The guards stopped either side of the doors and Tony, Peter and Peggy walked inside, before Steve could cross the threshold Peggy turned towards Steve, who had stopped and titled his head, questioning them stopping.

 

“Captain Rogers, while my godson does not need to see his father, Director Stark has requested your presence to fil him in on your report of the Sahara Delta 4 mission. You will no longer be needed here. Afterwards grab Barton and report back to my office, Understood.” Steve frowned, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before sighing, “Yes, ma'am understood.”

 

He looked up to Tony, who was admiring the view from Peggy’s office. “Must I remind you Captain that this meeting has Level 10 clearance and also not to keep Director Stark waiting.” Steve face turned to stone, “Sorry Ma’am.” He turned and walked down the hallway, waiting on the elevator.

 

Peter saw his Pop’s shoulder slump down as the doors to Peggy’s office shut. “Peter, it is nice to finally meet you considering you’ve been in this decade for 3 days already.” Peggy made a move to sit leaning against her desk, hands holding onto the desk either side.

 

Shit, she knew.

 

“Uh, yeah, same to you Peggy, I mean!” Peter coughed and choked a bit, “Director Carter.” Peggy let out a soft laugh, “Let’s be honest with each other Peter, I know you are my godson’s son. You are from an unknown date in the future and that you at the moment have no way home.” Peter looked frightened in Tony’s eyes. “Glad, we cleared that up! Ok are we free to go Aunt Peggy?” Tony tried to help, he really tried.

 

“We are trying to help Peter, we would like to get you home as soon as possible, I will be up front with you, we took Tony’s sample of your blood and ran a background check on it.” Peter turned to Tony in anger, “You took my blood!? After I specifically explained why I can’t give you it!?”  Tony looked guilty, “I know it doesn’t help but it was literally just after you arrived, I just had to check it was true!” Tony looked at his feet, hands held behind his back.

 

“I’m trying really hard not to throw you out that window in this moment.” Peter turned to Peggy, “What did you want to ask me then.” Peggy gave a sympathy look to her godson. “We took the sample from Tony without his knowledge but yes, Your DNA was fascinating according to our science department,” Peggy lifted a clip board and check the file underneath the first page. “You’re DNA flagged the parental match to both your parents, Tony and …” Tony lifted his head to stare directly at Peggy, who assessed the situation and with a quick look at Peter’s slowly shaking head… “and other parent. Which should genetically be impossible.” Tony let out a disappointed breath.

 

“When my dad said he wanted a kid, he was going to have a kid. Even if it meant becoming a genetics expert of the course of a year until he was successful with my Pops and had me.” Peter explained to his Aunt Peggy. “Peter James Stark. Kid born and raised in New York to two of the coolest parents in the world, because they defied science just to get me. So yeah. I’m going to be his son.” Peter pointed at Tony who was grinning ear to ear at Peter’s story.

 

Peggy was touched by Peter’s story, it was nice to know that her godson turned out safe and well. That he achieves greatness even after Howard’s constant hatred of everything he does, no matter how much Tony tried to please him, Peggy knew that Howard was no longer the good man she knew during the war. Maria Stark was a woman who knew she had reached her place. A good scientist for Shield a few decades ago, there was no doubt that Tony was going to be genius, but she lost her passion after Howard decided to live the socialist life style.

 

“Any other questions? Or any idea how I get home?” Peter stood tall and proud, just like his Pops showed him, be mature and ask the right questions. “Just a couple more. Your mutation, does it come from one of your parent’s … unforeseen genetics or is it new.” Peggy was trying to keep Tony out of the loop and it was working for now. “Yes and no, yes it was but very mild, it doesn’t affect me in the way that it affected him, but I was bitten by a spider, which activated the… genetic code in me and I’m the same as him now.” Tony was getting a headache he couldn’t make sense of who it could be. He must know who it is, surely?

 

Peggy hummed thoughtfully, “Sorry Peter but we don’t have a sure way of getting you home, but we are testing some theories at the moment, for now stay with Tony and keep out of trouble. Alright?” Peter nodded with a dejected sigh. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it when he heard his Pop’s voice coming down the hall.

 

“Howard, I told you he’s not here! Leave Peggy alone, she is probably busy!” The footsteps were fast approaching, and Tony froze. Howard was coming, and Tony has nowhere to hind and nowhere to run. Peter’s body froze as well, He’d never met Howard died before he was even born, and he never heard a good word about the man from his dad.

 

“I’m going to distract Howard, I’d suggest using your gifts… to even just hide. I can give you a minute or two at most.” Peggy whispered, making her way to the door. Peter didn’t want to find out what the infamous Howard Stark was really like. He quickly walked to Tony, wrapping his arm around his waist, “Hold on!” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter as he jumped to the ceiling and lifted Tony into the air vent, and crawled in after him, with not a second to spare the double doors flew open, Tony and Peter watching through the air vent.

 

 

“Carter! Where is he!? Where are you hiding my son?!” Howard roared. Peter gave a small jump at the shock of the voice. “I saw him walk in here Carter. Where is he!?” Peggy stood prim and proper with her stance and gave a sarcastic tone, “Oh, is he your son now Howard? I thought it was the destroyer of property, or the Brat? Hmm, what is it this time Howard?” Steve rushed into the room seconds later, trying to find Tony and get him out of there, while trying to act casual to Howard.   
  


“See Howard, I told you, he wasn’t here.” Steve said, moving to his default Captain voice and stance. Peter could see the tension in his shoulders as his nerves of the situation got the best of him. “DON’T You start Steve!” Howard whipped round to face Steve, Tony leaned forward slightly to get a better angle on the situation as his father stalked forward to him.

 

“Sorry, for yelling at you Steve, it’s not you I’m angry at, I shouldn’t have yelled.” Peter watched Tony turn his head to the side of the vent, not able to watch his father pander to Steve. “I know you feel like you have to take care of the kid and be like a brother to him, but you really don’t need to waste your time with him Steve, we’ve got bigger fish to fry here! If you want company on your days off then just come round to the Stark estates, I can get you any girl you want!”

 

Steve let out a tense sigh, Peter could almost hear the disappointed tone of his Pops coming through from the sigh. “First off Howard, Tony is one of my best friends since I came out the Ice, he isn’t a chore or someone I feel obligated to hang out with. I …like his company,” Peggy didn’t move but looked up quickly to the vent where Tony and Peter were hiding, it was like she was his great Aunt Peggy giving him the sly and funny eyeroll whenever his dads did something sappy.

 

“Secondly, my days off?! I’ve hand 1 in the last 6 months!! It was yesterday by the way! I’ve not even had time to call anyone and now you’re suddenly offering me a holiday? You are just full of its Howard.” Howard screwed up his face as if he didn’t understand anything Steve was saying.  “Phone call? Who the hell are you calling Steve all or friends from the war are dying or dead! Who wants to talk to you?”

 

The silence was deafening.

 

Peter had never seen this look on his Pops before, this was anger. Raw hatred of something as evil as the devil himself. Pops was a religious man once, he used to say he’d never say a bad word with the fear the devil was listening in on him, This Steve Rogers looked like he was going to murder Howard where he stood and drag him to hell himself. The VIP treatment Howard deserved. Peggy stood between the two. “Howard that’s quite enough.”

 

Steve stood tall and silent, using his presence to over shadow Howard. “Am I wrong? All but two of the ‘Howling Commandos’ are dead are they not? All that’s left in your life Ste, is us two, I’m just trying to look out for you buddy, look I can set you up with a nice dame, settle down or I can get you posted to a conflict zone, make some new friends on the front line.”

 

Peter just watched as his… scumbag of a grandfather torn into his Pops. His Pops didn’t have many friends, yes, he had the avengers, they were great friends, but they weren’t solely his friends, he shared them with dad which wasn’t bad just it was noticeable. Peter always wondered why his Pops liked having him around so much, he just thought it was cause he wanted to be close to his son, but Peter could kinda see now that his Pops just wanted another friend. Maybe one who would actually outlive him. Peter wanted to give Steve a hug right now, tell him its going to be ok, that he’s not alone forever, because he knows now, this Steve is just a very lonely man.

 

“Howard.” Steve stepped forward, just one step. “I’ll be taking leave for the next month. In that time, I do not want to hear a word out of your mouth. I’m not coming over to your house, to drink and watch you wish away your life with your drinking buddies who just want your money.” Steve readjusted his neck, cracking it to the side. “You are going to leave Tony alone. That was our deal.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened at that. Tony turned back once again to watch Steve Rogers belittle Howard. “You leave him alone until he graduates or I’m retiring. I want a damn phoneline on these missions if I must go on them. Finally, I ever here you bad mouthing my team…” He took another step forward, completely looking down over Howard now, “my team who crossed the front lines of WW2 and risked their lives for your selfish life you can live now, I will throw you off this roof myself.”

 

Peter had never seen his Pops this angry, Peter had loved growing up on the stories of Captain America and the Howling Commandos, at least until he understood that his Pops was THE Captain in the stories, then they got even cooler. He never spoke a bad word about the Commandos, legends in their own right, even had their own statute in Central Park. Even Peter wanted to throw Howard Stark off the roof, But Peter knew he could web shoot and catch him before the ground, he suspected that this wasn’t his Pops plan. Steve stood in his position before pulling away and turning around from the situation before he really did throw him off the roof.

 

“You want Anthony don’t you.” Steve stopped let out a breath that might as well have been pure steam of rage. “What is it?” Howard asked rhetorically, “Does he remind you of a younger me is that it? Grow up Ste, you may be 25 but you are just as old as me!  He’s an idiot spoilt rotten kid and you are a decorated war veteran, a hero of our time. He’s not worth your time Ste, waste your time with some chick from a bar, not my idiot kid who idolises you.”

 

Howard began to slowly walk around Steve, taking in the face of pure rage before him, “Why are you even mad! It’s true, you think you need to come in here and ‘save’ him! He’s useless Ste! Can’t even face me like a man should, like a Stark should.” Howard stopped beside Steve who was staring at an art deco print on the wall to calm his nerves before he did something he really shouldn’t.

 

“If you must know, I’m glad I sent you for that mission this summer, in truth I thought it would be a walk in the park for you, but I really just wanted you to get away from Anthony. See some perspective on life, I mean It was a good call for you to be there when the mission turned south but really Ste. You needed to stop being a people pleaser for him, don’t let him distract you. You don’t need art school you need to be where you belong.”

Howard slapped his hand down on Steve’s shoulder, Peggy looked enraged. She wanted to slap Howard for insulting her, her godson and her oldest friend. Tony’s eyes closed, taking slow breathes. He shouldn’t be here, he thought, he needed to get away from here. Peter quietly wrapped his arm around Tony, using his thumb to pat his back to let him know he was here for him.

 

Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America, the symbol of America freedom. Well, he lost it. The moment Howard’s hand raised again for another pat, Steve reached over to grab Howard’s hand with his arm across his chest. He quickly pinned Howard to the wall behind him, shattering the frame of the print that had calmed him down seconds ago. Howard grunted as he contacted with the wall.

 

Holding Howard up by his shirt with just one arm Steve didn’t even look Howard in the eye. “you lost the right to call me ‘Ste’ in 1945. You lost the right to call me your friend today. You didn’t get to choose my friends in 1945 and you don’t get to choose them now Stark. I agreed to your deal on the grounds you leave Tony alone, you let him live in peace, free from you. I want you to remember this. When Tony comes home for Christmas, you must treat him with respect.”

 

Steve tightened his grip and so did Tony’s subconsciously with his grip on Peter. “I don’t want to hear another word about your wrong opinion of your son. Tony is my friend, he cares about my wellbeing unlike you. Tony took me to the Smithsonian after I spoke to Dugan and Morita, He showed me my mom’s recipe book, on display, He showed me that not everything was lost from my life, Did you that Howard? Of course not. You thought throwing me into a battleground would fix everything!”

 

He threw Howard across the room, allowing him to fall to the ground by the door. Steve stalked towards the man on the floor, “Howard, you don’t seem to get it, I hate bullies and yet here you are in front of me, telling me that I shouldn’t be friends with Tony because he’s not ‘good enough’ for me?! He’s Tony Stark genius creator and philanthropist, you can’t even say you know where he lives!” The Captain bent down to pick Howard up again, little effort necessary and he pushed him into the office doors.

 

“Steve Stop this!” Peggy called out. She looked up to Peter in the vent. He nodded, as he prepared to get Tony down from the vent, Steve knelt down on one knee next to Howard’s head. “I know he loves coffee, but any tea will put him to sleep. I know that he can’t stand the cold, which is good for me isn’t it, fear of being back in the ice again. So why wouldn’t we be best friends? I know he likes to hold hands while watching emotional movies, he goes out of the way to make people think he doesn’t care even though he probably would give his heart to a kid if they asked for it.”

 

Steve picked Howard up once more, readying to throw Director Stark down the hallway. Peter grabbed Tony round his waist and jumped back down the vent again. “Steve, please stop!” Steve dropped Howard. Peggy stood between Steve and Howard. “Leave now, Howard, I’ll stop by later with the rest of the council members to discuss this… incident.” Howard stop with the help of his guards, carried down the hallway to the elevator a defeated look on his face.

Steve and Tony collided in a hug. Steve half picked up Tony to swing him back and forth. “Put me down you big lug!” Peter watched his parent’s moment together, he smiled, it was nice to see how his parents were always close. “You ok Steve? That was a lot…” Tony stepped back from the hug as Peter stood by his Aunt Peggy.

 

“I’m glad you know about me being here Aunt Peggy, but I want to go home, to my parents as soon as possible, I’ll do anything to help but I won’t tell you anything about the future.” Peggy was watching the pair closely, she turned and whispered to him, “You may look like Tony, but your determination is all Steve.”

 

Peter took in the sight of his parents talking between themselves, Steve’s suit now covered in the dust from the air vents and Tony’s jumper pretty much ruined. When Steve and Tony noticed the dust, they attempted to remove it from each other. Peggy watched the two idiots try to act normal around each other after months apart. Peggy decided it was time for everyone to go home for the day.

 

“Steve take the week off at least and I’ll get Howard to cool down before, knowing him, sending you to the arctic as punishment. Tony I’ll contact MIT as to why you missed class and labs today. Take Peter and head home.” Tony jumped in shock away from Steve, “FUCK, It’s my day with DUM_EE!” He bolted out the door with a passing, “Bye Peggy!”

 

Steve and Peter took one look at each other and ran out the door after Tony before he accidently ran into his father. Peter forced himself to fall behind a bit as to not tip off Steve that he could keep up with the serum speed. Peter even decided to throw in a couple of deep coughs and gulps for air. He was barely even winded, Peter was used to him and his Pops going on evening and sometimes morning runs to burn energy and just talk about anything that was on his mind; school, friends or even homework.

 

 

Tony was already in the back seat of the Shield SUV, leaning out the passenger side door as the car was moving, still holding on to the hand grip on the door. Steve was the first to jump in after Tony, forcefully pushing him back into his seat, Steve turned to throw his hand out to help Peter jump in. Peter fell into the leather seat across from the other two, who were giggling to each other, “Tony can you do me a favour and not put your life in danger?” using his arm across Tony’s body as a gentle deterrent for leaning out a car door again.

 

Tony laughed directly into Steve’s face, “I don’t think I’ll be in situations more dangerous than with Howard.” Peter let out a laugh and slapped his hand across his mouth, trying to play it off as a cough. Faking the couch and looking out the window but when he looked back, Tony looked a bit stunned that of all the things to laugh at, it was that Tony was going to get hurt frequently. Tony stared at Peter who just shrugged casually.

 

The journey to the science labs at MIT, Peter just took in the experience of watching his not, yet parents just talk about their lives over the last 5 months, he saw the ‘captain’ disappear, this guy was just a solider called Steve Rogers, coming home to best friend and catching up on what Tony has been studying and their crazy ex-neighbour. Watching a solider and his student best friend laugh and get excited at random moments when they are filled in about stories and gossip of their friends like Rhodey and his ‘girlfriends’.

 

As the car stopped on the kerb side, Steve opened the door for both Peter and Tony. He received a salute from the driver, which he returned in the correct fashion. Tony rolled his eyes and slapped Steve’s shoulder, “Come on solider, DUM_EE’s gonna freak out that you are home!” Peter lead the way up the stairs, with Tony and Steve’s chattering followed closely behind. Tony reached down his shirt to grab the door key, pulling it out he moved to unlock the door, he continued his previous thought with Steve, “As I was saying Rhodey was totally smitten by the female pilot, I think she was air force, but Steve he tripped over the back of the couch, like who does that!”

 

Steve shook his head, thinking good old Rhodey, “He’s actually useless when he has a crush on a woman.” Tony held the door open and turned on the lights. Steve jumped in the room first, Peter poked his head around the door frame to watch, “DUM_EE I’m back!” The squeal was deafening! DUM_EE drove directly him to Steve who in return laughed as the robot attempted to claw at Steve’s face. “DUM_EE you’ve gotten better at driving! You’ve out done yourself this time Tony.”

 

Tony looked like he blushed. Just a bit, he’d say it was the heat… of the freezing cold office. Tony walked in and sat in his office chair, pushing Rhodey’s jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair on to the floor next to him. Peter jumped up on the desk next to Tony. He was watching the code for DUM_EE’s drive controls scrolled down the screen. “Hey, Steve can you do a ball chuck.”

 

Peter reached over and threw a tennis ball to Steve, who gave a yell before throwing the ball at probably 90 mph at the wall. DUM_EE squealed and ran after the ball missing it slightly then catching it on the second bounce. Tony leaned on his elbow to assess the code during the throw. He frowned at the second block of code. “Again.” Steve took the ball from DUM_EE again, switching to a baseball pitch, the ball once again ricocheted off the wall at hit Tony on the back of the head.

 

Steve covered his face with his hands before making his way over to Tony. Tony had turned in a fit of childish rage. “What was that?!” Steve just raised his shoulders in a shrug trying not to giggle. “Call yourself Captain America with that throw!? Bullshit, I could do better! Come on now you owe me ice cream!” Steve just walked over to Tony, wrapping his arms over Tony’s shoulders in a hug. “Sorry T, come on DUM_EE’s had enough for today, let’s go back, I’ll bring you a blanket and Ice cream, how does that sound?”

 

Tony rested his chin on Steve’s arms, “Peter deserves some ice cream too. But not you, you’re the idiot Frisbee player.” They all chuckled together and made their way back to the apartment. As they approached the ground door, Steve ran ahead towards a SUV with the shield logo. Peter saw his Uncle Clint jump out the driver side door and hand Steve two duffle bags. Exchanging short words as Tony and Peter approached. Steve thanked him for his help and promised to catch up with him later. Clint gave Tony a short wave and Tony gave a short and relaxed salute as the pair turned around.

 

Clint watched the Peter boy come closer to him, judging him up and down before saying, “You’re a lot grumpier than I remember.” Peter turned and ran off to catch up with his parents, catching the sour faced expression of his Uncle in the reflection of the glass.

 

Barton stepped back into the driver side door and closed it behind himself. The screen in the middle of the dashboard lit up with Director Carter. “Ma’am.”

“Agent Barton, I need to keep an eye on the Peter boy and let me know of anything that happens around him, Level 9 priority.” Barton gave a slight raise of an eyebrow at the mention of a level 9 issue. “Yes Director.”

 

“Barton, keep your newest recruit with you, she can help with surveillance and defence. If she tries anything out of line, bring her in.” The screen went black. Barton turned to look over the back of the centre console. “You ready for your first taste of espionage on the American side?” Romanoff leaned forward and smirked. “Ready for the challenge, bird brain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you lovelies! Just a wee note to say thank you for all your continued support of my first story on the Archive, thank you very much for all your comment, kudos and hits, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> If there are any blinding mistakes be sure to let me know and ill give it an update in the near future!
> 
> Thanks once again see you in the next chapter!


	5. Boston, Brooklyn and Uncle Banner

Tony decided it was time to head back to the flat after a solid miss from Captain America left him with a tennis ball shaped lump on the back of his head. Picking up ice cream along the way, of course, Steve had promised to make it up to Tony. Peter was discussing robotics with Tony as they climbed the stairs, Steve followed, watching the pair interact. Steve knew they got along well but they were so similar, it’s so uncanny, he believed even for a moment that Howard had an affair, likely with a blonde-haired woman to get the mix of hair colour, he wouldn’t have put it past Howard to do that.

 

Tony unlocked the battered front door as they headed inside, dumping the carrier bags with the ice cream on the kitchen table. Steve was laughing at Tony’s silly joke when he caught something out the corner of his eye. It was just a flash but certainly enough for Steve to turn and question what he saw. Peter’s spider sense went nuts the moment Steve began to turn. He still hadn’t gotten full control over the sensation of the spider sense, but he knew enough to turn and see if something was down the dark hallway. “What? Is it…” Tony asked but it was too late.

 

The flash of a gun fire lit the hallway as the bullet whizzed towards them, Steve moved himself as quickly as possible to be in front of Tony and Peter dodged the bullet using his speed. Peter took a rapid breath before he watched the shooter dive into his room and heard the window smash, he turned to check on his parents.

 

Tony was trembling as he held on to Steve’s shoulder, his hands covered in the crimson blood. He looked up to Peter, Steve was gripping the side of his arm, clearly grazed by the bullet as he moved Tony out of the way. “Peter call the police.” Steve asked as he took a breath through his teeth. Peter’s eyes widen in sight of the blood. He turned and bolted after the shooter. Diving out the window to the next roof top.

 

Tony and Steve slid down the faded grey cabinets to the floor. Tony holding Steve’s upper body against his chest as they heard Peter dive out the window when a piece of glass hit the floor. Tony shifted himself up to reach for a kitchen tea towel, so he could apply pressure to Steve’s arm. Steve set in motion a plan to try and get up, “Steve What are you doing?!” Tony called out, trying to pull Steve back down to a sitting position.  

 

“That kid is going to get himself killed chasing the shooter!” Steve struggled through the pain, while not life threatening it hurt like fucking hell. Steve tried to get up but wasn’t thinking straight when he tried to use his injured arm to get up, he yelped in pain and fell back down with Tony.

 

“He’s not stupid, he’s trained enough. At least I hope so.” Steve looked up at Tony as he spoke, he reached into his pocket to hit his emergency pager alarm. In less than 15 seconds Barton and Romanoff burst through the door, sending it splintering off the frame. “Shooter, through the window, didn’t get a good look at him. The kid went after him.” Steve wheezed out through the pain. Barton and Romanoff shared a look before running down the hall and diving through the window themselves.

 

Peter landed in a roll on the next roof top, he activated the suit expansion button to rapidly pull on the mask, “Karen, track him!” Peter yelled out to Karen as he leaped across the next building. He could just hear the blood rushing in his ears, his heartbeat on over drive and the sound of his feet pounding against the gravel covered roof tops of the MIT Campus.

 

The Shooter was ahead of Peter and was running extremely fast, faster than the average human but Peter was just slightly faster, He would catch him in seconds at this pace. What Peter didn’t expect was to get within metres of the shooter, for him to stop and turn to punch Peter in the chest. Peter ducked under and slid on the gravel under the shooter. Peter armed the web shot with a tracking dot. Aiming at the shooter’s back to place the shot, the shooter turned with his arm out stretched to catch the web shot between his fingers.

 

It was then Peter realised that the arm of the shooter, was made entirely of metal. Right up to the shoulder bone. The shooter crushed the tracker between his fingers. He swung a punch across his chest towards Peter. Peter used his speed to continually dodge the fists. This infuriated the shooter as his face morphed into one of rage. Peter leaped over the shooter to gain some distance between them, but the shooter was quick and grabbed his ankle, lifting him and smashing him back into the ground.

 

Peter groaned and rolled quickly out of the way of the incoming fist, it slammed directly next to his head into the gravel. The shooter grabbed Peter round the neck lifting him up. Peter grabbed on to the shooter’s one-armed jacket/vest. Gripping the patch that was attached to the covered arm. Peter tried to use his feet to gain purchase against the shooter’s chest. If he didn’t do something quick, he was going to pass out. As he started to gasp for air, an arrow lodged its way into the elbow of the metal arm, releasing Peter, dropping to the ground on his knees as he coughed for air. The shooter turned in the direction of the shot, he spotted the two figures quickly making their way over the roofs towards him. He looked down at Peter before deciding to jump off the side of the roof in to the alley below.

 

Peter pulled the mask off his head, quickly stuffing it back into the wrist shooter. His Uncle ran up and kneeled down on one knee beside him. “You ok kid?” Peter coughed but nodded. Romanoff made a move to continue the chase when Barton shouted out. “Don’t. He’s long gone, and you know it.” Romanoff stopped two steps short of the edge of the roof. Considering the jump before looking back to Barton, her tone was confusion mixed with a hint of anger. “He’s not far. Why wait? End this now.” Barton looked the kid up and down, helping him sit up before patting his back. “The shadows are his friend not ours. Besides he’ll appear again. The kid needs help anyway.”

 

Romanoff scoffed. “Sentimental Barton? Pathetic. You didn’t ask me here to save the moronic kid who decided chasing an assassin was a good idea.” Peter looked up to the women who was a much younger Aunty Tasha, sporting the familiar red hair, leather jacket and black combat boots. “Technically,” Barton said while helping clear Peter’s hands of gravel burns and the dust, “We didn’t ask. We made it clear that we are in charge of the ledger. Besides, Roger’s saved your life back there in Budapest.”

 

Natasha, crossed her arms as Peter stood up, using his Uncle as a crutch. “I owe you for that. Not Shield and certainly not Captain America. But the next time we see him, I’m not stopping. As for you, child. Don’t get in my way, I’ll kill you before he could.” She walked in the opposite direction of the alley back towards the apartment. Peter had recovered his breath, but Barton refused to let go of the kid, however, he didn’t say anything the entire way back.

 

When they arrived in the front court yard, Natasha was sitting on a bench near the car. The flashing lights of the ambulance lit up the courtyard as Barton and Peter approached the back of it. Steve was sitting on the metal steps of the ambulance as the medic attended to his shoulder. Tony was curled up next to him on the other side. His knees tucked up to his chest, watching the stitches go into Steve’s arm.

 

Tony spotted Barton and Peter and jumped up and ran towards them. He took Peter into a crushing hug, gripping the back of his hair. “Are you alight!?” He pulled back and taking in the sight of Peter before punching his sides and added some strong slaps for good measure, “What, Were, You, Thinking!?” hitting Peter’s side between each word. “That was incredibly stupid! I don’t care what you do when you are back home! NEVER do that again to me!”

Peter flinched at the first hit, once Tony stopped, he asked, “Is he ok?” Tony nodded, “A couple of stitches, the serum will repair the wound but no painkillers for the big guy, so it’s going to be a long night.”

 

Barton and Steve were discussing the details of the shooter as Peter and Tony walked over. Steve stood up as Peter approached, he purposely fronted up on Peter, “What the hell were you thinking kid? Do you have a death wish? If Barton hadn’t stepped in, you’d be dead.” Peter stood his ground. Glaring up at Steve, “I had it under control, besides I only got close to him to grab this.” Peter reached in to his pocket and pulled out the patch from the shooter’s arm. Opening his palm so the five of them could see it. Steve, Barton and Romanoff sucked in a breath. The patch showed 6 tendrils coming from the centre skull. Tony and Peter just shrugged at each other as the others shared a worried look. Barton looked at Steve for answers “Steve, if that’s … then they’re back…”

 

“Don’t.” Steve said harshly. A black shield SUV skidded and stopped short of the group, Director Carter stepped out the back and promptly made her way towards the group. Her security close behind her. “Situation Report now Captain.” Peggy was not happy. Her godson was almost shot, and she wanted answers. “Director Carter…” Steve took the patch out of Peter’s hand and showed it to Peggy. Peggy’s hand trembled as she took the patch.

 

“They’re back…?” Peggy took it from Steve’s hand. Steve solemnly nodded. Peggy swallowed her fear, looking to Barton, “Who were they after?” Barton gestured to Tony. “Steve took the bullet, but it was close.” Tony looked between Steve and his Aunt Peggy, worried about the situation between the two. Peggy stared for a minute into the distance and at the scene in front of her, Tony’s lost look as the ambulance lights flashed red and blue on the immediate area. Peggy sighed, “Peter, Tony. Go to the flat, pack a bag of clothes, personal artefacts and supplies. You are staying in a safe house for the immediate future.”

 

Tony’s lost look just nodded slowly as his Aunt Peggy explained, he was going to ask questions, but he didn’t even know where to start, “You two need protection 24/7. No ifs, no but. It’s happening Tony.” Steve stepped forward, he opened his mouth to speak but Peggy raised a finger to shush him. “You took a bullet Steve. Immediately off active duty. You wanted to stay in the USA? Here’s your mission, protect Tony and Peter, security detail only.” Peggy leaned to the side to look past Steve, “Barton I want you running leads on this now. I want a report and brief in the morning.” Clint nodded and walked towards another SUV and Romanoff followed.

 

Tony and Peter walked slowly back toward the flat. Shield guards followed closely behind the pair as they made their way into their flat. They silently spilt off to each of their rooms. Peter grabbed the duffle from the foot of the bed, opening it wide on the bed and chucking clothing in from the floor. He didn’t have much stuff in this time, so he was finished first and walked back into the living room where Steve was directing soldiers around the property. Peter dumped the bag on the kitchen table and stood fidgeting, unsure of what was going to happen now, he never thought of the possibility that he could die in 1991. His parents could watch him die and not know it was him until he was born.

 

Lost in thought, Peter jumped when Steve called his name. Peter looked up to Steve with tear streaked eyes. “We will head to an old flat I own in Brooklyn. Director Carter has organised a flight for us in an hour. You’ll be ok kid, I promise, I’ll protect you.” Steve didn’t even know how important he was. Peter knew that if he died protecting Peter, Peter would never be born. He literally couldn’t let anyone get hurt. Peter hadn’t realised he wasn’t breathing until he saw his Pop’s hand reach out to catch him before passing out.

 

Peter’s head was pounding, he felt a large hand gently stroke the hair out of his face, he kept his eyes shut and leaned into the touch. He heard a soft ‘shss’ and groaned, stretching his muscle’s out. The large hand continued to pat down his hair in the right direction out of his face. Peter felt so relaxed that he began to drift back to sleep, the gently voice encouraging him to do so, ‘relax Peter, we’re going to land soon, don’t worry everything will be ok.” Peter hummed in agreement with the voice.

 

Peter woke up again in a dark room, he was in the middle of being place onto a bed, tiredness still settling in his bones, reluctant to move. His Dad’s whisper voice filled his ears “Poor kid, he’s exhausted, should we get him some tea for when he wakes up?” A soft hand gently moved his curly hair out of his face again, “Maybe, make him feel at home again? He will be glad to be back home in New York.” Peter curled around the hand that was gently petting him, he let out a mix between a hum and a sigh, relaxation setting into his bones, “Dad? Can I just sleep till tomorrow? Promise I’ll get up for school this time, promise?”

 

Peter was too tired to remember that it wasn’t his actual parents who were taking care of him.  Tony stilled at the mention of him as a Dad, he couldn’t answer it seriously without Steve wondering what was going on! But before Tony could even sneak out the room to avoid the question, Steve knelt down beside the bed where he had been smoothing out Peter’s hair, “Shhhs, just sleep kiddo, we will sort everything in the morning.” Steve stood up and gently guided Tony and himself out the door. Peter shuffled in the navy and red tartan sheets, turning over to his other shoulder, he managed to let out, “Sure thing Pops...” Steve shrugged his shoulders, finally free of the combat suit, he quietly closed the bedroom door.

 

“Kid, must really miss his parents.” Steve felt bad for the kid, he’s been through a lot, all the travelling was exhausting. Tony nodded, he threw himself on to the couch and Steve lifted him again to sit down underneath Tony’s body. “You ok after the flight? I know the wound is gone but knowing you, it still hurts, and you won’t tell me.” Steve chucked, Tony raising slightly up and down with Steve’s chest. “You’re right, I wouldn’t tell you if it hurt.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Of course you wouldn’t.” Steve leaned back to lay his head against the arm rest, shutting his eyes, just to rest. “But yes, I’m fine after the flight, just a bit on edge with the possibility that the shooter was at the airfield.” Tony tensed his muscles, Steve could feel it, so he brought his arm over Tony’s shoulder to give him a back hug. “Can we talk about that, seriously.” Steve opened his eyes. “I’m all ears.” Tony looked straight up to the ceiling, his hands playing with the shield issued zipper hoodie head been given before the flight.

 

“Someone… tried to shoot me today.” Steve’s fingers tightened their grip. “But you stepped in the way Steve… Why?” Tony didn’t even move, Steve stared at the same point, the small patch of damp from the flat above.

 

“T… is this about what Howard said… You know I meant every word. I do consider you my … best friend, always will but I’m built specifically to take the hits, you’re just Tony, I just... I need you to live T, I couldn’t live in the 90s without you.”

 

Tony curled round and turned in Steve’s arm. “Steve, don’t talk like that, you’re the world’s hero, my dad was right in some respects, I got angry when you left but I was really acting…like a kid and I’m sorry for throwing the….” Tony trailed off, Steve chucked, “It was the hair dryer.” Tony nodded and winced a bit at remembering his reaction to the news that Steve was shipping off. “Yeah, I’m sorry for throwing the hairdryer at you, but that’s what I mean, you should be out there with Barton, not ‘babysitting’ me.”

 

Tony sat up, Steve continued to stay laid back, his hand rubbing up and down Tony’s back as a comforting gesture. “You are Captain America, not Tony Stark’s nanny. It’s …selfish of me to want you here all the time, you are the one friend that has stuck around, even when I do something stupid. Which is often. So, don’t be mad if…” Steve’s hand froze. He sat up next to Tony, Staring him in the eye. “I could call aunt Peggy, you could be reassigned to investigate the shooter. Agent Coulson would take over here.”

 

“Why would you do that Tony!?” Steve looked flabbergasted, “I can protect you I swear, I will take more bullets if that is what is necessary, please don’t make me leave T.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s chest and Steve did the same on top of Tony’s arms. “I can’t watch you get shot on my behalf, not again, you said you were the Captain to protect the little guy, well, that guys going to kill more people besides me, I want you doing what you do best, finding the bad guy and beating them up.”

  
Steve held Tony out at arm’s length, “T, please don’t, I just got home, I need to know you’re safe! I didn’t bring you to Ma’s old apartment because it’s a Shield hideout, It’s home! You said if we both finished college, we’d move out here start a fresh, But I need you by my side. Please just a chance T?” Tony placed his head in his hands, leaning on his knees.

 

“Ok, but I want you to promise me. If it comes between me and the Kid, you protect him. He’s …real special Steve. I know you’re my best friend and I’m asking a lot but if it comes down to between us. Its him. Ok?” Tony looked to his right to where Steve was sitting watch Tony, “I can’t promise that T, I just… I will try. But you are weaker that he is, he can at least run fast. You are just my last friend. I need you to be there for me.” Tony sighed. Accepting this was as close as he was going to get with Steve accepting his wishes.

 

“Still why would a shooter be after me? I’m a Stark sure, but no ransom? Not even kidnapping just death? Something wasn’t right about this Steve.” Tony stood up to head down the hallway, taking careful steps to avoid the broken floor boards, towards the bedrooms, the tools they pair had used last year to repair the bedroom floors still sitting in the hallway against the corner.

 

 

 Steve followed closely, “I was thinking that as well Tony, I can’t figure out why, but Barton will. He’s good.” the hall lead to two bedrooms, they used to be Steve’s parents’ room and his bedroom which Peter had taken up. So that just left the one, but Steve was prepared to offer himself for sleeping on the couch but he … had to try for some alone time with Tony so he pulled a plan he’d used from the old flat. “So, there’s only one room, you comfortable with it like it was when the heating broke?” Steve was a bit nervous about this, they’d shared a sleeping space a couple of times previously. Before he left.

 

Usually if they fell asleep, it was on the couch watching movies and that one-time Steve accidently broke the heating in the apartment. Steve would bundle Tony up in his arms, he’d use Tony’s lack of body heat as an ice pack for himself, but he couldn’t help but notice how… comfortable Tony got, they both slept peacefully which was rare for both of them. Before he was shipped out, before he had to tell Tony he was shipping out. He’d make excuses just to see him, even Tony noticed his behaviour, but he was a good friend and never said anything.

 

“Yeah, I want you nearby, no bullet taking just, a nearby hero.” Tony said while opening the new wooden bedroom door, they had been waiting on paint to be delivered before having a go at painting the doors, guided in by Tony’s arm, Steve inspected the room, he hadn’t been back here since just before he shipped out. It was his parents’ room, even though it hadn’t been that, for well over 50 years. He’d thrown out some of the furniture, rotten with the damp. Renovating the place was slow progress, however, Steve was determined to have the place back in working order, not that he disliked Boston, but this was home.

 

The room was spacious a bonus for this modern era, but costly, heating the apartment with gas in the 40’s was a costly business and one Steve’s mom couldn’t always afford. Now the room had a large comfortable bed placed in the middle of the wall, bought by Tony, directly under the large window that ran the length of the wall. With rewiring, fresh plasterboard and paint the room became liveable and actually quite nice in Steve’s opinion. The wall the bed lay against was a deep navy colour, the other 3 a light grey. Some of his father’s drawing were framed and place around the room, on top of the dresser, hung on the wall and sitting on the bedside table, it was a nice touch from Tony.

 

Tony walked around to the other side of the bed, next to the desk and turned on the lamp, to create a soft glow of light. He flopped down on the grey duvet and gripped the navy throw between his fingers. Steve walked over to the dresser and pulled out two sets of pjs, chucking a pair at Tony, they landed on his head. Too lazy to move them Tony just groaned. Steve decided to jump into the bathroom, quickly change out of his civilian clothes. By the time he’d changed and walked back into the room, Tony had changed and set himself in the bed, the spot furthest from the door. Steve offered to get them a glass of water for the night, which Tony accepted.

 

Steve was carefully walking down the hallway again, avoiding the missing boards, when he heard Peter’s unrest. Poking his head round the door, careful not to make it creak, Steve’s vision focused in on Peter, who was sweating up a storm in the bed. Steve walked up to beside the bed, kneeling like he had before. Peter couldn’t stop moving, letting out whispered words of nonsense for Steve. The kid was clearly worried about something big, so he tried to help by gently taking the blanket on top of the duvet off and using it to wipe away some of the sweat.

 

Steve didn’t dare turn on the lights in case he gave Peter a fright but he gently whispering his name to see if Peter would wake up. Peter woke up with a scream and shot up into a sitting position, Steve’s hands immediate reached for Peter’s in the dark, repeating, “hey, its ok Peter, it was just a nightmare, don’t worry just go back to sleep.” Peter laid back down in the bed and just took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. “Pops? Pops, I had an awful nightmare, I went back in time after the gauntlet zapped me, you and dad weren’t even together, and I was so scared cause you didn’t like me, and I thought I was never going to go home.”

 

Steve had no idea a kid’s imagination could be that vivid, but the kid needed sleep, so he just encouraged and repeated the mantra, “Its ok, kiddo, there’s nothing to worry about, get back to sleep.” Peter eyes began to lull again, “yeah, I will Pops, I’m glad I’m home again, I’ll see you in the morning for a run, I need a long one.” Steve ruffled the kid’s hair as he slowly fell back into his dreams, “Sure thing kiddo. Just get me up if you need anything.” Steve used his hand on his knee to help him get up. Tip toeing out of the room, Steve gently shut the door behind him and made his way to the other bedroom.

 

“There you are, you ok, what took you so long?” Tony was sitting up in bed with pillows behind his back to support him, reading the journal of his ma that was sitting on the bedside table. It was a very… domestic sight, the feeling just washed over Steve as he took in the sight of it all. They’d built this room together even, It just added to the fantasy of it all for Steve, that one day he and his family would live here, just like now, his partner in bed after a long day, their child in the room down the hall.

 

The lost dream, a twinge of sadness ruined the fantasy however, he wasn’t married, Tony wasn’t even his boyfriend let alone seeing anyone on earth, Peter was a weird kid that he’s assigned to protect. He wanted to go see his Ma, go ask her way he was so… lonely.  “Uh earth to Steve? You ok?” Steve shook his head lightly to break him from his stupor. “Yeah, sorry Peter was having a nightmare, so I just helped him get back to sleep.” He made his way towards his side of the bed, climbing in under the sheets. Tony placed the delicate journal back onto the bedside table and turned the lamp off. They both slid down into the bed at the same time, manoeuvring to get comfortable.

 

“Was Peter ok? He’s really torn up about this, not that I’m not freaking the fuck out.” Tony laid on his side facing the middle of the shared bed. Steve turned over to face Tony, seeing his outline in the dark, “He really misses his parents, I wish he could go home now but he’s a target now more than ever, I’d rather keep him safe.” Tony hummed in agreement, “Thanks Steve, night.”

 

“Night Tony.”

 

 

Peter woke up on the floor, his neck in a slight pain as he got up from the awful sleeping position. He rolled over on to his back and curled up in to the crab position to stretch out his back. Standing up straight from this position, the early morning sun streaming in from the window through the blinds. He could see the individual dust particulars floating in the air. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept that well. Peter spotted a set of weights in the corner, not much but enough for Peter to work with. It had been an hour or so before Peter heard a gently knock at the door.

 

“Hey Peter, you want anything for breakfast? Steve’s heading out on a run so he can get anything if you are hungry?” Peter heard Tony’s voice muffled through the door, Peter opened it up to find Tony standing by the door, hair mused and still in way over sized pjs, he could assume they were Steve’s. Steve however, was leaning against the wall across from the door, decked out in his running gear, stretching his arms over his shoulder to warm up, he was wide awake for the day compared to Tony. “Uh can I come on the run?” Steve stopped stretching, thinking long and hard about whether it was safe for Peter come along and if he could even keep up with him, Peter was quite surprising though, so he’d probably be able to.

 

“Sure, if you can keep up!” Steve leaned back against the wall, “I’ll meet you in the kitchen in 5?” Peter nodded, “Alright you two, I’m officially going back to bed.” Steve let out a snort and Tony wandered back down the hall to the bedroom. He opened and shut the door behind him, inspecting the room before jumping back on the bed. He rolled the grey sheets over his body and sunk in to the mattress, laying directly over the bed, his head sandwiched between Steve’s two pillows.

 

Steve opened the door to let Peter back into the flat, taking deep breaths to recover from his run, to his surprise Peter could keep up and at certain points get ahead of him, it was nice to feel challenged on one of his morning energy burns. Peter dropped his body on to the couch, sweat dripping from every part of his face. He curled his hand around the water bottle, shoving the nozzle in his mouth and draining half of the water that was left from the run.

 

“You did well kid. If you want, you’re more than welcome to join me again, that was a good run, but you better get showered and dressed, we’ll need to head to Shield soon.” Steve clapped his hand on Peter’s back, pulling his hand away he wiped his hand on his running joggers, removing Peter’s sweat from his hands. Peter was just lying on the couch, his muscles refusing to move due to exhaustion, he quickly realised at the start of the run that his Pops had always gone easy on him when it came to running, 90s Steve Rogers certainly did not hold back, he was struggling within the first 10 minutes, missing his Pops words of encouragement to keep going.

 

Steve made his way down the hall, avoiding the broken floorboards, noting to himself that he really should get them fixed soon, before he forgets. He opened the bedroom door, to a casual ‘Hey’ to Tony, when he finally raised his head to make eye contact with Tony, he found Tony asleep, lying across the bed in his turquoise boxers, jeans half way up his legs, he likely fell asleep getting ready. Steve noticed the scraps of paper and pen in Tony’s hand, another break through hastily noted down before tiredness over took Tony.

 

Steve chuckled gently to himself, not letting his eyes linger any longer on the sight before him, because … there was nothing for him to see. Just friends, just classic Tony. Steve reached over to take Tony’s notes, tidying the sheets into a pile and setting them on his desk. He made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, deciding to save Tony from himself, Steve took an extra towel and threw it at Tony, who startled awake.

 

Tony became aware of himself as he watched the bathroom door shut with a chuckling Steve, clearly back from his run with Peter as he was drenched in sweat. Tony reached down to continue getting dressed, as he pulled the polo shirt over his head, Tony panicked as to where his notes on the possible time machine idea he had created had gone, quickly surveying the room he spotted the notes neatly stacked in order on the carved wooden desk.

 

Flicking through his notes, Tony continued to run his hands through his hair to style it for the day, correcting some of his equations as he went. Tony set the notes down again to pull on his boots, Steve walked out of the shower, fully dressed and to Tony’s pleasant surprise, not the Captain America uniform, blue jeans, trainers and a white t-shirt, Steve was using the black towel to scrub his hair dry as he smiled at Tony.

 

“Finally, ready? Only took you an hour Tony. You ready to head to the Triskelion?” Tony nodded, he made his way over to the closet to grab two jacket that were hanging on the wall hooks that at least looked like they could fit Steve’s shoulders. Handing the jacket over, Steve chucked the towel over the hamper in the corner and accepted the jacket from Tony. Tony was throwing his arms through the sleeves of the jacket as he made his way down the hallway, when missed the step to avoid the broken floorboards. falling towards the floor when Steve caught Tony around the waist to stop him. Steve held Tony around the waist, Tony’s legs outstretched, one still in the broken board, Tony’s arms had automatic reached to grab Steve’s upper arms, gripping tightly.

 

Frozen in their position for a minute before they heard Peter from down the hall, “Sorry, didn’t realise I was interrupting something.” With a sly smile on his face and a knowing smirk that was there for just a second. They quickly tried to get up into a standing position, smoothing down their clothes but not really making distance between each other. Steve coughed awkwardly, “Uh, ready to go Kid?” Peter smiled innocently, “ready when you are!” Peter made his way towards the front door, laughing to himself on what he had just seen. His parents always acting like that, they would dance and one of them would drop or dip the other and they would just stay like that for a minute, just taking in each other’s appearance. 

 

Shield Security opened up the front door for Peter, they lead the trio down the stairs of the apartment and into the back of the black SUV, Peter was mildly surprised to find the Nick Fury already sitting in the back with Agent Coulson, the trio buckled up in the back of the SUV, Tony sat in the middle of Steve and Peter, Steve shook hands with both Fury and Coulson, “Nick, Phil, good to see you again, sorry it’s under these circumstances.” The agents nodded in response. “Time to fill you in Rogers, Slight detour from the triskelion, last night a spark of electricity began to form and sustain energy at floor level in the Shield research labs in the west wing or Howard’s offsite compound. We are driving there now to see if the kid recognises the energy. Peter swallowed a dry gulp, this could be it, he could be heading home.

 

“Well, I did say I wanted to go home…” Peter muttered under his breathe, looking out the SUV’s window on the familiar but far from modern compound that he lives in. “You know this place Peter?” Tony was watching Peter’s reaction and Tony’s voice brought the attention of Steve, Coulson and Fury on this detail. “Uh yeah, well the fully renovated compound, spent a lot of time here that’s all.”

 

Steve turned to look out the window on to the main complex structure. “A government’s scientific laboratory is no safe place for a kid to be hanging around.” Peter harrumphed in disagreement, “I’m part of the team, I’m one of the people who creates the danger.” Tony smirked at Peter’s response, impressed by it. “When your parents get back and we explain the situation to them, I’ll be having words about irresponsibility for their attitude to your safety.”

 

Peter snorted out of the side of his mouth, “Good luck with that, you should say it to a mirror.”

 

The trio were escorted out of the SUV up the gravel driveway to the side entrance, Peter was expecting to enter into the hanger bay for all of his Dad’s designs and the modified Quinn jet. Instead he was greeted by desks, hundreds of desks with hundreds of working scientists. The moment the door slammed shut all of them turned to face Peter. The vast empty space amplified the whispers of the workers that the super serum could pick up,

 

‘Is that the kid’

‘He looks healthier than expected’

‘That’s the anomaly’

‘freaky how science creates him in so few years.’

‘do you really think we can send him home’

 

Peter crossed his arms over his body, trying to turn invisible, to hide from the judging and calculating stares of hundreds of scientists. His Dad allows his scientific development team on site but that was a team of 12, who are friendly and kind individuals working with the Avengers. Not hundreds of unknown strangers in his home, or what would be his home, None of them looked like Maureen, she baked the best cookies, always made extra for Peter and Steve.

 

Peter was startled when Steve placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, whispering so faintly he knew the others could not here, “I don’t know who you are kid, but I know what being look at like a Guinea Pig in a laboratory is not a good feeling.” Peter lifted his head high and turned it to face Steve, who gave him a saddened smile. He knew it well, It was the ‘not everything is good in the world kid’ smile. Fury led the trio down the clinical hallway to a door labelled Observation lounge, a haphazardly written sign tapped over it. ‘Observation of anomaly, level 8 clearance.’ Coulson opened the door for Fury and the trio to walk in.

 

Large windowed shields stood between the glowing anomaly and the desks sat facing the anomaly. The hustle and bustle of scientists and agents ferrying sheets of paper between the desks, comparing analysis charts and readings from the glowing anomaly behind the protective glass. Subconsciously Peter took a step back in fear of the glowing, sparking orb, it was a couple of feet in diameter across and it pushed the objects, like desks and fans, away from it and generating a strong gust of wind every so often. Tony gripped Peter’s arm just above his wrist tightly. Peter turned to gaze at Tony, his worried expression and tighten grip matched Peter’s fear, “You don’t need to be here if you don’t want to be.”

 

Peter knew what Tony meant but he wanted to go home, desperately. Peter slowly made his way into the room to catch up with Fury and Coulson, who were discussing charts with Director Carter. She turned as Peter, Tony and Steve approached her. “I’m glad you’re here Peter, you need to tell us, is this like the one that sent you here?” The small team around the Director stopped and looked directly at Peter, he drew in a breath through his teeth, “I didn’t get the best look at it but it’s the same pattern and colouration as the one I know.” The scientists all dived back into their charts.

 

“This just appeared in our office, It appeared at 10:12am and has continued to grow to the size it is now. We have no control over it, but it is showing signs of some sort of time dilation, the office clock,” The scientist gestured to a digital black clock that was sat on a desk near the anomaly, it jumped between two times, back and forth between 14:43 and 15:09, “possibly the time on the inside or start of the anomaly.” The scientist reported to the Director and the general audience around her.

 

Steve had a permeant scowl on his face since he entered the makeshift situation room. This made no sense, the kid appeared through this? Why did Shield bother to bring him back to speak to the kid if they knew this existed?  And his thought ran wild with mentions of time, was this kid from the future or the past like he was? “How would you like to proceed Director?” Before Peggy could answer, Tony cut off the scientist, “We only do what Peter wants, if it’s dangerous or he doesn’t want to be here then that is the end of that.” Tony tone was powerful and protective. Peter’s muscles relaxed knowing he had at least one person on his side about all this.

 

Director Carter was getting agitated, Steve could see she was near an outburst, why was this kid so important to this portal? They aren’t actually going to force the kid near that thing? Are they?! “Peter, I need you to understand…” Director Carter was interrupted by Tony again. “No. He doesn’t get hurt, end of.”

 

“Peter Stark, I am asking you and you alone, is this the portal that sent you here and will you just step near it?” Peggy’s voice started loud, and by the end of the sentence she had relaxed to a normal volume, but the room had gone silent.

 

“Stark?” The small group turned to face Steve. “You’re a Stark? What is going on here?” Steve crossed his arms across his chest, desperately not trying to break into Carter’s office (again…) to just find the file on the kid. Peggy stood to attention, walking up to stand between Tony and Steve. “Captain Rogers, This is a Level 8 situation, 4 Days ago Peter James Stark arrived in Boston from 2018 New York. When this happened, we immediately began searching for a way home for the kid. Now you are up to date Captain.” She turned back to Fury, Coulson and the group of scientists.

 

Steve felt faint, he hadn’t felt faint since before the serum, his head was spinning, Tony had a son. Peter was Tony’s son. Peter J. Stark. Huh. He didn’t remotely know how to react as Tony watch Steve stare off into the distance, beyond the anomaly. When he broke his stare, he turned directly to Peter, who was staring into the heart of the sparking orb, flinching anytime a spark would make contact with anything in the immediate area as it made a loud pop noise. He could see it clearly now, the uncanny was actually pure genetics. The hair, the nose, the height everything but the eyes were his … best friend Tony Stark.

 

“Peter, are you ok?” Steve understood now why Tony was so protective of Peter. Before Peter could answer a loud bang came from the orb, everyone in the room stepped back, the orb began to expand rapidly. “Figures are off the charts, this can’t last long!” A scientist called out to the room, Steve stood in front of Peter and Tony, trying to protect them from the expanding purple orb. Director Carter was shielded behind Coulson and Fury as the noise of the orb grew louder. With a large spark of energy, the room flashed purple.

 

“PETER!” Peter’s head and everyone else’s in the room shot up to look at the orb which had created a wide-open crack where one Tony Stark stood on the other side of calling out to his son. Peter ran forward before anyone could grab him behind the safety glass. “Dad!?” Peter stopped just before the crack, his hair blowing in every direction due to the winds the crack was causing. His dad looked exhausted, he was still wearing the shirt he wore when he left his time, his trousers switched out for joggers, his goatee and hair looking particularly shaggy with lack of care. “Oh, thank god, Peter! Are you ok!? FRIDAY get the team down here now!”  

 

Tony watched in awe of his future self, he looked like death walking, but this was definitely due to his missing son and not a regular outfit of dress shirt and oversized joggers. Tony tried to take in as much as he could. He could see multiple wires lining the walls and floor of the other side, the concert walls were lined with various workshop tools and framed blue-prints of designs he didn’t recognise.

 

“Peter, god kiddo, your Pops and I were worried sick! Right quickly while this holds, I need to test its stability.” Tony from the future quickly looked frantically round the room for something to send when Uncle Bruce came sliding into frame of the crack’s window to home, “Here, send these! Hello Peter, I need you to step back!”

 

Peter was frozen to his spot watching his Dad and Uncle through the crack, he could almost go home, his Dad was coming to get him. He wasn’t moving however, scared that if he did that, he wouldn’t see his Dad again. Director Carter quickly stepped into action, gripping the sides of Peter’s upper arms and pulling him back two steps, just in time before items came flying through the portal; his Dad’s wrench, a chuck of Vibranium, a fingerless glove of his Pops, a couple of sheets of paper and his Dad’s pencil.

 

Everyone watched the items hit the floor but as soon as some of them hit the floor they disintegrated. All that was left was the wrench, Vibranium and the glove. Peter knelt down to grab his Pop’s glove, picking it up, much to the shock of some of the scientists. “What lived Peter?” His Uncle Bruce called out as his Dad stood with a worried expression on his face, his arms gripping the bottom of his shirt in stress. Peter looked up to his Dad, “The metals, wrench, Vibranium, and Pop’s glove. What does that mean Dad, please say I can come home?” Peter’s voice cracked towards the end, a few watery tears made their way out of Peter’s eyes.

 

“NO! Peter please don’t touch this! I don’t know what it will do, until I know I can bring you back safely, I don’t want you to touch this! Are you safe?! Are you with Shield, am I there?” Tony held his arm out, palm raised to stop Peter from walking forward towards him, a few tears in his own eyes. “Yeah Dad! I’m ok, you are taking care of me, we are in the compound of Shield right now… I’ll be ok, please… I just want to come home.” Peter stepped forward towards the crack, Peggy, Steve and Tony raising a cautionary hand to stop Peter from getting too close.

 

“We missed you so much Peter, the whole family is so worried about you, we are working round the clock to get you home, your Dad and I are going to stay in the lab till we fix this…” Before Uncle Bruce could finish his sentence, the crack let off another spark and began to shrink. “Dad!?” Peter steeped far back into the arms of Peggy.

“Peter?! Bruce what’s happening?” Tony turned to the holographic screen next to him, “Shit its closing!” Tony turned to face Peggy and Peter, “Carter, you better take care of my kid till I can get him home! Peter, we are coming for you!” Peggy nodded curtly to Tony with her arms wrapped around Peter’s upper body.

 

The portal began shrinking at a rapid rate, Peter’s last image of home was of his Pop’s voice calling out, “Peter!?” as he and the rest of their team slid around the corner into view, they attempted to make it to the crack in time to see them. The crack sealed with and electrical fizz. The room stood silent, the only noise generating from the printers, spooling out data on the anomaly.

 

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of Peter, who stool wrapped in Peggy’s arms, clutching tightly his Pop’s glove between his fingers. Tears running down his checks dripping quickly to the floor. Steve tried not to show it, but he even had tears in his eyes. The kid looked devasted, to have been so close to home and have it right in front of him, to have it taken away indefinitely. He couldn’t really process what he had just seen, a much older Tony Stark, who had exhausted himself to find a way to get his son home, his facial hair and general appearance unkept. But the biggest surprise was of himself at the end.

 

He’d been booking it towards Peter, his older self also showing the signs of exhaustion and clear stress for Tony’s son, It give him mild peace that he was still with Tony in some capacity in the future, Peter’s parents were geniuses obviously, Tony and other man had been working overtime to get their son back. The only question now was… could they?

 

Peter stepped away from Peggy, he bent down to pick up his Dad’s wrench in his other hand, inspecting the two items in his hands, the tears flowing freely down his face. He stood up and quickly ran his way out of the room clutching his parent’s things against his chest. The faint calls of his name as he makes his way down the fire escape stairs. All he can hear is the beating of his own heart as he collapses at the bottom of the stairs, sliding over and curling up under the stairs in the darkness. He hears the double slam of the doors a couple of floors up.

 

“Peter!?” He can hear Steve’s voice calling out to the echoing space of the fire exits. Peter let out the smallest whimper for help, Steve’s super hearing picked it up and jumped over the edge of the railing to drop the 7 storeys to the ground floor. The ground cracking around his boots at the impact. He looked up to Peter and quickly engulfed the kid in a hug, keeping him in the darkness of the staircase. “I’m so sorry, I know what it is like to be a man out of their time.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Sorry this took a bit longer than initially planned but I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far! See you in the next chapter! x


	6. Separation of the Family.

Steve Roger knows he’s out of his own time, he’s struggled to understand some changes that have happened to society in the past 50 years, he’s only been awake a year and half but when he woke up from the ice, he never lost his brains. Compared to his best friend, yeah, he couldn’t compare, but he’s much smarter than the average person, he has a good eye for details, facts and problem solving. So, having the future son of Tony Stark in his arms was a bit of a shock but he could now tell a lot about the boy. He took after T’s looks, he’s intelligence but his lifestyle was slightly different than his father’s, the moral compass, his compassion, some hesitation and not that Tony wasn’t compassionate, he just never shows it.

 

Peter…Stark, wrapped in his chest, a poor kid clutching a glove and a wrench in one hand, he guessed symbols of his parents. The Wrench is Tony’s, besides the obvious engraving on the handle of, ‘Tony S. R’s stuff don’t touch,’ It could only be his, Steve’s birthday present to Tony last year was a full workshop set, the metal shelves painted custom hot rod red. The wrench in Peter’s hand was the same brand. Peter’s eyes were closed, his head leaning into Steve’s chest, his arms and legs curled up so that he was wholly in Steve’s arms and held him to his body. 

 

The glove, however, didn’t really match the man Steve saw through the portal’s crack. The other man in Tony’s lab seemed well dressed, didn’t have a need for a fingerless glove, he didn’t see the man as the one to ride motorbikes or any heavy lifting at all, not that Steve was judging… just didn’t seem like Tony to be someone like the other man. Peter didn’t even really look like the man either, Peter’s hair that was currently flopping out from under Steve’s chin was much lighter than Tony’s hair and that man’s hair was much darker. It couldn’t be him could it? Steve ran a check list through his head, Peter had brown eyes same as Tony, his hair was light brown, not Tony’s and definitely not the man’s, his strength, not natural so not Tony’s but maybe the other man? The kid was shorter than average, same as Tony, the kids smile, not Tony’s.

 

Steve curled his arms around the kids back, one of Peter’s hands moved to clutch and grab at the front of Steve’s uniform. Peter let out a gasp of a sob, his face red with tears, the streaks marked down his face. Steve thoughts wandered again, he saw is future self, every mission that he will take, ends successfully. That he lives in the future, he and Tony stay close friends, enough that Peter means something to him, he wasn’t in his Captain America suit, he was dressed nicely but haggard, he clearly had also worried about Peter. He appearance hadn’t shocked him, but Tony’s wedding ring had. Tony had adamantly stated that he would never marry, that anyone he married would be after his money and a quick divorce, so to see a wedding band on his hand was shocking. Someone Tony trusted enough to actual marry them and have a son with them. He should have checked the other man’s hand for the matching band.

 

Tony had asked him to protect the kid, Tony knew about Peter, who he was, and he made --Tony happy. But right now, this kid, was just that, he was a kid, who was as lost as he was last year when he woke up from his years in the ice. “Peter, I’m not going to say it will be ok but… I’m here, so is Tony and I promise you I will find a way to get you back home.”

 

Peter’s tears stopped. He made an unsteady move to get up, Steve moved faster, crossing his legs to jump up first, his hands hovering just off of Peter’s body. Peter stood up finally, dusting off his clothes, he stared Steve straight in the eyes. Steve almost took a step back with the intensity of the stare, he could see his own determination thrown right back at him, he was in Peter’s life, practically raise the boy, he could see it in the way the Peter stood, his arms tense by his side, shoulders back.

 

“Please, get me home, I want my dad’s back, I want my home, you’re not …” Peter chocked back his tears, “You’re not you …yet, I need to go home.” Peter looked up the stairs again, “How do I do this? I might never go home, how… how did you cope with it? Never knowing if you were going to wake up?!” Peter fell back against the wall, not dropping to the floor but leaning and hiding in the shadows.

 

“kid…I sometimes wish… that I could wake up in 1945 but… I feel better here, I have friends and Tony, to care of me and I take care of them in return. I lost my Ma when I was younger than you and Pops died before I was even born. I don’t have a family like you do, I had Buck, who died during the war … I watched him fall. So, when it came time to make the play, I didn’t know where I was going to end up, but I knew… I know, that no one was going to be waiting for me to come back home. You stayed in the Roger family home last night, you think anyone was taking care of that place while I was on ice?” Steve leaned in the same position next to Peter, staring up at the same fly buzzing around the staircase light.

 

“No one stayed there, It was left empty and if I suddenly went back to 1945, then … I just wouldn’t be home… but you kid, you have a great big family by the looks of It, I could even say I’m jealous of them. You’re parents miss you, your dad looked like he’d been up all night finding a way to bring you home, you’re other dad was right beside him the whole way, I haven’t got anyone back in 45’ to bring me home, I have Tony, right now in 91’ and I think that’s all I could take at the moment.”

 

The doors slammed open from the 7thfloor, voices called out.

“Peter!?” Tony called out “Steve have you found Peter?” Peter turned to face Steve as he pushed off of the wall, he looked up the gap between the U-turn stairs, “Yeah, just needed some fresh air, we’re fine down here, Tony maybe some more Ice cream is needed, this time with Churros?” Peter perked up at the mention of churros and ice cream, “Churros?”

 

Steve looked down and matched Peter’s hesitant but gentle smile, “definitely churros T, want to get the car and we will meet you out front?” Tony looked over the railing down to Steve, he was sweating, his hair matted to his forehead, Tony had frozen, but Steve ran straight after Peter, he was so good with him, Tony was glad that Steve was back. He needed him now, more than ever. “Ok, Steve, 10 minutes max, front door. Ok?”

 

“Rodger that T, out front in 20.” Steve mock saluted to Tony with a cheeky smile. Steve turned back to look at Peter. “I will do all I can to help you get home Peter, a lot of people will be waiting for you when you get there, including me, ok?” he held out his hand for him to shake. Peter reached out equally until he jumped forward into Steve’s body, tight in a hug. Steve hadn’t expected it, the sheer force behinds Peter’s weight, it was strong, so strong Steve needed the strength to hold him in his arms, gosh, this kid was something, what if he was the kid’s parent….? Does the serum even pass on genetically? No, he couldn’t let his mind wander that would mean that –      that he married Tony? That they cared about each other. But the other man was there, he looked more Tony’s type.

 

Steve shook his head of his train of thought, not possible. The kid would have told him? Maybe? Would he even want to know more about his future with Tony or without, he was close to Peter, that would have to be enough he guessed, but Peter took after his mannerisms…and the way he stood—

 

“Hey, thanks Steve, I needed that…” Peter’s stood firm now, more confident as he made his way up the first two steps. “By the way, Steve Roger can be jealous?” Peter chuckled. Steve shook his head while laughing, “Thanks for saying Steve and not Captain America kiddo.”

 

The pair walked down the hallway past the room where the crack had appeared, the door left slightly open, Steve noticed Peter glance in to the room, he quick tripped on his step with his trainers. Steve wrapped his arm over Peter’s shoulder, “don’t worry we will get you home, before you know it you will miss the music and food- scratch that Tony’s only fed you takeaway, hasn’t he?” Peter shook his head, “Jarvis’ family pasta dish and then takeaway.” Peter chuckled feeling relieved that at least Steve wasn’t going to harass him much more, he knew why Peter was defensive, he thought about how different this experience could have been if he’d met Steve first, might have been a bit more of a shock waking up in the middle of a spy operation.  
  
Steve noticed once again that Peter had been true to his word, he knew this compound like the back of his hand, he was leading him back to the main entrance without even realising it, “So, this,” Steve gestured with both hands above his head at the wide expanse of an open area they were walking through, “is home to you? Bit. cold is it not?” Peter looked around at the area, “yeah, just now this is the boxing area for training, down the hall has... will have the back hallway to my uncle’s lab.”  
  
“So this place is quite different once you’re living here?” Steve realised they were reaching the main entrance of the compound, “Well far less soldiers and scientists about, that’s for sure.” Peter muttered back.  
  
“Would I be able to ask you some questions later tonight? I know you’re exhausted from this morning, but just questions about Howard and how you want to proceed with getting you home?” Peter nodded back, as they were reaching the front door, Director Carter stood taking to Tony, Agent Barton and Romanoff. Barton spotted them from a distance, his keen eye sight tracking them as they approached, “we have a single lead, thanks to Princess Anastasia and her connects over here, he’s been spotted leaving a shield warehouse in D.C, We’re heading out to see if we can find any clues.” Romanoff scoffed at the nickname, crossing her arms but looking amused nevertheless. Peter spotted the bruises around her and Uncle Clint’s face, how much was that information worth?  
  
“Captain, I’m sending you with this... dynamic duo to investigate the scene, Tony and Peter will return to your apartment with external protection from Agents Coulson and academy agent Morse.” Peggy had directed to this to Steve with no; ifs, buts or when’s about his instructions, Steve realises Tony had asked her. He couldn’t protect Tony and Peter if he was too far, especially if this lead was cold. He’s going to a crime scene. Where the shooter, whoever they are, will not have left any traces of evidence, that’s a guarantee but Tony wanted him to go, it was his job, a kids in danger.  
  
“Yes Director.”  
  
“Wheels up in 15, Cap, see you there, I need to restock the arrow heads and grab like a burger, or maybe two? What do you say, ‘Natasha the Great’ hungry?” Barton exclaimed, making everyone but Peter and Tony jump a little.  
  
“That’s your best nickname yet Barton. Let’s go” The pair turned to leave, Barton curling his fist to his chest with a ‘yes’. Peter Finally realised that Steve and Tony had been having a silent conversation since Steve was told to go out on a mission. He knew quite a bit of his dads’ secret language of the eyes, but he didn’t know everything yet. Yet, he knew enough to see the pair’s longing eyes, Tony mixed with determination, Steve’s mixed with hurt.

 

This morning his parents had been fine! Flirted even! It was nice to see his parents on track to fall in love, however, this seemed like another spanner in the works. Steve saluted the director and turned with a mock salute to Peter. With Tony, Steve hesitated, Tony launched himself into a hug, Steve couldn’t help but notice that the motion was the same as Peter’s earlier. He gripped Tony’s back tightly, he leans down to whisper between them, “I’ll be back soon, I promise T, you won’t even miss me, I’ll find this guy ok? You know how to reach me.”

 

They patted each other on the back at the same time, stepping away, Tony turned to Peter and gestured towards the car, Peter and Tony bumped shoulders as they walked away in silence. Steve jogged to catch up with Barton and Romanoff, Captain America time, well, a little selfish act, so he could save his friend but if this was an international assassin that they could take down then, even better In his opinion, by the time he reached the two spies, Barton was already tucking into his second burger if the look on Romanoff’s face was to go by.

 

“Alright Captain,” Barton called out, through chewing his food. Ah! That’s way Romanoff was disgusted. Classic Barton. “The shooter, is a ghost, only appears just before a target of his is killed, this is the best look we’ve had In arguably years at the guy.” Romanoff took over, “Followed him down to D.C he’s looking for someone, someone powerful but hidden.” She gestured he wrist around as she was thinking, “not the president sort of level, like generals who aren’t known to the public or political commentators, certainly not some businessman college kid.”

 

Steve crossed his arms in thought. “Very specific target then, so is he usually faster at this plan and attack method? Why is he always spotted before not after?” The trio walked toward a cafeteria table with 6 cheap blue chairs, Steve sat first, Romanoff second with her coffee and Barton third, pulling out another burger that was wrapped from his pocket. “He’s spotted usually due to high police presence at the assassination or after the fact when assessing photos in the newspapers… but it’s like a title passed down generation, same uniform, same physical loss of an arm. It’s very strange for this not to show up in family traits or unit showing weakness, or a lack of participation if it was the same man, he’d be well over 80 years old.”

 

 

Barton scoffed loudly, “That dude, ran over 7 rooftops in under 3 minutes, 80 he’s like an athletic 20-year-old. So, did the kid and even he was exhausted and he’s no couch potato. How did the meeting even go with Director Carter and kid, find out who he is yet?” Barton took another bite of his burger. Steve sat up in his chair, “Yeah, kids under Shield protection till he can get home, cousin of Stark’s.” Romanoff’s eyebrow twitched into a frown. “Right, anyway he’s been spotted in D.C so we are going to go stealth, see if we can find his target first. If not, someone will die, and we will lose this trail again for years.”

 

 

 

 

 

Tony and Peter arrived back at the flat, they slowly opened the door with the key Steve gave them before the left, It was weird to be in someone else home without them, his parents still own this place, he knows that much, just more private between them, private to their relationship as husbands rather than the family space. Tony sat quietly down on to the couch, he sat staring straight ahead. Peter shrugged off his jacket, he jumped up on the kitchen counter, gently swinging his legs back and forth, his heels clunking on the cabinet door every once and a while.

 

“I think I look pretty good for 47 and your other dad, wasn’t quite how … I imagined them to be, don’t get me wrong, you just don’t really look like him with the dark hair and all that and I never thought I’d let anyone else in my workshop!” Tony tried to lighten the mood with a small chuckle at the end, he was pleasantly surprised that it did cheer Peter up a little. “What?” Peter couldn’t help but laugh, “you mean Uncle Bruce, your close friends since I was born, you’re like total, Science bros! He only gets in your lab if he doesn’t annoy you or steal any of your naan bread when we order takeaway!” Peter smiles at Tony, who almost show his true emotion – relief.

 

It wasn’t the other scientist, he didn’t end up married to one of his classmates, it was just one of Peter’s many Uncles…phew. “Then where was your other Dad, he said they weren’t resting until you came home? Not to sound lazy but I seem to be doing most of the work! As per Usual!” Tony jumped up to pull a fake exasperated expression. Peter laughed again, the happiest he’d been since this morning. “Pops feeds the team along with Uncle Sam, they were probably running strategy to the problem while probably making pizza for the family, Sam makes pizza when he’s stressed!” Tony was strangely comforted by Peter tone that he should, in some way, actually know this information about his future family members and their stress coping mechanisms.

 

“I have to say pizza sound pretty good right now, hungry?”

 

“Starving!”

 

Tony walked over to the phone attached to the wall in the far corner of the room, stepping over the same pyramid of paint tins they had bought to redecorate the living room. “What kind pizza do you like?” Tony had already picked up the phone and had begun roto-dialing the number. “Same as you.” Peter stated in a ‘matter of fact’ tone. “NY Bronx pizza what’s your order?” The women on the other side of the phone, sounded bored, when Tony replied, staring directly at Peter, “Two regular Pepperoni pizza, extra red sauce.” Peter grinned.

 

The doorbell rang and Peter jumped up and jogged to the door, opening the door, he was surprised to see Agent Coulson standing within centimetres of him, holding the two pizza boxes. The surprised of Peter’s morning had made him forget that this was the Phil Coulson in front of him and He. Had. Hair!  Who thick flowing locks, same basic smile though. “Next time you order pizza, please consider you have 3 of us outside as well.” Peter felt terrible, “Oh my gosh, so sorry Phil, I should have remembered, just this morning and everything… I’m so sorry, I can call them back?” Phil didn’t let anything show on his face, but internally he was caught off guard that the kid knew his first name, but he let his face soften a bit, “Not to worry, we called as soon as you finished your call. Enjoy.”

 

Peter slowly shut the door as Coulson made his way down the stairs, he turned and made his way back to the couch, dropping the box over Tony’s head into his lap. “Kid, you know his first name is Agent? Right?” Peter slapped Tony over the back of his head, as he jumped over the couch effortlessly. “Rude.” Tony laughed and dug into his food, after his first bite, a loud crack of thunder filled his ears, he almost dropped his pizza to cover his ears. “That sounded like it came from inside the house!” Peter eyes widened and jumped up off the couch moving his and Tony’s pizzas to the kitchen counter. “Thor!” He yelled out in the flat.

 

It was official, Tony thought to himself, his future son his actually crazy. The thunder cracked once again and then a tall, blonde muscular man was bent at the knee on the coffee table. Scratch that. He’s the crazy one cause this man was something else, a solid 6ft 5’ tall and as wide as the god damn coffee table, he was handsome as fuck.

 

“Thor!” Peter called out. Thor? As in… the God of Thunder, god someone nailed their sons name when he was born, he truly looked like a god, Tony thought to himself, Tall blonde and handsome, just his type.

 

“Young Peter! Are you safe, as soon as word reached Asgard of your disappearance I returned at once to help find you!” Thor’s voice boomed as loud as thunder in Tony’s opinion. “I’m just glad to see you here Thor, how did you get here! Dad said it was too dangerous to travel back!?” So, this runway model was from the future…If he was Peter’s dad. He wasn’t complaining one bit, hell, he might even thank God for his luck!

 

Well maybe not, he didn’t quite get everything right, he liked shorter hair and a little more… brain cells in the big guys skull, his arm was definitely bigger than his brain, that’s for sure. God what were those conversations like? ‘Hey dear, just finished building the next biggest weapon for the army, how was your day’ Tony imaged the big guy would say something along the lines of. ‘Ah yes, very good, I just finished modelling for June and July on every calendar in the world.’

 

Tony was feeling grateful that Peter had inherited his brains and not this guys, jeez at least someone in his family was smart enough to keep up with him. But he didn’t call this Thor guy dad either, he really needs to focus more on the moment, his mind wandered again.

 

“Your fathers are working round the clock, Father of Iron has not left his lab yet, the Captain has brought down a place to sleep and fresh clothes. The team were helping set up this camp in the lab when you appeared in the crack between the time realm! I’m glad you are well Nephew. The family has not taken your departure well.” Thor’s voice dropped, shame that he hadn’t been able to help more in bring his nephew home.

 

“I’m just happy to see you Thor, is Pops ok? I didn’t get to see him much before the anomaly shut. How did you even get here?” Peter was standing in front of his, Uncle the fabrics of his Uncle’s cap blowing in the invisible wind, the distinct smell of home surrounded him, a mixture of engine oil, a hint of the fresh forest air that surrounds the compound and chalk dust from his Pop’s boxing ring.

 

“Peter, I sense weakness in your muscles, you need to be home and training with your father, as soon as possible, I suggest burning energy through running in this time or I can try and stay a little longer to help in your training youngling!” He took in Peter’s general appearance and cross his arms over his broad chest, “As for your father, he is, as you would say? In rescue mode to get you home, he’s keeping your dad well feed and forcing him to rest to keep him working at his strongest. He tried to keep to himself, away from the family but Natasha kicked some sense into him that you were alive and safe!... We will all be pleased to see you back at home soon.”

 

Thor inspect the room around him, “I’m currently in Asgard using Heimdall and the Asgardian Widow society’s teachings of time to find you, we had to make sure you were alright after… I apologise nephew, you would not be in this situation if I had taken the weapon back to Asgard immediately. I hope one day you can forgive me for my mistakes.”

 

 

Tony watched the kid and the super model interact, it was his Uncle!  So, his husband, god that is still weird to know, is definitely a model of some sort if this is his future Brother in Law, brain cells maybe lacking in the family, but It would be fine, he surely wouldn’t marry just for looks, he’d hope he was better than that. Tall, blonde and handsome huh, good to know, easier to keep an eye out for.

 

 Tony rolled his wrist around before jumping in, “Uh, does Shield know you are here, and can you take Peter home?” The model turned and smiled widely at Tony, “Ah Young man of Iron! I’m glad you are keeping Peter safe, I unfortunately cannot bring Peter home, I’m here purely as an apparition of myself.” Peter stepped forward a disappointed look clear on his face. He waved his arm through his Uncle’s waist, Thor giggled, “Ok that tickled a little. I am here to pass on a message that your fathers will be with you soon, they do not know why they do not remember you in this time, but they say to tread carefully because of this information!” Thor looked off in the distance while facing a brick wall, “Yes, I will pass on the message,” Thor turned away from the wall to face Peter.

 

“Peter your Pops is sorry he did not make it to see you this morning. He misses you dearly and asks of you to stay strong and remember that you are from a very tough family and that you can handle anything. He loves you. We all love and miss you nephew.” He turns back to the wall once more and nods, he once again turns to his nephew and Tony, “my time is limited, I may go at any second.” Peter drew in a breath. Tensing up, he’d have to say goodbye to his family again. “Can you tell Pops and Dad, I love and miss them, that I’m safe, I just…. I miss home and I can’t wait to be back.”

 

“Of course, Nephew, I will pass on your message. Young man of Iron, please continue to look after him with all your skills. He is important to the family and… you will probably not forgive yourself if something were to happen to him.” Thor dropped his head at the end, fearful of his own words, what would be considered too much information but if it was the truth was it not necessary to tell. “Thor, what do Uncle B and Aunty Nat know about a shooter with a metal arm? He’s the closest thing to a threat I have here.” Thor nodded, turned back to the wall, Peter had clocked that where ever Thor was in the present, his family were all there, his chest heated up, he felt a bit emotional that his entire family had turned up to figure out how to get him home.

 

“They do not.” Wait, what?

 

“That’s not possible?” Tony spoke up, “The Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee chased him after he shot Steve!” Thor looked confused and relayed the message. “The Captain, Widow and bird man have no idea of the events you are describing, Peter tread carefully, things may be changing around you. We may never feel the effect, or it will only hit us once you are back. Be carefully Neph- “Thor disappear when Peter blinked. Tony just turned to face Peter, “Uhh so that wasn’t good news was it?” Peter just walked over to the couch and sat down. He focused on the sensation of sinking into the couch cushions.

 

“I’ve done something to change the future.” Tony watched Peter’s face as it twitched subtly, fear flashing only for a second, he was gaining a poker face and Tony didn’t like it. This kid wasn’t getting a choice, he was going to have to make tough decisions on behalf of Tony and Tony didn’t like that either. This kid… his kid thought he knew what was going to happen but now it was all up in the air for both of them. Peter could disappear like in Back to the Future or just get to a future where he doesn’t exist. Tony had to help him.

 

“Well, what changed, if your Uncle comes back to us another time you and your parents can work it out? Make a diary of what they remember?” Peter jumped up from the couch and stood toe to toe with Tony. “What do remember specifically from your I don’t know 15thbirthday huh?! If your life depended on it could you write down an hour by hour play of that day?!” Tony took a step back raising his hands up between himself and Peter. “Whoa whoa ok, I get it.” Peter stopped his eyes focusing in on Tony’s. “I’m sorry. I just, I want you! I mean not you but you! My dad you! I want him to tell me what to do, I want my Pops to work out a plan and I’m going to have to do this on my own now and I don’t know how!”

 

Peter just sat down on the floor, his back hitting the floor hard, he could feel the jolt up his spine. What was he going to do, his world is literally collapsing in front of him, he might not go back to his family as he knows them. Luckily for Peter, this Tony Stark was more a glass half full kind of guy. “It isn’t impossible kid, I’m not your Dad but I’m still Tony Stark son of Howard Stark, I’m smart. I can help, I want you to go home to me as well kid, well l future me.” Tony slowly moved closer to Peter, taking his hand in his.

 

“Kid, I don’t like seeing you … upset. This isn’t the way I would have wanted you to grow up. This is what happened to me, difficult situations and… no one to help when I needed them. I’ll help, Steve will definitely help and even if he didn’t want to, I would make him! And! Shield, they will help! Just … you’re not alone Peter.” Peter gripped Tony’s hand tightly, he was going to break his fingers if he wasn’t careful. Tears streaming down his face Peter used his jumper to clear them off his face.

 

There was a knock at the door, Coulson gave it a second before opening the door. He stared at the two people, he blinked. “Director Stark has ‘request’ or as Director Carter paraphrased to me, he threw a tantrum that you are not back at MIT and studying for your mid-term exams. So, flight leaves in 20 minutes. Pack up.” He shut the door behind him. Tony stood with a mildly confused face, his eyebrow raised in a perfect point in the middle. “Uh so my dad is pissed at me as you can tell!  Let’s head back to campus, maybe Rhodey-bear can help, he’s got me out of some sticky situations!”

  
Peter nodded, not trusting his voice to carry him through another conversation. Tony gripped tightly on to Peter’s hand and lead him through to Steve’s room. He sat Peter on the edge of the bed. Tony cautiously took a step back and walked into the cupboard, reaching up to pull a very dusty shoe box off the shelf. He sat the box next to Peter and knelt down on to the ground in front of the bed. Peter’s hand rested in his lap. No energy left to move. “Before we go back to campus, I think you should hold on to this until you head home. Steve gave it to me last summer while we were fixing up this place.” Tony lifted the lid carefully off the top of the box. A couple of boxes sat covered in a thin layer of dust, Tony reached in and took out the one that seemed the cleanest.

 

He pulled out a white box or at least It was white a long time ago, now faded with many years of life protecting its valuable content. He carefully lifted the lid off the top of the box. Pulling away a small tufted of cotton as well. “This was Steve’s pocket watch.” Tony pulled it out, holding it in his palm out towards Peter. “His mom couldn’t afford much at the time, but she saved up for a year for this one.” He flipped it over to show the back, it was engraved, the tarnished silver hadn’t lost its message.

 

“ _4,4,1918 – Your Family Is Always With You._ _No Matter Where You Are.”_

 

“Steve never knew his father, but people always told him he was a lot like him. So even if your parents aren’t with you right now… you’ve got a little bit of them inside your head too.  you will figure this out. Don’t worry about that. You will get home.” Tony placed the watch into Peter’s palm, closing his finger around it. Peter had never seen this before, he assumed if it was anywhere back home it was in his Pop’s study. Maybe on a shelf up high.

 

The closest thing Peter had to his grandparents on his Pop’s side was his wrist watch, the strap was new but the watch itself was his grandfather’s past down from his Pops to him. He never really expected his Pops to own and use a pocket watch, but Peter knew they had been poor, so this watch must have been a big deal to have at the time. He’d need to ask about it more once he was back home. Because he was going to get back home. Peter looked up to Tony, Peter must have been staring at the watch for some time, Tony had already packed his duffle bag and dropped it by the door. Only to re-enter with Peter’s, all packed and ready to go.

 

“Thanks Tony. I need that.” Peter’s eyes dropped to the watch fiddling with it in his hands, turning it over and over again. Tony came and sat down next to him on the bed, he must have put the box back in the cupboard. “Don’t worry kid. We will get you home. Just promise me that you don’t lose that hope. I had Steve and Rhodey to save me just in time. You will get home to your family.”

 

The Shield Agents grabbed the duffle bags. Tony and Peter followed. Down the stairs and out to the black SUV. Peter climbed in first, Tony jumped in second, he was fiddling with something in his hand while he watched Peter play with the watch between his fingers, lost in thought. Tony took out a small note pad and began to solve the mysteries surrounding time travel.

 

Peter was gently nudged awake. “Hey kid, sorry you need to get up to get on the plane. I’m nowhere as strong as Steve, so I can’t carry you onboard this time.” Peter shook his head side to side. Trying to wake himself up he slide out of the seat. Shutting the door of the car behind him. Peter made his way up the stairs of the private Stark family jet. He threw himself into one of the reclining seats towards the back of the plane, facing forwards. He reached over into the seat beside him and pulled the red blanket across his body. The Stark Industries logo embroidered on the blanket In the lower corner. He shut his eyes, just wanting to hide from the world he was in for a while longer.

 

“The Jet will take you back to Boston Mr Stark, Shield security will be within range at all times just… hiding in plain sight for now. Don’t want to make it too obvious to the shooter that you are protected. Your friend Cadet Rhodes has been filled in on the situation and has prepared a catch-up file with your class work. Director Stark will see you at the end of term in December, until then please for us all Mr Stark. Please stay out of trouble.”

Tony laughed. “No guarantee Agent Coulson. See you never in Boston.”

 

“Right. Safe flight.”

 

Tony sat in the row ahead of Peter, thinking the kid was asleep again. The doors to the aircraft shut and the pilot ready to depart, they set off. Tony watch out the window, as the concrete runway turned into the dark cloudy skies above New York. He played with the edge of his glasses in his hands. Once the all clear had come from the pilot, Tony looked over his shoulder to check on Peter. He seemed out cold so Tony turned down the cabin lights and pulled out a small pager like device from his pocket.

 

Checking over his shoulder one last time he held down the button and gently called out. “Shell-head to Wing-head, you there big guy?” Tony rested the device against his lips as his elbow leaned on the arm rest, he waited a minute or so, taking in the view out the aircraft window.

 

“Loud and clear Shell-head, what’s happening on your end?” Steve’s voice responded from the device. His tone tired and soft as if he hadn’t spoken all afternoon.

 

Peter subtly opened his eye to check if Tony was watching him, he shut them again and decided to just listen to his parents be dorks to each other. It was a nice remaindered that they are still like his parents just… not quite ready for him.

 

“Moving back to Campus, Wing-head, Director’s tantrum, I mean… orders. Security in the shadows though, if that makes you feel better.” Tony sarcasm bled through at the mention of his father’s orders.

 

“Only a little Shell-head. Watch your back till I get back, will you? How’s the kid?” Peter could hear faint mumbling of a TV on Steve’s end of the conversation, clearly the team of spies had checked into a hotel for the night.

 

“He’s struggling…but he’s a Stark, so he’s strong but also picking up his family’s poker face, I’m trying to give him hope that it’s going to be fine, like you did for me, but I’m scared that I’m not going to be smart enough to help him get home. He’s received… news that he might have changed something but I’m thinking it’s just speculation.” Tony let go of the button, he shut his eyes, contemplating all the thoughts flying through his head.

 

“You gave him the watch? Good call, I think he needs it, don’t you? Whatever it takes to get him home Tony we are not alone. His family are trying from their end, he just needs to stay strong and stay patient. Which is definitely a family weakness.” The rustling of fabrics could be heard from the other end, Steve was heading to bed.

 

“Get some sleep Shell-head, you need to be fresh for school tomorrow and I need to catch a shooter. Sleep well Shell-head, Wing-head out.”

 

“Night Wing-head, Shell-head out.” Tony sighed. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder and tried to sleep for the rest of the flight. He didn’t manage to sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy New Year! Apologies from the extreme lateness of this chapter! I decided to rewrite parts of the master plan for this story with some changes to this chapter taking the longest to implement, so sorry! 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support on this story and hope you enjoy this chapter, hoping to have the next one up soon! x


	7. Home Video and Christmas Plans

“All clear in the windows. Go for entry.”

 

Steve boot kicked the apartment door open, shield at the ready in front of his upper body. Natasha’s two pistols point round the outside of the shield, her arms outstretched in front of her. Tactical plan, infiltrate through the front door, scout the rooms, assess the current position of the target and determine the assassin’s target. Steve made his way through the empty apartment, shoulder pushing his way into the main bedroom. One bed, sheets covered in a thin layer of dust, A desk with one desktop computer. Recently used, the power was still on. Steve checked the bathroom, blood in the sink. No Shooter.

 

Steve walked towards the window, he signalled to Barton. “Room clear. Get over here Barton.” Natasha walked in and pulled down the blinds. “He was here, recently. The sink still has water drops in it.” Steve walked over towards the bathroom again, “Possible injury?” Gesturing towards the sink, Barton walked in and past Steve. He pulled a test tube kit with a cotton bud in it, out of his soaking wet rain coat. “I’m gonna guess this was a victim and not his.”

 

Natasha was seated in front of the desktop computer. “Captain.” Steve turned around, the screen was displaying a newspaper headline for tomorrow. Steve clenched his fists before forcing them to relax. A handful of windows were open with other headlines.

 

‘Stark Industries to begin construction of the Stark Expo next week.’

 

‘CEO Howard rumoured to be on the edge of new break through.’

 

‘Anthony Stark, heir to Stark Industries fortune, spotted back in New York before announcement of Stark Expo.’

 

‘Stark family opens up about their home life. Vanity fair exclusive.’

 

“Steve, it’s no question that he’s after Stark.” The articles were surrounded with surveillance photos of Stark Industries buildings, Tony on MIT campus and the Stark family mansion. “But why?”

 

Barton walked out to the living room, his waterproof coat and hair dripping water onto the floor. He called back out to Steve and Natasha, “Place stinks of bleach except for the bathroom sink, he wanted us to find the blood, we can send the sample back-“ Steve could hear it before he could see it, the sound of a bullet zipping through the air, ruined the silence of the apartment, the shatter of the glass as it burst into the room, the computer exploded in a flash. Steve leaned over Natasha’s body to protect her from the shot. He heard another bullet ping off the shield on his back. But he knows he’s a big target and before Barton can get an arrow fired back, Steve’s upper thigh is grazed with a bullet. He let out a cry of pain. He grits his teeth and pull them both to the floor.

 

Barton has his back pressed against the wall, blind firing out the window, until the bullets stopped. Barton pulled out his communicator device. “Shield support required at target’s location and satellite/CCTV images of the city being monitored for the suspect, medical team required for the Captain.” Steve rolled off of Natasha, lying out of breath on his back. “I’m getting pretty sick of being shot!” His hand raced down to grip the side of his thigh, trying to stop the bleeding.

 

 

“Son of a bitch! That stings.” Steve gritted through his teeth, Natasha rolled further away from Steve, crouching with her back against the wall, she glances between Barton, Steve and the window. “He has a clear shot on Steve why isn’t he shooting?” Barton shrugged his shoulders. Steve used his upper arm strength to pull himself through to the living room. Twisting his body round so that he could sit up right with his back against the wall. He gripped his leg with both hands, he let the back of his head hit the wall with a loud thud. A bullet ripped through the wall next to Steve. Missing his body by a couple of inches, lodging itself into the dark oak floorboards.

 

The shooting stopped. The sounds of sirens echoed in the distance. Steve’s head lulled. He knew he was going to pass out soon if he didn’t stop the bleeding. He opened one of the pouches on the back of the belt, pulling out a handkerchief and pulling it round to his wound. He crumpled the handkerchief into his hand and shoved it roughly into the wound. He let out an involuntary hiss at the pain. Natasha rolled her eyes towards Steve “God, you’re actually a grandpa, handkerchief to complete it.”  

 

“I’ll give you the handkerchief comment but stop the blasphemy.” Steve was starting to get tired. “Fine, Shield MedEVAC. One minute out. Can you hold out.” Steve closed his eyes, how did he even get into these situations, he’s a seventy-three-year-old man, fighting a Hydra assassin with his shield dressed in his old patriotic suit. That reminded him, he should really ask for a new one, maybe tone down the colours. Especially because there’s a bullet hole in it.

 

He was losing his train of thought. He wasn’t going to die, he knew that he couldn’t die from something this small, the bullet wound would heal quickly but if the bullet was still inside when it did, he was going to have to go through a long surgery without **anaesthesia,** It wasn’t worth the pain and being awake through it all. Barton divided across the room, just in case the shooter was still waiting. He knelt next to Steve’s wound. “Do you want me to get it?...”

 

Barton had read Steve’s file. He knew the procedure if the serum’s healing kicked in. Steve nodded, a cold sweat dropping down his face. “Ok, give me a sec.” Barton looked down to his combat trousers and reached to pulled out his knife. He extended the knife and looked up to Steve, whose eyelids where drooping to slightly cover his eyes, exhaustion and sweat, clear on his face. Steve gave a week nod of approval to start. Barton used one hand to grip Steve’s thigh and the other to carefully open up the wound. Steve screwed his eyes up in pain, looking up to the ceiling.

 

Natasha watched as Barton dug around in the wound to find the bullet. She hadn’t received access to Steve’s file, but she could guess that this needed to happen and fast if Barton’s jerky motions were anything to go by. She watched as he suffered through a front-line surgery without painkillers. He was something. She schooled her face to not show the admiration for his ability to suffer through the pain, jealous even, but that skill requires practice and it wasn’t worth the pain.

 

Barton used his knife to slowly pull out the last bullet fragment. It dropped down onto the floor next to him. Making a soft clunk noise as it hit the floor. Steve's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he saw the MedEVAC team burst through the door with a crash kit. He closed his eyes just to he didn’t need to deal with the paramedics, he used one of their shoulders to help him get up and limp out towards the Shield ambulance. The walk down the stairs quickly becoming a hop down on one leg.

 

Steve could hear Barton on the phone to Director Stark, informing him of the mission, Steve knew Howard was going to want to speak to him when he got back to base. He decided to avoid that for as long as possible, he used his hands to gesture to Barton that he was going to the ambulance crew. Barton nodded back, informing Director Stark that Steve wouldn’t be with him immediately. Natasha followed closely behind Steve and even helped him up into the ambulance. She sat down on the bench next to the gurney.

 

The two back doors of the ambulance slammed shut and Steve pulled himself up and on to the gurney. He leaned back on to the bed and closed his eyes when a pillow hit him square in the face. He didn’t even open his eyes as he moved the pillow behind him to prop up his head. “Captain, I’m Doctor Willems, are you ok with me doing a check on the wound?” A female doctor made her way in from the cabin at the front. Steve nodded. She quick assessed that they had managed to pull out all the fragments correctly and that the serum would heal the wound over in a couple of hours.

 

“Ok, just make sure you give it a clean in the morning to be sure no dirt heals in with it overnight, do you have any questions Captain?” Steve shook his head. Natasha tilted her head in a questioning look. “Doctor, can I ask, is the serum likely to pass down genetically?” Steve opened his eyes and looked over to Natasha, what was she up to? The doctor was caught off guard by the question and her face showed it. “That’s a very … personal question to ask on behalf of the captain.” She looked over her shoulder to the Captain, who just shrugged back at her. He wasn’t in the mood to try and be polite.

 

“Uh well, we don’t know for sure but at my best guess, I could say it would be unlikely, the offspring would likely not see the effects of the super serum. They would be more likely in my best guest to suffer from everything else you had before the serum took hold, vitamin deficiencies and so on. Can I ask why.” Steve didn’t need Natasha to tell him her train of thought. He knew. He had made his own theories too, but she wants to get to the bottom of the kid’s story, and she’ll get the information she needs so that she can eliminate possible answers.

 

“Ok, Thank you Doctor.” Natasha gestured for the doctor to leave. She did so with a confused look on her face. “Don’t say it.” Steve said out to the empty cabin. He didn’t want to hear it. “I wasn’t going to. You’re smart enough for me not to. But it doesn’t add up. Even you can see the possible connections.” Steve sighed, he didn’t think Natasha would even bother about Peter, she wasn’t in the room with them when Peter’s parents spoke. She didn’t know that Steve had already met both Peter’s parents. They were smart workaholic scientists, Tony was Tony, but Peter’s father seemed … nice. Natasha didn’t know, so he couldn’t tell her that he at best, was maybe an uncle or a godfather.

 

“I know you know more than you are letting on about the kid, something isn’t right with him. My instincts are wrong like this. I can tell something went down during your meeting with Carter and those science dorks at the Upstate Compound.  I’m going to find out more.” Natasha had sat forward, uncrossed her legs and leaned her elbows on her knees to clasp her hands together.

 

“Romanoff, there is nothing to find. Just… leave it, he’s just a kid. There’s nothing special about him, he would have said something by now.” Steve rolled slowly over his shoulder to effectively end the conversation. Crossing his arms and preparing to take a nap. Natasha scoffed, “Alright then, when I find out, I’ll let you know.” The silence sat for a minute or so, the sound of the ambulance making its way through traffic to the head office. Steve turned ever so slightly to speak over his shoulder. “Why do you even care?”

 

Romanoff looked off out of the window, lost in thought. “He has your smile. He just…. whether he’s your long-lost child or a nephew or something, you don’t get a smile like that without having time to grow up with it. There’s something about him, besides being a weird kid.”

 

 

 

 

Peter woke up in his room, a broom handle poking his sides. “Peter, wake up, you need to get up now, Obi is coming over.” Peter grumbled, he rolled over on his other side. “Why, he doesn’t even like me, can’t you leave me to sleep like a normal person.” Tony let out a sharp laugh, “Normal people can’t fall asleep on the ceiling. But yeah normal average kid.” Peter’s eye shot open. Sat up, right angled to the floor. He stood up on the ceiling, placing his right hand in the grip position he lowered the rest of his body off of the ceiling, until he was the right way up and dropped gently to the floor. “Uh, sorry, I’m up now. Do I need to help tidy anything?” Tony laughed and turned to walk out the room, “Nope, just needed you off the ceiling in case he got nosey again. Steve usually just stands at the end of the hallway and keep him in the kitchen but he’s just nosey.”

 

The loud thump of six knocks of the door echoed through the flat. Followed by a loud, “Tony, It’s your old pal Obadiah!” Tony let out a sigh and reshuffled his hoodie. He muttered to himself, “Let’s get this over with.” He shut the door behind himself, leaving Peter standing in the middle of his room with nothing to do. He decided it was time to figure out a way home, he searched around his room for his wrist band shooters and the suit. Pulling off the covers of the bed on to the floor frantically searching for them. He pulled the large pile of new clothes Tony bought for him off the chair on to the floor. Turning a full 360 degrees around, He finally looked up on the ceiling, the shooters were still attached to the blanket hanging off the light fixture, he must have climbed up with its last night. He could hear the faint polite chat between Stane and Tony, the shuffling of paper work. He pulled out the suit mask and wrist bands and sat them up right on the desk, turn to check the blinds were still shut and the door was closed, Peter turned his attention to Karen.

 

“Karen,” Peter decided it would be best to whisper. “Can you project me a holograph board for me to write my ideas on. Also, is Spider-bro ok to be deployed?” Karen project up a large blue holo-board for Peter to work with. “Good morning Peter, spider-bro, still has ai   rotor damaged which will cause issues with control while in flight. But all other operations are functional.” Peter laid out the suit on the bed, putting on his left wrist band to start up and control the small flying drone, “I’m going to use him as surveillance on Stane.” Spider-bro jumped out of the centre of the suit. The tiny drone crawled across the floor and under the door.

 

Spider-bro crawled along the floor until he reached the end of the hall way. The robot crawled up the side wall, settling quietly in the upper corner of the room, pointing to the kitchen. Peter nodded to himself, happy with the position of the drone. Peter turned on his heals towards the holo-board project out from the mask. “Peter, I managed to connect to Stark Industries Servers when the anomaly was open. I downloaded the footage of your journey here and analysed it. I also downloaded a video from the family’s private file server labelled, ‘In case Karen connects, Peter watch this immediately’. Shall I play it now?”

 

“Yes, please Karen.” Peter took a step back from the board, crossing his arms and standing tall. Game face on, he told himself, a slight frown on his face. His fingers played with a loose thread from the back of his Dad’s Led Zeppelin top. The video started. It was his parents, Tony sat at his main desk in the workshop with his Pops bent down behind him to set himself with his arms over his Dad’s shoulders.

 

Peter’s face slackened, his mouth left slightly open, eyes wide in wonder. His Pops looked tired if that was possible, Peter recognised the shirt from the morning when he disappeared, It was crumpled in places, the dark jeans now replaced with workout joggers. His hair unkept, the bags under his eyes were not that pronounced but it was clear his Pops had not slept. His Pops had burns over his arms, faint but there. A tired look staring back at the camera.

 

His Dad was definitely worse than his Pops, he didn’t have super solider serum to keep him healthy, his eyes lacking their usual spark, his suit jacket crumpled on the floor in the background, his shirt completely gone for one of his Pop’s sports shirts. A zipper on his shoulders, his skin generally paler than usual, his parents looked worse than the time his Dad locked himself in the workshop for 6 days straight, Pops wouldn’t even let Peter see his Dad because he thought it would scare him.

 

His Dad was typing furiously, Steve’s hands were massaging Tony’s shoulders, gently in circles. Steve moved his head down next to Tony’s, looking up to whatever he was typing. Peter dropped his hands slowly by his side. His parent’s both smiled up to the camera, “Peter,” His Dad said up to the camera, “You’ve been gone 34 hours 10 minutes. We’ve determined that you’re not dead.” His Pop’s squeezed his eye shut at the thought.

 

“In case Karen can connect back to the servers, we’ve decided to leave this message for you on all access points just … in the small hope that we can communicate to where ever you are.” His Dad gave a small smile, Pops shifted his weight and spoke, “Hey Petey, your Dad is working round the clock to get you home as you can probably tell,” He jokingly gestured to both their general appearances, Tony let out a soft laugh, Steve’s smile stayed strong on his face, “We miss you so much, the family practically moved into the workshop with your dad!”

 

Tony rolled his eyes in a groan and fake anger. “They’re making a mess kiddo! They moved my desk a whole 3 inches out of place! But… they’re working hard to get you home, your Uncle Bruce is breaking down the compound from that evil, evil weapon. Your Aunt Tasha has put the word out in case you’ve surface out in a remote jungle somewhere. Uncle Barton and Thor are attempted other methods of communication, but we just needed to…” Tony looked over his shoulder to Steve, Peter guessed looking for guidance on his words. A first for Tony. “We just wanted to give you and ourselves… hope that you are coming home to us. We did all your laundry in your room, brought your blankets down here to the lab in case you come back during the night…”

 

“Just we miss you Peter, We love you and don’t forget,” Tony looked up to Steve and back towards the camera, “You’re a Roger, stay strong and use that big brain of yours and help us get you home.” A loud clatter from behind the pair distracted them both from the camera. Peter even looked off in the distance of the workshop in the video. His family were walking into the lab from the garage door entrance, carrying large bags of supermarket snacks and pizza boxes into the lab. All dressed in joggers and Avengers hoodies the team walked up to his parents. “What’s going on Tony?” Bruce dropped two pizza boxes next to the couple.

 

“A message in case Peter can get Karen back on the servers.” Steve sat back up to let all of his Uncles and Aunts crowd around the screen, “Smart move Dr and Captain Stark. Hey Peter, got a new bow for you to try out, you just need to come back and get some wisdom from the old master Hawkeye!”

 

 The group smiled gently at the camera, unsure of what words are the most important to pass on. Thor however looked on to Barton’s words. “I have an idea of how to communicate to my young Nephew.” Thor walked back away from the group and shot up through the air and through the ceiling with a loud crash.

 

The group collectively watch as the Asgardian took off. That must have been the moment that Thor decided to ask about those Asgardian Widows and their time travel phone thing. “Well, we need you back and a contractor to fix the hole now. But most important thing first.” Natasha said with a sly wink to the camera, Peter let out an involuntary laugh, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Right we will keep sending videos until they are received, we better get plates and bowls for dinner, Bruce and Tony stay here and keep doing what you’re doing. Alright everyone, a see you soon for Peter.” Steve stood up and directed the team to keep working. A chorus of byes and see you soon’s. The video cuts off. Karen’s soft voice informs Peter, “End of Message. Your Dad has left more data on the incident. But this message was recorded minutes before the anomaly. So, we don’t have much more on the second incident.”

 

Peter leaned back against the wall, a soft smile on his face. He looked up to his holo-board, running through the footage of his disappearance from the future. The simulations working through each angle of the security footage of the workshop. “Try to take the data more focused on the compound that hit me.”

 

“Peter, the door, Mr Stane Is coming.” Peter threw the blanket on the floor over the suit on the bed. He grabbed his jumper and threw it over the mask. He threw himself over on to the bed. Just as the door opened, Stane stepped through before Tony could get in his way, “—Tony, he’s young but he can’t sleep in until what’s the time?”

 

He exaggerated his look down to his watch, “10:30, Your Father had you up and at it by 7am each morning, you need to get him up and working!” Tony stood with his arms crossed, silent and frowning at Stane. “I kid, I kid Anthony, and thank you for your designs on the new missile system. Our army is now the most effective in the world!” Peter frowned at Stane, he knew his father was in the weapons business when he was really young, but the image of clean energy was what he grew up with, so he couldn’t help but screw up his nose at the whole situation.

 

“Drinks on me next month Anthony!  You, me and the grand bar in the New York Tower? What do you say?” Stane leaned over the top of Tony his arm resting on the wall next to him, his presence trying to over shadow Tony. Peter stood up, making his body as intimidating as possible. This was just ugly and uncomfortable flirting. “Ok, like you said, I’m up now, I saw you Stane, time to leave so I can ‘get up and go.’” Peter tried to channel his Pop’s attitude toward sleazy characters, ‘always act like the bigger man, kill them with kindness.’

 

“Well, that’s kind of you Stane but I’m more interested In everything female but if you have a sister, she’s more than welcome to join us for drinks.” A cheeky smirk appeared on Tony’s face. Stane’s smile dropped and he dropped his arms. “See you next week Anthony, you should appear in more boardroom meetings. I think Howard would like that.” He bumped Tony’s shoulder on the way out of Peter’s room. They heard the front door slam 30 seconds later.

 

Tony turned pushed himself off the wall and moved to stand next to Peter. “He’s a real dick, isn’t he?” Peter snorted out a laughter. Tony followed with his own. “So, my software is running data on this whole situation it may take some time.” Peter stood up and turned to Tony, “I need something to do like a course or a job! I need to keep busy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A job in a coffee shop. Not quite what he thought but it would do. Tony works fast when he wants too. There a dude named Scott, really not that enthusiastic to be there but he’s fine. Peter like the little old lady that owns the student café, Margaret, she pays him pretty good once he remembered to take off like 20 years of inflation. Tony nearly had a heart attack when he realised how much Peter thought he should be getting paid. She gives him a cookie any time he was on a break.

 

And before Peter even realised it. He’d made it through a couple of weeks. A shift every day, 6am – 2pm. Back to the flat to nap for an hour then hang out with DUM_EE then he would go home and make dinner. It was pretty simple, It allowed him to just run his life without putting too much thought into it. It gave him some money for him to support himself It also allowed the time for Karen to work on simulations of the incident. Peter was walking through the empty quad, a slight breeze in the mid – November air. Not a soul in sight. Well, Until Peter nearly jumped out of skin when Thor’s bombing voice filled the quad, “Nephew Peter!”

 

Peter turned to his Uncle form, “Hey, Thor what’s the update?” Thor moved them over to a bench further along the path.  “Pace has continued since your departure Nephew. Your dad believes he is close to finding an answer as to how to bring you home.” Peter sighed as he sat down. “Your hair is long young nephew. I didn’t know it would grow that fast?” Peter leaned back into the bench, throwing his hands into the front of his hoodie, stretching his legs out. “I’ve not had my hair cut since I got here, I really need to its been like 2 months.” Thor jumped up and stared off into the distance again. Peter just stayed in his relaxed position, watching as his Uncle stood frozen in place.

 

“Peter what is the date for you?” Thor came back to this body. “29thNovember. 1991.” Thor kneeled down in front of Peter, “Peter, Its only been 12 days for us. You only left 12 days ago Nephew, this is most concerning.” Even Peter sat up at the information. “Wait, wait!  What? How is that possible?!” Thor looked down to the ground ashamed of his answer. “We do not know.”  
  


Peter was getting frustrated, he’d barely seen Tony the past couple of weeks, throwing himself into his final thesis paper. A lack of communication from Steve and the two spies had left Tony in a sour mood, Tony thought Peter didn’t know, but with the super hearing from the serum Tony would call out through the paging device that he and Steve shared but his calls were left unanswered. It was giving Tony a cold shoulder. Thor reached out as if he was going to touch Peter but stopped when he realised, he couldn’t. He sighed, “Young Peter, I am truly sorry for what has happened to you. Where is young Tony? Is he not usually with you?”

 

Peter stood up to try and walk away. “He’s busy and I can’t get in the way of history Thor. I need to get going.” He walked through Thor’s ghostly body, effectively making him disappear from the quad. Peter shrugged his backpack up his shoulder as he made his way up the apartment stairs. He pulled his keys out of his sky-blue hoodie pocket and as he reached forward to open the door Tony opened it for him.

 

“Hey.” Tony said stepping back, “I need your opinion right now. Oh, and need to tell you shit for Christmas.” Peter walked into the kitchen area, dropping his backpack on the ground with a heavy thud. “Sure, what’s up.” He jumped up on to the kitchen counter.

 

“You need to tell me right now the name of your other parent.” Tony leaned against the opposite counter causally, crossing his arms as if he hadn’t asked a million-dollar question, well, Peter thought to himself, If anyone could afford it…

 

“Why.” Peter tried not to sound too shocked, he was honestly surprised he even waited this long to ask again, Peter had tried to keep Tony’s mind away from his own life, letting his Dad make his own decisions.

 

“I have a date.” Well that shocked Peter. He kind of just expected Tony to say Steve was back, “What do you mean you have a date? With who?” Tony stood up, lifting his head up with a cheeky smirk on his face. “hmm, let’s compare names shall we! what a good idea!” Peter shook his head, laughing a little, “Nope, can’t spoil your entire life for you Tony.” It’s actually just the weird idea of seeing his Dad actually go on a date that wasn’t his Pop, he knew his father used to be a playboy but that was definitely all finished before he was born.

 

“Well, I tried, you’re alone for dinner tonight then, because I’ll be at the Bay Harbour Restaurant at 7pm. So, then what are you doing for dinner.” Peter sighed a little, he jumped off the counter and opened the cupboard behind him, shutting it again and check the fridge. “I’ll make some soup or something?” Tony gave a shrug and ‘yeah sounds good’ face.

 

“Oh also!” Tony clapped his hand down on Peter’s shoulder, “Director Stark or Hellish Howard as I call him, has kept up with Roger’s request, so,” Tony mock standing to attention and gave an exaggerated bow to Peter. “You and I are invited out to the Stark Mansion for the Christmas holidays!” Peter smiled, nodding at the thought, “Sounds good? Do you actually want to go, though?”

 

Tony gave an uninterest shrug. “I don’t give a fuck about seeing Howard, yeah, I’d like to see my mom, make sure she’s ok but I really want you to meet Jarvis and if you’ll let me, tell him who you are?” Tony’s confidence gradually left his body, he seemed nervous to ask Peter to come home with him. “Really?!” Peter grinned ear to ear, his Dad always spoke well of one Edwin Jarvis and his wife, he always said that they practically raised him, apparently, he’d passed away when Peter was younger, well taken care of by the Maria Stark Foundation in his later life, his parents visited him twice a week, Peter was too young to really remember.

 

“I’d love to meet Jarvis! That would actually be awesome!” Tony smiled and took Peter by surprised by giving him a tight hug, “They’re going to love you Peter, I actually can’t wait,” The pair stepped apart, “We’re invited down when college breaks for Christmas, dinner when we arrive and then a cocktail hour… But lunch with the Jarvis family the next day, so bonus!” Tony was on cloud 9, he would get to show Jarvis that he raised him well, he didn’t screw his life up!

 

“Sweet, uh when is that, I’ll need to get it off work just to be sure!” Peter started to pull out vegetables to make his soup with. Tony called out, while he was walking down the hall to get ready for his date, “We will head over for the 14thof December!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in a week! Hope you're still along for the ride! Thank you for all the continued support!


	8. What Has Happened, Is Still To Happen.

13thDecember 1991.

 

Peter had been allowed to leave his work early after Margaret said that he worked too hard and that her son had come home early for Christmas so she would get him to clean out the coffee grinder, so Peter wasn’t too disappointed, he’d save up quite a bit of money, a nice amount to maybe treat himself after Christmas if he was still here but he was proud of himself, he’d work a job.. no one expect it of him at home, he was the heir to literally Billions, not that he cared but it was nice to work, no one stopping him on the street to get a photo of him or his parents. It was nice, peaceful even.

 

He’s got to admit that he obviously misses home, but the lack of press was nice, they didn’t even hang around Tony that much during this time, they really just focused on Howard, who was too busy running the ever-growing Shield to be found at his own company meetings. Maybe it was Shield’s doing, Peter thought to himself, all the peace and quiet, hiding away, he’d spotted Agent Coulson once, he was dressed as a police officer, standing by his coffee shop. Only once, he gave him a nodded and never saw him after that. Peter knew Tony’s schedule, he was in his advanced mechanics workshops. Maybe he should stop by with lunch. Peter stood in line at his work, choosing two rolls, an extra shot coffee, one hot chocolate for himself and a shared salad. Margaret refused to let him pay for the lunches. Patting him on the head and shooing him out the door.

 

Peter made his way towards the workshops, checking his pop’s watch he arrived right on time as the class filtered out of the workshops along the hall, Peter spotted Tony as he walked out the workshop door with Rhodey, pulling on his very oversized black denim jacket. Peter definitely hadn’t got used to the more relaxed sizing of the 90’s yet. “Tony!” Peter called out down the hall, Tony looked over and nodded in recognition, giving a quick two-handed pat on the back to Rhodey as he left. “What’s up Pete?” Peter held up the coffee in his hand towards Tony, “You. Are. A. Life Saver.” Tony raised the cup to his lips, taking an extra-long swig of the drink.

 

“I was thinking lunch on me?” Peter opened up his bag to show Tony he had food, Tony had led the pair upstairs to the workshop that held DUM_EE, The robot whirled in delight to see Tony and Peter. Tony kicked over a rolling chair towards the metal bench and dragged a stool over by hand. Peter set out the two rolls and the salad before sitting down. Tony sat down with a heavy thud on the stool, his arms going limp by his side, he gave a mock groan at the sight off food. “Peter, I have no idea how you get up at 6am for work, Rhodey dragged me out at 10:45 this morning and I’m exhausted!” Peter chuckled at the thought, “Well, only two more days till we head to the Stark Mansion for Christmas anyway, you can sleep then!” Tony hummed in agreement, spurring his body on to grab his roll.

 

“Can I ask you a question Pete?” Peter nodded, taking his fork and stabbing it in to the salad and forcing the odd shaped leaves into his mouth. “You know who I end up with, but… am I happy with that?” Peter slowed his munching, he swallowed what he could, “What do you mean?” Tony stopped for a minute to think, “I am happy with who I end up with, they aren’t stupid and just … vain are they?” Peter had to laugh to himself, Tony kicked him under the bench, “Dude! Not funny! I’m being serious!” Peter held his hands up in a kind of stop motion, as if to say, ‘sorry, sorry, I get it.’ Peter guessed that Tony’s date 2nddate with this person had gone well then, he’s not used to his Dad second guessing himself, it was strange.

 

“You are beyond happy, sickly sweet in fact, no threats of divorce or unhappiness with this family!” Peter reshuffled himself on the chair, “I’m assuming your date went well then?” Tony stayed silent, staring off into the distance. Peter rolled his eyes at his dramatic father. He could see Tony’s eyes wander around the room, settling on Peter’s watch. That had reminded to check the time, to make sure he wasn’t holding Tony back from any of his classes. Tony’s face had settled into a frown, eyes locked on to the watch, Peter waved his arm to try and break Tony out of his stare.

 

Tony shook his head with a mutter of ‘sorry’. Lost in his own world. Tony didn’t seem all to focused when he asked, “Who is Steve Rogers to you?” Tony’s eyes were focused on a spot on the work bench, his mind racing behind them. Peter hesitated ever so slightly. “He’s a good man, he taught me a lot.” That seems to have satisfied Tony for now, he smiled gently to himself. “Peter, why do you think I haven’t heard from Steve?” Tony lifted his head, starring directly into Peter’s eyes. “I honestly don’t know, this assassin guy is pretty tough, maybe he’s just putting a lot of effort in to it? After all his best friend was shot at!” Peter nudged Tony’s leg at the best friend part. Tony smiled.

 

“Do you think he does too much for me?” Tony shook his head, “Don’t answer that.” Tony turned to look over his shoulder at DUM_EE, watching his creation play catch with itself. “Hey,” Peter said to catch Tony’s attention once more, “If it truly was meant to be, then everything will play out correctly, me being here will not have changed anything, you’ll be happy.” And without hesitation Tony responded, “and if it has changed?”

 

“Well, I’ve not spoiled too much, so I think you’ll need to do it like the first time, absolutely blind but choosing how you would.” Peter gave a deep breath at the end. Hoping just a little, that everything was just set in stone. “Huh… Let’s build a fort tonight, order pizza the whole thing.” Peter looked up from his roll a little stunned, “uh sure, but I uh. Thought you had a 2nddate?” Tony stared off at the wall, “It’s not what I want in a partner anyway, why pretend? “Peter shrugged in agreement.

 

Tony’s date actually had gone well in his books, his date was good looking, handsome, not quite a full arse hole but acceptable for the Stark family tree to accept, but the entire time he sat across from Justin ‘sour face’ Hammer, he just couldn’t help but feel the pressure to decide who Peter’s dad was? It could have been the guy across from him, but he actually couldn’t stand him! But Tony just decided to at least give the guy a second date. Tony remembered the moment why he stopped liking Hammer.

 

“So, what do you uh, think of kids and family and stuff.” Tony shuffled in his chair, leaning back with his glass of water, crossing his legs under the table, relaxing back into his chair. Hammer was sat bolt upright, legs crossed as well but casually gulping at his wine. “Well, you know, they are alright, half decent investment for the family money to stay where it’s supposed to be.” Making his point clear with emphasise, poking his finger repeatedly into the table, “In the family.” He gave a corrective cough, calming down again, “You and I are both products of that type of wealth management, It’s only natural that we seek out someone who is like ourselves.” Tony screwed his face up at the comment, he hated himself sometimes, why the fuck would anyone want to go out with his attitude, if Hammer thought they were similar, gosh, was he actually that type of person? ‘Gosh’ Tony thought to himself, mentally rolling his eyes, he sounded like Steve.

 

Tony was born from wealth, not class. He knew that, he could spend money like nobody’s business but not quite on the class stuff, like this dinner. Hammer insisted he pay even though it was practically a joke in poor taste, maybe two, three hundred dollars for them to have dinner, the last time he spent that on dinner, Tony took the engineering year and professors out for dinner and a couple of drinks at the end of last year. Different ways to spend a couple of hundred dollars change in your pocket. “But yeah, sure why not, that’s why we hire nannies and staffers anyway, so you don’t have to see the brats.” That’s when Hammer was pretty much a write off for Tony. But was that just the persona talking?

 

They both knew how to put on the fake, interested and corporate glam smile, Tony knew it well. Maybe he should get to know him, see if there is something behind the name. Tony shook himself out of his chain of thought. Back to the moment, sitting in front of Peter James Stark. Possibly Peter James Stark- Hammer? Ew. No… but … maybe? Focus! Tony thought to himself.

 

“You should come to my class after lunch, keep your mind fresh, it’d be a shame to see a Stark’s genius go to waste.” Tony took a big bite of the roll, munching on it loudly, “Really? I’ve never been to a lecture before, you sure it won’t be too advanced for me?” Tony snorted, a couple of crumbs flew out his mouth, Peter backed away, slightly disgusted at the spit/crumbs. “That’s funny, dude, you’re going to be disappointed in the American education system. I spend my time perfecting my AI guidance system.” Tony finally swallowed the roll, taking a sip of the coffee to help it down, “Kid, it’s embarrassing for the lecturer, like you know the advanced moral ethics of modern robotics?” Peter nodded, worried for how actually stupid this lecturer was, “He’s convinced that it’s like, maybe it’s an old film for you, but this summer a movie called Terminator 2 came out and I swear he lost the plot after that!”

 

“Peter laughed, “yeah, I’ve heard of it, watched it even!” Tony joined in on the laughter, “he’s the nutter that thinks that’s real and various other issues! Look, I need to go find Rhodey and give him a hand over file for DUM_EE but I’ll meet you outside the hall in like 20 minutes?” Peter was mid-bite as he nodded to Tony. Tony grabbed his books and his jacket, throwing it on, he spotter Rhodey’s scarf hanging on a hook by the door, grabbing the tartan red check scarf, Tony also threw it round his neck, preparing for the cold outside. “See you in a bit Pete.” 

 

Peter continued to eat the rest of his salad in peace, with the solid thumps of a tennis ball repeatedly chucked at a wall in the background. The squeal DUM_EE let out was the only thing alerting Peter to his Uncle Thor appearing once again behind him. “Young Nephew, quickly what is the date for you?” Peter swallowed the last bite of the salad, the juicy tomato taking an extra second to swallow down.

 

“Same day we last spoke, Uncle? You figured out what is happening yet?” Thor let out a sigh of relief, he sat himself cross legged on the floor, his cape missing replaced with an avengers hoodie. Peter thought to himself, as he moved to sit on the floor in front of his Uncle, crossing his legs as well, this could be the only contact he has with home for the rest of his life? He might never see his parents again, he’d eventually need to leave Tony and Steve alone so that he could be born, for the loop to cycle round again. Nope. Not going down that way again.

 

Peter had been through some low moments in the last couple of weeks. He had convinced himself once, in a dream that he had made it home, the crushing disappointment when he woke up in the apartment bed was tough. Peter would go running at night, when he couldn’t sleep. He’d almost been mugged twice, the first time he just defends himself easily and left them alone, the second time Peter had felt … less generous. He didn’t hold back the strength of the punches. He’s pretty sure two of the muggers are still in hospital, if the sound of a cracking nose was anything to go by. He destroyed at least five punching bags at the campus gym and began lifting ridiculous weights, he didn’t care too much if people noticed. He was home sick, he needed guidance and family photos weren’t quite enough to keep him going anymore.

 

“Young Peter, we have narrowed it down to two possibilities, the first is that the weapon is an escape plan for the alien race, that they could go back in time to try once again to fix their mistake of loss in a battle or the second… is to provide mercy for the victim of the attack, allow them to relive a moment that they wish they could fix. But considering you are not born yet, and these are not your memories, we strongly agree it is the first option.” Thor sat in a meditative pose that Wanda had taught Peter, Thor and Bruce a while ago, a position to find peace and a calm state of mind. Peter decided it would be a good idea to do the same.

 

“So then why is time sped up for me?” Thor voice peaked slightly, “Ah young Peter, these creatures are of Asgard’s realm. They have a very short life span from birth to death, It seems the gauntlet advances time quickly to save the life of the creature, so that they can actually live long enough to make a change in history.” Peter just sat staring at his Uncle with an unimpressed look. “So, time is moving quicker for me because an alien race, dies young, so to actually live a longer life, it can speed up time. Or at least my perception of time?”

 

“Exactly!  Glad you understand young Nephew! There should be no adverse effects to your health when you return to the future time, you’ve not even noticed the advancement in time, so it is unlikely to be a problem upon your return!” Peter nodded slowly, strange feeling to know you are out of sync with the rest of the world. “Your parents are glad to hear you are well and are proud of your continued determination after such a long time for yourself. They wish to know how you are?”

 

How was he? It hit him once again that it was coming up on three months, since he’d seen his parents in person. They weren’t there to ask him once he was home from school, they couldn’t help him with his homework, there wasn’t a dinner waiting for him made by his Dad for their small family to sit down and eat together. He didn’t know how their days have been since he left.

 

“I’m working at a coffee shop to keep myself busy, I have Karen working in the background to run possible scenario solvers while I’m either running or at the flat. Tony’s invited me to Christmas at the Stark mansion which is cool.” Thor started off into the distance as he does when he leaves Peter for a moment to speak with someone who is with him. Peter wondered to himself, who was with his Uncle this time? “Peter, the Captain is with me in Asgard. He wishes you to know that he is very proud of your hard work at the coffee shop and misses you immensely. He also needs to confirm that the year is 1991?”

 

Peter smiled at Thor. “Its December 1991, can you ask my Pops for me how he is? I miss him…” Simple and to the point, Thor came back quickly, “Peter your father insists you be careful and do not go—” Thor disappeared.

 

Peter was caught off guard by Thor’s sudden disappearance. He waved his hand through the space that Thor had occupied, hmm, Peter thought to himself, odd but maybe something happened on his end, just cause he’s gone doesn’t mean the villains stop attacking. He picked himself up off the floor. He threw the rubbish in the bin and began to make his way to Tony’s class.

 

 

14thDecember 1991– 2AM

 

The Carrier jet landed roughly, hitting the runway in the dead of night. Steve looked down to his watch, his father’s military wrist watch, it was 2am. He’d be in front of Howard again in 10-15 minutes. He leant his head back against the carrier’s wall. He felt the vibrations through wall into his head. Every bump in the tarmac sent directly to his head. He chanted the mantra in his head, ‘he could do this, Howard would only waste 10 minutes of his time.’ Steve refused to give Howard much more of time since he was defrosted, meeting Tony had opened his eyes to how little Howard had appreciated his friendship. Howard idolised him, he knew that much, it was clear when he first met T, that Howard had not stayed true to his goals.

 

Steve remember a time when they would share a drink, not like it would work for him, but a drink while Howard would repair the bike in some way, usually a broken brake or handlebar. They would chat away, not about much, but Steve remembers, days before the final assault, Howard explained that he wanted out the war, he wanted to leave the front line. He wanted a family, he was interest in a dame working at his labs. Smart women he’d said. Steve wondered if he’d actually been talking about Maria.

 

Open his eyes as the air craft lurched forward when it stopped in the hanger. Bouncing his leg twice to test the injury. He stood up to exit out the back ramp. Natasha stood at the same time, Barton stood in front of her, handcuffs extended. She rolled her eyes, “they would take me a minute to break.” Barton shrugged his shoulders with a cheeky grin on his face, “I know, but it’s the rules for a former everything spy when she enters shield.” He clasped them down on her wrists behind her back.  Steve followed the pair off the aircraft.

 

There were two blacked out SUV’s parked perpendicular to the aircraft’s ramp. Barton and Romanoff are directed to the first, whereas, Steve knew the second one was for him, It literally said Stark on the door. He corrected his posture, here we go, he muttered under his breath. Steve walked over to the car escorted by two shield soldiers who saluted him once he was at the car door. He returned it and climbed in, dropping the shield first, he was surprised to not see Howard but Peggy. “Director.” Steve said while he shut the car door behind him. He sat in the seat next to the door. Peggy sat watching him in the seat next to the other door. “Drive.” A quiet ‘Yes Ma’am’ could be heard from the front. Peggy pressed a button to raise the partition between them and the drive.

 

“How are you Steve?” Peggy’s hardened expression softened into one of concern and care for Steve’s wellbeing. Steve slid down in the chair a little stretching out his legs in a more relaxed position. “Well, I was shot and didn’t even see him, so not feeling too great Peggy. How are you?” Peggy continued to watch Steve, “I’ve been better, intel says its either Howard or Anthony that he’s targeting. Can you confirm either?” Steve shook his head, “Shoot had public news articles up on his computer before he shot through it and destroyed it, equal halves for articles about Howard and Tony.” Peggy sighed, “Will you ever call him by his name? His name is Anthony it’s not that hard, Steve” Steve chuckled a little, “I’m sure, even you, have slipped up even once and a while.”

 

Peggy scoffed, “Me? Never.” Steve chuckled again, resting his eyes with a gentle smile. “I feel it’s in your interests to know that Obadiah Stane visited Anthony while you were away, Tony’s managed to improve his remote A.I guidance chip so- “Steve cut Peggy off, “In English Pegs.” She drew in a breath through her nose, he lips sealed in a tight line at being cut off. “He’s improved Stark Industries military missiles again. Even without Shield support he seems to be able to _out_ design us at every development.” Steve wasn’t too please about the missile improvement, but it was so Tony to be ahead of everyone else in the world. “Are you surprised?” He asked the semi sarcastic question. “No, but it is a reason to have a very large target painted on my godson’s head.”

 

Steve actually took a proper look at Peggy, she was tired and worried, Steve should have noticed when he got in, but he’d missed it, tired himself he supposed. “I don’t give a damn about Howard, Steve.” Steve sat up in his chair again, clasping his hands together between his thighs. “Howard is my colleague, but he has tricks up his sleeves and hasn’t been seen in the public for months. Anthony… he is alone in a flat, that is in a very public campus with a kid. I have Shield on him, but he knows how to evade them.” Peggy was getting emotional, she quickly turned to look out the car window.

 

 

“Howard is crafty and selfish.” She continued to stare out of the window, the rain streaking down the glass. “I’m sure in some way he cares for Anthony but right now all I see at Directors meetings is a selfish, arrogant man. I can’t help but feel that he’s going to get Anthony killed and I cannot stand for that Steve.” Steve was staring down at his hands, his gloves worn, and blood soaked from his earlier wound. His mind couldn’t help but flash to the image of holding a dead Tony in his arms. His uniform soaked in blood as he tried to stop the bleeding.  Oh, how different the break in at the apartment could have gone if Shield had not brought him back to spy on the kid. He could’ve had another dead best friend. The scene was indistinguishable between Bucky and Tony at this point.

 

“I will give you, whatever resources you want.” Steve looked back up to Peg, who was back in Director mode. “Whatever, whoever. Anything, just catch the assassin before he gets Anthony.” She raised her hand up to stop Steve before he interrupted, “Do not worry about Howard, He has himself and Shield behind him. He will be fine. But Anthony needs protection. No matter the cost. Do you understand?” Steve sat up right hands on each of his knees, “Yes Director.” The car pulled to halt outside of warehouse in the middle of the docklands, Steve’s best assumption was in the Upper West Side of the city.

 

“Steve. Before for you go to Howard…” Peggy rested her hand on Steve’s in the middle of the car. “About what happened at the compound with Peter.” Steve stopped with his hand on the door released. “What about it?” Peggy looked around Steve’s face for answers. “He…” Steve reshuffled himself to face Peggy but didn’t release his grip of the door handle. “He’s Tony’s son, Peggy I know this.” Peggy let a gentle smile grace her face, “Never mind, you never were quick off the draw with people.” Steve furrowed his brow, confusion written all over his face, a little bit insulted if he was honest with himself, Peggy gestured towards the door. “Go Captain, Director Stark is waiting.” Steve nodded and proceeded to climb out the car. Making his way to the warehouse doors.

 

“Driver. HQ please.” Peggy relaxed back into her chair. Pulling up a screen behind the driver’s chair, replaying the universities CCTV camera footage of her Godson and his son. Anthony had invited Peter to his class, the pair had embarrassed the lecturer to the point he was writing his resignation as he was finishing up the class. Peggy let out a chuckle at her Godson’s antics. It was good to see him with a friend, she thought to herself, Peter was a good kid, Anthony and Steve had done well with him. Gosh, Steve was so blinded sometimes. Peggy had thought the glove might have been enough, but the kid was wearing Joseph Rogers’ military watch, a fresh strap, but still his watch. She watched the video a couple of more times. Just enjoying what the future had to hold, a little while longer.

 

 

Steve watched Peggy’s car drive off down the road. He turned and made his way towards the large rusted doors of a shipping warehouse, Steve wasn’t all that surprised to see the old-style Stark Industries logo, that he had grown up with in the 30s and 40s, faded on the door. He placed his hand on the door to push it open, it hesitated for a second before a robotic voiced answered, “Welcome Captain Rogers.” The warehouse door opened fully to let Steve enter, he shouldn’t have been surprised when he saw the lush interior. A Howard Stark hide out, plush leather and velvet furniture everywhere, a fully stocked bar, a pool table, Howard’s grand oak desk and a workshop behind glass doors in the back corner.

 

“Howard!” He called out loudly as he shut the door behind him. “Steve!” A surprisingly happy Howard made his way out of the workshop doors, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a grease stain on the front pocket. Howard lifted the googles he’d been wearing up off his face, on to the top of his head. “Glad you made it back in one piece!  Can I fix you a drink?” Howard clearly wasn’t perceptive enough to spot the blood-soaked combat trousers he was wearing. Steve met Howard halfway at the bar, Steve shook his head as he sat on one of the stools. Howard pulled out a whisky decanter, pouring himself a glass. “Thanks, but no thanks I’ll take water.” Steve sat the shield down by the side of the bar. “Alright then.” Howard sat a water in front of Steve, who gladly took two large gulps of the water. “I called you here to discussion options with you.”

 

Steve sat up straight at the bar, “What options Howard? Aren’t you supposed to be heading home for Christmas break about now?” Howard walked around to the same side as Steve, rolling his eyes, leaning on his elbow crossing his legs over to balance at an angle. “This assassin, Peggy’s got you chasing, he’s going to try and kill me, hence me hiding out here.” Howard causally gestured to the building around him. “But I need you by my side in case something happens, you’re my best guy. ” He gave Howard his best, ‘I’m not impressed face.’ “Come on Steve, You’re the one guy I can trust in this whole thing. Leave Barton to find the guy and stay as personal security!” Steve stood up, he considered just leaving at Howard stupid request.

 

“Howard come on. You have Shield watching your back and can hide out in places like this. Tony is at MIT Campus right now, in a far from secure apartment which is only being guarded by two Shield guards!” Howard rolled his eyes again, setting his drink down on the bar. “What is it about you, Steve, Huh? You are my friend, Tony is my kid. Why are you so concerned about his safety huh? He’s my kid, my concern. He’s fine, he’s not worth a penny to be dead, I’m the one with the weapons company, remember?” Steve turned around to actual face Howard, breathing through his teeth to calm himself down. “Are you really that ignorant? Your son is the one pulling the all-nighters to design _your_ weapons!” He knew it could be a mistake, but he fronted up to Howard. Looking down at his once friend.

 

“Do you see him in me is that it? I’m too old a man for you now is that it? Tony is immature, lazy and a challenge to deal with. What is it Steve, you defend him like you breathe. I don’t understand.” Steve really wanted to punch him. Right on the nose. “Howard, would you stop provoking the poor Captain.” The pair turned to look over to where the voice was coming from, the entrance to a hallway Steve hadn’t noticed before. Maria Stark.

 

“Good morning, Mrs Stark. Sorry to wake you.” Steve bowed his head as an apology. Howard stepped from Steve. Maria made her way over to the pair, dressed in her pyjamas, house coat and slippers. “Howard, the Captain has said no, let him get on with his work., go get changed for bed. I wish to speak to the Captain for a moment.” Howard opened his mouth to speak, but a glare from one Maria Stark, silenced him as he made his way over to the hallway, Steve guessed there was a bedroom down the hall.

 

Once Howard cleared the corner, Maria turned her attention back to Steve, taking his chin in her hand, moving his head side to side, inspecting his appearance. She let out a quiet Hmm, but Steve could hear it. “No matter what my husband says or anyone else for that matter.” She took a small step back and whispered to him, “I beg you Captain, please do what you must to protect Tony.” Steve immediately nodded. “You must mean it Captain, I fear Howard’s ghost are catching up with him, and I do not want Tony caught up in the crossfire. He needs someone to look out for him.” Steve took her hand in his. “I promise Mrs Stark. Tony is my friend, I will do what I can.” Maria whispered a thank you.

 

As the pair separated Steve began to kneel to collect the shield, Maria made her way toward their bedroom for the night, Steve knew Maria hadn’t truly meant for him to hear her, but his enhanced hearing didn’t allow people to be as private as they thought they could be with him, Maria was whispering to herself. “He’s a good soul, he’s just right for Tony.”

 

Steve left the warehouse, walking outside in the early hours of the morning there was a very cold breeze making its way inland. The Shield SUV pulled up next to Steve, the window at the front rolls down. “Hop in Captain,” Natasha says, “Shield just got intel about the ‘Winter Solider’, he’s just attacked a motor cade of Stark Industries file transports 6 miles outside of the city. 5 dead.” Steve opened the door and jumped in, chucking the shield over his shoulder and through the median. “Ow!” Barton cried out from the back seat, “Damn, that thing hurts when it wants too.” Natasha rolled her eyes at Barton’s moans of an injury, driving the car at high speed through the streets of New York city.

 

“You gonna tell him? Since you won’t tell me?” Barton called out with a smirk. Steve immediately turned his head over his shoulder with narrow eyes. He turned his gaze back to Natasha with furrowed brows. “What is he talking about.” Natasha sighed. She kept her arms straight, gripping the steering wheel. She didn’t break under is watchful gaze. “I’m know for not following the rule.” Steve looked forward and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You took off the handcuffs, didn’t you?” Steve’s rhetorical question made Barton bite back a laugh. “For a good reason, I wanted to know more about Peter, so I climbed through the vents—” Barton cut her off with a quick quip, “Girl after my own heart!” Steve crossed his arms, he couldn’t wait to hear what trouble this pair got into.

 

“Anyway, long story short, got into the databanks. Biggest computer rooms I’ve ever seen, so I look up Peter’s file.” Steve shook his head and sighed. “What did I say about looking into the kid?” Natasha jutted her chin out, slightly annoyed that she had gone to all this effort to find out more answers for him. Just to be rejected. “I know mostly everything about the kid now. He had blood work taken by Tony when he first arrived, the system came back with a match. Well, more specifically two matches for his parental lineage.” Steve shrugged one of his shoulders, he really couldn’t care about this anymore. He wasn’t going to deal with his feelings for Tony right now.

 

Howard’s insinuation that he was interested wasn’t wrong, but it did just highlight to Steve how weird it was. He was 26 or in his 70’s and Tony is 21, young and care free. He didn’t want a solider from WW2, he was his friend and protector. He knew Peggy knew about his feelings, he never gets anything past her, but she knows how to manipulate him. Make him Tony’s protector, Tony’s bodyguard and nothing more. He couldn’t face it. Not now. Not with a mission ahead of him, there would always be another mission, he just had to get through this one. Then maybe he could take a day to himself. Maybe.

 

Natasha harrumphed. “Fine.” She chucked the file report on the Winter Solider in Steve’s lap. “Read this.” She was left to her own thoughts for the rest of the journey. Peter was Stark’s kid. But he was also Steve’s. It was so fucking obvious now. The kid got flustered every time Steve was around. The file literally opened up on the screen, when she was at the office (that she broke into...) of Peter basic information that they knew.

 

But scrolling down were two photos and links to their Shield profiles of Anthony E. Stark and Captain Steve Rogers.  Tony’s driving license photo and Steve’s Shield ID photo. Peter was almost a perfect blend in Natasha eyes. She let out a gasp, her hands froze over the keyboard. She was ignoring the fact that scientifically that was impossible only due to the fact, that if Stark wanted a kid, he would break the modern laws of science to get one. The file consisted of photos taken of Peter in his room at Tony’s old flat. Through a window but the image was zoomed in to focus on a projected photo in the air from his wrist that Peter was staring longingly at.

 

A family photo, the Shield file had tried to match as may names to faces as it could. What caught her off guard was her own name appearing as a possible relative. Shield had been extra lenient with her capture this time around, was this the reason? She was considered a member of the kids’ family? That was news to her, she wasn’t ever going to settle and stay in one place, but this photo showed otherwise. She was at this kids’ birthday party or something. All of them older but not unrecognisable. She had to see this play out, she actually looked relaxed in the photo. She liked the idea of not looking over her shoulder every night. The kid’s physical abilities were listed below, highlight in red to mark enhanced, all of them the same as Steve’s. His intelligence marked as the same as Tony’s. He was stamped already as a dangerous person. I’m sure future Steve ‘loved’ that.

 

She had to focus on the now. Steve was being a moody old man, then fine, he didn’t get to know. She hadn’t thought of the possibility that maybe Steve was homophobic to himself, he did grow up in the 40’s but he never seemed to show any discomfort towards Tony’s very open preferences. She gripped the steering wheel tighter. Focus, Mission to finish, Wipe her ledger. Don’t care about the kid. Don’t care about anyone.

 

 

 

 --------

14thDecember 1991 – 11am.

 

Peter woke up first, he lifted his head off of his make shift pillow. His mouth was bone dry having slept his mouth wide open. He surveyed the room around him, Rhodey was passed out on the couch with a monopoly piece sitting on his forehead, Tony was asleep on the floor, piles of monopoly money stacked around him, he pulled himself up on to his knees and stood up. Pizza boxes surrounded the floor as well as random blankets, drinks and snacks. A loud knock of the door woke Tony from his deep sleep. He quickly got up, patting Peter silently on the shoulder, he kicked the bottom of Rhodey’s foot to wake him up.

 

Tony pulled down his white top that he’d fallen asleep in to make himself more presentable, he opened the door, and smiled kindly to the man behind the door, “Ah Robert, good to see you again!” He shook Robert’s hand firmly, “Good to see you are well, Young Master Anthony, I’m going to assume by your general appearance that you and your guest are not packed for the journey home.” Tony lifted his head proudly, “Ah, Robert, you know me so well!” Tony invited the older gentlemen into the apartment.

 

“Rhodey-bear get lost, Peter pack a bag!” Peter nodded, he dusted himself down slightly, he held out his hand to shake Robert’s, “I’m Peter … Peter Parker…” Robert raised a single eyebrow at Peter, what a…polite young boy, Robert was impressed. He took the young boy’s hand and shook it, “Robert Hanson. Personal driver for the Stark family for the last 23 years. I’ll be taking you and Master Stark to the Stark Mansion for Christmas break.” Peter smiled and nodded, “I’ll go get packed quickly.” Robert smiled back and proceed to clear the floor of pizza boxes. Peter felt slightly guilty for the old man cleaning up his mess, so he moves quickly to get packed.

 

He moved through to his room, grabbing a duffle bag from the floor he dropped it on his bed, which was still made considering he slept on the floor yesterday. He picked out a large navy crew jumper, a white t-shirt, jeans and his tanned boots. He left his body warmer out separated with a scarf he’d also bought during his time in 1991. He opened up the cupboard, pulling out five or six t-shirts and dropping them into the bag. He also grabbed a couple of pairs of jeans and his trainer as well as the spider suit which had been gathering dust on his desk since his arrival in 91.

 

He’d considered going out but with the risk of being spotted too great, poor Karen had been relegated to running possible return home plans for the last couple of months. Peter made sure his wallet was ready, he couldn’t open any bank accounts, due the fact he hadn’t been born yet so he was carrying a lot of cash that he’d earned around with him. He also made sure everything was switched off in his room before grabbing his clothes and taking them to the shower.

 

By the time Peter had finished his shower, got changed, brought his back out into the living room, helped Robert tidy up the entire living room and sat down with Robert to have a coffee and hot chocolate. Tony had finally gotten changed and packed. The trio made their way down to the front door of the apartment block out to the Mercedes business car. Robert opened the door for the back and the pair climbed in. Peter crossed his arms and leaned his head back against the headrest and decided to have a nap before they got there. Peter had just nodded off when Tony decided to grab the car’s business phone, he dialled the number for his Aunt Peggy’s office. The phone rang two times before the crisp voice of his Aunt came through, “Tony! Are you ok?” Tony smiled to himself, “Yes Aunt Peggy just calling to let you know we are heading home for Christmas.”

 

 Peggy hummed, “Thank you for letting me know, I’ll be sure to let Coulson and his team know that he should move his base now. How are you and Peter? Did Steve stop by last night?” Tony frowned, “Steve’s back?” Peggy coughed slightly, sensing the awkward tone of the conversation ahead, “I thought he would have gotten in touch, he’s investigating a tip off of the shooter in New York city.” Tony leaned his head back against the head rest, closing his eyes, “No, he hasn’t got in touch, Its fine Aunt Peggy, he’s busy, I’m just going to go to sleep for the drive Aunt Peggy I’ll see you Christmas eve. Bye. “Before Peggy could response Tony hung up the phone. He turned on his shoulder to rest slightly straight out. He’d only get a couple hours of restless sleep before arriving at the mansion.

 

 

 

By the time the pair arrived at the outer grounds of the Stark Mansion it was 1pm perfect time to have lunch with the Jarvis family before the Stark family sit down for dinner. Tony looked stressed while they drove through the beautifully kept Stark gardens. Heading towards the mansion front door up the large gravel driveway. Noticeably empty of Howard’s car or cars, Tony was glad that he could introduce Peter to Jarvis in peace.

 

Edwin Jarvis, stood tall and proud in front of the grand front doors, the sunlight of the frosty day shining down on to him. Tony let out a sigh of relief. The car came to a stop, shutting of the engine Robert proceeded to get out so that he could open the doors for the boys. Before Robert managed to open his own door, Tony scrambled for the door handle, almost tripping out of the car and running up the couple of steps up to Jarvis, grabbing the well-kept man into a crushing hug. Jarvis equally returned the hug, keeping Tony’s head and hair under his chin.

 

Peter watched with a soft smile on his face. Only startling when the car door next to him opened. He stepped out and thanked Robert for his service, Peter walked round the back of the car shuffling slowly up to Jarvis and Tony. Peter tried not to let the nerves get to him, he was meeting _the_ Edwin Jarvis, his, practically in every way but blood, Grandfather. When Jarvis noticed Peter at the bottom of the stairs, he coughed and proceeding to smooth out his waistcoat to make himself presentable for Peter. Peter couldn’t help the childish wonder that showed on his face. “Edwin Jarvis, personal butler to the Stark Family. At your service for any of your needs.” He gave a slight nod with a serious face.

 

Peter’s smiled stay on his face as he introduced himself, “Peter, uh friend of Tony Stark, happy to help with anything?” Peter’s confusion at his own statement made Edwin give a small laugh, Tony stood next to Jarvis, “J, he’s a cool kid, he doesn’t want the ‘Stark’ Welcome!” Edwin raised his eyebrows at Tony with a small understanding ‘oh!’ on his face. Jarvis walked up to Peter and took him in a tight hug, “Well welcome Peter, I hope you enjoy your stay with us.” Peter gripped the back of Jarvis jacket tightly. Tony leaned against the stained glass on the front doors, happy at the sight in front of him. Jarvis wasn’t a young man in anyway and Tony never thought he would have kids, so to see his… parental figure, meeting his son. It almost brought a tear to his eye, he was now determined more than ever to tell Jarvis who Peter was.

 

“Come on in Peter, its cold outside and you need to meet Ana!” Tony turned around pushing open on of the doors, Peter could hear Tony voice echo in the large mansions hallway. “ANA! I’m back!” As Peter made his way up to stairs with Jarvis, he could hear the clicking of heels making their way towards Tony. When he finally crossed the threshold of the mansion, he found Tony getting checked over by Ana Jarvis. “Ah, Peter this is my wife, Ana Jarvis, Mr Stark is kind enough to let her stay with me here.” Peter smiled and tried to straighten up his jumper again to look presentable for Ana.

 

She finally was satisfied that Tony was alright and health enough for her to turn her attention to Peter, “Ah and you must be Peter!” Her Hungarian accent rang out through the halls of the main entrance, “Tony’s friend from school! Ah, you are adorable! Come here, Come here!” Peter blushed a little, he shuffled forward nervously, she took in his appearance and gave him a polite hug, patting down his hair. “Aww bless you are a young thing. Right you two go get unpacked, Tony you can show Peter to the room across from yours! I’ll need to get the key for it but come meet us in the garden and we will have a drink before dinner!” Tony gave Ana a small peck on the cheek before grabbing his duffle bag, nodding in the direction of the stairs for Peter to follow.

 

 

“Oh and Tony?” Tony stopped and turned halfway up the stairs, “Your parents are delayed in the city, so it’s just us for dinner tonight!” Tony smiled back relief clear on his face. Peter quickly grabbed his bag from next to the main door, he followed Tony up the main grand stair case and towards the East hallway. Tony opened the door to his room first, Peter was hit by a nauseating wave a déjà vu. The poster were the same just last fade, Peter slowly walked in, taking in the room once again. He walked over to the desk to sit his duffle bag on top of. “I’ll quickly unpack and then I’ll show you to your room. Just chill on the bed If you want!” Tony decided it was worth having a shower before dinner so he left Peter to wander his room.

 

Peter sat down on the bed that was his home for his last night before going back to 1991. He stood up and made his way towards the walking closet, he was curious to see if the t-shirts he took in 2018 are here just now. Opening the door Peter stepped in and stopped when the photos blue-tacked on the back of the white door. The first couple were of Tony and Rhodey, the first had Rhodey collapsed on top of Tony in full football gear. Both of them laughing.

 

The next couple were taken in succession in the old flat, the pair surrounded by screws and metal sheets, clearly in the middle of a project of some sorts. But the photos that really caught Peter’s eyes were the ones of his parents. The first couple were of the two goofing around in Tony’s room at the mansion, Steve had taken the first couple of photos, Tony was kneeling on the bed, posing with the Captain America Shield, the mirror showed Steve relaxing on a couch that used to be in the room, his face wrinkled because he laughing so much. The next couple seem to have passed the camera onto Tony, Tony was in a workout plank position, Steve was dead lift Tony in this position by his lower leg and arm. The pair were giggling like idiots and Peter couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face.

 

The last couple were the most recent, they had been blue-tacked on top of the other’s edges. The first two caught Peter off guard, they had a very young Pepper Potts at a party with Tony, already done with him at 21, Peter let out a laugh at his Aunt’s exasperated face. The last few he recognised from the day before he left, the ones from the party, ones he didn’t recognised, had his parents passed out asleep, Tony fully asleep on top of Steve, Steve had one arm bent behind his head, the other curled around Tony’s back. The pair had red party cups stacked high on top of them, Rhodey’s signature was signed in the bottom, proud of his work. The last one, Peter actually reached out and took from the walk, the polaroid was worn in the corners, Steve and Tony laughing, faces red with tear streaks from laughter, this might have been one of the earliest selfies taken by the pair, they looked so young, they had happier smiles that his parents could do. After everything his parents had been through, it was surprising that they could still smile at the world.

 

Peter took the photo and pressed It into his wallet.

 

 --------

Steve landed roughly into a roll and kicked his feet under him, running again to catch up with the next truck. His suit now sporting fresh burn marks along his back after hitting the road at about 40mph. Steve with laboured breath threw his shield into the side of the second truck. Free of the shield, Steve used both his arms fully in a sprint. He leaped up on to his shield perched on the side of the truck on top of his shield.

 

Natasha side kicked the Winter solider to the head while Barton aimed for the legs further down the truck. Steve had to catch his breath, analysis the situation, they weren’t going to win this fight, whatever intel the Solider wanted, he’d already stole it. He had to make a call. Before he could, the Solider shouldered Natasha off of the truck. Steve reached his arm to catch her upper arm, pulling her up on to his shield. 

 

“We’re aren’t going to win this!” Steve tried to yell over the noise. Natasha gripped at her side, bruises were going to form. “I’ve got a tracker on the first truck but we can’t lose both of them, can we try and get the driver out of this one?” Steve nodded. He positioned his arms ready to launch Natasha to the top of the truck. Firing her up into the air Natasha rolled into a landing on top of the driver cab. Steve pulled himself up onto the roof, reaching down to pull up his shield. Throwing it to the winter solider who dodged out of the way. But it was enough to catch Clint’s attention. He ran backwards towards the truck, leaping the gap, shooting out the drive as Natasha jumped in the passenger side to take control.

  
Steve stood to attention on top of the truck. Shield at the ready, he watch the Winter Solider stand up, mirroring his position. Opening a pocket he had on his combat trouser and dropping in a small folded sheet. Steve watched as the solider shut the pocket and glare back up at Steve. Natasha began to slow the truck, Steve and the Solider stared at each other as the Soldier’s truck began to pull away.

 

Their truck stopped in the middle of the trail, no one around for miles. Natasha jumped out the truck, Steve and Clint dropped down off the roof. The trio walked round to the back to open up the doors. They found papers. Everywhere. Filing cabinets destroyed in the chase or bullets. “Well. Stark likes to hide himself in plain sight, so whatever the solider was looking for. It’s in here. Start looking. Romanov drive back to the nearest town. Barton and I will start looking while you drive.” The other two nodded, Steve and Barton jumped in the back. Steve pulled the doors shut again.

 

He pulled off his helmet, dropping it to the ground. Gently placing the shield down next to it. He took in a large breath. Clint had already started, starting with the papers already on the floor. Quickly shuffling through the sheets in his hand, Clint turned to Steve, “He definitely went through these, they are all about Stark properties around the world.” Clint let out a whistle, “Stark has private island _s_! Multiple! Who needs more than one island!” Steve let out a chuckle, Natasha called through the small window between the truck and driver, “I wouldn’t say no, Stark jr still single right?” She gave a cheeky wink to Clint, who laughed, when she turned back to focus on the road, she gave herself a knowing look, watching Steve in the rear-view mirror.

 

Steve quietly stopped laughing along with the pair, he forgot how rich Tony was sometimes, he didn’t need to struggle with bills or rubbish apartments, but he stayed with Steve, sat through broken heating in the dead of winter, not eating because they didn’t have decent money but if he wanted Tony could have bought and replaced the entire apartment block.

 

But it turned out ok… Tony would end up with someone who wouldn’t take advantage of that wealth, it would all end well. Steve shook himself out of his thoughts, with a small nudge from Clint, “Steve, where is this?” Clint hands over two large blueprint sheets, both missing their titles, ripped from the edge. One of the properties looked quite military and large but Steve immediately recognised the second property, it was the blue prints for the East wing of Stark mansion. Tony’s room. “Don’t know the first, the second is Tony’s main wing of the Stark mansion.”

 

“Well we need to find out where the first plan is. If you think its suspicious we need to find it first.” Clint turned to pick up more papers. Steve stood frozen, fidgeting with his glove straps. He had a choice to make, go find the source of the problem, whatever the solider was looking for it could be at this bunker. Or go and protect Tony. A personal conflict for him. This had never really happened to him before, what he wants to do is not the best decision, but he actively stopping himself from turning the truck around to go find Tony and hide him from Howard.

 

“Clint, have you got any …. architecture contacts, military buildings, more specifically?”

 --------

 

 

“OH SUGAR PLUMS!” Ana called out in frustration, as Peter and Tony made their way into the kitchen area, the vast marble kitchen had been renovated by the time Peter was born, this kitchen was similar but a light wooden finish with sand coloured marble tops. Ana was wrapped in her apron, dropping the heavy pot back down onto the gas hob, with an exhausted sigh, placing her hands on her hips with a harrumph.

 

“Anything we can help with Ana?” Tony came to stand by her, looking over into the pot, taking a long sniff of the food. “Mmm, smells good!” She reached over and ruffled Tony’s hair, “back you! I just added too much to the pot and I can’t lift it!” Peter stepped forward from Ana’s other side, lifting the pot with easy, “Uh, where would you like it?” Ana looked happily surprised, she gave Peter a light slap on the shoulder, “Ah, a good strong boy!”

 

Ana gently guided Peter over to the other side of the kitchen island, “just down here _Édesem!_ Can you pour this on top of the chicken!” Tony just leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest, he happily watched Ana guide Peter around her kitchen, well his mother’s but she’s only ever opened the wine fridge, he didn’t think she even knew how to work the cooker.

 

Jarvis entered the kitchen, pulling on his out door gloves. “Oh, I thought we were going a walk?” Tony looked between Ana and Peter, “how about Peter stays here and help you Ana, Jarvis and I can go a walk!” Peter smiled and nodded at the idea, this could be his only time to get to know Ana, “I’d like that.” Ana grinned sweetly. “I will always say yes to extra hands in the kitchen! Off you two go then!”

 

Tony mock saluted Peter and Jarvis gave his wife a sweet kiss on the check as the two headed out towards the back door. “Now! Édesem Help me peel potatoes!” She bent down to pull out two large pots, “Oh could you grab the potatoes sack over in the corner, I don’t mind if you drag it over here! Don’t hurt yourself!” Peter grabbed another apron from behind the door, making his a way over to the sack of potatoes, he bent at his knees and picked it up with both hands, he couldn’t even feel the strain anymore.

 

Ana just stood with two raised eyebrows and a hand on her hip, “Well aren’t you just surprising, don’t hurt yourself Édesem,I’d feel guilty if you did!” Peter gently put the bag down between them, smoothing out his apron and jumper, she bumped hips playfully with him. The worked quite happily exchange details about their week. “And do you enjoy staying here?” Peter gestured with his potatoes peeler to the house around him, “It is very kind for the Stark’s to let us stay in the house, but I feel Maria just wants someone to be in the house with Tony until… well, she knows who raised Tony so I guess she wanted his family here.”

 

Peter nodded, “ and where are your parents this Christmas, Peter?” She quickly grabbed Peter’s upper arms. “Not that you aren’t welcome! Never want you to think you aren’t welcome here!” Peter jumped a little in surprised when she gripped his arm. “Uh, they are.. far away this Christmas. But hopefully home soon!” Anna wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they continued to prepare dinner. “Well we will take good care of you!” Peter gripped her fingers to hug her back.

 

“Oh, how strong you are! You really remind me of Tony’s polite friend, have you met Steve?” Peter was just caught off guard with the question, “Yeah I’ve met Steve, he’s helped me while I’ve been here. He’s super nice.” Ana gave his hand a squeeze, whispering closely in his ear. “You are a very lost soul right now Peter, do not worry.” He relaxed into her grip, the pair continued to work in silence, almost dancing around each other as they made the dinner.

 

Tony and Jarvis were silent as they made their way back into the kitchen area, the pair kicked their walking boots free of the mud and frost at the floor brush just outside the door. The pair shared a very private but honest moment, Tony’s smile of respect and Jarvis’ of pride. The pair walked in and Jarvis couldn’t help but stare at Peter, watching him interact with his with Ana, laughing at their mess and silly jokes. He let a couple of tears loose from his eyes. Tony wrapped his arms and upper body over Peter’s shoulders laughing at each other with ease.

 

Jarvis took in the appearance of Tony and compared it to Peter, now knowing the true, he was so proud of Tony, Peter was a sweet kid, smart and very polite but what always would break Jarvis’ heart was Tony’s choice of words, _the ‘I know I’m not usually someone to be proud of but I’m so excited now…’,_ Tony was practically his son, so it hurt when Howard distilled such little confidence in Tony. But here is his son. The carbon copy mixed with a little innocence and a blonde for sure, Tony always had an eye for blondes. Jarvis walked over and took Peter into a tight, surprised hug. Lifting the boy slightly off the ground.

 

Peter just clenched the back of Jarvis’ jacket, overwhelmed with the care that Jarvis’ actions. “I have many questions for you young master Stark, but know that we are very proud and excited to meet you.” Jarvis spoke into Peter’s ear. Peter was placed down to the ground smiling up to Jarvis. Jarvis used the sleeves of his jumper to wipe off his tears, slightly choked up, “Alright you two, off you pop, go wash your hands for dinner.” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder, making jokes about his apron as he led him out the kitchen. Jarvis looked down to his wife, concern written all over her face, “We would’ve been great parents, Ana. If only he was ours.” Ana teased the side of her husband for his tears, “he is ours, Edwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! Thank you so much for all the support!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, the 16th of December is upon us - next time! x


	9. Get Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support and love! Obviously a little warning that there are Character deaths, in this chapter because it is the 16th of December 1991.

14th December 11pm

 

Steve slammed the door behind him, the wood slightly bending due to the force, but it kept the winter chill out. Even if there was a large draft coming in from under the door. Steve kicked the towels they were using as draft excluder, with the back of his boots. Dropping the logs next to the wood burning stove. Clint was curled up next to it, wrapped in at least two thick woollen blankets, only the tips of his boots poked out from the bottom. Steve could feel the chill setting into his bones, an unfortunate reminder of his time stuck in the ice. But he was bigger than that now. He was currently hiding out in an old safe house of Shield somewhere in North Dakota.

 

Howard had invited him to the Stark family Christmas last year. It wasn’t amazing, Howard gave him an up-market house in New York somewhere, he’d never actually visited the place, never been there in his whole life, whereas Tony, bought him socks, socks with famous paintings. He loved them, he wore a hole into the Monet ones. Mrs Stark had bought him a nice set of paint brushes. One of his favourites, was a large pot of Ana’s stew to take home with home after Christmas, gosh, he ate that for weeks. He could really use some of that just now.

 

Natasha, came through the door, holding carrier bags of takeaway food. Shivering as she kicked the door closed again. “Ok, I vote nobody opens that door till morning. At the earliest!” Clint’s voice was slightly muffled under the two blankets. Natasha walked past Clint, swiping the top blanket layer off Clint’s shoulders. Wrapping it round herself as shew walked. Clint let out a slightly pathetic whine. “When we get back, I’m filing a Shield report about the access to safe house in weather affected areas. No more wood burning stove, fishing cabins in the middle of fucking December!” Steve walked over to the bags. Dividing the food and handing it out to the pair, Clint poking a single hand out of his cocoon to take the food.

 

Steve pulled the Velcro of the suit around his neck, just a little tighter to stop the breeze. Adjusting his shoulders, he sat between Clint and Natasha, checking his watch, it was only 11pm. “So, the meeting with your buddy in military architecture had to be at 2am?” Steve gave a smirked smile as he shovelled some noodles into his mouth, man food was so much better nowadays.

 

“Yeah, Yeah, he’s secretive but he’s good, he wouldn’t come unless he has an answer. I’m just hoping that Director Stark hasn’t got some super-secret clearance level 11 bunker that we aren’t supposed to find!” Steve shook his head slightly, reaching for a sip of his beer. “I wouldn’t put it past Howard, to be honest.” Natasha just ate her food in silence, carefully watching Steve’s face and reaction, if Steve was honest, it was slightly unnerving, he wasn’t going to let it show on his face. Natasha smirked.

 

Well, he tried not to let it show. “Cap, I know it could be a touchy subject and all but- “Steve turned towards Clint, “but you’re still going to ask.” Clint shrugged his shoulders at Steve, under his blanket cocoon. “-yeah, you knew Director Stark back when this whole thing started, was he always like this? Like did you not spend Christmas with them last year, what was that like?” Steve tried to relax his posture, trying not to let the question show the strain on his face. The fabric of the suit constricted round his back as he let his spin drop slightly. He rolled his tongue round the side of his cheek. He let out an exaggerated breath, letting his cheeks puff out. Stabbing his fork down into the noodles, twirling them round his fork.

 

“Howard wasn’t exactly my friend but during the great war, anyone on your side was your friend, Howard managed to skip the front line by providing the power and the machinery to make the serum take hold.” Steve continued to twirl his fork, round and round. Natasha began to slow down, eating her dinner in large but slow bites, watching Steve carefully.  “We would share a drink after a mission, he would be inventing for the war front usually. We’d chat about it, but I learned very little about him, he liked the idea of ‘Captain America’ but he was always obsessed with making new soldiers, he thought he was smart enough to make more without Erskine.”

 

Steve was finally starting to feel the heat from the wood burning stove, stretching his legs out in front of him, trying to heat up his toes first. “Howard gets obsessed on things, he found me in the ice but when I first woke up, I could just tell something had changed, he just obsessed on all the wrong things. Weapons, secrets and power. He just lost his belief in something better.” Clint gave a slight hum, “So he wasn’t always this dickish?” Natasha snorted, “Oh, no he’s always been that big of a dick!” The trio broke into laughter around the flickering light of the stove fire.

 

The laughter died down, Steve finally took another bite of his noodles. “Not to sound rude Steve, but then how did you end up with Stark Jr in Boston? I thought they would put you straight into Shield training.” Natasha continued to chew her food loudly as she spoke?” Steve took another sip of his drink, loudly slurping from the straw. “Howard thought it would be good for me to go finish something I had start from the war, he thought art school was the easiest for me to ‘accept’, I think it was the easiest for him to fund.” Steve shuffled his entire body, unbuckling the sides of his boots, trying to get more comfortable on the hardwood flooring, he could really use a coffee right now.

“I never finished my art college because it was far too expensive for me to do, I was practically homeless, our family landlord was just very kid. Only when I became a Captain, that I could actually afford to buy the flat.” Steve wiggled his toes in his boots, stretching out his arms and shoulders above his head, “Art school was well and truly forgotten when the war started, I’d only been going for a year when I had to stop. Starting back up had been nice but incredibly…” _lonely_ , he couldn’t admit that to himself, not yet, “overwhelming, technology and just the amount of people on campus.” Clint peaked out from his blanket fort.

“I met Tony because Cadet Rhodes was assigned to help me get around answers any questions, he was. Tony knew I was around because of Rhodes, so he walked in before his dad showed up once at our weekly dinner, he asked if I wanted to go eat like a real student, for whatever reason I said yes, ditched Howard, and Tony was just … he didn’t treat me like I was some 40s veteran, he actually called me stupid for believing Howard’s nonsense. We ate at this diner on campus. Became instant friends.” Steve got up, quickly grabbing three sleeping bags from the corner of the room and placing them in front of the fire to heat them up.

“When Howard offered to buy me a flat, I just didn’t want be – “ alone _,_ “Overwhelmed again. So, I just said I had already found a place, he was ok with the idea till he found out it was Tony. Then Howard tried everything money could buy, anything to get me to leave. I’m sure he could have just had Shield find us and carry me out, but I guess he knew I was settling so he just had to get over himself.” Natasha watched Steve get lost in the memory of it. His eyes would glaze over, the reflection of the fire shining bright in them. She noticed that he subconsciously rubs his watch, back and forth on his wrist. Peter does the same, just a flash of a thought but impossible for her to forget. Steve shook himself out of his thoughts.

“What about you, I know Shield has you watched until further notice, what happens after this.” She could tell he want to just not think of Tony at the moment, she wanted to keep him on track, push him further, she thought. But you have to give a little to get some back, she debated how much to say, settling on a minimal answer.

“Either this ends well, and I strike 4 lines of murders off my ledger, that Shield are currently in possession of or in the worst case, I will be sent to prison in some backdoor and murdered by some inside guard or inmate.” Clint couldn’t make eye contact with her, she knew he had fought hard for to even have a benefit to doing this, 4 lines wasn’t much but she would take it, he wasn’t able to convince Shield of anything other than her murder though, so it drew a heavy line for her not to cross.

She watched Steve staring at her, eyebrows set deep in a frown. She could tell by the small movement of his lips he was trying to figure out how to respond, she would have to do it for him, “but hey, we do this, and we move on. No assassination, No problem.” She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. It didn’t sit easy with her, but nothing did.

Clint had decided that there was no more need for doom and gloom, so in usual Clint fashion, he changed the subject back, “So once we catch this crazy 80 years assassin what’s everyone doing for Christmas.” Natasha responded immediately, “House arrest.” Steve didn’t stop staring at her, “I’m avoiding the Stark household, so that Howard actually sees his kid this year, so I’ll probably just continue renovating my old home.”

Steve hesitated for a moment before offering to Natasha, “you know if this does go well and you want company on house arrest you are more than welcome to help me?” She terrifies him, but that might just give him enough to stay away from Tony until he graduates, just until he finds someone else to live with, Tony will be offered some crazy job, he shouldn’t be stuck to just New York because of him.

“I would say yes but birdbrain offered earlier, something about building out the ‘Hawk’s nest’ or something else dorky.” Steve snorted, Clint threw one of his hands out of the blanket to point accusingly at Natasha, “The Hawk-Eye View Treehouse, was supposed to be a secret, traitor!” he wiggled his finger at her before hiding it back in the blankets, muttering under his breath, “stupid girl, should have stuck to the no girls allowed rule.”

“Is it not birds-eye view?” Steve laughed at Natasha’s single raised eyebrows as if to stay, ‘what did I say?’ Clint laughed at little, “Naw man, back at the academy I was such a sharp shooter my couch said I had eyes like a hawk, therefore I was then known as Hawkeye!” Natasha even let out a muffled laugh, Steve was stretching forward to reach his ankles, laughing as he went, “What?! It’s a cool nickname! Alright, alright, laugh it up Mr Captain America, little gay porn actor don’t you think!? And you, Black widow, bit morbid don’t you think?” Natasha rolled her eyes, Steve shocked them both however, “Dude, don’t laugh, if this spy thing doesn’t work out, I don’t want my change of career to mean I need to change my business cards!” There was silence for 5 seconds before the trio let out the loudest laughs of the night, Natasha even fell back slightly in laughter whereas Clint had tears streaming down his frozen face.

“Wing-head, come in Wing-head” the call came from Steve’s belt which had been abandoned on the table in the corner, the wooden table vibrated with the sound waves. They all turned their gaze towards the device, Steve let out a gently sigh. Clint, turned back to look at Steve, stabbing his fork down into his dinner to prepare another bite, “I thought communication devices weren’t allowed on Special Ops Mission?” It was a cheeky question, but Steve knew he was in the wrong to have the device with him, “I know, I know, Tony says its un-traceable and so far, that’s been true.”

The pair nodded at Steve’s answer, “So, I’m guessing its Stark on the other end? Also Wing-head?” Clint took the large bite of his food, chewing obscenely loudly. “Yeah, made them so we could call each other without Howard knowing, when I joined Shield last year, I left it at the flat… wasn’t my best idea to leave it behind.” Natasha continued to watch Steve and noticed he wasn’t making a move to answer it, “Wing-head is a nickname, during my first tour selling war bonds, I had this very cheap and _very_ bright costume, the helmet had little wings on the side of it, so when Tony found his first photo of it, he laughed and the name stuck.” Steve stretched out and crossed his legs.

“Are you going to answer it?” Natasha watched Steve closely. Steve turned to look at the device, “No. He’s at home with his family, he knows he shouldn’t be calling me anyway.” Natasha frowned at Steve, she watched the conflict show on his face. She quickly realised he wanted to answer, “Why not?”

Steve turned quickly away from the device, “If something happened to him or Howard and I was in contact with them, I could be held responsible, if that device gave away their location. I really should just destroy it I… I just can’t quite do it.” Natasha raised her chin up slightly, as if she understood his situation, “what if it cheers you up though? This is a lonely career to be in, for all of us.” Steve turned back to look at the device. “One last time Wing-head, you there? What? Shut up Peter, you’re not in heaven, Ana’s stew does that to people!”

Steve let out a laugh, “He’s fine, I’ll speak to him tomorrow, after we’ve had our meeting, come on you two, time to sleep.” Steve reached over to the sleeping bags chucking them towards each person. Steve grabbed his, unpacking it and laying it out, slipping in the top, wrapping the hood over his hair line, he turned on his side, facing towards the table, he started at it for a minute or two. “Oh well, I’ll try again tomorrow, night Wing-head.”

Night Shell-head, Steve thought to himself.

\---

 

15thof December 1991 – 2pm

 

Peter stood by the door in a row with Jarvis and Tony, Ana was straightening up his appearance, shaping his hair and eyebrows, she had been kind enough to cut his hair down to a reasonable length last night after dinner, she sat him down on a closed lid toilet seat and went to town with the scissors, he felt more like himself again, if he had to be honest. She straightened up his checker shirt, flattening out the pocket on his chest before taken a step back to appreciate her own work. She moved on to Edwin, smiling at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before moving on to Tony. Jarvis side eye glanced a Peter, giving a proud, ‘are you jealous of me’ smirk to Peter, who pulled a face right back at him, clear annoyance on his face.

Ana was going wild on Tony. Trying to control each hair on his head, which fought back every time she moved it, he reached up to gently grab her wrist giving an innocent smile, “you can cut it tomorrow, it will be fine for today Ana. I look fine.” He lowed their arms down, she pats on his shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze. “Do not worry little one, they will be here today and gone tomorrow, then Christmas day and you won’t have to see him for another year.” Tony stood tall, his eyes focusing on hers, “You’re right. It’s just tonight, then they’re off again.”

All of them froze at the sound of a car pulling up outside the stark family front door. Jarvis stepped forward, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He turned towards the door, sorted out his suit jacket as he made his way to the door. He turned to give the small family one last look before opening the double doors, plastering a tame smile on his face, “Welcome Home Mr and Mrs Stark!”

Peter stood next to Ana, she gripped the tips of his fingers tightly, Peter watched with his mouth slightly open, wide eyes as he watched his Grandparents step out of the estate car. Tony walked over to lean against the closed living room door, crossing his arms and legs. Peter watched his Dad’s game face take shape on his face, he never realised it had started when dealing with Howard. Peter turned back to watch Mrs Stark, Jarvis held out his hand to help her out of the car, standing up and out of the car, pressing out the cresses of her blazer jacket. “Thank Jarvis.” She turned to look over the car, Howard let himself out, stepping confidently round the car to stand next to his wife, they whispered between themselves. Howard kept glancing towards the open front doors, every time he did Tony frowned.

The couple turned and made their way into their home, Mrs Stark pulled off her gloves and place her sunglasses on top of her head, “Tony, I’m glad your home. How are you?” She immediately made her way over to her son, taking his face in her cold hands, her gentle touch breaking Tony’s frown, “I’m fine Ma, how was your trip over?” He watched her face closely as he removed her hand, “It was fairly good, your father insists on driving as if we are elderly old hags, honestly we would have been here an hour ago if he had actually taken the new freeway!” Tony let out a gentle laugh for his mother. She reached down to pull down his T-shirt further down his body.

“Honestly, Tony I shouldn’t have let you go to college so young, you still dress like a teenager.” She teased him by tickling his sides gently, Tony laughed and tried to grab his mother’s hand to stop her. “Tony.” Tony stood still, he looked past his mother to see his father, his hands on his hips, judging his interaction with his Mother. Mrs Stark made her way over to greet Ana, when she spotted Peter. She stopped in her tracks, her confusion and shock showing clear on her face. “You’re the Peter Jarvis told me about?” Peter nodded, giving a small smile to her. She stepped forward to get a closer look at Peter, she was caught off guard by just how similar he was to Tony, it was his eyes, it was the sheer energy behind them, the shone, brimming with ideas and life. Peter held out his hand to shake hers, she took his gently to shake his. She turned to walk further down the hall, clearly lost in thought.

Howard and Tony stood toe to toe. Glaring at each other, “So, you’re here. You are quite happy to listen to the Captain but when I tell you to do something it’s a whole song and dance.” Howard laughed as he finished his statement. Tony just turned and walked up the stairs. Howard grumbled to himself, turning around to take in Peter’s appearance, “Steve said you would be here. Do I want to know why your Shield file is blocked, considering I’m the top Director of Shield?”

Howard looked down the hall towards him wife, he turned quickly back when Peter started to speak. “No Mr Stark. I’m going to go spend time with Tony, let us know when dinner is ready.” Peter curled his fist by his side. Turning on the spot and marching up the stairs, leaving Howard at the bottom, happy to have the last word against him.

Howard made his way through the house towards his wife, who was discussing dinner options with Ana. “Ana, glad to see you are well. I’ll take tea in the drawing room, thank you.” Howard walked through the kitchen down past the island, he was almost at his office to drop off his brief case when Maria called out. “Howard dear, please stop for just a second.”

Howard turned towards his wife, leaning down on the edge of the kitchen island. “Howard, its Christmas and I want you tell Tony that we are leaving again tomorrow.” Howard rolled his eyes, Ana’s body shot up to attention, turning to Maria, “Mrs. Stark, you can’t leave tomorrow, Tony will be upset you are not spending the holidays together!” Ana looked between Howard and Maria, they seriously were only going to be here tonight for dinner then off again.

“No, well just a couple of days, Howard decided to book a trip to the Barbados house as a surprise.” Ana made her way round to stir the soup on the large gas stove, she was very slightly shaking her head, disappointed in the Starks. They are they even taking Tony?  Are just leaving him home alone till Christmas, well not alone, she thought, the Jarvis family would take care of him. “Are you taking Tony?” trying to act calm, “No, I’m not taking the boy, his friend is here, I might have if he wasn’t and I forgot to mention, we are stopping at the Pentagon on the way.” Maria huffed at Howard’s response, “Not again Howard, you said Barbados.” Standing up straight crossing her arms, annoyance clear on her face. “It will just be a stop on the way, the jet will barely be parked for 10 minutes.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He’d wanted to know what was going on, luckily for him he had a super power friend who could crawl on walls, hanging on to Peter shoulders, using his upper body strength techniques that Steve had taught him, he and Peter crawled across the high ceiling, positioning themselves just above the doorway heading towards Howard’s office. Peter physical felt the energy leave Tony’s body when he realised, they were leaving again. Peter felt worse knowing that him being here, stopped his Dad spending Christmas with his parents.

 

Jarvis caught the pair off guard from coming from the direction past Howard’s office. He looked up at the pair, who were wide eyed, Peter looked over his shoulder to Tony, Tony shrugged and mouthed out to Jarvis, ‘This isn’t the worst thing you’ve seen me do.’ Jarvis tilled his head slightly, rolling his eye he stepped into the kitchen, “How may I help Sir.”

Tony tapped Peter on the shoulder, Peter understood, and made the journey round the back route towards the East staircase, dropping Tony down by his upper arm. Dropping down after him. Tony was heading up the stairs, hands in his jeans. “Come on, we don’t need them for Christmas, grab a game, I’ll get the Santa hats.” Tony was around the corner before Peter could respond. Peter jogged upstairs to his room, the modern room was decked out in rich cream furniture and fabrics, making his way into the walk in closest, grabbing three of the board games, turning around and making his way to the main hall way, which was shining in the sunlight.

Tony had thrown on his Santa hat as he galloped down the stairs, a cheeky smile on his face, he roughly pulled down a Santa hat on to Peter’s head, over taking Peter down the stairs he slid on his feet round the corner, gesturing to the front living room, Peter made his way down the stairs, hearing Tony cause chaos in the kitchen with his demands of Santa hats.

Peter walked in taking in the sight of the expansive white room, the grand piano sitting front and centre, in the bay windowed area. Peter dropped the board games down on to the large glass coffee table, moving some of the magazines out of the way, noticing that the covers were exclusively of Howard. Peter flipped them over.

 

Peter wrist watch pinged. He looked down to check, Karen needed him. He quickly ran upstairs, his sock cover feet leaving little to no noise, Peter jogged into his room gently closing the door behind him, jumping up on to the ceiling, picking open the vent and pulling down the bag with his spider suit in it, throwing it on to the bed. He jumped down and landed as softly as he could. Unzipping the navy duffle and rummaging around to grab the mask, holding it in his hand for a minute. It had been months since he’d actively put this on to be a hero. It had started to gather dust on the in inside eyepieces. He gave it a rough shake. Pulling it over his head.

“Peter! Another crack opened, your Dad couldn’t hold it open this time but enough for me to connect to the servers again. They left another message.” Peter sat down on his bed, leaning back to lie down. “Play it Karen.”

“Peter, I hope you get this message, you told your Uncle that it’s December 1991, Peter…” His Dad was crying at his desk, his Pops was working far in the background on some large device, but all Peter could see was his Dad’s face tear streaks. “Peter, if you are at the mansion… Peter do NOT go with my parents to Barbados, please don’t be talked into it. Stay at the Mansion, Peter… my parents die the next day, Howard drinks before he leaves, and he crashes the car. Peter just please do not go with them. I can’t lose my son.”

 

Tony’s hand grab through his hair, distracted by the photo of his family on his desk. Peter remembered it. He last saw it months ago. It was taken at his Dad’s birthday party, they had all dressed up in the best for lunch, but by the time dinner came around they were in matching red joggers that had ‘Rogers’ printed down the leg. Peter was lifted in his Dad’s arms, with his Dad being lifted in his Pop’s arms. All laughing at their fun day together. It had been a while since he last saw it.

“Peter, please don’t go to Barbados. And please, don’t let me say I hate him… he was always a dick, but I said I hated him the last time I saw him. It’s one of my biggest regrets. If I say nothing… it will be better than I hate him.” His Dad his tears, grabbing an oil rag to his side, wiping his face, Tony stared at the family photo, “I really miss you buddy, we both do, its really quiet here without you. I haven’t been into your study, so I don’t know if you have any hot chocolate mugs stacked up. I should probably give you into trouble for not cleaning them but you’re not here.” Peter could hear the boom of something heavy hitting the floor behind his Dad. Enough for the camera and the entire desk to shake.

His Pops ran over to his Dad, Peter could only watch as his Pops skidded the last part on his knees, hugging his Dad’s waist tightly. Gripping at the fabrics of his cotton t-shirt. His Pops looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, something he’d never seen before. He lifted his head from Tony’s waist, looking up at his husband, “We are getting him home and when we do…” Steve looked over onto Tony’s desk, “We will find those joggers and spend the entire… month. Just holding onto our boy. Ok? And we’re going to just not let him out of our sights for the next ten years!” Tony gave a wet chuckle, “more like twenty!” The recording ended. “End of Message.” Karen spoke gently. She could sense his wet face, Peter’s hands fumbled and struggled to pull off his mask, gasping for air when he finally did.  
  
“Peter, please try to reduce your heart rate now. You are suffering from a panic attack.” Peter could feel the room spinning, he gripped the bed sheets tightly between his fingers, squeezing his eyes closed. His senses were going crazy he could hear the Stark family in the kitchen, moving crystal drinks glasses, making their way down the hall to the living room, he could hear everyone’s footsteps as loud as elephants. He could hear everything, the simmering water of the soup, Ana and Jarvis’ shared whispers, the silence in the living room.

His senses were on fire, he tried to focus on himself, but they kept going further and further. He could hear the whistle of the wind through the keyhole in the front door, the scratch of Howard’s pen in his office, his mumblings were as loud as jet engine in his ears. He couldn’t get it to stop, the noises outside the house, the birds and the wind. He was going to pass out or die, which ever came first. Karen’s voice was in the mix somewhere. Peter, please listen to this file. Captain Roger’s prepared for this.” Peter took a deep breath and held it in. Keeping his eyes tightly shut. “Peter, I made this in the event that the serum takes full effect for you. Your Dad warned me that it wasn’t likely to happen, but I want to make sure you’re prepared, just in case… I’m not around when it happens…”

Peter let out his breath slowly, the air came out, slow and stutter. “You’re going to be able to sense the whole compound in a single second and it will be overwhelming, trust me, I ran into a shop window because I couldn’t figure it out!” Peter’s next breath gave room for a little laugh, “Step one, son, breathing. If you can make it the loudest thing you hear then it can be a controlling factor. Take a large one in, if it helps, whistle as you breathe out, high pitched noises are particularly distracting.”

Peter let out a whistle, a low pitch, single note whistle. He could no longer hear outside the house. He took in another deep breath. “Step two, open your eyes,” Peter kept his shut, shaking his head, he felt like he couldn’t, it would be too much.

“I know it’s going to be a challenge with all your other senses on overload but actually seeing the space you’re in can help limit your brain reaching outside this boundary.” Peter slowly released the tension in his eyes, opening them slowly to stare at the cream ceiling. He let out a whistle.

“Open your eyes son. Focus on one thing, your notebooks, a mark on the wall, anything but just one thing.” Peter looked into the corner of the ceiling, the Stark family crest in wood, painted cream to match, he could focus on that. Almost immediately he stopped hearing the downstairs portion of the house. He could just hear Jarvis across the hall, dropping some washing off in Tony’s room. “When you were bitten, I worried this would happen and for a while it seemed like we’d missed it, but your Dad said that if you came under stress this might happen. So, listen, Peter, repeat the steps and know that your Dad and I love you no matter what.”

Peter sat up, he felt powerful and exhausted at the same time. He focused on the final image of his Pops, paused at the end. His gentle smile, he’d been sitting in his Art studio, Peter spotted himself on the couch, covered in a torn spider suit and bandages, he’d just come back from a building fire, he remembers the burns and their pain, he was asleep in the background.

 

The gentle knock at the door startled him. “Master Peter, are you alright? Maria, Tony, Ana and myself are going to play Monopoly, would you like to join?” Peter stood up off the bed, walking round to smooth out the bed sheets. He made his way to open the big wooden door, Jarvis standing on the other side, the suit jacket replaced with a knitted jumper. “Hey Jarvis, uh, yeah I’ll be down soon.” Jarvis frowned, “Peter what’s wrong? You’ve been crying?” Peter used his sleeve to quickly wipe away the tears. “yeah, yeah just over whelmed at uh stuff, I’ll be down stairs, I promise.”

Jarvis stepped forward, hesitantly, awkwardly shuffling till he settles with his arms open for a hug, expecting Peter to not accept the offer. Peter quick dived into Jarvis’ open arms, squeezing him tightly before quickly straightening up. “Thanks, uh. Let’s head down stairs?” He quickly made his way past Jarvis and down the marble white hallway, turning once he got the main staircase. Jarvis turned to follow, a little shocked.

 

__

 

After four hours Maria Stark held well to her name, owning over 35% of the property in the board. Her son close 2ndwith 30% and the rest left collectively owned by JAP (Jarvis Ana Peter) Company, who banded together when the tables started to turn. Ana stood up and left to prepare the dinner, Jarvis left to set the table. “Mom, if this is Christmas dinner, Jarvis and Ana should sit with us.” Tony’s statement was clearly not up for negotiation. She sighed, “sorry you had to over hear that darling, will you be alright here yourself. Of course, they can. Jarvis did you hear that?” She called a little louder towards the end.

A clear and delighted “Yes Ma’am.” called through the house. Tony smiled shuffling along to sit at the foot of his mother’s chair, she reached down and ran her hands through his thick hair, he leaned back to smile up at her, relaxed and content was not a look that was well known on Tony Stark’s face.

“Dinner is Served!” Ana called from down the hall. Maria ran her hands through his hair one more time, before Tony made a motion to get up, Peter watched as Tony held his hand out to help his mother up out of her chair, she stood up, took off her suit jacket and laid it down at the back of the chair.

The trio made their way through to the dining room, Howard already sitting at the head of the grand polished table, if he had any hesitation about letting the Jarvis’ sit with him, he never said anything once Maria entered the room, taking her place next to Howard. Tony sat at the other end of the table across from Howard, Peter nervously sat next to Maria and the Jarvis family sat across from them.

Not much was said once Howard was involved, he would rather eat his dinner in silence, this was one of the quietest dinners Peter has ever had in the Stark mansion, it hit him all at once, this was the last time the Stark family would be together. He closed his eyes and he took a bite of the turkey. He couldn’t whistle at the dinner table, even he would get strange looks for that, so he focused on the sound of Jarvis’ foot tapping very gently under the table.

When he opened his eyes again, Howard was eyeing him up. A permanent frown on his face. Ana and Jarvis helped clear the table for dessert, Peter was about to get up when Tony stomped his foot on top of Peter’s, under the table, Peter turned to look at Tony, who very subtly shaking his head. Peter relaxed back in chair, trying to give Ana an apologetic look. She just smiled back lifting the heavy ceramic plates off to the kitchen.

When dessert of fruit, ice cream, cake and cheeseboards were brought out, Peter went to town on the crackers, he eventually was stuffed, leaning back into his chair. Maria let out a soft laugh at the sight of Peter, she stood up from the table, “I’ll be taking my leave for the night. I’ll be up early morning for a walk around the grounds if anyone is interested in joining me.” Everyone politely nodded back, wishing her a farewell and goodnight. Howard quickly stood up to leave, “I need to go make sure everything is safe and packed for tomorrow…” He quickly made his way out of the dining room turning in the wrong direction to the main hall, towards his office.

Peter final was able to get up and help with the clean-up team, he carried through the heavy wooden cheese boards as Tony helped clean up the wine glasses. Ana made the small clean-up team some hot chocolates for all their hard work and the fact that it was their unofficial Christmas. They chatted in the kitchen for a while before Ana started to yawn, making sure everything was locked up for the night. As Peter made his way up to his room, and into his bed, he lay awake through the night, debating to himself whether to tell Tony what was about happen.

As sky began to lighten on a new day, Peter decided to see if Maria was up yet for her walk, he made his way quietly down the stairs. Tiptoeing past Howard’s office in case he was still awake, opening the kitchen door, he found Maria, leaning down to tie her shoes, Peter just stood in the doorway staring at her with tired eyes, she looked up to find Peter, “I’m glad someone decided to take me up on my offer!” She stood up and gestured towards the glass double doors leading towards the back of the house. Peter walked forwards and held open the door for Maria.

The pair quietly made their way along the stone trial for the next 30 minutes or so, the sound of a quiet world not yet awake, this would be her last day alive, Peter trusted her enough to let out a whistle. She turned to him with a curious glance as he closed his eyes. She was impressed that he had enough spatial awareness, to walk in on a rocky terrain with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes again and looked towards her, giving her a thankful smile and nod. She smiled back. “Are you alright Peter?” Peter nodded, shoving his hand into the pockets of his jacket. “You didn’t sleep, did you?” Peter nodded again, he couldn’t tell her, he came to that conclusion at about three am last night. “I’m the same, nowadays, whenever Tony and Howard are under the same roof, it rarely ends well. Just too similar and completely the opposite.”

She stops just short of the top of the nearby hill they’ve been walking up, Peter could spot a bench sat just before the peak, “I put this here after my father died, he loved to watch the morning sun rise and watch the birds, I know we’ve missed the sunrise, but do you mind if we sit with the birds? Just for a little while?” Peter smiled back, releasing the tensions for his shoulders, he nodded enthusiastically.

 

The pair made their way up to the black metal and deep oak bench. Engraved with a family crest in the centre, vines, flowers and branches surrounding the entire design. Peter thought it looked amazing, running a finger along the vines, as he sat down, he followed it back to the centre crest design, “Its family’s crest, they didn’t have one until Howard asked my father what was most important to him, so Howard commissioned this to be made…” She looked lost in memory at a time long gone by, “He was a good man back then. Nowadays he’s more focused on all the money in the world, rather than moments like that one.” She gestured to the crest on the bench.

“I’d like to think Tony is far from being someone like that. But Howard rubs off on people, not always in his best light, I just wanted to make it clear, I think you are good for Tony, he needs someone to show him the lighter side of life, whenever you’re around he seems, so much …. happier.”

Peter opened his mouth to speak but was lost for words. How do you tell someone after that moment, that you were going to leave soon, that you could never stay? “That’s very kind of you to say Mrs Stark.” He leaned into her side, this was strange, he’d never met his grandmother, his Dad didn’t speak that much about her, she seems a little high strung, but sweet when she came to his Dad… and today would be the last time he ever sees her.

“You are welcome, Peter, lets head back, I need to pack for our trip and Tony, I’m pretty sure, will be asleep on the couch, because I asked Jarvis not to give him anymore coffee,” the pair laughed and began to make their way back to the mansion.

Instead of a peaceful morning inside, Jarvis stood in the kitchen, worry was painted all over his face and he stared to the ground. Ana held a tea towel up to her ears, so she didn’t need to hear the yelling from Howard and Tony. Maria looked between the two, a stern look on her face now. Peter walked carefully round to stand between Ana and the yelling, the loud noises piercing his control over his senses. “Ana what’s happened?” Maria asked forcefully, she knew if she was going to stop this, she needed to know why it happened.  
  


“Mr. Stark made it quite clear that Tony was to… stay away from Captain Rogers when he returns from his mission. He doesn’t want Tony, to uh, ruin a national treasure with his ‘devil driven’ ways.” Maria sighed, her eyes giving away the slight hint, that a tear or two may form. “The yelling began shortly after I brought Mr Stark his morning toast. It hasn’t stopped.” Ana turned around to show a partially broken piece of glass, “Howard threw Tony’s pager device thing, that he made, at the wall, destroying it, then the poor boy screamed at Howard, it has been back and forth for about ten minutes.”

Maria stormed her way through to the living room. Peter stayed next to Ana, who was trying her best not to hear the yelling through the walls. “Howard is so harsh to the boy, he just wanted a friend.” Peter kept quiet, next to her, “you wouldn’t be able to fix that would you?”

Peter turned around to look at the broken device. With an up-close look, Peter poked at the device, following the wire trail and inspect the circuit board inside, he turned to look at Ana, who had been watching him, “No, he broke the circuit in half, I would need Tony’s knowledge as to how the pieces match together. Sorry.” Ana patted his shoulder, as a thank you for trying. Jarvis, Ana and Peter jumped when a large piece of furniture hit the ground and shattered.

Seconds later Tony was brought into the kitchen by Maria gripping his upper arm tightly, “Jarvis get the med kit. Howard broke the mirror.” Peter rushed to Tony’s side, trying to assess the situation, there was small shards of glass in his shoulder, Tony’s face showed nothing, he just stared off in the distance. “Peter go grab some clothes for Tony from his room.” Peter booked it towards the main stairs, where Howard sat with his hand in his hair, elbows sat on his knees. He looked up to Peter. Peter just sneered at him as he walked by him on the stairs, he could feel the anger throbbing through his veins.

He quickly made his way into Tony’s room, finding a white t-shirt, joggers and some fresh socks. He turned and ran down the stairs, by the time he’d reached the bottom, Howard was gone. He shoulder turned round the corner into the kitchen, Tony was still staring in the distance, Maria petting his hair down as Jarvis tweezed the last piece of glass out. Ana handed him the needle, Tony didn’t even flinch, but Peter had to look away. Maria took the clothes out of his hands, they had cut Tony’s t-shirt earlier, So Maria and Ana helped each other to pull the new white t-shirt over his head and carefully through his arm. Ana carefully handed Tony, the joggers and socks. She guided him towards her room and shut the door behind him. All of them in the kitchen stood quietly, Peter sat down in a chair in the corner, playing with the edge of his jacket.

Maria broke the silence, “I’m going to go make sure Howard and I are packed, we will leave in an hour or so.” Maria promptly left the room. As soon as they heard the door upstairs shut, signalling that Maria was away, Jarvis and Ana bolted to their room as Tony stepped out, the pair surrounded Tony in a hug. Peter steeped out just behind them, Tony seemed to be avoiding Peter’s eyes, maybe in shame, Peter thought to himself as he titled his head in confusion, it was difficult to see his Dad in distress, he always shut down. Ana and Jarvis lead Tony through to the front room where the piano stood, the gently set him down on the couch, laying him down, Peter grabbed a throw from the other couch and threw it over Tony’s shoulders. Peter had spotted the Santa hat from the night before, he decided to gently place it on top of Tony’s head. Ana patted Peter’s shoulders and guided him out the room.

Peter decided that it would be best to shower and get changed for the day, start afresh with Tony when woke up from him nap. Shutting his bedroom door behind him, Peter began to strip off his clothes from the morning walk, he picked out a pair of blue jeans, a worn but fitted black crew neck jumper. Walking through to the shower room, he tried to relax his mind.

Getting changed he decided that he needed to tidy his room as he hadn’t unpacked yet but before he could Jarvis invited him downstairs for a late lunch with himself and Ana. Peter followed Jarvis down to the kitchen. The trio sat in relative quiet until they heard Howard and Maria call for help from Jarvis, who quickly made his way up to help. Peter rubbed his hair in different directions and decided to get up and check on Tony. He ran into Howard as stepped into the hallway. Peter almost wanted to growl at him. God where was Pops when you need him.

Jarvis carried the cases down the stairs and out toward the car. Howard walked with him with a metallic brief case. Maria walked past Peter into the front room with Tony, who had fallen asleep. She looked wistfully at him, stroking his hair lightly, she moved to sit down in front of the piano. Smoothing down the front of her light blue skirt.

Peter made his way over to sit on the other couch, he just wanted to listen, these were going to be his last moments with his grandparents… he looked to his left on the couch, finding the Monopoly dog, he looked up to Maria as his hand snuck across the couch to grab it. When she closed her eyes briefly in a passionate moment of the piece of music, Peter threw it at Tony’s foot, the one that was exposed from the bottom of the blanket.

Tony startled awake. Blinking his eyes widely. He looked around the room, taking in everyone. The front door slammed but Maria continued to play. Howard walked into the room, opening one of the door sized windows slightly, to allow a breeze in, the dessert coloured curtains flowed in the breeze. Tony pulled the blanket over his head again. Howard rolled his eyes. Taking his own deep breath, fixing his cufflinks as he went. He pulled the covers off Tony. “Could you dress any more like a homeless slob. Come on, get up, say goodbye.”

Tony stood up, a new spring in his step from his nap. “This is exactly what I love about coming home for Christmas, right before you leave town again.” Tony bounced on his feet, trying to push down the confrontational tone popping up. Howard took his hand out of his pocket to dramatically pull the Santa hat off Tony’s head. Jarvis, nodded his head into the room, “The car is ready to go sir.” Howard nodded and Jarvis made his way through to the back of the house.

 Peter moved to stand beside the piano, watching the interaction between his Dad and his Grandfather, “Do me a favour, Tony, try not to burn the house down before, Monday.” Tony held his hands out to gesture towards the door, “Ok, so its Monday, good to know, I will plan my toga party with Peter accordingly. Barbados, correct?” Tony moved to stand behind his mother, shoulder to shoulder with Peter.

Tony placed his hand into his pockets, playing with a little bit of lint nervously between his fingers. Howard took a slight step towards his wife. Peter watched as Howard and Tony stood side by side, appreciating the similarity of their posture. Peter shuffled slightly to stand in frame of the mirror across the room, comparing himself against his Dad and his Grandfather. He could spot similarities between all three of them, the shape of their hairline, the jawline and maybe their ears at a push.

“Well, with a little stop at the – “Howard was cut off by Tony, “at the Pentagon, right?” He leaned over his mother shoulder to ‘whisper’ in her ear, “don’t worry you’ll love the holiday menu at the commissary.” She tried to hide her smirk at Tony’s attitude. Peter was just amazed that a man who pushed his son into a mirror, can turn around he chat politely like this. But then again, this seemed normal to everyone.

“You know they say sarcasm is a measure for potential. If that’s true, you’ll be a great man one day.” He looked over to his wife, “I just need to check on one thing, just to make sure its in the trunk.” Howard left once again through the front door. Maria placed her hands on her lap once she finished her song. She took a breath as she lowered the cover down over the key, “He does miss you Tony, when you’re not here.” Howard walked back in jacket in tow. Maria made her way over to Peter, his eyes wide, his heart rate picking up. She used her fingers in a come here motion for a hug, pulling him gently in. “It was very nice to meet you Peter, I hope Tony brings you round again sometime.”  Peter nodded into her shoulder, “The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Stark.” Howard and Tony snorted in the background. Maria whipped her head round to effectively shut the two men up. Howard coughed into his fist.

He didn’t know what to say, what more could he possibly say, as Maria moved on to fuss over Tony, Howard held his hand out for Peter to shake, Peter stared down at it. He met his hand in the middle, gripping it firmly, “You’re just as sarcastic as he is. You might be good for him.” Howard released his grip, turning towards the door, motioning to leave, when he suddenly turned and look him up and down, then his eyes flickered to Tony, muttering under his breath, “At least you dress better than him.”

Tony received the last kiss on the cheek from his mother as she made her way towards Jarvis who was standing in the hallway. Peter watched Tony, as he barely looked his father in the eye. Peter walked quickly over to Tony, who was leaning on the wall. “Please, say something to him,” Tony turned his head towards Peter with clenched eyes. “Please, I haven’t seen my parents in months, you never want the last things you say to be nothing.” Peter was trying to keep his heart rate under control.

Tony pushed himself off the wall, going back up to his mother, pulling her into a hug, he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Peter could only hear his own heart beat at this point. Tony pulled back, turning towards Howard.

Maria looked past Tony towards Peter, she looked at him, letting out a breath of a little gasp before smiling at him, she nodded her head and made her way out to the car. Tony and Howard reacted at the same time, side eyeing each other before pulling each other into a tense hug. “Love you Dad, see you Monday.” It was quick and painful to say but Tony felt better for it. Howard nodded at Tony politely, “You too son. I mean, yes, I love you too.” Howard turned around to walk out the door, nodding one more time to Tony and Peter. The pair looked between each other, Peter let out a quiet whistle, and walked with Tony to stand outside to wave them off.

As the car pulled off and out of the drive way, Peter excused himself to go for nap, he needed to clear his head for what was about to come.

 

 

 

Steve rolled his shoulder. Prepared for the argument ahead. He marched his way towards Director Carter’s office, Romanoff and Barton close behind. Barton had his grumpy face back on. Romanoff twirled the poster tub in her hands as they made their way to the elevator. The three stood in, turned on the spot, Barton pressed his key pass in the slot. “Welcome, Agent Barton. Level eight Clearance.” The robotic voice greets them, the doors closed, and the glass elevator began to climb.

“So, you’re level eight clearance and he’s level nine, so I’m going to assume the Directors of Shield are level ten?” Natasha bounced back and forth on her heels, trying to lighten Steve’s bad mood. “Technically They are Level thirteen, and I don’t know anyone besides Cap, here whose higher than me. Never met a level eleven.” Barton just shrugged his shoulders, the thought didn’t sit easy with him but it’s never taken him long to gain levels and Steve doesn’t even seem to know that much more than him.

Steve kept rolling his shoulder and cricking his neck. He wasn’t a happy old man. They’d lied to him, again. First when they woke him up in the stupid movie set and didn’t even bother to do their research, which kind of, insulted him a little. But this was too far. The doors opened and Steve marched past the reception desk, opening the doors and gesturing for Barton and Romanoff to close them behind them.

 

Peggy looked up from a report in her hands, gently putting it down on her desk, removing her glasses from her nose. “Captain Rogers, Agent Barton and … Consultant on loan, Miss Romanoff. So, what do I owe the pleasure?” Steve held out his hand to Romanoff who opened the tube, pulling out a large sheet of blueprints. Handing them to Steve, who slammed them down onto the desk. Rolling them on. Peggy didn’t even jump when Steve slammed the print down.

 

Steve roughly pointed to the title of the plans. “You told me I was the last one. But here a find plans for an infiltrated Hydra base in a Stark database.” Peggy placed her glasses back on to read the title, when she had, she leaned back into her office chair, crossing her legs. “You’re one of the three people with high enough clearance to order this strike.” Steve leaned on the desk with both of his knuckles. Tiling his head in an angry flick.

 

“Captain Rogers, why is this relevant to your mission?” Peggy looked up to stare Steve in the face. “They were trying to manufacture Erskine serum.” Natasha looked over to Barton with a raised eyebrow, who just point towards Steve then expanded the distance between his hands grew in size. Natasha nodded her head as if she understood.

 

“You want it for yourself. You are going to raid this base and take the formula for yourself.” Steve chest raised and fell rapidly, his breathing getting more aggressive, “The Stark family is in danger specifically because Howard was involved in my experiment! You knew this but you still had us running around America trying to find the Winter Soldier.” Peggy stood up. Taking her glasses off slowly, sitting them gently on their desk, “while you are right Captain, you are also partially wrong. We have already taken the formula. Howard is bringing samples in so they can be hidden in the vault, before he goes into hiding for a week or so.”

 

Even Romanoff opened her mouth slightly in a gasp, quickly looking towards Clint, who turned his own head back to her, he didn’t know how this was going to go down. “You asked me to protect Tony, when he’s in danger right now… and so is Howard. Where are they now?!” Steve stood up straight, hands gripping the centre of his belt. “Howard is an hour out. He’s just landed in DC, he will drive over here, drop it off, pick up another security detail and then hide in one of his many islands, as far as I know Tony is with his family.” Steve shook his head repeatedly. “Put me on security detail, now.”

 

Peggy crossed her arms, standing back on her hip. “Absolutely not. Captain Rogers, This Winter Solider has been spotted in Canada. I want you three looking for his base.” Clint step forward, “Director Carter, he doesn’t make base, he was looking for these plans. He’s after the serum’s formula.” Before anyone could get another word in, the door bust open with a shield Commander, “Director Stark and Delta Nine Team are all dead.”  
  


Steve dropped to his knees. He couldn’t find a clear thought to follow. Peggy fell into her chair, “Where is the transport package now?” Peggy stuttered out as best as she could. “Missing Director.” Clint followed the Commander out into the hall with his computer set up. It’s the least he could do for Steve. If the Commander didn’t mention Tony, then it could be hope for the best. Romanoff just watched Steve, his head bowed his hands loose by his side. She stepped closer to him, she didn’t know what to do for him.

 

Surely, she thought, he can’t be dead, Peter was alive- Oh god, the kid! Where was he? She just stood still in the middle. Was the kid dead because Tony died? She marched over to Carter, “How do we find out what happened. Who lived? Who died? If you don’t tell me, I’m going to scene to find out.” Peggy sat up when her phone rang, she answered it, “Yes. Yes. Ok Thank ready to go in five.” She stood up to grab her coat, I need to inform the Jarvis family of the situation. You three. Orders, find him now, kill him and bring back the formula. Don’t come back till you do.” And with a sweeping throw of her coat over her shoulders she was out of the office.

 

Steve hadn’t moved. Tony was dead. His best friend was dead. He could feel the burn, running from his knees down his legs, he needed to move, he needed to see… he didn’t know what to do. Tony was dead, Howard got Tony killed. He clasped his hands together. Closing his eyes. Steve used his hand on his knee to get up from the floor. Natasha took a hesitant step forward as Steve stepped towards the door, she held her hand up in a stop motion. He let out a soft gasp of breath, his tears silently flowing down his face. She reached up, gently swiping her thumb over his cheek to wipe away his tears. “He was my best friend.” She nodded for him, whether it was for Tony or Howard.

 

“We don’t know what happened yet, but we are sure as hell are hot on his trail. You want some revenge?” Clint slid into the room, Bow at the ready. Steve nodded, straightened his back and marched down the hall, pulling the shield off his back and had it at the ready on his forearm. The Starks were dead. Tony was dead. He’s lost his family. Again. He’s alone now. Nothing to lose.

 

\---

 

The small family were sat around the kitchen table, laughing at Tony’s stories of Dum_EE, Tony and Peter had spent the afternoon, helping set up and prepare dinner with Ana, as Jarvis set up the desserts, it was late, but it was nice, shame it had to end.

 

The knock at the door, stopped all conversation, Jarvis gestured for them to stay, Tony started up the conversation again, they were all happy to laugh at Tony’s silliness, until Peggy Carter came through the door. Everyone stopped to look at her, she had tears in her eyes. “Anthony, I’m so sorry.” Tony stood up quickly, his chair screeched as it moved back. “Aunt Peggy?” Peter let the tear flow freely down his face. Tony stood in front of his Godmother, “Tony, there was an accident…” Ana covered her mouth to hold back the shock. “Howard, had been drinking on the flight across, they got involved in a road accident.” Tony eyes were wide in shock, “Where are they? Where’s Mom?” Peggy, coughed and took a step forward, “Tony, they didn’t survive the crash.” Peter was as his Dad crumpled to the floor, screaming with every breath he had. Peggy took a step forward to give her godson a hug, but he refused, chanting, ‘no, no, no, no!’ to himself over and over again. Peggy nodded, she apologised to Jarvis again and left the Stark Mansion.

 

Jarvis dropped to his knees, surrounding Tony in his arms. Ana knelt in front of him, trying to stop the tears falling from his face, as hers poured out from her own eyes. Peter watched his Dad’s life just crumbled in front of him. Tony stopped crying, he stood up and turned to Peter. Ana tried to get him to sit down, “LEAVE ME ALONE.” Ana took a step back in shock, she nodded, he needed to process this, so did she, so did Jarvis. Tony pointed towards the door for the pair.

 

“YOU.” His anger direct only at Peter, whose back bumped against the counter as he took a step back, tears flowing down his face, “YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!?” Tony stormed forward, his face red, he gripped the front of Peter’s shirt roughly to pin him against the counter. He tried to speak but nothing came out. “YOU KNEW, YOU TOLD ME TO SAY GOODBYE?!” Tony screamed in agony to his face, “WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!?” He dropped Peter who scrambled to get away from Tony’s rage.

 

“LEAVE!” He pointed his finger right in his face, “DON’T COME BACK, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! LEAVE ME AND MY LIFE, ALONE!” his breathing was erratic “I HATE YOU!”

Peter scrambled down the hallway and upstairs to the bedroom, grabbing the duffle bag that he hadn’t unpacked. His wallet was sitting next to it, shoving it roughly in his pocket he stuffed the duvet in another bag with a pillow and a sleeping bag. He grabbed the thickest and largest raincoat in the closet and ran back down the stairs towards the door, using his sleeve to wipe his face, looking one last time into the kitchen.

 

Tony was sitting on the floor his back against the counter knees bent, Peter could hear the rapid gulping of wine, straight from the bottle. The moment Tony spotted Peter, he chucked the bottle in the direction of Peter, who jumped out of the way, even with all his bags. “GET OUT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Peter ran, he just ran, he ran until he hit the edge of the forest, then he just started swinging, he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t stop running until dawn broke.


	10. The Results Are All That Matters.

_“Today Howard Stark, the famous inventor and CEO of Stark Industries, has died in a car accident.”_

_“The Stark’s legacy laid to rest in this final memorial.”_

_“Anthony Stark, Son of Howard Stark and heir to Stark Industries, Was not seen at the funeral today. Some fear he was also in the crash.”_

_“Stark Industries holds back on the announcement of a new CEO, Sales Executive Obadiah Stane will step temporarily into the position.”_

_“Anthony Stark, Son of Howard Stark, is allegedly recovering from the news, in his family home in upstate New York.”_

_“It’s been two months since the passing of Howard Stark and his wife Maria, now the world is asking, Where is Anthony Stark?”_

\--

27thFebruary 1992

 

 

Tony double tapped his finger near the end of his cigar, the ash glided down into the clear crystal ash tray, taking another swig of his whisky, rolling the ice cubes around in the glass. He let out an angry gruff as he inspected his blue-prints once again. Gripping the stalk of his desk lamp he pulled it closer to the design. Flipping the pencil between his fingers, he erased and re-drew a wiring component. A knock at the door drew his attention from his work. He raised his eyes briefly before returning to the design, “Come in.” Ana pushed open the door and stepped inside the room, using her back to hold it open for Jarvis. Jarvis carried through a tray with toast, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice. Ana coughed at the stench of the cigar. “Édesem, please eat some breakfast this morning. You look very tired…” Jarvis set the tray on the side of the hand-crafted wooden desk, careful not to lay the tray on top of some of Tony’s work.  

 

“Thank you, Jarvis. Could you bring me more ice.” Jarvis shared a side look with Ana, It definitely wasn’t a question. Ana walked over to Tony, laying her hands over one of his, “I will bring you ice,Édesem,only if you eat your breakfast…” Tony looked up to her. He could barely feel her gently touch, what time was it? He’d lost track last night, he better have another drink. Ana could see the area under Tony’s eyes, an un-healthy shade of purple starting to form. “I will later, please. Just get me some ice.” She let go of his hand and stepped back around to the other side of Howard’s desk.

 

Jarvis stood by and watched as Tony once again lost himself into the work of his father. The smoke infused office didn’t help with the separation between Tony and Howard, his office, a dark space filled with emerald green walls and more liquor than books. Tony had found himself coming to his father’s office most days, sometimes he wouldn’t leave the living room couch for a day or two. But always back here. At work, where he can do better. Everyone is counting on him. He just really wished they didn’t need him all at once. He ran his hand through his hair again, the phone rang on Howar- his desk. Roughly he grabbed the phone, missing his grip once, he must be sobering up. He’d need to fix that. “Stark.” Tony used his hand to nodded and point towards the door for Jarvis and Ana to leave, Jarvis sighed taking his wife’s hand as they left. “Tony, my boy! How’s those designs coming along? Our stock is through the roof in the last months, just doing a house call, checking you’re alright and all that!” Tony thumped his head down onto the desk.

 

“Obi, its going fine. I’ll send them over later tomorrow.” Tony clutched the phone tightly to the side of head when Stane tutted. “Come on Tony I know you can do better; the board and I are heading to the white house to discuss the Navy’s weapons contract in the morning. We could really use the new design to seal the deal!” Tony’s face screwed into agony. “Obi look I … Can’t ….” He rubbed the palm of his hand up and down his face, trying to wake himself up. It reminded that he’d probably need to shave soon. He sighed. “I’ll see them over by tonight but I’m off the phone for the week, I need to finish my thesis. No questions from you or the company. Understand?”

  
Stane made a non-committal hum, he sounded distracted, Tony could hear multiple female and male voices in the background. “Tony, come on! You don’t need to worry about that anymore! Look you’ll be my assistant CEO in the company, take some of your father’s shares and you won’t ever need to worry again about anything!” Tony thumped his hand back down on the desk, “You want better weapons? I need to have access to the development and academic community, So I’m finishing my PHD. I’ll do that and you can enjoy your strip club lunch. Fair?” Obadiah just laughed. “You got me there Tony. Designs. My desk. tomorrow.” The phone clicked as it was hung up. Tony placed the phone slowly back on its holder, he took a moment to breathe. He moved round the grab the glass decanter filled with an expensive whisky. Nothing but the best for Howard Stark.

 

“It was always going to be this way,” Tony muttered to himself before taking a large swig of his drink, he stood staring out at the gardens. He rolled his shoulders. He let his mind wander for the first time in days. He regretted it immediately. The phone rang once again, Tony dropped his shoulder throwing his head back to look up at the ceiling. Turning around he grabbed the phone once more. “Stark.” He pulled the cable so that he could stand and look out the window again.

 

“Anthony, it’s Peggy, I’m just calling to check in with you again, I know this has been hard, but I am – “Tony cut his godmother off. “Director Carter, I don’t appreciate the repeated calls, I have a company to run, a degree to finish and designs that need to be delivered tomorrow.” Tony spotted a glare in the distance, by the fountain in the west section of the gardens, he rolled his eyes. “I also don’t appreciate being spied on in my own home. Didn’t you use Captain Rogers for that last year. Has he finally retired from Shield?” Tony grabbed the curtains and pulled them over.

 

“Anthony, stop all this, you’re not thinking straight, this was Howard’s world but don’t throw yourself into his ways. I’m worried about you, you are still in danger, you know there will be a huge price tag on your head after all this. I just want you to be safe.” Tony turned and threw the whisky glass against the far wall, watching it shattered and drop to the floor. “There has always been a price tag on my head, might as well give them a clear shot.” She might have guessed but Tony knew he was lying. He’s been searching, for months he’s had a small team of investigators looking. They’ve found nothing.

 

Peggy sighed on the other end of the phone. “Anthony please don’t talk like that, look if you are lonely and are determined to hide out at home… I could get Cadet Rhodes to visit, bring you some of the class lectures- “He cut her off again, “I don’t need to distract Rhodes, he’s off to training camp after we graduate, leave him, I’m fine at home.” Tony could hear movement, on the other end of the phone, he ran his hands through his hair again, “I could get Steve to visit.” Peggy’s voice was quiet, “No.” Tony stopped moving, he hadn’t seen Steve for months. He’d thought about him, what Steve would say to him, he didn’t really want to hear it, Steve promised him he would find this guy but then Howard killed his own family. Steve wasn’t going to help with anything.

 

“Actually sure, send him right up.” Tony walked back towards the desk, throwing himself into his chair. “While you’re at it, tell him that It would have been nice to hear from him when his best friend and his roommate’s father died, maybe a card, appearance at the funeral or maybe just a Fucking Phone Call. Huh? If he can answer that, then send him right over.”

 

Peggy winced at the slam of the phone from Tony, it was hard to send Steve over to help Tony. Steve had been…kept in the dark, the board of directors thought it would be wise to ‘keep him focused.’ Peggy had refuted the decision, but she had been out voted, they didn’t know Steve, all they saw were results. And even she couldn’t deny that it had produced… effective results. Steve and his small team had wiped out the entire east coast of Hydra operatives, ones they had been hunting for years, gone in a matter of days.

 

Captain Rogers and his team were currently in Russia, they were due to check in a week or so. Far from the news, far from the headlines that were reporting on where Tony was. Steve had requested it. It suited everybody. It was just hard for Peggy to be placed in the middle, if she told Tony, he would cut her off, if she told Steve, he’d probably kill her. She knew he was lonely, it was made abundantly clear. Steve’s team had been spotted at the public memorial for the Stark family. They didn’t interact with her, but she watched the footage. Steve had sat in the middle of the congregation, he sang with the congregation, he spoke to the ministers about his grief and how to process it all, it wasn’t much help for him.

 

Peggy’s computer binged. She sat up in her chair, accepting the message, “P. Stark spotted 2 miles outside of a town in North Carolina. Will follow up with detail.” Opening the file, Peggy found the very blurred photos of a person walking down a town main street. When she found out Tony had thrown Peter out the house, she wanted to scream, she knew she shouldn’t have left Peter with him but when she went to collect Peter from Agent Coulson’s hide out. Peter had managed to slip past the pair at some point and ran. They hadn’t seen him since.

 

Peggy had sent the special ops team out to collect the kid, but it was made clear very quickly when they found two of the team unconscious and their tactical vest missing, that the kid had Shield training. Not unexpected of Steve to have the kid trained in case of kidnapping, she was surprised that Tony had agreed to such a high level of training, Steve was special operations at Level 9-11 combat training, Tony through his own hobbies was probably at level 3-5. Higher than he would ever need at a civilian level. But Peter, as far as the reports were coming in, was sitting near enough Level 11-13. He was taking out her highest-level operatives, he was ghost and he was seventeen. He shouldn’t be able to do this, she would need to get Steve and his team back soon to find the kid, but… that would mean telling them that the kid is alive.

 

Peggy thumped her elbows down on top of her desk, agitated, she ran her hands through her head. She’d need to call them back. An idea came to her. She stopped for a second to think it through. Leaning forward cautiously, she reached for the phone. “I need Romanoff. Just Romanoff. Bring the other two back for a medical check then send them out again. No contact with the civil world. Thank you.”

 

\--

 

Tony threw his note book against the wall. Ana jumped in her skin while standing in the door. “Édesem, its late, please go to bed.” Tony looked up from the desk, using his sleeve to

Wipe away a couple of tears in his eyes. “Ana, I just … I can’t get this equation to work and I need it to finish my thesis presentation and Obi called and...” Ana quickly made her way over to Tony, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, covering his eyes with one of her palms. The other gently running through the front of his hair, she let out a gentle shhhs, in Tony’s ear. She gently pulled him up and out of Howard’s chair. She let go of his head but took one of his and lead him through the house to the kitchen. Jarvis heard the pair coming in, he’d set the table for three, just in case Tony ever joined them, but quickly placed the pot down to grab an extra plate. By the time Tony had been placed down in the chair, Jarvis had begun to plate up dinner.

 

Ana, sat him down, kneeling slightly down to get a look at Tony’s face, she let out a slight tut. “Come on Édesem, let’s get you out of that jumper.” She reached over to grab the bottom of the hoodie that Tony was wearing, pulling the MIT Hoodie over his head, Tony raised his arms slightly to help her. Jarvis walked the short distance to the table, placing three portions of stew on each place mat. He made sure to give Tony extra mash potatoes and vegetables. Tony sat looking up at Ana as she chucked the hoodie into the washing room. Tony waited until Ana and Jarvis sat down, either side of him, she smiled at him and nodded for him to start eating. He took it slow, judging it bite by bite as to how much he could eat.

 

Jarvis watched, sadden by the sight, missing the sight of Tony shovelling food in his mouth, taking excitingly about his day, a chill passed through his bones, the thought that he might never see that young boy again. Tony finished half of the plate. Ana rubbed his back gently. Tony let the tears run down his face, quietly. The house phone rang. Jarvis quickly got up to answer it before Tony could move. “Stark Estate, Jarvis speaking, who is calling?” Jarvis stood quietly listening. “Ma’am I will pass on your message promptly… what do you mean outside. This is private property.” All three turned their attention to the knock from the front doors. Tony look towards Jarvis who was still fiddling with the phone. Tony made a guess as to who it was. If It was the shooter then it wasn’t the worst mistake to make.

 

Before Jarvis could stop Tony reaching the door, he’d swung it open. He guessed right. Romanoff stood with a bewildered look on her face. “Holy shit you’re actually alive.” She pushed a lock of her hair out of the way of her face, Tony then realised that it was quite windy outside the mansion today. He gestured for her to follow him inside, taking her through towards Howard’s office. He called out to the kitchen as he walked by. “We will be a while Jarvis. Just clear my plate.” Opening the double doors to the office, he walked in with them, Natasha followed, her eyes wandering around the room as she made her way over to lean on the oak wooden desk. Tony slammed the doors behind him.

 

“What do you want?” He could hide how tired his voice sounded, but what was the point.  He made his way around to the other side of the desk, throwing himself down into the office chair, bouncing slightly with it. “I’m just shocked you are alive, Tony, seriously, how did you survive?” Tony screwed up his face. “Survive? Survive what? My parent’s funeral? What are you even doing here. I thought your last check in was in Budapest or something.” Tony swung his heals up and on to the edge of his desk. Leaning back, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, for a fake nap. “It doesn’t matter where we’ve been, Tony, where have you been, you’re supposed to be dead. The whole world thinks you died in the car crash! Oh shit…” Tony raised his head immediately, “What?!” Natasha sat down in the chair across the desk from Tony, “Tony, we… we were told you’d died. Carter left to see the accident, she came back like two hours later and told us you had all died. We went to your funeral for Christ sake!” Tony sat up in his chair, pulling his keyboard closer to him, “She came to tell me the accident had happened.”

 

Natasha rubbed her hands up and down her face, trying to clear her mind, there was a dead man in front of her, apparently. Damn she hated liars, especially Shield Directors. “Steve thinks you’re dead Tony.” Tony stopped typing. “Where do you think we’ve been the last two months?” Tony reached over the side of his chair, placing his thumb print on the handle of the drawer, it made a computerized beep before opening the lowest drawer. Pulling out two notebooks and some very classified looking files, which even Natasha knows that Tony shouldn’t have.Tony opened the classified file, spreading its contents out on to Howard’s desk. “Here,” he said pointing to a document near the edge of his desk. “you checked in with Shield, Austrian branch.” Natasha shook her head. “We’ve been in Russia and Canada for the last three weeks. These have been falsified.” She sat forward in her chair, “Tony, someone knows you’ve been looking at these.”

 

Tony whipped his head around to the windows, standing up quickly to grab one side of the long ceiling to floor emerald curtains. Walking the drapes along the full length of the window, the room became a shadow of itself in the darkness. Tony mumbled under his breath, walking over to the drinks cabinet, grabbing a crystal glass and pour a generous amount of whisky into it. Roughly placing the bottle back into the cabinet’s glass shelf, he used his other hand to bring the glass up to his dry lips. Natasha looked on, confused, but not showing it to Tony. “Shield’s been calling me every other damn day, they had Coulson and his group take up shop on the edge of the grounds. Been there for weeks, spying on me.” Natasha, stood up and walked past Tony to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of vodka, she inspected the label before pouring herself a glass.  “You know,” She took a swig of her glass, “Its rude to not offer your guests a drink.” Tony gave a quick breath of a laugh behind his closed mouth. “You are not staying. I’ve got a company to run and a thesis to finish.”

 

Natasha frowned when she threw herself into Tony’s chair, “and that is an excuse, How exactly?” Leaning back and crossing her legs on his desk. Tony half sat on the edge of Howard’s desk. He needed to start calling it, his desk, Howard wasn’t coming back for it now. “What does this change? Howard and my mom are dead and I’m here doing my job. You don’t need to be here, awesome, thanks for telling me my information is bullshit, go do spy things or whatever. Just leave me alone.” Natasha didn’t move a muscle. Tony just sighed. “Why are you here?” He took another large drink of his glass. Finishing the contents off, he made his way over to pour another drink.

 

“I don’t know, technically I was on-route to Shield HQ, but I haven’t landed yet. I think my flights somewhere over the Atlantic right now.” Tony rolled his eyes, pouring the last part of his cup, he decided to take a large drink straight from the bottle, tilting his head back as he drank. Natasha winced for him. “Are you alright Tony?” He just shrugged his shoulders. “Is Peter alive?” Tony froze. Taking another swig of his drink. “I told him to leave.” Natasha, let her face show her worry, “What happened.” It was more of a demand than a question.

 

 

“I told him to leave.” She sat up straight, crossing her legs and gripping each end of the chair. “He knew it was going to happen. Peter, he just sat by and told me I should say goodbye, I didn’t realise why until Peggy told me and he just… he just sat there, he couldn’t even look at me.” He drank again. Natasha gripped the chair a little tighter. “Do you blame him?” Tony rolled his shoulders, he hadn’t made up his mind yet, On the one hand, he didn’t truly believe Peter knew the entire time he was here that his parents were going to die. Part of Tony’s thinking process was that he just couldn’t talk about his parent’s deaths at least 20 years on. He’d gotten married, had a kid and still couldn’t talk about that day. On the other hand, had he just sent his son to 1991, he maybe never knew this was going to happen. But Peter made the decision to not tell him. It still hurt.

 

“Where is he?” Natasha was very …angry with Tony, “Don’t know.” Natasha, fell back into the chair, gripping the leather arm rests. “I’m guessing I’ve to go find him then.” Tony took another drink. “Why did you let the kid go?”

 

“I’m still angry at him. Aren’t you a bit much for bringing a teenage back to my house?” Tony dropped the glass back down onto the cabinet counter. He turned on the spot to reach for more drink. Natasha stood quickly, quietly making her way up and behind Tony. Reaching around his body, she wrapped her hand around the clear glass neck, ripping it from his grip. She quickly wrapped her hand around his other arm, that had tried to reach out for the bottle. “You have a problem.” Unimpressed by his attitude, she threw the bottle on to the couch across the room. Tony glared back at her. “Where is your kid? Huh? Are you that much of an asshole?”

 

Tony whipped his back up, effectively pushing Natasha off of his back and out of his space. “My Kid?! Huh! I’m twenty-one! I’m nobody’s father, I’m just four years older than him! I can barely take care of myself, let alone care about him! He’s just going to disappear one day anyway!” Tony paced the length of his desk and back, Natasha took two steps back, cautiously towards her chair, slowly, taking her steps slowly as to not creek the floor boards.

 

“He never said anything about me, in the future, if it wasn’t for the blood work, I’d have kicked him out the day I met him! I could just make a decision today, right now! I’m not having kids! Ever! And would Peter just disappear! Just like that!” Tony snapped his fingers. Natasha wanted to snap his neck, she sprinted forwarded, pinning Tony to Howard’s desk.

“Take that back. Your face says it all, you miss him, you want him back, but it scares you, you’ve got to send him home one day and you’re going to be all alone. Guess what dipshit? You have me, Clint, Rhodes, your family and god help if Steve knew you were alive, living like this! You’ve drunk at least a full bottle of whisky this morning, haven’t you?”

 

“Oh joy! Two professional secret keepers, a cadet who was assigned to put up with me as well as the world war veteran for friends and a family I pay to keep around me, What life do you think I have! I’m living the million dream.” Sarcasm practically dripping for every word out of his mouth, “besides, I don’t see you rushing to tell Steve that I’m alive. Fuck me and Fuck Peter, He’s not my son, not yet, I don’t want kids, I want to get blackout wasted and just wake up in someone’s bed and build robots! I want to live!” 

   
Natasha backed off of him. “I can respect that but he’s just a kid as well, as for Steve, if I tell him I get prison time and possibly murdered if I tell him Tony. I need you to tell him you’re alive. If I do, he might not believe me but if you use your weird pager communication device thing. Let him know, he’d be here in a heartbeat and you know that you need him here. Tony, he thinks you’re dead! He’s killed probably hundreds of Hydra operative in the last two months because he’s not caring about his own life anymore, he’s not planning anything!”

 

Natasha began to gather things from around her, her jacket, a couple of pens and paper from Tony’s desk. She sighed, trying to not sound as agitated and tense as she had been this morning. “He’s not strategizing, he’s not planning, we would plan a raid for the early hours of the morning, we’d go to sleep, wake up and Steve would be walking in the door covered in blood and bullet wounds saying it’s time to ‘get up and move on.’ He’s reckless and he’s going to get himself killed. He needs to come home to something Tony.” She took him into a surprise hug. He gripped the back of her maroon leather jacket in his fists, closing his eyes and letting out a stream of air from his nose. She pulled back, “I need to go, I’ll be ‘landing’ soon. Find him Tony, I don’t know where the two idiots are but please for your own sake, find them, I’ll find Peter, deal?” She looked out beyond Tony as headlights flashed through the curtains. “I have to go, take care of yourself Tony, no more drinking, it makes your hand writing terrible.” Tony whipped his head round to his desk, taking a look at his top note pad, his writing was worse than a doctor’s prescription. He turned back around to find no one.

\--

 

Peter dropped the money onto the counter, gesturing with his head to the receptionist, who responded with a ‘gruff’, he reached over to the lock box and drop the keys onto the counter. “Room 202.” Peter nodded. He shuffled his backpack higher up on to his shoulder as he made his way outside into the rain. Keeping his head down until in the room. Quickly unlocking, opening, entering and closing the door. He pulled the curtains shut and searched the room. He removed his soaking hoodie and jacket first. Hanging them over the cheap white radiator. He rubbed his hands together before twisting his web shooter and firing a shot at the door lock. Satisfied with his work he took them off and sat them down on the bedside table.

 

Rolling his shoulders, he opened up the duffle bag. Pulling out his sleeping bag and pillow, chucking them up to the top of the bed. He pulled out a black top and grey joggers he’d reserved for sleeping in. He pulled out the instant noodle pot from the bottom of the bag. Silently grateful he’d found a local supermarket with no security cameras, so he could stock up a few days of food and supplies. He’d considered trying to find a way to get the necessary ingredients to make more web fluid, but it could get him noticed and he wasn’t running out in anyway, but he knew if he didn’t find a way to continue the supply he’d be out in a few months.

 

Peter continued to un-pack his supplies out onto the desk and bed. This was one of his two recovery nights a week, when he had time to sleep in a normal bed and hide from Shield for a couple of days before jumping back into camping in the forests. Finally finished unpacking the duffle bag, Peter grabbed the kettle and made his way back into the kitchen/bathroom/washing room. Filling it up he set it to boil on the stand. He sighed, rubbing his elbows with some soap to stop them from drying out again, he made his way back to his bed for the night.

 

“Karen you still alive?” He pulled the suit out the backpack side pocket, “Yes Peter, status update battery at eighteen percent, No communication with Stark family servers. Where are we now Peter?” He moved to sit the mask on the desk, leaning up against the empty pen pot. He grabbed the kettle and poured it into his dinner. “Georgia. I think, some lucky Shield agent spotted me outside of North Carolina, so I’ve just stopped now. I think I’ll be in the clear for a couple of days.”

 

He sat down on the bed again, mindlessly stirring his dinner into some form of edible food. “Do we need to keep hiding for Shield Peter? They could help.” Peter rolled his lower jaw around his mouth. Pissed off was probably the best description. “We don’t need them. I’m safer this way. I’m not going home, so I need to make this sustainable. The moment Shield give up trying to get me home, they are going to probably going to torture me for details about the next twenty or so years. My Da- Stark made it clear he doesn’t want me around and Rogers is a lonely no-show at the moment.”

 

 

“You are still a Roger, Peter. No matter who these people become, they are similar but not your parents. They have to make mistakes to stand taller than them, do not hold them to the same standards that you hold for your Dads. They haven’t experienced the love and pride of having you in their life.”

 

Peter wanted to cry again, but he’d ran out of tears weeks ago, “Thanks Karen. Need to be reminded of that every once and a while. Peter James Rogers was printed on his birth certificate, for all those concerned he was a Stark, publicly, legally and to everyone’s general knowledge. But his dad had taken his Pops name, few knew that, Peter didn’t even know that until he’d been told he was ten. His Dad wanted him away from the Stark name, only if he wanted it, could he take it. Publicly they were the Stark-Rogers. Really, they were just the Rogers family. Steve, Tony and Peter Rogers. He missed it.

 

 He reached over and turned the remote on for the small tv. “Peter, I’ve run the numbers, we need your fathers to open the portal home from their side. But we need to make sure we are in the optimal location. I suggest at the compound.” Peter turned his head to give his attention to the mask, “I’m not going until the last second. IF I get home, I don’t want to see anyone, I’ll break into the compound and make my way home.” He turned his attention back to the news, effectively ending the conversation with his mask.

 

The lack of conversation filled the room with the sounds of the news broadcaster and the yelling of a couple outside the door. Peter leaned back, pulling up the pillows to the backboard to give him a comfortable place to relax on. He rested his head back looking up to the ceiling. He let out a soft whistle.  He let the world embrace his senses. He could smell the petrol fumes from the car outside, the smell of the hotdog vendor a block down the street. He turned over on his shoulder, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders, he needed sleep, he’d get prepared for washing and packing for the next week, if shield protocol was the same, then they were going to send out the best spies to find him.

 

The thunderous noise grew, coming closer and closer to him. He squeezed his eyes closed when the thunder struck overhead. “Peter! I have been looking all over America for you, where is the young leader of Iron?” Peter opened his eyes to his Uncle who was inspecting the room around him quickly. His short cape flowing around his shoulders. “He’s not here Uncle. He kicked me out.” Thor whipped his head around to Peter, “Young Tony, kicked you out of his home?”

 

 Peter looked up to his Uncle, giving a false smile. “Yep.” Thor’s eyes glazed over, lost in the conversation of the future, “Peter, your Dad implores you to head back to the Stark estates, once you are there, I can come back and talk to young Tony. Use my negotiation skills to make sure he doesn’t hurt you again.” Peter sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest he slides his freshly sock covered toes under the coarse blankets and turned over on his shoulder, “He blames me Uncle Thor, I didn’t tell him about his parents’ deaths, it’s my fault!” The tears slowly fell from his eyes. Thor knelt beside his nephew’s bed for the night, he raised his hand, wishing he could smooth down Peter’s hair and care for his godson’s dire situation. “Oh nephew, I wish I could take you home tonight, you have suffered more than my enemies have during battle.” Peter gave a wet chuckle at his Uncle’s analogy. “Miss you too T-hammer.”

 

Thor gave a wide smile, “Stay strong nephew, we are closer now than ever!” he stood tall next to Peter’s bed. “I will not tell your father’s that you are staying in this…” Thor looked over his shoulders, back and forth, “in this, less than the acceptable Stark standard.” Peter nodded in thanks to his Uncle’s silence. “Sleep as best as you can dear Nephew.” Peter rolled over on his side, pulling the coarse blanket over his shoulders.

 

\--

 

The shield ricochet off the far concrete wall, flying into the back of the Hydra agent’s neck. The body flew forward towards Steve. He held his hand out expectantly, aiming to grip the agent’s neck. He squeezes tightly, using his upper arm strength to throw the agent against the closest wall next to him. He continues to push forward down the hall. The agent collapsed down on to the floor. Clint held position up on the cat walk, bow and arrow drawn as protection over Steve’s shoulder. It wasn’t needed. Steve has been, in Clint’s opinion, on a rampage. He teased him with revenge, but Steve had taken it as gospel. His rampage had cleared the east coast of one of Shield’s largest threats. His grief’s a powerful and depressing motivator, according to the compulsory Shield psychologist, due to the serum’s power. Clint could barely keep up with the one-man army on days like this. He’d barely even had time to come to terms with Stark family’s death himself, but watching the guilt, eat his new friend apart, has been hard to watch.  

 

His thoughts made him fall behind, he ran along the cat walk, leaping over the edge, he swung on the overhead piping, to land on a lower level of the cat walk. Bow drawn again, to watch over Steve.

 

Steve kicked open the door, he caught a small glimpse of a shadow heading out the door. In his frustration and rage, he threw the shield against the wall, bouncing off, it flew down the hallway towards his target. Steve sprinted down the hall to find his shield deflected into the wall, he pulled in roughly out of the wall as he ran by. The winter solider jumped out the window. Steve stopped short, looking over the cliff’s sharp edge. He screamed out in rage into the abyss. Slamming his fist into the concrete wall. The dust flying over his ruined suit. Clint had finally caught up, staying at a distance from Steve.

 

Steve’s fist stayed curled at his sides, taking large breaths, his shoulders rising and falling. He turned on the spot and marched back down the hall, muttering to Clint as he walked by. “He got away. Again.” Clint quickly ran a couple of steps to catch up with Steve. “Steve, Steve! Please Stop!” Steve stopped abruptly and turned to Clint. Clint turned to check that no other Shield agents were about, he leaned closer into Steve’s space, “Natasha sent a package. I haven’t managed to translate the entire message, but we are being kept in the dark about something Steve. Something big.” Steve’s frown was considered permanent on his face nowadays. “Let’s make out way back to base to free up sometime to translate the message. The fall likely broke his ankle. We’ll have a couple of days to follow.” Steve walked on, Clint tried to keep up.

 

It took the pair a couple of hours until they could get themselves alone. The campsite had to be swept for any listening devices before Clint felt even remotely safe to open the package. He sat in their make shift tent for an hour, before he was confident enough to tell Steve the news. He had to triple check his work, the news was shocking, the instructions were unclear however. Steve paced outside the tent, his boots caked in mud, the red barely visible. He had to distracted himself, he inspects himself in the portable mirror. A shave was in order. He took the blade in his hand, holding his head to one side, he carefully ran it over the side of his head, army short. Uneven and rough but it would do. He gave himself a little more time on the other side. It wasn’t much better. Scissors roughly cut at the top portion.

 

He inspected his work in the mirror. It would have to do for now. He couldn’t handle the longer strands blinding his view as he ran. Clint poked his arm out the tent, his hand in a come-hither motion. Steve marched over, bending his head to get into the grey cloth tent. “What the fuck did you do to your head?” Steve glared back at Clint. “Dude let me even out the sides at least. I could’ve done a pretty decent job!” Steve chuckled a little, he quickly stopped himself. He sat in the stool across from Clint. “What did Natasha say?” Clint shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head back and forward a little. “I have instruction and still have to translate the last couple of lines.” He reached under his stool, holding out a white cardboard box to Steve, “Step one- get Steve to open the box.”

 

Steve took the box, with an apprehensive look over his face, Clint shrugged. He opened the box to find a pair of leather finger less gloves, exactly Steve’s size. “Step 2 – get him to put the gloves on.” Steve pulled off his current gloves, the crusted with the mud and blood mixed into them. Clint winced a little as Steve dropped them on to the floor next to him. Steve inspect the tan brown leather gloves as he pulled them on, they fit perfectly. Stretching out his fingers and curling them to work in the leather. He could feel something crinkling over the back of his hand on one of the gloves. Clint began to read aloud the finished letter.

 

“Captain and Birdbrain. Landed at 11AM, ahead of Shield transport I made my way to Stark grounds.” Steve raised his head quickly to look at Clint’s letter. “I paid my respects. _L_ ay _i_ ng flowers on our b _e_ half, passing out regar _d_ on to the Jarvis family.” Clint continued despite Steve’s pained look.

“The gloves have been borrowed from Stark Industries. Clint. Get Steve to put these gloves on.”

 

Steve was fiddling with a patch of leather on the back of his hand that made the noise. He rolled his fingers again trying to find the source of the noise, he finally noticed the difference between the two gloves. The louder glove was slightly worn, the other a close match but fresher leather. Steve fiddled his nails under the patch of leather, the sound of Velcro peeling away. Steve quickly pulled open the panel. Sat in a small plastic flat pocket was a small photo of Peter and Steve. Steve studied the photo closely, frowning as to why Natasha would send a photo of his friend’s now dead son.

 

Steve finally realised that the photo was not of himself, well, not of his currently self. Steve ran his fingers over the photo. The photo’s little pouch crinkled in response. The photo was old, worn in the corners. Slightly yellowing and a little water damaged, it was of his future self and Peter, the pair in holiday summer shorts, out at the beach for a day, a very young Peter sat comfortably in Steve’s crossed lets, gripping on to Steve’s wrists for balance.

 

Itleft a bitter-sweet taste in his mouth,he was good with kids, he knew that much about himself but how did Natasha have access to that photo? Steve looked over to Clint for guidance, “Steve, I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that the glove fits perfectly.” Clint’s eyes buggered out of his head, slightly lost for words as he read ahead. He looked up to Steve, mouth moving like a fish on dry land. No noise coming out. “I send you a matching pair I had one made to look like the other. The other however was borrowed from Shield’s scientific labs from the day Peter arrived.” Steve’s head whipped up to Clint, “Clint, get him to read the back of the photo.”

 

Steve’s hand reached under the edge of the carrying pocket, he pulled the photo out gently. He flipped it over. Read it to himself and then dropped down onto his knees, his entire body shaking violently.  He couldn’t believe it. This was **the** glove that Tony, future Tony, had sent through the portal, this was Peter’s glove, the one his father used. The same glove that Peter held precious as he cried into Steve arms. This was Peters Dad’s glove. This was his glove. He was Peter’s Pops.

 

‘Pops, 98 and Peter,3, Adventures at the Beach.’

 

Clint kneeled down next to Steve, taking the photo out of Steve’s hand to look at it, Steve raised his hand out slightly, as if to stop Clint in case he damaged the photo. He quickly stopped. Clint’s eyebrows shot up. “Uh…wow.” Clint took Steve’s wrist in his hand, placing the photo down gently in his palm. Clint moved back to his stool. Resting his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. Steve cried. His breath hiccupping and stuttering. He let out a low whistle to calm himself down.

 

“Dude I understand this is big news, but surely you’re happy? Excited? Elated? You’re Peter’s Father! He’s your kid!” Clint tilted his head in confusion at Steve’s tears. Steve whistled again. “Clint. Peter died. My adoptive son, is dead.” Clint’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Steve … I’m so sorry… I didn’t think about it, like that…” Steve stopped crying, he looks out into the space at the front of the tent, silently pushing the photo back into the glove. He’d think more on this later. Steve used the tips of his fingers to push himself back up into a crouching position, he turned to look at Clint, who had silently reached for his bow. Steve heard the crunch of a branch just outside the west side of the tent. He wasn’t stupid, they’re outnumbered, he let out a whistle, relaxing his mind, trying to hear further out. Eight maybe nine soldiers, armed. Steve looked over his shoulder to Clint, his eyebrow arched in return. “Huh. Guess we aren’t alone.”

 

Steve was pinned under the tent sheet. Three of them holding him to the dirt. He reacted with a jolt. Jumping up, he whipped the tent off of his head, stepping forward he was hit, immediately gripping at his upper chest, he looks down to his suit. A needle sticking out of his chest, he felt a sort of buzz, his body loosening and relaxing, stemming from him chest, he looked up to Clint passed out on the ground. His vision began to blur, he could hear his own pulse in his ear, he closes his eyes, he’s sure he can smell dirt, it doesn’t bother him that much, he can’t really focus on anything right now. He tries to clench his fist, but he can’t feel the sensation. He opens his eyes one last time, Shield badges on the soldier’s arms. He’s going to have some strong words with Peggy next time he sees her….

 

 

\--

 

 “Thank you, delta seven leader, mission filed a success, bring the Captain and Hawkeye to the facility upstate.” Peggy aimlessly stepped around herself, moving without a care between her feet in a small circle. “What evidence did you find?” She looked out the window of her upstate office, appreciating the view of the vast forest landscape. “So, he has been made aware…” She sighed, turning once again to look down at the file on her desk, “Do it. The board of Directors will agree to this, wipe their memory of the event, call it a Hydra ambush. Burn the Letter and any evidence of Peter Stark.”

 

She hated having to be the bad guy but if Steve knew that Peter was his child, then he would know that Anthony was alive. She flicked over the pages in her hand, Howard’s last wishes, Anthony and Steve must be kept apart, they’ll ruin each other. She sighed again, the board of Directors were happy to keep this wish considering Anthony was producing the most powerful weapons mankind had ever seen and Steve was wiping out all Hydra operatives one by one. She couldn’t argue that friendship is more important than these results. “Thank you again, please be gentle with them, they’ve been through a lot.”

 

Peggy place the phone down on the holder. He office doors slammed against the walls as they whipped open. “Director! The anomaly is opening soon! Confirmed reading match the previous times!” She quickly walked around to the other side of her desk, stepping close to the scientist “Where is Anthony?”

 

“On his way ma’am, though not by choice according to Agent Coulson, his butler is also joining him.” Peggy nodded in response, the scientist turned and rushed out the door back towards the lift. Peggy followed, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d truly spoken to Jarvis, he’d been her friend at one point in time, shame, she thought to herself, she’d let work get in the way again. Gosh she hopes Jarvis doesn’t faint when he sees this.

 

Peggy reached the make shift lab/ office as the same time as her godson, Anthony closely followed by Jarvis, Anthony stood in his grey suit trousers and a white top, taking a quick swig of his hipflask, she could smell the vodka before she could even see him. Dark bags rested clear under Anthony’s eyes. He didn’t speak to her, that hurt Peggy the most. Jarvis squeezed past Anthony to open the doors for the pair to step in. Just in time too, the wind was picking up, the purple form was staring to take hold. Please don’t faint Jarvis.

 

Tony lead the way down close to the protective screens, a loud crack sounded through the office, Tony had to close his eyes as bright purple light filled the room, when he opened his eyes again the large anomaly stood wider than before, certainly less reactive and more stable than before. Peggy stood next to her godson and greeted the future, “Mr Stark. Captain Rogers and others.” They stood crowded round the anomaly on their side. The Avengers stood arms crossed in the back, Captain Rogers of the future had his shield at the ready, the scowl on his face, highlighted his age in young Tony’s eyes, the slight wrinkling around his eyes in forehead, man he missed his friend. He moved his attention to his future self. Anger clear on his face, Tony hadn’t realised that ‘Uncle Thor’ stood closely behind the pair.

 

“Director Carter, where is our son? You promised to take care of him, yet as far as I hear it, he’s in some shady motel?!” Tony shrugged in response, Peggy looked on, hiding her fear as best as she could. Her future Godson and his Husband were rather terrifying when they wanted to be. “Huh. A shrug little me?! Where the fuck is, he?” Tony looked ready to jump through the portal to attack himself, Steve grabbed Tony’s upper body to stop him. Steve turned to place Tony behind him, gripping his hand before turning back to Peggy and young Tony, “Let me make myself clear. Either you find Peter before we open this portal up again, Or I come through and get him myself. I don’t care who gets hurt while I get him home.” He flexed his back muscles and shoulders. “And Tony, Young Tony I mean. You’d regret putting the kid in harm’s way. So, do yourself a favour and find him.” Tony was taken aback by just how… sincere Steve was. He took a very small step back at the ‘almost disappointed in you’ face on Steve’s face.

 

Thor stepped forward ahead of the couple, Lightening shooting out of his open palm, the portal shut with a crash of thunder. Peggy stood motionless. Tony looked to his godmother. Jarvis hit the floor pretty quickly. Peggy rolled her eye as she turned to her staff. “Find the boy, whatever it takes.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this Chapter took so long to edit and write! A small week with the flu wiped me out! I hope the story continues to excite and that you enjoyed this new chapter! See you in the next one! 
> 
> D&B xx


	11. Apart. But Not For Much Longer.

Steve’s ears were ringing, he could hear everything, he needed to focus. He chanted to himself. He stilled his movements, keeping his eyes closed, trying not to squint or twitch to show he was conscious. The guard was marching back and forth outside his door. Steve took a deep breath in through his teeth. Exhaling, he opened his eyes slowly, giving his super hearing some boundaries, he let out a quiet whistle. He closed his eyes, recovering from the knock out serum. The colour began to fade back into his vision behind his eyelids. Opening his eyes once more he took in his surroundings. He found himself strapped to a metal contraption of some kind. His head held in between to metal headrests, his arms strapped out to his side and his feet bound together at his ankles. Strapped down in metal. He tested with his right arm to life himself out of the restraints. The metal creaked under the pressure. He wanted to roll his eyes, they never could get anything strong enough to hold him in place.  

 

He threw his head back on to the cushioned head rest. Time to himself, for the moment at least, time alone with his own thoughts, his mind wandered, he wiggled his toes in his boots trying to get the feeling back. When he wiggled his fingers, he heard the distinct sound of paper crinkling in his glove. His eye shot open. The photo!Peter and Pops at the beach. He was Peter’s father! He was Tony’s husband?… The thought left a shiver down his spine. He married his best friend and had a son… he had a strange life, that was for sure. The thought was spoilt at the realisation that he’d failed his family… Tony and Peter are dead.

 

He’d failed his …only family before he’d even had the chance to experience it. He’d spied on Peter before he’d even said hello to his own son!His breathing was picking up in a panic. He’d lost his best friend because of the assassin, that he failed to catch. He was responsible for his own loss. He’d never see the look on Tony’s face when he would finally pluck up the courage to ask his fella out. Now knowing that it would have worked out, they’d be happy enough to get married and have a family. Did he retire from Shield? He and Tony could easily retired tomorrow if they had wanted to. Steve with his back pay from his time in the ice and Tony because he… he had been a Stark, enough money to have retired the day he was born.

 

Steve couldn’t imagined that he was still Captain America with a family and a kid to raise, then again, Peter had know the shield with a strong familiarity that Steve hadn’t seen from anyone else. Maybe it was a relic of his time at Shield? Either way the fact of the matter was, he wasn’t going to get that life anymore. He had fucked up and there was no going back into the ice to fix it this time. Howard was dead, his best friend dead and his future son, dead before he even knew him. He needed to go back to church, he wanted a confessional for his sins to bad his punishment had been served earlier. He shook his head of his thoughts when he heard a faint tapping coming through the pipes.

 

Steve stayed in place, for now, he needed to formulate a plan of escape, he started to focus in on the tapping that he could hear from the metal pipes next to him. The red pipes disappeared into the concrete floor, but they definitely were the source of the tapping. Steve shook his head slightly to break himself from the drowsiness. It was morse code, the distinct sound of tapping in the short and long patterns, It looking him a couple of minutes to focus enough to hear the message. - Cap. Wake. Up. Idiot.- Well, at least Clint seemed to be ok at the moment. Steve rolled his wrist and started his response. - Awake. You. OK?- Clint responded that he was fine. They need to break out and quick. They devised a plan to escape when the next guard rotated out from the hallway. Steve told Clint he’d be with him in 5 minutes. Before he could break his restraints, he heard the distinct clack of heels making their way towards his door.

 

Steve rolled his wrists, prepared for the worst. The high pitched squeal of the lock on the door made Steve flinch at the sound. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them to find Directors Carter, Pierce making their way in to the cell. Peggy had a sober look on her face, guilt clear as day. Steve rolled his jaw around his mouth. He was fucking piss at Peggy. She called the order on his detainment as far as he could understand. He just needed to figure out why she even called it in the first place. Time to ham up the acting!

 

“Director Carter, Pierce. To what do I owe the pleasure.” Steve nodded towards Wilson, who nodded back. Peggy couldn’t even make eye contacted with him.

“Captain Rogers, it has come to our attention that an insider leaked sensitive information to you about the nature of Peter Stark, who was the traitor who leaked the-“ Steve had really had enough of Director Pierce’s nonsense. “You mean the information that would have nothing to do with the fact, that Peter was MY SON. And that you had no right to hide that information from me!”

 

The Directors all jumped in their skins when Steve lurched dramatically forward in his restraints. Director Pierce coughed awkwardly and stepped forward, not fully intimidated by his lurch forward. “Captain the kids knowledge of the future could have changed the future of Shield, knowing where our enemies are going to be, saving lives! We just want to know who told you?” Steve kept a strict face and a deep tone. “People who should not be alive. That in its self is dangerous. I don’t care what you think I would have done. He was my son. My **only** blood family… and you thought it would be best to keep that from me!?” Pierce looked… uninterested at Steve’s outbursts. “Yes, I heard of your unfortunate news. The lost of the Stark family is a true tragedy. And young Anthony, I heard you two were… close. Shame, he was a smart kid.” Pierce sneered and let a little of his disgust show through at the mention of their relationship.

 

Steve pulled his wrist forward again, purposely making the metal creak under the pressure. “He preferred Tony.” Peggy stood forward between them. She place her hand on Pierce’s chest. “Stop. He’s hurt enough. Offer your stupid plan and let him go, when he says no.” Steve raised a single eyebrow at Peggy. That doesn’t sound good. Steve grunted out a sound.

 

“Captain Rogers, this has been a traumatic experience for you. Waking up in 1990, to the death of one of the few living friends you still have from the 1940’s and the death of your only friend in the 90’s. I’m offering for you to be the… first trial subject for a process that has only been used once.” Steve didn’t like where this was going, he quietly played with a loose thread on his glove, trying to keep his breathing under control. “When we raided the Hydra base for the knock off Soldier serum, Director Stark’s team recovered this machine.” Director Pierce, gestured to the device and metal upright table that Steve was attached to. “Used to … alter the subjects memories, less likely to care about the target before the transformation.” Steve squirmed a little, stuck to this device didn’t allow much wiggle room for negotiation.

 

“We would like to offer a … weaker test of the device to allow you to forget your suffering of the deaths of your friends. We could set your memories back to coming out of the ice. No suffering of losing a friend. Just a little confusion then happiness again.” Steve and Peggy drew in a breath through their teeth. “No pain of the past, just a happier future. New friends. Friends that aren’t Directors of secret government divisions.” Steve stared off into the distance. Forget Tony?

 

Could he just forget Tony? He was never going to get him back, there’s no way to spend another decade in the ice as trade to get to Tony back. He knew himself, he’d spend the next years of his life mourning the lost of his own future, his only family. Could he just forget? To leave the pain behind. There will never be another Tony, fact. He and Tony were suppose to get married? Fact? The memories with Tony were some of the best he had. Fact. Forget the only good thing he’d experience since the 40’s. But then again, the man who wanted all that, a family, the white picket fence and the house on the corner… that man died in the ice. Is it worth it to forget Tony?

 

No. 

 

But he needed a way out and fast. He need to warn Natasha, If she knows something about Peter, then she is in danger. They aren’t going to offer her a choice as to to whether or not to use this memory wipe. Who wouldn’t want one of the best spies in the business under their control.Steve had to play up the acting, he needed to give himself enough time to get to Clint and then leave this place. Just enough to give them a head start against the Shield agents. Guess it's time for retirement or would it be dis-honourable discharge?

 

Steve coughed and decided to take advantage of his time with Mrs. Wilkinson, who lived two doors up stairs from his parents and was his old drama teacher. She gave him an A for his work. Let’s hope it paid off he thought to himself. Steve clicked his neck to the side, losing his gaze to a spider in the corner of the room, he let the tears just tip over the edge of his eyes. They needed to hold back the tears believably. “I’d forget? How would you explain Howard’s death to me? It was very public knowledge?” Pierce gave a depraved smirk. It left an uneasy feeling in Steve’s stomach. “We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine at the end of the day, You’re old Captain Rogers, Its not hard to explain the deaths of veterans in the modern world.” Steve accidentally let out an angered gruff and his upper lip twitched.

 

“Ok…just… give me a couple of minutes, I would like a chance to look back and remember some memories of Tony…” Pierce rolled his eyes but nodded, he turned to knock on the door to notify the guard that he was ready to leave. Peggy’s eyes met Steve’s, she shook her head slightly, appalled at the idea that Steve would go along with something this dangerous.

 

Steve whipped his head away to stare at the grey concrete wall, far more interesting than the looks of pity from Peggy. She left, following on the heels of Pierce, out the door and down the hallway. Steve gave himself a nodded, impressed with his own acting skills. He quick pulled his arms forward and out of the bonds one by one. Kicking his legs, out of the bonds and jumping to the ground. He took a quick step behind the table and rolled his eyes, they just left his shield leaning against one of the table legs. Its like they want to give him all the help they can before he beats the living crap out of them on his way out the door. Picking up the shield and placing it on his forearm, he gave a good shield slam to the wiring under the table, just incase his escape didn’t work.

 

Quickly walking over to the door, he leaned his back against the wall next to the heavy blast door. He closed his eyes and let his super soldier serum work its magic, he could hear the guard making his way down the hallway. The distinct sound of army books scrumming against the floor, finally turned the corner. Steve shoulder barged the door off of its hinges and let it clatter against the adjacent wall. Righting himself, after tripping slight, over his feet. He looked either way down the hall. Throwing his shield down the hall, allowing it to bounce twice before sweeping round the corner. Thunk!. One guard down, Steve thought to himself, time to get Clint, as he prepared his arm to receive the shield back.

 

Steve could hear Clint’s whistling from down the hallway. Skidding round the corner Steve pressed his ear agains the metal door, “Alright, Alright, how about bout a riddle? No? Ok what about a joke?” Steve rolled his eyes and took two steps back from the door. He whistles loud and clear. “Any time you like Captain!” Steve raised the shield up and ran, he shoulder barged the door open again. It flew into the Shield guard, throwing him across the space, the man hit his head off the top of the metal table. Clint whipped his head back round to Steve. “Thank god you showed up when you did, I was running out of jokes!” Steve marched forward, pulling the chains off of Clint’s arms and legs.

 

He held out his hand to help Clint off of the the machine’s metallic board. Clint reached forward and groaned at the stiffness of his bone. “Next time we go camping, I’m pitching my tent at least three miles away from yours.” Steve chuckled lightly, “Next time I think we should just get a motel.” Clint stretched a little once he stood up, reaching down to touch his toes and back up. He smiled at Steve, “Ready to bust out of here?” Steve nodded enthusiastically.

 

Clint grabbed his quiver and bow from the corner of the concrete cell. “Let’s go Cap, we don’t have much time.” Steve quickly marched to follow Clint, “They’re going to after Nat, we need to get a message to her some how and quick.” Clint held his arm out to stop Steve turning the corner. He took a deep breath and quick aim his arrow and released it down the hall. Three successive thud’s of bodies hitting the ground. “Sounds like a good plan, they at least let me know that they don’t have a clue where she is. but that doesn’t mean they aren’t closing in!” Steveand Clint marched quickly down the hallway to a locked down. Clint stepped aside, gesturing out for Steve to ‘go right ahead.’ Steve boot kicked the door off of his hinges.

 

“So,” Clint lead the way through the door and across the hanger catwalk, “ what did they offer you? I got the offer of a ‘family life’ you know, office nine to five, I just laughed. You?” Steve hesitated slightly, obviously a spy would notice. “Memory wipe. So I could forget Howard and Tony. Restart my time in the 90’s…” Clint even stopped. He turned round on the spot. “Wow… thats a lot …” Steve stood tall, he let out a shaky breath. “I said no but it wasn’t easy.”

 

Clint nodded, “You and Tony… I’m sorry buddy, you two always seemed close, Not Judging!Or anything just, didn’t realise you guys were like that.” Steve pushed past Clint and threw his shield at two approaching guards, knocking them off the catwalk. “We weren’t… not like that, I want to.. I wish i’d… but its too late. We..” Steve retrieved his shield, “ I ignored his last call, just I wouldn’t have said anything to him but … I miss him.” Clint rested his out stretched hand on Steve’s shoulder and gently squeezed.

 

“I’m sorry Steve, I can’t bring him back but now,” Clint opened the door slowly for the hanger bay, crouching down and peaking round the corner. “we are technically disavowed Shield agents on the run, so let's save Nat and kill that assassin that took your family away.” Steve nodded, determined to fix this as best as he could. The pair both crouched and slowly pushed open the door. The shield agents weren’t here but the scientists were, Clint lead the way past the desks around the out edge of the aircraft hanger.

 

Clint peaked above the nearest desk, spotting a beat up blue pickup truck parked just at the corner of the hanger bay. Bingo! Clint quickly dropped back down behind the desk, using his sign language to inform Steve of his plan. Steve got it, they snuck up to the side of the truck, Steve pulled himself up and over the edge of the truck bed. Pulling a large tarp to cover himself, hiding under the shield to break up his human body shape. Clint snuck up and into the driver’s seat, poking around in the glove box and the sun-visor he found the keys to the truck. Looking in the back seat, Clint pulled forward a shield hat and jacket. Pulling the jacket on and zipping it up to cover the Hawkeye badge. Clint assessed the situation outside the truck, whispering down into his shoulder, knowing full well Steve could hear him.

 

“Steve they are wheeling out a prototype jet, i’m going to pull out with it and head towards the gate, the alarm sounded out as the large hanger door slowly opened. Steve rolled his neck and then held as still as possible. He closed his eyes, focusing on listening to Clint’s casual whistling as they drove out on the gravel road towards the guard check point. Steve let out a small gasp, which he quickly silenced, as the truck abruptly stopped at the checkpoint. Steve could only see the blue of the tarp covering him but he could hear Clint loud and clear. “Permission to take this junk material to the confidential waste facility.” Steve was pleasantly surprised at how impressive Clint’s Brooklyn accent was, sold the story. “Permission granted. Continue on.”

 

Steve felt the truck slowly pull away from the guard post. He released an involuntary sigh of relief that he was leaving the compound in one piece. At best they had a couple of hours before they would be reported missing, Steve felt the truck hit a slow rough patch on the ground then come to a stop. Steve whipped the tarp off his body and using his upper body strength, jumped over the edge of the truck and walked into the passenger seat. The cab of the truck was a mess, papers strewn all over the floor and old soda drinks lingering in every available cup holder. Clint pulled off toward the main round out of the forest once Steve buckled in. “Ok, what’s the plan Cap?”

 

“First, with our head start, we should stop by my apartment before Shield searches it, I’ve got ammo and fresh armour hidden away. Second, we try and get a hold of Natasha, somehow, Pierce didn’t know it was Nat that told me but its going to be clear pretty soon.” Steve slunk downin his chair and pulled a blanket over his chest to hide the suit. Another Shield transport passed by on the opposite side of the track. “I think Tony would have left behind some communication tech in the apartment, if not, we should try and break in to Stark Mansion, he’ll have stock piles of equipment.”

 

“Why break in, I thought you and the butler were good pals?” Clint focused on driving towards the city, keeping his head down to avoid any suspicion. “Jarvis, probably wouldn’t want to see the fella that failed to save the closest thing he had to a son. Even then Jarvis is an old man, if we get in and out quietly then its less stressful for all of us.” Clint nodded, agreeing with the logic. Steve leaned his head against the cool glass window. Wrapped in the flannel blanket, he let himself sleep for just a little while.

 

Steve eye flew open at the slam of a car door. He slowly righted himself in the passenger seat, Clint opened the passenger door and stood leaning against the creaking door. “Rise and shine, I parked us just down the road of your apartment but we aren’t going anywhere near your apartment block in these uniforms.” Steve groaned to himself, slowly swinging his legs over the edge, to face out of the car. “Dude, give me fifty bucks and i’ll get us some civies.” Steve pulled apart the velcro around his neck, unzipping the panel down his chest, he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open to find his bank cards, some dollars and his photo of his parents, before he was even born. They hadn’t been a perfect couple, his father was a drunk, WW1 soldier, who returned home shaken by what he saw, but back then it was just called Shell-shock. His mother a hardworking nurse, who had worked herself to her literal death.

 

 

“What happened to your wallet anyway?” Steve pulled out and handed Clint the fifty dollar bill. “Oh, nothing but why spend mine when I can get yours.” and with that Clint smirked and jogged out of the car park and down the street. Steve shook his head to himself and pulled the passenger door shut again. Left alone with his thoughts again. He shouldn’t let them wander, but he couldn’t help himself. He was heading back to his apartment, the place where his parents started their lives together and the last place Steve stayed with Tony, his stuff was going to be all over the place. Steve closed his eyes and rested his head back against the headrest.

 

Steve let himself dream about the life he wasn’t going to get. Not anymore. He wonder if he and Tony stayed in that apartment, where did they raise Peter, Tony owned house all over the globe, maybe they stayed abroad. Guess he was retiring from Shield now, technically on the run from them. Maybe thats why Peter held the shield with such conviction? A relic to stay on the wall in his future home? Peter. His son. The spitting image of Tony and he wouldn’t have had it any other way, the kid who he’d held while he cried about missing his parents! What was it like raising Peter? Was he a good father, did they go to church on Sunday, did they even get along?

 

Steve opened his eyes to the sight of Clint tapping on the glass window. Steve opened the door and took the carrier bag from Clint and hopped out of the car. pulling the rest of the suit off of his shoulders, he took out the plan white t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Clint turned away and whistle a gentle tune as Steve changed into the jeans and pulled a pair of boots on. Slipping his wallet into his back pocket and pulling on a navy basic jacket he tapped Clint’s shoulder to signal he was ready. Clint locked the truck and the pair made their way back to the Rogers’ residence. They snuck in the back door and jogged up the inside fire escape staircase. Steve pressed his ear against the front door. Happy that the apartment was empty, he pulled out his key and headed inside.

 

The surfaces were covered in a thin layer of dust. Tony’s hoodie thrown over the back of the living room couch. Clint immediately made his way towards the fridge, opening the door he frowned slightly. Steve quickly made his way over and peered over Clint’s shoulder. A hand written note sitting over a pack of root beers.

 

_“Hey wing-head, you’re off on your latest mission, so i’d thought I would just leave these here for you when you get back!Catch up with you later! - T.”_

 

 

Steve’s face remained neutral. He took two steps back and marched through to his bedroom. He heard Clint sigh but he couldn’t face it. Steve shut the door quickly behind himself and sat on the corner of his bed. He leaned back far enough to fall onto his side of the bed. Staring up at the ceiling. He let the tears slip quietly down his cheeks. Steve and Tony Stark? Steve and Tony Rogers? Peter James Stark. Steve, Tony and Peter Stark. A very broken family right now. Steve pulled himself up and off of the bed. He couldn’t save them but he could try and save Natasha.

 

—

 

Peter took his steps carefully, rocks by the rivers edge were always slippy. He’d been following the river all morning, hopefully close to the cabin if his sense of direction was correct. It had taken him longer than expected but a quick stop to get supplies and their weight on his back had slowed him down. He jumped slightly to re-position the hiking backpack on his shoulders. The water flowed over the small edge into the large pond in-front of the large wooden cabin. Stark family’s holiday cabin. The large wooden structure had been built some time in the fifties and while Howard Stark never wanted to go camping, it was seen as a nice tax break to hire two people to take care of the property. He and his Pops used to come down to the cabin every summer and speak some time together, just the two of them. They always used to tell Dad that they went fishing and hiking when really just spent the week relaxing in the sun and swimming in the nearby lake.

 

It's been a long time now, at least a year since he last took the trip with his Pops. He missed his family. Making his way up the couple of stairs to the front door. Twisting the handle he pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. He dropped the heavy bag off his shoulders and down onto the floor by the door. Peter rubbed his shoulder as he made his way through the cabin to check on each of the rooms. The kitchen thankfully fully stocked with rations since the two person team made the trek at the start of each month. Peter’s room was empty beside one bed a far cry from his poster filled room in the 21st century.

 

Finally his Pop’s room. The room hadn’t changed much, far less books and photos, than what his Pops had filled it with. Peter’s eyes caught sight of movement outside the window. He immediately jumped to the ceiling. Crawling quickly to the front door he webbed his bag up and off the ground onto the ceiling. Peter moved so he was balancing up on top of one of the rafts in the ceiling. Peter crouched and balanced with one hand on the ground between his legs. The door swung open and slammed shut. It was Aunty Natasha. She limped through the house and stood looking between the kitchen and the hallway.

 

Peter finally could hear the voices of Shield agents making their way towards the cabin. “Target fled in the NorthWest direction, Alpha unit two and three, inspect the cabin and catch up.” Peter watched as Natasha looked for a place to hide. The boots of the guards were getting close to the door. Peter shot a web to the ceiling them to Aunty Natasha’s waist. Giving it a sharp tug, Natasha shot off the ground and up to the ceiling. Before she could let out a sound Peter placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her on to the rafter. The guards kicked open the door and swept the room. Natasha balanced on the beam, gun at the ready incase they even bothered to look up. The guards moved through the cabin.

 

Natasha’s eyes widened at the sight of Peter and his backpack stuck to the ceiling above the door. She turned to watch as Peter stood at the ready to pounce if the Shield agents inspected the cabin. “Alpha unit two and three, negative, returning to the main unit. Direction NorthWest. ETA five minutes.” The agents nodded to each other and proceeded to leave through the front door. Peter didn’t let them move for another five minutes just to be sure. Peter wrapped his arm around his Aunt’s waist, shooting a web up to the ceiling, he jumped with them both and slowly lowered them to the ground. Natasha let out a pained cry as she landed and put pressure on her ankle. Peter gripped her waist tighter and carefully placed her down on the couch.

 

“Well aren’t you a little trouble maker after your own dad.” Natasha hissed out through the pain. Peter took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, frown clear on his face. “Natasha what are you doing here?” Natasha rubbed her ankle and contorted her face in pain. “I was sent to find you and bring you in, two days ago, I found your track before I could even report in, Shield raided my room, orders to bring me in, alive or dead. I don’t know whats going on Peter but it isn’t good.” Peter sighed. He knelt down next to Natasha’s ankle, “So, Cats out of the bag then?” Natasha laughed and squeezed her face in pain. “yeah, want to explain the webs and the sticking to the walls and such?”

 

Peter chuckled awkwardly, “Uh yeah, spider-bite, mutation, then it activated my Pop’s strength in my DNA, Super fast, super strong and heighten senses. Yeah. Super cool just hard for people to understand.” Natasha gentle placed her hand in Peter’s hair and gave a gentle pat. “Yeah its super weird kiddo but considering Steve is who he is, it doesn’t surprise me all that much.” Peter froze and slowly looked up to his aunt. “You know…?” Natasha gave a friendly smile, “Too much to match you to him kiddo, you smile and frown like he does.” Peter laughed with his aunt, “Yeah, Dad says that all the time. Does… does Steve know?” Peter looked so innocent in Natasha’s eyes, a young boy, lost and away from his family.

“I tried to tell him before everything, I don’t know if he got the message but, Peter we all thought you and Tony were dead, that you died in the accident with Howard, we…” Natasha’s mild outburst gave Peter a slight scare, “we went to your funeral and Tony’s. I found out he was alive but i’m pretty sure Steve still thinks you two are both dead.”

 

“Oh…” Peter didn’t know what to say but Natasha had a plan. “Peter we need to get you and Tony in front of Steve as soon as possible, the sooner he realises that you two are alive, he’ll stop his stupid death wish.” She shuffled onto the couch further back, so that she could relax. Taking Peter’s hand in her’s, she pulled him up and on to the couch with her. He settled in to her side, relaxing in his aunt’s rare but unique maternal instinct. “For now, we are going to relax for the rest of the day and then come up with a plan to get to New York undetected.” Peter nodded into her side, he needed a day to rest, he’d been hiking up hill for three days.

 

“So, future boy, what’s it like?” Natasha closed her eyes, a soft smile graced her face. Peter smiled up at her, “You are my Aunty Natasha, you are teaching me European languages, we booked a trip to Venice as test with Unc.. another Uncle of mine and hand to hand combat! I’m shooting up the Shield ranks like my Pops did!” Peter’s arms flailed with excitement. Natasha glanced down at him, bemused. “really?” The sort of exaggerated excitement that comes with entertaining a young child. “Yeah and I’m learning archery from Uncle Clint and Dad’s teaching me about engineering with the web-shooters and Pops, well he was rest a broken arm before I left.”

 

Peter played with the computer on his wrist. flicking his wrist up towards the ceiling, the photo projected up on to the ceiling, Natasha’s eyes widen as the gallery slowly rotated through. Photos of her and Peter relaxing in the sun, a large family photo of Peter, his parents, Barton, a couple of unknown people and herself, all cuddling on a large couch. “Huh. You have a big family don’t you.”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

 

 

—

 

Rhodey glared at the oversized, idiotic, absolutely useless bouncer. “For the last time. I am Tony Stark’s friend. I am here, right now. To take him home. So let me through.” The bouncer just let out a gruff of air from the side of his mouth. Rhodey was not amused. He’d been hanging around outside Grande Errore Club for the past forty minutes or so, Tony had texted him begging him to come save him from himself. Usually he would have played this off as Tony trying to get him to join him on a night out, the classic, ‘well, you’re here now Rhodey, so you might as well stay!’

 

 

But it had been at least two months since Rhodey had last seen Tony or Steve for that matter but it was good to know Tony was at least alive and causing trouble again. Rhodey took the two sides of his jacket and pulled it tight across his body. It was still spring in North America, it was freezing.Rhodey inspected the queue to get into the club as a regular, he could see it fading off into the distance, since the locals had heard Tony start was out and about in Boston again, they turned up dressed to impress. A newly minted and single millionaire. Rhodey wanted to spit in all their faces.

 

Horrors, he though to himself, the lot of them, selfish horrors. Rhodey stood his ground in front of the bouncer. The two way radio on his belt hissed to life. Rhodey glared up at the annoying bouncer as he turned away to answer his radio. “Yes sir…. I understand… but sir!… Ok. Yes sir.” Rhodey smirked to himself and lost it just as quickly when the bouncer turned around. “Cadet Rhodes?” Rhodey stood to attention, in his best authoritative position; shoulders back, chin up. “Yes, that’s me.” The bouncer let out another harsh breath from the side of his mouth. “Apologies for the mix up, Sir. Go right ahead.” Rhodey kind of loved the fact that it hurt the guy to let him through.

 

“Thanks.” The bouncer stepped to the side lifting the velvet rope. Rhodey smiled as he walked by and desperately held back the extremely manly whin of pain as the bouncer shoulder budged him. Rhodey could hear the anger call of harassment from those who had been waiting in line for a while as he made his way up the stairs. Rhodey was greeted by the familiar wall of noise and stench of beer as he made his way past the cloakroom window. “Cadet Rhodes!” Rhodey turned to find the person yelling his name. Ah. A manager, never a good start. Rhodey nodded and shook the sweaty hand of the quiet stressed looking man. “Cadet Rhodes are you here to collect Mister Stark?”

 

Rhodes nodded once again, taking in the appearance of themanager’s cheap suit and tie. “My boss is getting… agitated that Mister Stark keeps threatening to buy the club from him. I’d be forever grateful is Mister Stark could leave, just to clear his head!” Poor guy, never dealt with Tony before. Rhodey smiled and nodded, Tony was likely joking about purchasing the club but these days Rhodey just didn’t know if he was nowadays.

 

The sweat-ridden manager lead Rhodey through the main dance floor and up some more stairs, through to a secret back room. Opening the deep navy curtains, Rhodey entered the room slowly. Music blaring loudly, you could feel it through the floor and up your spin. A full sensory overload. Rhodey couldn’t find Tony immediately but the clatter of glass on to the floor immediately caught his attention.

 

Tony was laying on the top of the booth seating. His face blank staring at the ceiling. Girls sat in the booth, giggling between themselves, happy to spend Tony’s money for him. Rhodey made his way over to Tony, side stepping the drunks who would fall in front of him. Rhodey gave it a minute to inspect Tony. Tony was wearing a suit but the pale blue shirt was clearly over sized and not his. Tucked into his trousers but the shoulders sat too far down his arms. rolled up to his elbows but still too baggy for him. Rhodey quickly realised that it was Steve’s shirt, Tony’s waist coat that was left unbuttoned, couldn’t hide his fist gripping the excess fabric of shirt.

 

“Tony.” Tony’s head slowly leaned back and looked up to see Rhodey. He gave a gentle smile. “Honey bear!Are you here to take me home?” Tony looked so young, so lost. Rhodey smiled in the corner of his mouth, taking Tony’s hand in his to pull him up. Tony politely shoved the women out the way of the booth so he could climb down. Tony let go once he was upright and followed Rhodey back towards the front door. He stopped just before the threshold. Rhodey turned and watched as Tony’s hand that gripped the door frame, shook violently.

 

“I can’t go out there, James. I can’t.”Rhodey frowned and stepped into Tony’s personal space, taking his friend’s shoulders in his hands. “I’m not going to make you do that. Come on there must be a back door.” Rhodey turned Tony around, he’d never managed to move Tony this easily. Finally the manager stepped in and lead them out through the back into the alley. Tony took off running. Rhodey, jumped a little when Tony bolted but he was too drunk and was beginning to collapse near the end of the alley. Rhodey jogged to catch up to him and caught him down on his knees. Rhodey wrapped his arm under Tony and began to walk him down the empty roads.

 

“Come on Tony, time to go home.” Tony just nodded.

 

When Tony finally realised where he was, he immediately gripped the door frame to stop him entering the apartment. Rhodey walked into Tony’s back after opening the apartment door. “Tony come on its late, it’s time for bed.” He took a deep breath and stepped in. Rhodey watched, two steps behind him, cautiously as Tony made his way into his and Steve’s shared apartment. Steve’s leather jacket hung on the back of an old and battered red kitchen bar stool. Tony to the collar of the jacket in his hand, running his fingers along the seam.

 

“Tony, come on, bed time it’s three am.” Rhodey was already standing in the hallway towards the bedrooms. “I’ll stay in Peter’s room, come one you need your bed.” Rhodey walked back and took Tony’s arm and pulled him along the hallway into Tony’s room. Tony stood as Rhodey pulled the covers off his bed and gestured for Tony to climb in. He pulled off his shoes and waist coat, pulling off and folding his trousers, the shirt sat well below his hips but he kept it on. Rhodey looked away as Tony climbed in his bed, but once Tony settled in bed, Rhodey quickly jogged over and gave Tony a tight hug. “I don’t know what has been happening but don’t shut me out again buddy. I’m here for you.” Tony nodded into Rhodey’s shoulder. “Thanks Honey-bear.” Rhodey got up to leave, before he turned off the light he turned back to Tony, “Oh and T. Don’t ever call me James again. It’s weird coming from you.” The pair chuckled together. Tony rolled over and Rhodey turned off the lights.

 

Left with his own thoughts again, Tony focused on the digital black clock on his desk. When the clock ticked over to four am, Tony snuck out of his bed. He slowly opened the door, stepping carefully across the hallway. He carefully turned the doorknob into Steve’s room and shut it behind him. He turned on the bedside lamp.

 

Tony sat on the end of the bed, drunk off his ass, lying down in his best friend’s bedroom. What was his life at this point? He’s a millionaire business owner, could have everything he ever wants but he’s here, lost in Steve’s room. Tony looked over onto the bed side table, Steve’s navy sketch book sat proudly under the light. Tony leaned over on his side and took the book carefully in his hands. Sitting back up, he sat it on his knees. He flipped the front cover open and sucked in a breath. A sketch of Sarah Rogers, in her kitchen in Brooklyn, happily working over the hot stove, Steve’s perspective, slightly lower to ground, from a time long gone.

 

He flipped the page again, Tony let out a laugh but quickly covered his mouth. A quick, rough sketch of their ratty yellow couch and all of his paper work, dumped onto the couch. He chuckled again, running his fingers over the page. Tony flicked over the page again, half finished, a family photo of Steve and Sarah, Steve dressed in his Sunday best, perched on Sarah’s hips, her dress unfinished. The official photo tapped to the opposite page, next to a photo of Tony and Steve moving the couch into the apartment, well, Steve carried the couch and Tony directed from in front. Tony placed the book back down in its place. He looked towards the door and decides against leaving, pulling out Steve’s military made bed sheets and wrapping himself up in the bed. Determined in the morning to find Steve Rogers again.

 

—

 

The Avengers stood silently when the time anomaly closed. Steve took Tony’s hand in his and brought him into his chest. Tony gripped onto his husband’s hips and looked up to him and Steve looked at Tony. Natasha turned to Clint, “We need to have a back up to the plan. We need to be prepared to send someone through.” Steve let go of Tony. “I’m going through. No questions, he’s our son and We’ve given them more than enough time to find him. If he isn’t there the next time this opens, I’m going to go get him.” The team nodded back.

 

“Well, we will need to speed up production on the travel suit and Peter’s return suit. Thor, come with me, I’ll need the lightening to test the material.” Bruce called out to the group and turned to head toward his make shift lab at the back of the garage. Natasha and Clint were rotated out to sleep and left to go upstairs to their floors. Sam took the material list off the the top of Tony’s desk. “I’ll continue to look for more of the elements to stabilise this thing.” Steve nodded in response.

 

“If you need to go through to get him,” Steve turned back to Tony and walked back to wrap himself up in Tony’s embrace. “You better give him a big hug from me, a good meal and wrap him up in every blanket under the sun.” The pair let out a pained chuckle between themselves. “Promise?”

 

Steve smiled and stood back, taking the salute of a boy scout, “I promise,” He looked around the room to judge the distance between Bruce, Thor and themselves. He stepped back into Tony’s personal space, “I promise, Dr Rogers, I will bring our son home and we are never going to let go of him ever again.” Tony laughed, “Good, you better, Soldier. Our son is lost, bring him home. He’s been away too long.” Steve stood tall. “It’s Captain actually. Makes me more qualified to go get him. Now come on, we need to go through our memory boxes and look for any clues. The portal going open up in the next couple of days. I want to be prepared.” Tony’s face could only show his determination and nothing was going to stop him from bring his family back together.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After a dead hard drive and complete deletion of this chapter, I'm back. While I'm confident that the original chapter was stronger and likely better edited, its finally here!
> 
> Thank you very much for all your support after all this time, I hope this was worth the wait! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully see you in the next one! xx


	12. An Overdue Reunion

Peter pushed the coarse dirt off his face, he took a harsh breath in and whipped his head up to look at Natasha, she stood tall, arms crossed and a proud smirk gracing her face. His hands curled to grip the dirt between his fingers, a few clumps sliding between his wrist and his father’s watch. “Try again.” Natasha brushed down her black vest top and jeans, shifting from a tense action stance to a relaxed position on the back of her heels. Peter used his hands to balance so he could jumped up on to his feet, he spun around ready to strike once again. Natasha uncrossed her arms, placed them down by her sides, she curled her fists, the playful smirk stayed comfortably on her face.

 

Peter launched himself high up into the air, grabbing at a branch, he swung on the old oak tree, it barely creaked under his light wait. Natasha rolled out of the way, quickly standing at the ready as Peter turned, she boot kicked the side of Peter’s chest, sending him flying back into the tree’s trunk. Peter’s back flexed around the curve of the tree, he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, splinters rained down on his head. The dirt hugged his face once again. Natasha stood unimpressed nearby. “I _must_ being going easy on you in the future, you haven’t even managed to lay a single finger on me yet.” Peter rolled over on to his back, using his upper arm strength he pushed himself up on to his feet.

 

“I can see that now!” Peter paced slightly, a couple of steps back and forth, creating a small track . “You said I was ready to take the Shield combat tests!” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Well I think you would pass those basic tests but you got lucky with that assassin the first time kid. Next time I want you to be ready.” She walked over, crunching twigs under her boots, holding out her hand to help Peter up. He took her hand tightly and stood up, she reached over and helped brush the soil off of Peter’s face and shoulders. “You think he’s coming back?” Natasha sighed, “I think he has something out for you, he murdered the Starks, if thats anything to go by. I think he thought you’d be there but he was spotted checking the wreckage, I’m impressed you’ve managed to hide from him for so long.”

 

Peter mirrored Natasha playful smile nodded, “I learned from the best. I can understand that but I don’t understand what I’ve done? Why me?” Natasha shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know yet but we’ll find out soon. Enough chatting, let’s keep going, I’ll even let you cheat a little this time. Show me what the super serum does for you.” Natasha directed a punch towards Peter’s head, he dropped down to miss the punch. Reaching forward he quickly grabbed her fist, twisting her arms around to strain her arm but she flipped around to avoid the strain. Sweep kicking his legs out from under him. Peter jumped off the ground and planted his feet firmly on the tree is the small area he’d cracked with his back. Punching forward into Natasha, she fell back into a cartwheel and kicked Peter in the face with her boot.

 

Peter gripped his nose in pain. She took a deep breath and let out the tension of her muscles. “Better, not great. You are certainly more impressive off of the ground but hand to hand is definitely not your style.” Peter let out a howl of pain, “Did you have to break my nose though?!” Natasha smiled again. “Lesson learned for today! Besides, it’ll heal in like twenty minutes.” Patting Peter on the shoulder she turned around and made her back towards the cabin, she gestured her hand as a come hither motion, “Come on, let’s get some ice for that nose.”

 

—

 

Tony stood hunched over the desk, hastily, he typed the final line of code into the program, glancing behind his shoulder as Bruce and Clint helped Steve attach the small devices under the armour pieces of Steve’s suit. Steve exposed his neck back ever so slightly, so that Bruce could place a small device on the inside of the neck lining of his suit. Steve looked over and made contact with Tony’s eyes giving him an anxious smile. He nodded slightly, and Tony grinned and nodded back. The screen alerted Tony to the devices connecting to the system Whipping his head back round to accept the start up of the program. “All operational on my end.” Steve rolled his shoulder and neck, he nodded his thanks to Bruce and Clint.

 

“Guys, can you give us a moment?” Steve looked round the room to the other avengers, they all nodded in response, “We’ll be upstairs, portal opens in fifteen minutes so we’ll come back down in ten. Keep it PG guys!” Clint patted Steve’s back and followed everyone up the concrete stairs, conversing between themselves, everyone could feel the tension rising, they were so close to getting him home. Steve placed his hands on his hips, just resting above his belt, shaking his head as he chuckled to himself. “Are we that bad?” Steve looked over to Tony who was finishing up code with Friday displaying it above his head, helping as best as a program could.

 

“Only married couple on the team Steve, they’ve had years to get used to it and beside, leader of the team and chief of funding, they don’t really have a say.” Tony finally turned around and made his way over to Steve, hopping over the large cables leading up to the gauntlet, until he was in Steve’s space. Steve rested his arms on Tony’s shoulders, pulling on his fingerless glove behind Tony’s head.Tony looked up the short distance to Steve’s face taking his cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb gently back and forth. Steve leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes. “I’ll be ok. I promise.” Tony slowed his motions, he let out a stuttered breath, “You don’t know that. We’ve lost our son to this thing. I’m not going be able to cope if you don’t come home.” Steve eye’s slowly fluttered open. Having finished pulling on his gloves he pulled his arms between them, taking Tony’s face in his hands, taking a moment to remember the feeling of Tony’s facial hair on his fingers and pulled him in closer, kissing him gently, pulling away Steve smiled and rested his forehead against Tony’s briefly before stepping back.

 

“I’ll be coming back home and I’m bringing our son with me, this had gone on too long. Besides,” Steve curled his fist and called his shield to his arm using the magnetic technology in his glover that Tony had developed. “It’ll be fun to see you swoon when a handsome fella like me walks through.” Steve winked and did a short but quick jog back from Tony’s wrath, Tony opened his mouth to start an argument, finger raised and pointed at Steve’s chest. “Swoon?!” Steve raised his eyebrows as a challenge. “I’m pretty sure you’ll be dropping to your knees when you a twenty one year old me, rocking in my jeans and band t-shirts.” Steve laughed loudly, walking over to the desk to grab his watch. “Nah, I prefer the fitted suits anyway.” Tony smiled and tilled his head, like he’d did whenever he couldn’t quite believe his luck, stood in his workshop, which had been demolished in areas to steal cabling from the walls around the house, to power and develop the transporting to Peter.

 

“Two minutes.” Tony gave a terse smile. “How do I look?” Steve turned on his hips, posing with the Shield. “Strange to see you back in the avenger suit. I thought you preferred the stealth suit?” Steve agreed, “I do, but it’s my most advanced suit and if Shield aren’t going to co-operate then I don’t want them getting a peak ahead. It's too tempting for them.” The avengers bounded down the stairs as one large group, “Come on, let’s get our boy Peter back home, shall we?” Tony rolled his eyes at Sam’s statement, “Yes, Let us get my young Nephew back from the loneliest world he’s been stuck in.” Everyone just stopped for a moment, Tony slapped a hand on Thor’s shoulder, gripping it tightly, it would have cause great pain if it wasn’t the shoulder of a God, “You always have a way with words. Thor.”

 

Steve walked over the metal gate that was connected to the gauntlet, waiting for the gauntlet to spark once again. “Good luck Captain.” He gave a nod to his team and turned towards the anomaly. Taking a deep breath, clutching tightly at the straps of his shield, he stepped through.

 

It was like a punch in the gut. He had to land on his knees but he was only off balance for a moment, he stood tall shield at his side, ready to face the ten or so guard with their weapons pointing at him. Peggy pushed through the security line, followed closely by Pierce. Steve raised his chin, ready to put them in their place. “What are you doing here!” Steve tilled his head, face trained into a scowl. “I told you, I would come get my son if you hadn’t brought him here.” Steve glared directly at Peirce, “ Where is he.”

 

The room fell to a deafening silence. Scientists hid subconsciously behind their desks but peaked over the top of their monitors,“If you thought he was dangerous, I am far worse.” Steve took a step forward in Peggy’s direction, the guns clicked loudly as they turned off the safety lock. “Where is Peter?” Director Pierce stepped forward. “I’ve had enough of your dramatics, guards arrest this man.” Peggy turned her head round to Pierce but Steve was much quicker, grabbing Pierce by the neck, holding him up and off his feet, he squeezed lightly, walking slowly down the room towards the door. “I’m sick and tired of Shield, thinking my son is a weapon, someone they can control. I’m taking him home. Far away from your _traitorous_ reaches. I will not ask again.” Steve out stretched his arm over the edge of the eighth floor glass barriers to the wide open atrium. “Where is Peter.” Steve was surrounded by Shield guards, weapons aimed at his head. His back was vulnerable, the shield attached to his outstretched arm. Peggy pushed through the guard’s semi-circle of aim and cried out, “Steve, please stop!”

 

Steve held his arm strong but turned his head back toward Peggy. “We don’t know where he is but he’s in America. Put Pierce down!” Steve tightened his grip on Pierce, “Peggy, I’m going to go out and find my son.” Steve turned around, swinging his arm with him, he threw Pierce into the office doors at the other end of the polished white hallway. “I want to make it very clear. I want him out of Shield. I want you,” Steve marched forward, he stood posed and tall, looking down on Peggy, “To do your damn job and run Shield. When I get back to the compound with him, it will be the last time you bother my son again. Understood?” Steve doesn’t wait for an answer so he marched his way to the stair case. Peggy ran the short distance to catch up.

 

As she reached out to grab Steve’s wrist he stopped and turned on the spot, Peggy ran straight into Steve’s chest. Steve raised one eyebrow and looked down at Peggy. “Steve, I’m sorry, I’m so damn sorry.” Peggy wrapped her arms tight around Steve’s waist. He hesitated before wrapping his hands round her back. “Peter is somewhere in the mountains, I’ll get someone to get you all the intel.” Steve relaxed his muscles, “Peggy, just… promise me you’ll start answering to yourself. Pierce and his followers are not good for Shield. Fix it.” Steve pushed back slightly, “I need to find my son and take him home.” Peggy let out a tearful laugh. “If that is what it takes for you to forgive me then I promise I will do it.” She took a full step back and held Steve at arms length, looking up and down Steve’s appearance. “You’re finally looking as old as me!” Steve let out a huff, she laughed lightly, like a bird fluttering its wings, she vaguely motioned her hand over her face and chin, “The beard, it suits you.” Steve smirked, bolstered by the compliment, puffed up his chest.

 

“My Tony, doesn’t quite agree with the beard but I think i’ll leave the decision up to Peter.” Steve rubbed his hand through the beard and up from his neck. “Peter is an amazing kid Steve. He’s been quite a force to be reckoned with during his time here.” Steve small smile left his face, “Unfortunately, he’s been here longer than we’d like. Not a lot of support for him here.” Peggy nodded, guilt eating away at her composure, “I’m so sorry Steve, we should have kept him here, we shouldn’t have let him out of this place, then he might not have run away and we’d have noticed-” Steve shook his head, cutting her off he pulled Peggy in for a tight hug, his arms fully engulfing the smaller women.

 

Peggy gripped tightly onto the back of the suit. “I’m not happy Peggy, I need to make that clear, my kid is running around somewhere in the forests? Alone and likely depressed at his situation. This should not have happened but it's too late now. So, I’m going to go find him, right now and when we get back I want an official Shield apology for Peter and I want Tony here, he needs to see Peter off.” Before Steve could even let go, Agent Coulson ran over towards the pair, rushing down the stairs to meet them on the mid-level.

 

“Ma’am, Pierce has given out a kill order on the boy, apparently he has agents loyal to his deep devision unit. We can’t call them off, they’ve gone dark.” Peggy stood speechless, her mouth tried to form words, apologies, an order or just something to help. Steve stood back, nodding at the pair, “I’ll beat them to him, Phil can you prepare me any data you have on Peter. They won’t be dark for long.” And just like that Steve leapt over the edge of the railing, dropping down seven floors before landing in the knee bent superhero pose but jumping up to his feet and jogging off towards the hanger. The tiled stone floor, splintered and fractured from the point of impact.

Peggy leaned over the edge of the railing next to Coulson and watched as Steve ran off across the atrium, Peggy turned her head towards the young agent, “That’s going to cost a bit to repair, should we leave it until they return back to their time?” Peggy chuckled lightly, patting Coulson on the shoulder before assembling her security team to formulate a plan. Coulson stood and watched Steve run through the double door on the far end of the atrium. He stepped back from the railing and chuckled to himself, “Captain America knows my name! He gave me a task!”Coulson broke off in a sprint down the stairs towards his office, to print out the info.

 

 

—

 

Peter shuffled his body once more, readjusting the ice balancing on his face from his reclined position on the couch. Flipping over the page of Natasha report from the crash, turning over the page, he sighed, the section on his grand parents death had been brutal in detail but the fact the Steve had been led on to believe that he and Tony had died was insane! “How did he take it?” Natasha looked up from her book, rocking back and forth on the dark wooden rocking chair, the familiar grooves missing from the floor.

 

Peter’s Pops would sit for hours on the first day of their weekend trips, rocking back and forth, reading whatever book he was working his way through. Once Peter had unpacked his bags he would find his Pop finishing up the page he was on so that they could spend the rest of the day setting up the fire pit for their traditional first night bbq, he could never forget the smells of his Pops smoked bbq burgers, the peaceful noise of the insects in the forests. Peter loved the rocking chair, he could always remember that his Pops would always toe off his shoes and sit them to the side, he’d stretch out his legs, using just the heel of his foot to start the movement.

 

Peter and Steve had started making these trips out to the cabin when he was just six years old, after Peter was woken early in the morning to the frantic yells of his family rushing down the hall, Peter dropped off the edge of his bed, pushing the slightly opened door, and followed the commotion as it travelled down to the medical floor of the tower. Peter poked his head around the corner to find his Pop’s covered in blood, gasping frantically for air, his whole body lurching off the cold, industrial medical table as the lesions in his skin poured blood from ever slice in his Pop’s suit. His Uncle Clint found him, not quite sure how long Peter had been there, his pyjamas t-shirt soaked in tears, hiccupping as he grasped his uncle’s leg. When he’d tried to leave with Peter to his bed again, Peter screamed, one of the few times the child had ever had an emotion outburst. His Dad ran over pulling him from his Uncle’s arms, Peter fingers couldn’t find any true grip on his Dad’s Iron suit as he brought him over to his Pops.

 

Looking back on it, his Pops must have been close to death at the time, the amount of blood lost on the operating table would have killed an ordinary man but not his Pops, never his Pops. As much as his Uncle Bruce advised against it, the hiccupping child was placed on Steve’s chest, the small boy wrapped up in his father’s arms to calm him down.

 

Steve was determined in that moment that if he made it through those injuries alive, he was going to give every spare minute of time to his family. Peter could barely go the next month or so without seeing the image of his Pop’s convulsing on the table, Steve had asked his husband if they could go away as a family, to clear the air with their son. Tony’s bright idea, which involved him not going technology free for a week, was to let Steve take Peter alone, the first trip had been hard. Peter had barely made eye contact with his Pop’s the entire journey down to the cabin and had practically hid in his room until he couldn’t have his afternoon nap due the rumbling in his stomach. Peaking his head round the door into the hallway, Peter spotted his Pop’s reading in the rocking chair, curiosity got the better of him, grabbing his story book, Peter cautiously made his way down the hallway, bathing in the evening suns glow Steve sat in the wooden rocking chair.

 

One of the few parenting and superhero benefits of Steve’s life was his hearing. He’d been able to listen to Peter’s soft and rhythmic heartbeat as he lay in his bed. He tried not to startle his son when he heard the timid creak of the door opening. Keeping a soft smile on his face, he held the book casually in his lap as he let Peter approach him. The sharp tug on his trouser leg brought his attention back to his son. His brunette curly hair wild after laying down in his bed, he smirked at his son as he slowly bent down to pull him up onto his lap. Peter stared at him, wide eyed and cautious as he waited for his Pop’s to move. Taking the book gently from his son, he read the next story after the bookmark, Peter finally relaxing into his Pop’s side, playing with his father’s shirt button between his tiny hands as he slowly nodded off.

 

After the success of the first trip to the cabin, Peter repeatedly asked when they could go back, not that he didn’t love his Dad and time alone with him but they always had their scientific passion that they could share together, his Pop’s a man so far from comfort in his own time, just needed something that they could share, just between the two of them. Peter and his Pop’s haven’t missed a trip yet. Well, until this year. Stuck in the past away from his family kind of limits the possibility of it happening again.

 

Peter shook his head clear of the memory, looking up to his future Aunt. She smiled softly, “Your Dad took it as well as he could, he thought he’d lost Tony and you. For a guy that doesn’t have much anchoring him to some sort of a normal life, it was a lot to lose at once. Tony for him was a life line, but you were they possibility of so much more.” Peter didn’t quite know how to feel, to see his Pop’s as someone that couldn’t live without his dad, he didn’t know what it would look like. To see his Pop defeated.

 

“So, you know about Steve?” Peter sat up a little, nerves getting the better of him, keeping his attention firmly on the booklet, Natasha smiled at him, “Yeah, you didn’t really hide it that well, also Shield’s got a file on your DNA breakdown.” Peter’s shoulder slumped, guilt and a little bit of worry at how much information had already fallen into Shield hands. Natasha felt a hint, it was a very small concern, of worry for the kid. “Also, you may look like Stark’s double but that smile is all Steve’s. You are his spitting image.” Peter finally raised his head up from the report, grinning ear to ear at his Aunt, “Not many people say that, thanks.” Peter was lost in thought again, smiling to himself.

 

 

Steve Rogers is a tall, blonde hair, blued eyed man and his son in comparison, is short, brunette and brown eyed. Not many people could see the family resemblance, and luckily for Peter, the paparazzi couldn’t really either but it was there in his upbringing, Steve instilled the value of standing up for himself and those he cared about, no matter his size. He truly would give anything right now for just one more movie night squished between his parents, his Pops size encasing his family together, he could cocoon himself in his parents arms, a comfortable warmth that he could only ever feel between his parents. He missed his dad fussing over his hair and the state clothes while his Pops would hop over couch to get more snacks.

 

Natasha threw her book at Peter, his spider-sense alerting him to the danger. He caught the book in his outstretched hand. Natasha smiled, “You miss them?” Peter nodded, “Sorry, just… sometimes I let myself think that i’m actually going home, back to my parents, I know that they are here technically! But… they just aren’t them, not yet, they aren’t confident, my dad would never second guess himself and my Pops, he wouldn’t just follow orders. I know it sounds stupid just… he’s a captain not a soldier.” Natasha slowly nodded and agreed, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get home and kick some sense into Steve’s commander voice.” The pair whipped their heads up to the faint sounds in the distance, the roar of engines flying nearby. “Might be sooner rather than later. Get ready kid.” Natasha reached over to the side table to throw Peter his web shooter. Natasha’s watch began to let out a series of beeps. Peter prepared for the worst, he only had a single web shooter capsule left.

 

—

 

Steve buckled the haggard safety harness, preparing himself for the jet to land. While Steve didn’t always agree with Tony’s ‘baby-sitting’ protocols that the suit had been developed with, he was grateful for it in this moment, the tracker that they’d added after a serious fight in New York had left their home in ruins and Peter twenty feet under rubble. Steve rested his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes, he played with his ring, the constant back and forth motion achieved by his thumb, a bad habit of his in stressful situations, he considered it his subconscious’ way of wanting Tony with him.

 

He turned his thoughts back to Peter as the pilot called back to brace for landing. While it had been a month at most for the family, through Thor they quickly realised that his son had been here for months if not a year so far!His son had lost a year of his life away from his friends and his family, left with his past self. Steve wasn’t as sure of himself in the 90’s fresh out the ice, he’d always second guessed himself and all the decisions he’d made but Tony finally kicked that out of him after disappearing in early 1999. Peter is going to look older, a year wiser, a lot could change in a year and that worried Steve the most.

 

The aircraft jolted as it landed in the car park. Steve clicked the buckle loose. Standing up and grabbing his shield he made his way out the back of the loading ramp. Looking out into the forest, guess he was jogging to the cabin, he and Peter had missed their trip this year, Steve sighed. Steve straightened his back, he’d have his son back in a couple of hours. He started his jog up the trail’s path.

 

In depths of the forests in the mountains valleys of Montana, you’ll find old Robinson lake, a beautiful rocky shore lake hidden a couple of hours hike from the main trail, the waters surrounded by its shore and fades into giant evergreens that span for miles in every direction. Set quite nicely just a two minute walk from the fresh water lake is Stark HQ, Montana Division as Tony would lovingly call it, Steve called it one of his favourite birthday presents. The cabin had been Tony’s idea of the ultimate drinking weekend when he was 18, one trip up to the cabin with Rhodey and the college mates ended in the agreement that the hike wasn’t worth it in the end.

 

Tony kept it, not like he was struggling for money anyway and honestly forgot about it for the decade, until Steve had one particularly toughmonth, technology was against him, desperate to just leave the modern world for just a little while. After the one week excursion to the middle of the forests two things were made clear; one, Tony could never go without technology, even for just three days and two, Steve loved it and almost begged Tony to stay with him permanently. And while it had changed from his personal haven to one he shared just with his son, Steve felt relieved that it was a familiar path that would lead him to his son.

—

 

Tony woke with a start, grabbing the large pillow off of his face. The sheets pooled around his waist, raising the back of his hand to roughly to rub at his eyes, wincing in the day light that streamed into the room, streaming in from the wrong wall as he quickly realised he wasn’t in his own silk sheets but Steve’s cotton rich blanket.He shot up into a seating position, scanning quickly around him to find Rhodey leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, happy to have caught Tony out for once. Rhodey smirked, “Good nights sleep?” a cheeky tone in his voice. Tony opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, his hands fluttering around him trying to look busy, he at least allowed himself to looked abashed at being caught in Steve’s bed. “I.. I .. I” Rhodey laughed, raising his hand to signal Tony to stop, “Stop, Stop, I don’t care…” Rhodey uncrossed his arms and recrossed them the other way, coughing awkwardly, “If that’s how ..” gesturing in the air in front of him, “you two are? Were? whatever, you know I don’t care right?” Rhodey smiled at Tony stepping into the room, patting Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony, flabbergasted, jumped out the bed, getting his feet caught up in the sheets, he fell to the floor, face first on to the cream carpet, he groaned in pain and the bruising of his ego. He rolled over on the rug, looking directly up to Rhodey standing over him. “We weren’t like that!?” Tony rolled over again, pushing himself off the floor. “We’re just friends! Best friends! He’s not ! I mean I’m not like that Rhodey. Just… his sheets were clean and I … he just yeah. I couldn’t sleep and his room was warm and-“ Rhodey slapped his hand over Tony’s mouth. Raising his eyebrow. “You done?”

 

Tony nodded, “Since you are finished, you missed a call from Shield. You’ve to make your way to the complex in New York? I don’t want to know how I found you in the ‘3rd best’ Strip club but get dressed. I’ll make coffee.” Rhodey helped Tony off the floor, placing him on the bed. Tony played with the loose thread protruding from the sheets. “Did they say why?” Rhodey shrugged, “Just said it was time and that you should be there?” Tony’s eyes popped open. Peter was going home!Finally, after all this time, it worked! He wanted to jump for joy! But he stopped.

 

He hadn’t spoken or seen Peter in months, he’d tried not to think about him too much, the idea of fate had kept him up many nights in the past couple of weeks, the fact that he had the power to decide if he didn’t want this kid and his family but he couldn’t make himself want it any less. He hated the idea that this had to happen to him, some how, someone wants to marry him, not the funny, know-it-all, millionaire student but this new him, the lonely but powerful millionaire business executive who had all the time in the world but no one he’d share it with.

 

Well he was coming to term with that fact of life, it just didn’t make sense, what would change, he wanted to make that decision, not fate. Until then… he just wanted one of his limited friends back. Steve had … abandoned him, Steve was god knows where in the world, ignoring him,Rhodey had just saved him from himself last night and Peter… wasn’t even born yet. A gift to meet him but a curse that he has to wait to meet him later. He fell backwards onto the bed, arms stretched above his head. Tony lifted his head up, chin tucked into his chest, the cheap wooden beside table vibrated with Steve’s alarm.

 

 

The black digital clock bounce on top of the table, bumping into the sketchbook, Tony kicked his foot out to slam it on top of the alarm, silencing it. reaching round he pulled the sketch book on to his chest, re-organising his hands he held the sketch book above his head. Picking up where he left off, Tony flicked to the next page, a hastily sketched portrait of a man, the only clue give as to who he was, was the ‘Barnes.” patch on his front shirt. Likely a buddy from the war. A time long forgotten by many but not for the man who only left it behind a couple of years ago. Flipping the page over, Tony was gently hit on the face by a wrapped, specifically, the local vendor that stood outside their apartment every day, Tony pulled the white paper wrapper off his face, inspecting it again, the slightly smudge doodle of himself, his hair flopped over his eyes, taking a oversized bite of the the fully load hotdog, grinning ear to ear the corners of his mouth cover in mustard and relish.

 

Tony sighed. throwing the sketch book down next to him, he rolled off the end of the bed. He made his way through to his own room, revenge is best served cold, so he decide to just leave the bed unmade. Smirking to himself as he sauntered across the hallway. Pulling on a grey suit and a light blue shirt, he looked over himself in the mirror. Checking each side of his face, he made the decision not to shave, just to really give it a go at the facial hair, might make him look older in the boardroom. “Lets hit the road, Rhodes!”

 

—

 

Clint pulled the truck into the underground car parking space.Turning off the engine, it let out a loud cough before going silent, he sighed and rested his hands on his lap. “Dude are we really going to do this?” Steve nodded to himself, trying justify the stupid plan. “We just need the radio transmitter and we can’t just waltz into Shield and steal one.” Clint laughed hysterically and turned to look out the window, “No, just steal it from the Smithsonian! That’s so much easier!” 

  
Steve adjusted the straps on his gloves. He reached over the middle console and pated Clint’s shoulder, gripping it on the last pat. “We can do this. It’ll be easy. I hope.” Clint did a double take as he climbed out the car. Rolling his shoulders and cricking his neck, he jumped out the driver’s side.

 

The pair made their way down the path of the national mall, passing a few couples and students lounging in various areas across the grass, heading towards the American history museum. The pair made their way onto the grass to cut across the gravel path, keeping their noise to the minimum, Clint cut sharp to the right and made his way to the side of the building. Checking the alley way left and right he fired his arrow up onto the roof. After it anchored in, Clint began to repeal up the side of the building.

 

Steve made his way inside the main entrance, his hoodie and combat trousers adding to his disguise. “Young man, be aware the museum is closing in twenty minutes.” Steve politely nodded in response. Quickly making his way through the back heading under the banner of the Captain American display. Entering the hall Steve slowed down to a crawling walk. The large hanging banner, lit with gentle spot lights, displayed one of the rare group photo of the Howling Commandos. Steve stood to the left side of the photo, arms wrapped around Hogan and Bucky. Steve bowed his head as he passed under the banner. Making his way through the introduction of each member, he stop abruptly when he spotted his display, his mother’s cookbook front and centre. Kids and parents surrounded the display, commenting on his childhood toys, books and sketches. It sent a chill down his spine.

 

One day he’d get her cook book back. It was his after all, if only the world didn’t think Captain America was dead. Steve held his hand up to the glass, smiling at his mother’s personal notes, reminding herself to make double if ‘Baby Barnes’ came round for dinner and Not to listen to his grandmother and give the sauce ten minutes extra. Steve closed his eyes. Giving a short prayer for his mother under his breath. For just a moment of peace in this crazy world he found himself in, he just wish she could be at home, that he could come back and show her how proud of him she could be.

 

Oh if she had met Tony, she would have mothered him so much, Steve laughed quietly to himself, he could imagine taking Tony home in the Christmas break and introducing his genius and boisterous best friend, she’d welcome him with open arms, Bucky would have probably sized Tony up as someone who was his second friend that he’d have brought him, Sarah Rogers would have cooked up a meal for kings, telling them to sort out his room so they could sleep. Maybe she would have seen the way he looked at Tony, the way he treated him, she’d have forced him to bunk with Bucky in the guess room because _nothing_ was going to happen under her roof. Steve would have blushed but he’d like to think his mother would have supported him and Tony, sending them away with enough leftovers to feed them for weeks.

 

Steve sucked in a stuttering breath, wiping his eyes of the invisible tears that would have come. Guess Tony was up in heaven now, Steve hoped to himself that his mother had been there to welcome Tony, he could dream that they watched him as angels, that his mother would be sewing away as Tony tinkered with his robots. Pushing away from the glass he focused in on his mission again.

 

Find the radio, cut the lights, break the glass, get out. Simple, hopefully. Steve made his way through the crowd, gently pushing past people, keeping his head down. Finally reaching the technology display, browsing through the display, from Hogan’s ‘happy bombs’ and the blowin’ apart radio that made him and the rest of the 107th walk home for a day or two with the injured. Displayed on the glass shelves above the radio, was the transmitter with the broadcasting abilities over all channels. Perfect for contacting Natasha, where ever she maybe. Hopefully not far and still safe.

 

Glancing around himself, Steve glanced up to the lighting catwalks above him. Clint was perched on the railing, arrow at the ready and aimed at the power breaker above his head. He nodded. three, two, one. The room went dark, Steve thrusted his fist forward, shattering the glass of the display case, grabbing the transmitter, he quickly turned into the crowd of people rushing towards the exits, hearing the confused screams of the public and the security guards calling for backup was slightly overwhelming, he tried to just focus on the person in front of him, checking behind him quickly, he couldn’t see Clint anywhere, so he calmly followed the crowd out on to the main street. Making his way through the crowd, he kept his head down and took a couple of alleys back to the truck at the multi-storey car park.

 

Clint was pacing around the truck, checking round every corner incase Steve appeared, when he finally spotted Steve approaching, he gave him a thumbs up when he saw the transmitter. He excitedly grabbed the transmitter and hopped up into the truck bed. Steve leaned in the passenger side door to grab the large battery and connector cables.

 

Clint took the cables from the battery as Steve set it down in the truck bed. The radio transmitter came to life letting out loud static through its rusted speaker. Steve watched as Clint moved all the dials to specific frequencies. Double checking his work, he used the metal button on top to begin his morse code message to Natasha. When he finished he sat back on his ass, Steve crossed his arms over the edge of the truck, relaxing his head on top of his arms. Giving a silent prayer that she was alive.

 

The waiting was agony, every moment of just listening to static, hoping they hadn’t already gotten to her before they could warn them. Clint slammed his fist down on the truck bed, before he could even speak the radio crackled to life. - ALIVE - SENDING CO-ORDINATES - QUICK - YOU WANT TO BE HERE. - Clint scrambled through the small window for a note pad, carefully noting down the co-ordinates. Steve patiently waited as Clint attempted to find the location on a map.

“Ever been to West Virginia?” Steve shook his head, “Well grab your hiking boots, we’ve got some walking to do!” The pair scrambled back into the truck, starting their journey to find out what Natasha needed them for. Clint backed out of the parking space and accelerated for the exit.

 

—

 

Peter and Natasha crouched down beneath the view of the window, Natasha raised her gun, ready to fire, Peter placed his last web-shooter capsule into his wrist holster. Terrified, Peter could felt his heart beating through his chest, Peter took some shallow breaths before sliding down the wall. Natasha, quickly aimed her gun to peak through the window. Peter tried to pull her down when she didn’t hide quickly enough for his liking. “Peter…” Peter switched onto his knees, poking his head up to look out the window.

 

Peter cried out in surprised, grinning, he scrambled onto his feet, tripping on the edge of the rug to get to the door. Pulling it open towards him, in his excitement, he tore it off its hinges and allowed it to slam against the wall. It lay splintered on the floor, Sprinting down the stairs and across the open area, elated Peter collided with his Pops chest.

 

Steve jumped a little at the slam of the cabin’s door, but quickly forgot about it as his son sprinted towards him, Steve dropped the shield on the dirt floor of the clearing, he picked up the pace to meet his son in the middle, colliding with Peter the pair collapsed into a heap on the forest floor. Steve running his hands over his sons face, not quite believing that he finally had his son back in his arms. Steve was laughing hysterically, over joyed that Peter was finally back in his arms. Peter chest felt like it was going to exploded with how hard he was breathing, he gripped onto his Pop’s forearm, not quite believe that he’d come for him, that for the first time in months he was going home, that his Pops was here. Steve rested his chin on top of Peter’s head, cradling the boy in his lap, arms holding the back of his head into his chest as the other gripped tightly onto the back of his son’s shirt.

 

Natasha watched from the archway of the house, sans door now, Steve Rogers dad edition holding the young nephew she’d growing to … well she liked him and cared deeply for him, finally back in the arms of his father, she could see what Peter had meant about the differences between then and now, Steve was kitted out on a much more subtle suit, it still had the red, white and blue, but slightly more practical, it looks more futuristic. Steve almost seemed even more muscly that he did now, the suit stretched over his broad shoulders, maybe it was the air of confidence surrounding him, the march towards the cabin had been quite intimidating, firmer steps in a more natural rhythm, twenty five plus years and Steve had only aged slightly, the beard was a dead give away, slightly longer, pushed back hair, more styled than his standard military cut she’d been used to.

 

The slightly wrinkling around his eyes showed that his youthful years were long gone, the crease in his forehead wrinkle more pronounced, maybe even years of stress showing their tole but even Natasha had to admit. This Steve Rogers was hot. She corrected herself while crossing her arms with a content smile. Steve Stark.

 

Steve leant back slightly, his legs out stretched in front of him, a bend in the knees to form a slight V. Peter sat in his Pop’s lap, looking up at him as he pulled back slightly, the pair grinning at each other, giving small but ecstatic bursts of laughter. “Hey Petey,” Steve finally broke the silence between them, “Hey Pops.” Peter let the tears flow freely down his face, his Pops had grown his beard back, his arm no longer in a cast and sling, his hair slightly longer, enough to push back into a soft wave.

  
Steve brought his hands in-between the pair, he pulled of the velcro of his gloves as fast as he could, throwing them off to the side, he took his sons face in his hands, giving his the once over, Peter’s hair was wild, the long over sized curls and waves sat chaotically on top of his head, the slightly brown undertone around his lower jaw as he’d started the possibility of facial hair. Steve kissed the top of his son’s head. He was alright, he’d made it to him. Peter curled his hand around the brown strap over his Pop’s chest. “You’re really here, you came to get me… I can go home?” Steve’s heart broke, “I’m so sorry it took us so long to get you, but we are going home, the whole family is waiting on us, they cant wait.” he’d failed his son by not getting to him fast enough but he was damn wellsure that he was taking him home tomorrow. Peter Rogers is going to be home in his own bed, in his own time. Tomorrow, Steve could promise him that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Surprise! Apologies for taking so long on this chapter! Don't really have an excuse for the delay but rest assured we are in the endgame now ;). Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have your tickets book for next week!
> 
> Thank you so much for continued support and interest in this story! I truly hope you like it! xx


	13. Get Ready, We're Going Home.

Peter took his Pop’s hand as they made their way back towards the cabin, they walked side by side, Peter squeezed his fingers between his father’s, he squeezed back. Steve curled his fist on his other hand, calling the shield back, off the forest floor to soar to his arm, he never broke his stride but he did break into a wide grin when looking down at his son, Peter’s excitement of seeing the shield in action again, sparked relief in Steve that his son was truly coming home.

 

Natasha turned on her shoulder and made her way through the cabin’s sitting room towards the kitchen, tapping out a message on her responder watch to Clint. She couldn’t wait to see Steve’s, well 91’ Steve’s reaction to himself, they weren’t opposites per-say but Steve Stark was something else, he carries himself with an air of confidence that her Steve could never have possessed, they way he leads Peter towards the cabin, the tight grip on his sons hand, shoulders back, head held high. Steve Stark even had a hint of cheekiness to him, the glint of joy and the ability to tease his son, something Steve Rogers hesitated at, he only shared those moments with Tony, but maybe Peter was the spark for him.

 

Steve stopped just outside the ruined door, he placed his hands on either side of his hips, lips pulled into a side smirk, Peter huffed awkwardly, letting out a stuttered laugh, “Oops?” he said shrugging his shoulders, giving his best innocent smile, Steve laughs, taking his hand from his hips to Peter’s shoulder, “Peter for weeks I was pulling doors off their hinges, it's no big deal, the wall however, thats going to need some work.” Peter relaxed his head down on to his Pop’s hand.

 

“Sorry, I just… I was excited! And you were there and I just couldn’t quite control it, and I didn’t have time to focus on a good whistle so I just-“ Steve face fell slightly, the worry of a father after almost 6 months apart from his son, things change, Peter’s powers had developed fully. “Does the whistling help? I made those just incase, I just never thought I wouldn’t be there.” Peter took a deep breath in and slowly out. He’d struggled on without his parents beside him, but to have his Pops right here in front of him, he doesn’t want to discuss the time he’s had, he’s stronger than ever, his hearing is insane but theses weren’t joyous occasion shared with his family, he’d been alone, no support except for a pre-recorded message.

 

He sighed, he was happy, he kept telling himself, he’s going home soon, back to Dad and Pops, his own room, a family who have spent every moment searching for him.“It helps, I don’t know how you put up with it for so long, I’m assuming that when I snuck out for midnight snacks, that I wasn’t that stealthy?” Steve chuckled, shaking his head, lost in fond memories for a moment, “Uh, No you might as well have stomped in boots, but I knew you were safe and there wasn’t any real harm if your Dad didn’t know.” Peter chuckled stepping inside the cabin, he made his way to the couch, throwing himself into the corner of the one he’d previously been napping on. Steve stopped to take a look around the semi-familiar cabin.

 

The walls were an odd colour, the wood too dark, not enough expose to sunlight yet, his rocking chair was in too good of a condition to be considered his, the book shelf was half empty rather than overflowing, the record player missing their Stark Industries upgraded speakers, everything was just slightly wrong. It was just a little unsettling for Steve. It was the same for Peter, his son seemed, so far, alright but the whistling technique had clearly been a little too well used for Steve’s liking. He promised himself to find out what had happened and to not allow Peter to go through that again.

 

Steve threw himself down on the couch next to his son. Peter almost immediately slid down, placing his head down to lay in his father’s lap. Steve ran his hand through Peter’s much longer hair, random lengths cut into it, they’d fix that once he was home, his hair was slightly blonder, maybe it was exposer in the sun from all his traveling, it left a bitter taste in Steve’s mouth, he’d hoped it was from him, that his genetics had finally shown through in his son, strands of blonde hair mixed with Tony’s appearance. Steve let a soft smile grace his face, running his hand up and down Peter’s arm a comforting gesture from when he was just a toddler. Peter shuffled his head to nuzzle into the heat.

 

Natasha rounded the corner from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the tea towel, Peter glanced up over his forehead to look up towards Natasha, Steve looked up from Peter, he continued to run his hand through his sons hair. “Dinner’s ready if you want some?” Peter looked up to his Pops as he looked down to Peter, they both shared a look for a brief moment before simultaneously responding, “Oh yes, Please that would be perfect.” Natasha raised an eyebrow at the pair, who had broken into a quiet fit of giggles. She turned over on her leaning shoulder.

 

—

 

 

 

 

Tony bent down at his knee to pick up the discarded energy drink can, he threw the can over his shoulder, not looking back as he stood up. “10 points Boss.” The can landed perfectly in the recycling bin behind him. Tony carefully made his way over to his desk, pushing in the black leather office chair, he straightened out the three keyboards, in the semi-circle desk, scooping the empty takeaway boxes into the trash bag. Tying the bag off in a knot, he handed it over to Dum_Ee. Tony made his way to the hallway to head upstairs to start cleaning up Peter’s room. The lights to the lab slowly dimmed as Tony made his way up the glass stair case. He paused to look back, over the handrails, he sighed at the messy sight of his workshop.

 

Making his way up the stairs, through the main living area, Tony stopped to pick up a laundry basket that had been left on the kitchen island, loosening his tie off as he made his way down the hall to Peter’s room. He stopped just outside of his son’s room, rubbing his hand along along the door handle, taking the layer of dust with it. He wiped the dust off on the seam of his trousers, taking the handle again he opened the door.Tony stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind him. Peter’s room lay untouched since the day he left.

 

His bed laid un-made, the navy pillow hanging slightly off the side, his oversized wardrobe doors stood wide open, trainers spilling out on to the floor. The clothes he’d worn back from visiting Aunt Peggy still laying on the floor at the foot of his bed. His laptop and school note books stacked untouched next to his school backpack. Tony carefully walked over to the far wall, leaning over the desk, he opened the large double windows, making his way around the desk to the small grey couch, he leaned over the edge to open the other windows. He stood back and inspected the floor around him, he started by striping the bed sheets.

 

Shoving them down into the wicker washing baskets, Tony shook the dust off the red throw and folded it across the bottom of the mattress. Tony picked up his headphones from the floor, sitting them on top of the textbook pile, he turned his attention towards the trainers. He kicked them gently across the floor until the toppled over the edge of the wardrobe so he could shut it with a soft click.

 

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in a deep breath to releases the unknown tension off of his shoulders. He began to fiddle with his wedding ring between his finger and thumb, He gave a soft smile to the wall above his desk, while dust floated in the air like fireflies in the night, disturbed when Tony sat down. Peter loved his photography, when Steve brought out his old camera from his war bike, they had thought it would have been a complete wreck, a trinket that was far from salvageable **,** but Peter had spent his winter break locked in his bathroom, in his make shift red-room for disassembling each piece individually and rebuilding it. The frames scattered across the wall, the photos showed Peter’s story of fixing the camera, some were rescued photos from the camera’s last use, random hills and mountains from Steve’s many missions in Germany.

 

The photos then jump from the 1940, to last year in the gardens, Peter had spent the afternoon with Steve, trying to teach him how to use the camera correctly. The collage of that day shared an oversized large black edge frame, plenty of blurry selfies of the pair together, some of his various Uncles and Aunts, Tony’s personal favourite sat in the middle of the collage, the largest one. Peter had taken it without Tony noticing, his arms wrapped around his husband’s neck, Steve’s arms holding on to his waist tightly, they had their eyes shut, smiling at each other in a private moment, Steve’s head bowed to rest on top of Tony’s. Their age truly hidden in the blurry nature of the old lens on the camera.

 

It made the pair look timeless, a photo that would have had Steve stripped of his titles if it had been taking in the 1940s. The Captain and his _husband._ And their son had it front and centre on his wall. Tony stood up, running his hand gently over the frames, the thin layer of dust coming off on his finger. “Friday. Can you send up the cleaners to give the room a refresh, I’m going to do some of Peter’s laundry.”

 

“On their way boss.”

 

“Friday? Are Peter’s favourite PJs in the wash?”

  
“Yes boss, they began the drying cycle ten minutes ago.”

 

Tony hummed, hooking the basket under his arm against his body. Making his way out the room and down the hall. Turning off the lights, he strolled down the hallway. Finally at Peace that tomorrow, he’d had have his family all back together.

 

—

 

Clint chugged the energy drink, throwing his head back. reaching the final boarder cross into West Virginia, “ready to see your son again?” Clint chuckled as he chucked it into the destroyed leather back seats. Steve rolled his jaw, shuffling himself in his seat, to a fresh position to reduce the strain on his back. “Its feels like I’m going to meet him under a new light. Knowing that he’s my son? That he’s alive?!” Steve let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest, fiddling with the over sized plaid shirt he was wearing this morning. Clint looked over to check on Steve, his trade mark cheeky smile relaxed into a genuine smile.

 

“Are you worried?” Clint watched as Steve’s face tightened all the muscles around his jaw. Clint turned his attention towards the main road again, it was quiet, six o’clock in the morning on a city by-pass, they’d passed by another driver every once in a while. The trees where now the main view out the window, the mountains would peak through in a break with a forest trail that faded off into the distance.

 

The truck bumped over a break in the road, Clint let out a gruff of a swear as the truck reacted. “Clint. I just don’t know what I’m going to say to the kid when I see him.” Steve stares straight ahead, following the centre line of the road. “He’s my son!?” he sounded slightly hysterical to Clint. “I married …Tony, we had a kid but that can’t happen now, I’ve lost him… so what happens to Peter now? What happens to me? I don’t get to look forward to having a son, I don’t have a home to go to and now no war to fight…”

 

Clint whistled out the side of his mouth. “I don’t know, honestly, how to answer that, just… If this is the final time you’re going to see Peter, then ask everything you want to know, just take it all in while you can.” Steve nodded slowly, maybe more for himself. Steve looked up from his lap, thrusting his hand forward onto the dashboard, “CLINT.”

 

Clint slammed his foot on the breaks. The Winter Soldier, stepped to the side as the truck skidded by him. The truck stopped a few hundred yards ahead of him. Clint quickly looked back over his shoulder, out the back window the soldier made his way towards the truck. Steve leaned over, behind the seat, he grabbed his shield.They heard the click of the gun safety off. Clint hit the gas as bullets hit the back of the truck. Steve held the shield behind their heads as the truck pulled off. The shield was wedge between the seats, barely moving as the bullets bounced off of it.

 

“Floor it. We aren’t far!We need to get to the cabin first!” The soldier stopped firing at the truck when the clip ran out. He stood over the middle line in the road. Titling his head as the truck sped off into the distance, disappearing over the slight dip of the hill. He turned on his heels. Walking across the tarmac to stand by the side of the road. He unlocked the clip, allowing it to drop to the floor, he reload his rifle. raising his arms he braced against his shoulder, he fired a single shot down the road. The driver of an off-road 4x4 collapsed on the ATV. The vehicle rolled to a stop a few feet from the soldier. He made his way over to the vehicle, pulling the body off, he dragged it towards the ditch in the woods. Chucking the body in, he kicked over some fallen branches.

 

Making his way back on to the ATV, he set the vehicle into the gear and sped off to catch up with the truck.

 

—

 

“Mr Stark, your eleven o’clock appointment is waiting in the office for you.” Tony, nodded at the receptionist as he walked past the sleek wooden desk at Stark Industries. Ignoring the call to attend Shield HQ. He’d decided in the last couple of hours, he can’t fall into the trap of ‘helping’ Shield anytime they wanted, he had a million dollar company to run, he didn’t have time for the ‘greater good’ of the planet. He had weapons to design, so that they could protect the ‘greater good’.

 

Tony smiled back at his assistant, fixing his tie and adjusting his sunglasses as he made his way down the hallway to his father’s old office. Taking in a shaky breath in the silence of the corridor. He clenched his fist, the corridor seemed to tighten in on him, he stopped dead in his tracks when a blonde man walked across his path in the hallway. Not Steve, he thought to himself, Steve would have stopped, looked at him, maybe even smiled. Or. maybe he would have ignored him, Steve was decent at giving him the silent treatment until he apologised but Tony furrowed his brow at the thought. If anyone had to apologise this time, it was Steve, his father was murdered. Steve’s best friend’s dad was murdered, or maybe it was just Steve’s best friend.

  
Tony couldn’t help himself when setting this train of thought loose. What if now that Howard had passed away, that there was no need for Steve to stay friends with him anymore? The evidence was there, no phone calls, no visits, he didn’t even turn up to the burial. That was a clear enough message for Tony. But… He couldn’t help it, what if he called Steve asked for anything… just something to get him back with him. God he’d take him as his goddamn care-taker again. The opening of his office door broke his thought. He looked up quickly in mild surprise but schooled his face back.

 

Obadiah Stane. Standing in his office. Sigh.

 

“Obi, what do I owe the displeasure? Stealing my father’s best rum again?” Obadiah had his arms held up at the height of his head, using his forearms to lean against the door frame, crossing his legs over one another. “Tony. My boy, been a while since you even set foot into the office, how would you know if I’d had a glass or two?” He smirked. He’d drank it. Tony always knew when he’d been drinking.

 

“Shoo. In MY office, come on.” Tony gestured towards the office with his hands. Obi’s smirk fell, turning on his foot to walk back into the office. He picked his tumbler glass off of the counter, swishing his glass around with the ice clicking against the sides. He made his way round to the other side of the desk, Tony picked up his pace and slid into the chair from the other side before Obadiah could sit in his chair. He smiled with a boyish grin up to where Obi stood above him, whisky in hand. Obadiah made his way round to the other side again, sitting down opposite Tony in the black leather chair.

 

“So what do I owe the pleasure of dealing with you before lunch time?” Tony swung his legs up to rest of the desk, allowing them to land roughly on top of his father’s hand crafted wooden desk. Obadiah jumped ever so slightly. “I wanted to see how the aircraft guidance system is coming along for Stark Jet? I’ve got an … investors meeting in an hour so I just wanted to update them. Tony threw his legs off the desk, rolling the office chair closer, he leaned down on the desk with elbows, bitting a pen between his teeth, he moved the computer’s mouse to open up files. His eyes flickering between the screen and Obadiah relaxed position in the chair. Tony opened up the company schedule for the day, eyes quickly scanning down Obi’s scheduled meeting. ‘ _Out Sourcing Weapon Development and Profits_ ’. Well, that’s a dodgy title Tony thought to himself. Quickly shutting the page before turning the bulky screen round to show Obadiah.

 

He hummed as he inspected the blueprints and code. “Thing of beauty Tony. It's like you speak the language of machines. Perfect. I’ll take a copy to my next meeting. They’ll love it.” Obadiah nodded, satisfied with himself. Tony titled his head, keeping his lips tight, watching Obi closely. “Well, make sure it’s on my jet first before you blast it off to the front line.” Tony laughed but kept an eye on Obadiah’s reaction. Obi smirked, taking in a breath, he stood up to button his suit again. “Thank you Tony. You don’t need to work about that, just keep laying these golden eggs and everything will take care of itself!” As Obadiah opened the double doors he looked over his shoulder to give a lazy wave goodbye. “That could sound like a threat!” Tony stared up at Obadiah with a smile. Obadiah just laughed, “Bye Tony.”

 

Tony’s smile fell as the large wooden doors clicked shut. Turning back to his computer he inspected his coding. Out-sourcing development is a bullshit title if Tony had ever heard of one, like his father’s almost daily five o’clock ‘ _resourcing meeting over hydration of managers’_ conveniently held at his father’s favourite bar just in time for happy hour. Tony wrote a reminder to look into this on his diary, a gentle knock at the door echoed in the quiet office. “Come In.” Tony lifted his head to three men in suits making their way in, quickly standing against the walls, followed by Director Carter. Tony rolled his eyes, breathing in through his nose, raising his eyebrows he leaned back in his office chair, playing with his father’s pen, spinning it round his thumb. “Official visiting hours are every other Monday between four and six.” Peggy sat down and looked over to one of the copy and paste men in suits, nodding to him. They left the room as quickly as they had entered, not a trace of their appearance.

 

 

“Anthony.” Peggy smoothed out her skirt. Coughing into her fist, Tony watched her awkward behaviour with an air of distrust. “I must discuss something with you, urgently, I -“ Tony raised his hand and stopped the pen, effectively silencing his Aunt. “I already told you. I’m not Shield property and as I learned the hard way that’s the only way I get to see the people I call friends, so I’m done. You can come back Monday if it's one of those alternative Mondays. I don’t know yet I haven’t checked my schedule.” Peggy Carter was know for her stiff upper lip and she was not short of it now. She could see how Tony’s head could spin things, always having a reason as to way he wasn’t good enough for his friends or family, trust that could take years to build, gone in a single comment that Tony could justify just as quickly, no matter how much it hurt.

 

She had fucked up. Not something she would ever be proud of but her judgement in her leadership and colleagues had been swayed this morning by the arrival of one Steve G. Stark. Who had fallen in love with her godson sitting across from her, this bitter but ultimately lonely boy and love him so much to start a family with arguably a sweeter kid than Tony when he was younger.

 

“What do you want. Director Carter. I’m busy.” Tony sat up in his chair, placing the pen in perfect parallel with the leather desk cover and his diary, finally making full eye contact with his Aunt. Peggy sighed, “Anthony, Peter’s father has come through the portal. He’s taking him home either today or tomorrow.” Tony’s fist clenched on his desk, his eyes stared down at the corner of his diary, it was slightly frayed, not blinking at the news. He knew Peter was going home but that … his husband had come for Peter. Maybe it was just himself, but still, the future had come to him. Literally.

 

“Peter is leaving tomorrow?” Tony let out quietly. “Yes, his father would like you to be there to say goodbye and sorry to Peter.” Tony looked up form his desk his eyes comically wide. “Sorry?! For what? That kid, my kid didn’t even warn me I was going to lose my parents! He stood by as I said goodbye to my parents and then what! I broke down and he left me alone!” Tony stopped himself, unclenching his fist on the desk, his eyes glazing over. “I’m beyond sorry that I’m that poor kid’s dad but I can’t fix that.” Tony was quiet. He stood up and quickly looked out the floor to ceiling windows over the fountain in the middle of the complex. He coughed to hide his dry throat.

 

“Oh, Anthony…” Peggy pushed herself up and out of her chair, gently placing her hand on the edge of the old desk to help her round to the other side. Moving to stand and look out the window beside Tony. “ Do you believe for one second that Peter is ashamed of his family? That he isn’t proud to be a Stark?” Peggy rested her hand on his shoulder rubbing her thumb back and forth over his shoulder. Tony’s spine stiffened, straightening as his shoulders rolled back, he raised his head as his mouth twitched into a quick but sad frown.

 

“No but… me? I’ve drank enough in the last two weeks to make my doctor faint, does that sound like dad material, someone you want watching your kids, huh?” Tony sighs, “I’d be a great role model.” he scoffed at his own sarcastic comment. Peggy took his hand in hers, “Anthony, please come with me and see the boy and his father. I feel it would give the peace of mind you need to see the bigger picture, a positive future.” Tony swallowed but his throat was so dry, it stuck slightly. “I… ok.” Tony slowly turned to his desk,closing files on his computer to prepare for leaving. Peggy gave a gentle smile to her godson, she stood behind Tony, reaching forward to give his shoulder a gentle grip of comfort, letting him know that he wasn’t doing this alone.

 

“Aunt Peggy, can I … I have to ask, what’s…”Tony sighed. his shoulders slumping down, he picked up the briefcase and gestured his arm out for Peggy to make her way to the door. “Is Steve ok?” She stopped just short of opening the doors, Peggy turned with her hand still on the brass handle, to look back at her godson. Tony stood with both his hands on the worn tan leatherbriefcase handle. The slightly too wide suit sat just off of Tony’s shoulders, shrinking his frame, his youthful features in an old man’s office. He looked so innocent, his boyish charms contrasting with the wood and crystal decor of his father’s office.

 

Tony was the image of a young man in his father’s clothes. It it was her own fault, she could have been here for him, she could have taken some time to check in on him rather than chasing after Peter and Steve. God she’d fucked up. “He’s…” She could do this, tell the truth, “I’ve been keeping his busy… I’m sorry Anthony, he wasn’t ignoring you, i’ve kept him in the dark about most of this. He. He produced the best results for Shield without you in the picture to…distract him.” Tony’s face dropped, his mouth slightly open is shock, his eyes wide, raw emotions that he couldn’t quite understand yet. “I was a part of that Anthony. And I truly am so sorry that I hurt you with that decision, I kept him away from you and that hasn’t been good for either of you to be perfectly honest. I’m sorry it took me this long to realise this.”

  
Tony looked away from Peggy, she was suppose to be on his side but Steve didn’t even know what was going on? He was alone for months because his aunt Peggy wanted Steve to produce the _best results._ A shiver ran down Tony’s spine. He was speechless. Steve is and always would be soldier and Tony knew that being the best soldier, came with a lot of secret baggage when talking about what happens in the battlefield but the thought that Steve, the precious, church going choir boy, was ‘effective’ in war. Tony stepped to the side. Walking around his aunt. Tony blinked repeatedly to hold back the tears, his lower lip open, pouting. “Let’s go. I… need some time to think about this.” Tony shut his mouth. Turning quickly to march his way towards the entrance.

 

The shield security team filtered in behind him to stand next to Peggy. She kept herself busy, smoothing out her skirt, touching up her hair and adjusting her jacket cuffs. “You heard the man, let’s go. Get the helicopter ready to depart.” Two of the guards scattered ahead, marching along, throwing open the doors at the end of the hallway. Peggy held her breath, she’d taken the first step, but she could only hope that he would truly forgive her. That they both would forgive her.

 

—

 

Steve pulled the blanket. up higher over his son’s shoulders, covering them fully in the thick woollen throw. Shuffling ever-so slightly into a reclined position while holding Peter in his arms. Peter was having a snooze on his Pop’s chest, the muscles in his face relaxed and slack. He gripped his Pop’s shirt in his hands, holding on tightly just incase that if let go his Pops would disappear.

 

Steve rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s back slowly, creating circles with his thumb. The motion reminded him of the late nights when Peter was an extremely small child but gosh darn did he have a set of lungs on him. He’d cry all night if he could!Steve had found out pretty quickly that Peter just wanted held at three in the morning, his tiny son would curl into his shoulder as he bounced gently from his knees around the light blue nursery. Peter would cry until he fell asleep and once he was out, Steve liked to sit in the dark black whicker rocking chair. Just taking a moment for himself in the dead of night.

 

Steve ran his hand through Peter’s hair, Peter snuffled and burrowed closer, his nose twitching as he settled again, letting out a soft huff. Natasha walked around the back of the couch, Steve looked up and follower her around as she sat in the tattered oversized Sherlock chair. “Cute.” She commented as she tucked her legs up on to the chair. Steve smiled back. “Aren’t we just, you should see it went the whole family is involved in movie night, I swear no one moves from the couches for hours.” Natasha snorted at the image of her Steve Rogers, ‘hanging out’ on the couch with his family.

 

 

“I’m just happy for you, you’re a very different man from the one that’s running around just now.” Natasha wrapped her hands around the large coffee mug, giving a light blow to cool off the top before her first sip. Steve drew in a quick breath through his nose, creating a quiet whistle. “I can’t remember this, neither can Tony or the family to be completely honest. It’s worrying, I don’t know what’s changed I don’t know what’s going to happen to us when we get home but we are going, no matter what.”Steve grips on to Peter just a little tighter, wrapping him further into his body.

 

Natasha’s sad smile, told an all to common story in her life, how she could no longer believe that this was going to end well. She looked down into her cup. “I don’t want him to know, ok?” She looked up quickly to Steve, his eyes only found comfort in his son’s sleeping smile. “I came here to get him but I don’t know what’s going to happen if we go through, things could have changed for the worst. I’ve taken steps to fix it, just incase but… It might not be enough.” Steve let out a whistle.

 

“Ok. I won’t tell him but… uh, my Steve, I mean! Steve from just now is on his way to the cabin just now. They’re on the run just now. So how am I explaining this?” Natasha coughed to cover up her mistake, she can’t ever be seen to be going soft. Imagine she actually believed what this Steve was implying, that she… of all people… had a family.Steve smiled, stretching out his leg to gently poke Natasha with his sock covered foot. “I’ll handle it.” Peter let out a grumble as his fingers slowly stretched out across Steve’s chest. “Hey Petey,” Steve spoke softly as he caressed Peter’s hair.

 

Peter rolled over on to his back, barely awake, he slowly played with his pop’s hand, moving each finger and rolling his wrist for him. Steve smiled down at Peter’s tired state, resting his chin on top of Peter’s hair. Resting his eyes for just a moment, feeling Peter’s steady breath through his chest. Peter shuffled over to look up at his pops.

 

“I need to get packed for going home,” Peter spoke slowly, the careful choice of words in his tired state, Steve smiled as he patted Peter’s back, “Let me give you a hand, your dad wanted me to make sure the suit was still in one piece.” Steve lightly gestured over to his belt, discarded on the large oak dining table. “I’ve also got a few extra web shooter cartridges with me just incase.” Peter gripped onto his pop’s shirt quickly as a thanks before pushing himself up to sit back on his heels.”Come on Pops, I’ve left the suit hanging up in my room.” Peter yawned grabbing two ends of the blanket to give himself a cape. Peter trailed the blanket with him down the hallway, reshuffling it on his shoulders as he turned into his room.

 

Steve had sat up and gave Natasha a quick nod as he got up to follow Peter through to his room. Making his way into the room, he stood behind Peter, looking over his shoulder. The suit lay flat out over the duvet, the sleeves had a few notable tears, slashes across the fabric in various places, some still covered in flecks of bloody. The mask sat at the top, noticeably discoloured from the rest of the suit, the dust had settled in the corners of the eye pieces. The black outline of the goggles had began to flake off small chips of plastic. Steve felt a sharp pain in his heart, the fear of seeing the suit in the state that it was currently in. His mouth fell open ever so slightly, tears formed in his eyes.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulder and chest, pulling him into his own. Peter couldn’t look up at his pop’s, he just stared down at the suit, arms by his side, the few possessions he had collected on his travels here. A few hoodies, a pair of boots, some bus tickets, a few hundred dollars and a collection of photos from Tony’s room of his parents. Peter finally looked up to his Pops, who was squeezing him tighter in a hug. “I … you .” He leaned down to press a quick kiss into Peter’s head. “I’m sorry that it's been like this. For you. Let’s get you home fresh clothes and a bath.” Steve sighed. “I’m so proud of you,” Peter laughed at his Pops. He leant forward and picked up the collection of photos. “I’m not going to lie, it’s really threw me when I got here that you and dad were just friends. It's so weird.” Steve laughed inspecting the photos of himself and a very young Tony over Peter’s shoulder. “Yeah? Believe it or not I was my own person before I met your dad. Him and I we were really oblivious around each other for a long time.”

 

Peter flicked through the few he had, “Really?” Steve chuckled, “yep!I think it wasn’t until your dad and I had moved into together that it got to a boiling point. I’m trying to remember it…” Steve looked off into the distance, he’d placed his hands on his hips counting with his fingers, he tapped his belt. “I think your dad came home one day, gosh.” Steve smiled, “It was hot in the apartment, I’d been painting the last section of the living room, when your dad walked in and I…” Steve coughed into his fist awkwardly, “Uh, yeah never mind! How’s Karen!” Peter stood on the other side of the bed, he snorted at his Pop’s clear avoidance of anything sexual when it came to Peter.

 

The goggles lit up with a faint white light, “Captain Rogers, It is great to see you again. Systems diagnostics, Battery life at fourteen percent. Suit armour capacity, nil.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, feeling kind of guilty for the state of the suit. “No connection to Stark servers, update overdue by seven months. Wrist-shooter, left hand, accuracy failing, maintenance required.”Steve ran his hand down the side of the suit laying on the bed. “You two have been through a lot. I never thought that…this wasn’t one of the easier times in my life, I never wanted you to experience anything like this, I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you both from that.” Peter shook his head vigorously. “Karen and I we were a team and I couldn’t have done it without you, you’ve literally saved my life!” He shuffled his foot around, suddenly interested in the ground, “Don’t get me wrong, i’ve been,” he paused, taking in a calm moment, “very lonely and I wish that, at times, you or dad would magically appear to help me.”

 

Steve stepped carefully around the end of the bed, raising his arms slowly, he reached out for his son’s hands. Tears fell gently from his eyes as Peter stared at his hands, no movement towards them. He stopped, taking a breath, he judged the situation, his son stood alone, as he has been doing for the last seven? eight months? Gosh, he thought, that’s a long time to be alone, with no end in sight, for a while he had lived well enough, he had a bed, roof over his head, safety but now, this… young man next to him had survived.

 

He could see Peter’s eyes twitching at the slightest whisper of a sound, the birds miles away or just Natasha’s footsteps, his eyes whipped around the room, on edge for any threat. His son was as nervous as he was when he joined the army. The fear of a bomber flying over head as you sleep, stray bullet fire over the top of your tent on missions.Peter was suppose to worry about his exams, relationships and prom, not surviving in a forest on edge for an assailant follow him. Steve whistled. Low and quiet. Peter looked up, stretching his arm out to take his Pop’s hand, he whistled back.

 

“I’m being chased? Hunted? I’m not sure if he was after me or you to be perfectly honest but he’s called the Winter soldier, i’ve seen him a few times, never more than a moment before I just leave, sometimes I didn’t grab my stuff, I just ran. He terrifies me dad.” Peter was barely audible as he finished. Steve was close to losing it, if he was honest with himself, he just wanted to get Peter home then go find this Soldier who thinks it’s ok to threaten his son, or anyone for that matter. “Pops, I don’t know what to do. He’s going to find here. I can’t… I’m so tired of it.” Steve wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder, pulling him into his chest as the tears burst through the dam. Peter’s body was wrecked by the sobs as his Pop’s heart broke.

 

“We are going home, Petey, we are going home to Dad and this man is never going to bother you again.”

 

 

—

 

Tony loves the feeling of flying, he’d open the door of the helicopter if his Aunt Peggy wouldn’t just throw him out of it for scaring her. His face was pressed up against the cool glass window, watching as the forest below passed by, the sun filtering through the trees in the spring afternoon, The hum of the rotors drowsed out the noise of his own voice in his mind, he really wanted to jump out rather than see Steve. Steve thinks he’s dead, he's going to have to bite his tongue and not blame Steve for not getting in touch with him, not trying to find him. He can’t fight him on this but… he hurt just as much as Steve did. Then again, he didn’t think that his best friend was actually dead, just … ignoring him, for no real reason when his parents had been murdered.

 

He sighed, condensation forming on the glass in front of him, don’t blame Steve, don’t get mad or upset, don’t do something stupid like… cry in front of him. What would he say? ‘Hey Steve how have you been? I’ve been busy with work and having sooo much fun without you.’ He rolled his eyes at himself, ‘Steve, I miss you, i’ve kept your room nice and tidy if you want to come home, or…’

 

‘Steve, I lost them, I lost Peter. I…’ Tony jumped out of his reverie as the helicoptered touched down. Peggy, uncrossed her legs and grabbed her satchel. The doors slid open as the engines shut down. Peggy thrusted her arm out of the helicopter, handing her satchel to one of her agents. Helping her out the side. She turned back to Tony as he jumped down out the door. He spotted Fury standing clear of the landing pad. Fixing his suit buttons he eyed up Fury, his lip twitched as he stared him down.

 

“Director Carter. Mr Stark. Didn’t think you would be joining us after your fall out with Captain America.” Fury titled his head, sarcasm might as well have been tattoo on his forehead. “Fury! Good to see you again! Acting super shady as always.” Tony pushed past him to walk down the ramp, Peggy followed closely, whispering between herself and Fury. Tony rolled his eyes, leading the way towards the compound. The security guard eyed him up and down, eyes wide in surprise, “You’re, you’re Tony Stark!?” He smiled in return, taking the man’s hand quickly to shake it, “and you are…” Tony leaned in to read the man’s name badge, “Stewart! Good to meet you Stewart, keep up the good work, keeping everyone in line.” Tony threw a look over his shoulder towards Fury, who raised his eyebrow in response. “Yes Mr Stark! Of course Mr Stark!”

 

Tony let the guard’s hand go as he made his way into the building, security pass now in hand. Peggy, finally walked up to catch up with Tony, “Anthony, Captain Rogers and his team will return tomorrow evening, until then feel free to stay and help with any projects with clearance level four and below.” Tony snorted, giving a general fake salute to his Aunt. “Yeah, Yeah, nothing exciting, Level four is a bit insulting compared to Steve’s level nine.”

 

Fury scoffed adjusting his jacket, “How do you even know the Captain America’s clearance? Stark, you must know that just because your father was a Director, that it doesn’t give you access to everything Shield does.” Crossing his arms, Fury stood by Peggy, watching Tony with his good eye. “Captain America, may be America’s pride but Steve likes to drop his suit’s laundry on the floor like a hellish flatmate when he get’s back from a mission, his clearance pass likes to lie around the floor of the flat until he needs it again.”Tony turned to walk down the hall toward’s his guest office/bed room, when he stopped short of the hallway door. He gripped the handle tightly before letting it go. “Also it’s Captain Rogers or Steve. Don’t confuse your pride and joy of human perfection with the soldier from Brooklyn.” Tony turned to leave once more. Pushing open the door he stopped as Fury called out to him, his voice echoing down the hall.

 

“I don’t know what he sees in you to be quite frank. The Captain is one of the most successful soldier for the protection of the United States. Yet, every time I give him a mission report, he’s running back to you of all people?” Fury stalked towards him, he crossed his arms, the short black combat jacket crinkled, the only sound in the room, his face stood neutral but his tone held frustration, “He was close with Director Stark, is that it?” Tony curled his fist, taking a physical step back. Peggy watched from afar, opening and closing her mouth, speechless. Fury stepped forward again, “Captain America, produced the best results this organisation has had in the last two decades, single handed. The moment he sees you, that’s gone. Lives at risk, World peace in the balance but some,” Fury stood over Tony, looking down at him, Tony fiddled with the front button of his suit but did not break eye contact with him. He has to stand his ground. Tony wound the button tight, holding it at its limits.

 

“Captain America saves the world. He never showed an interest in anyone but his country since the day his mouth died. Why are you different?” Fury’s face twitched but remained neutral. Tony knew in that moment, his answer. He stopped panicking and let go of the button. “See, that’s where you’re wrong. He’s had friends all his days, but just like everyone who ever fell in love with the perfect ‘Captain America’, you forgot one thing.” Tony stepped forwards, nose to nose with fury, staring past him, just to show how meaningless he was to him. “Take off the mask and they man making those decisions, the perfect human, is Steve Rogers, he forgets things, he likes to lounge on couches all day, he hates socks that don’t match, he’d eat anything as long as it doesn’t have broccoli in it and he’d hate that all you care about is what the ‘Captain’ can do for you!”

 

Tony turned pulling open the door he slammed it behind himself. Marching down the hallway he stayed calm. Sliding his key card in the door, he pushed it open forcefully and slowly shut it behind him. He pressed the back of his head against the door, letting out the stress. He smiled, his first real one in months. Letting out a silent scream, turning rapidly to give middle finger guns to the door. Fuck you Fury! Tony cheered to himself. Steve could do that to him, he’d be seeing Steve again soon and when he did. He’d never let go of him again, he’d take him away from Shield, no matter what. He just needed to wait. His eyes shot open, an idea playing in his head.

 

He owned Stark industries now, he could keep his promise. Scrambling over to the cream phone on the wall, he dialled his office. “It’s Stark, yeah yeah, I know I’ll sign it later. I want you to get me the entire Howling Commandos exhibit from the Smithsonian.” He waited, rolling his eyes and his upper body down in exaggeration, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, “Yes the entire collection, especially the Captain America stuff. I don’t care how much, put it in arts fund. I know it's going to take time, Hire someone then!I thought you had an assistant to assist you with assisting me!Yeah!Yeah, get Miss Potts on it! Right Thank you!” Tony slammed the phone on the wall.

 

Promise kept, he thought to himself, proud.

 

—

 

Natasha sat peacefully in the rocking chair by front porch, staring out over the expansive lake’s crystal blue water. Steve trudged out the door carrying Peter’s hiking rucksack by the shoulder strap in his hand and Natasha newly acquired backpack over his shoulder, along with spare clothes he ‘borrowed’ from Tony’s collection, which now resided in one of Tony’s designer duffle bags. Tony wouldn’t notice if some went missing, at least Steve justified taking them back with him for that reason. Steve stopped at the bottom of the three steps, next to Natasha, “Do I ever carry the bags?” She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice, not turning her head away from the view. Steve sighed, shuffling the bags around his body, resigned to the work. “No, you never will.”

 

She smirked to herself. Enjoying the peaceful moment, that were few and far between these days. She’d gotten word from Clint that they were inbound, Peter, desperate not to waste time, demanded they be packed to immediate turn around and start making headway to get home. Steve didn’t necessarily agree but Natasha could see that even Papa Steve Stark was getting restless. Peter bounded out the door, energy radiating off of him in every little jump down the stairs, he sat himself down on the second to last step. Ready to go, now he just needed to waist for the ride.

 

Steve dropped the bags at the edge of the clearings parking bay. Dropping them roughly in the ground before making his way back, to sit next to Peter. Steve landed a bit roughly on the step, bringing his feet up a step to rest his elbows on his thighs, he took a look around the clearing. “hey, Pops?” Steve turned to look at Peter, a smile graced his face, “Yeah bud?” Peter leaned over, resting his head on his father’s shoulder.

 

“When we get home, can we all come out here? Including dad? No technology, alien or otherwise?” Peter’s voice broke in a laugh towards the end of his sentence. Steve threw his arm up and over Peter’s head to hold his shoulder in a hug. “Of course kiddo, anything you want, I second the no alien tech rule as well!” Steve gave a gentle squeeze, then slapped his shoulder, “come on, we better maker our way to the trail road, We’ll get a lift from… me?Steve? Whatever, Clint and myself and we’ll be home in no time.” Steve used his knees to help himself up, “Natasha!” Steve, Peter jumped a little at his father’s booming voice, “Let’s go!” Steve held out Peter’s straps, Peter stood up, moving his arms through the straps and adjusting before his Pop’s let them go. Steve then sorted himself, before staring at Natasha for a minute. Peter’s eyes flick between the pair before Steve sighed and picked up Natasha’s bag and began walking. Natasha smiled at Peter before catching up to Steve.

 

The group had made their way out to the trail access road. Walking in a row, they kept a steady pace. The spring sun high in the sky but the cool forest breeze kept them going. Natasha stopped abruptly, too quickly that Peter walked into her. She whispered, “Steve?” He stopped, looking off down the road, squinting his eyes to focus. They shot out as a pick up truck barrelled over the edge of the hill. Steve immediately dropped the bag to ground, pulling the shield off his back he moved to stand in front of Peter. Natasha prepared herself, fists at the ready.

 

The truck braked hard as it skidded towards the group. The truck came to a halt a few paces in front of them. The engine cut out, and the driver side door opened. Clint jumped out and carefully walked round to the front, “Natasha!” He sprinted forward into her arms, squeezing tightly! She gripped tightly onto the back of his quiver. Steve lowered his guard, Smiling at the pair, he placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed tightly. Peter grinned, jumping on the spot at the reunited team but he stopped when he heard the other truck door shut, whipping his around to see Steve.

 

Steve hesitantly walked towards the group, his steps slow, feeling the crunch of the branches under his boots. He tried his best to school his face and features to be confident and less stressedbut he knew he was failing. He finally looked over to Steve, or himself. He felt strange, out of place as he watch himself, his future self, he took in his appearance.

 

The suit, _The Captain America Suit,_ but with a twist, the colours were darker, less red more intimidating than his bright suit, slacker suit because gosh, that suit was tight, the fabric was something out of this world, it looked futuristic and fit the man perfectly. He couldn’t avoid it but he had a beard, It was dark as well, his general hair colour had darkened, no longer pure blonde, streaks of brunette ran through it at the roots, as well as a couple of stray grey hairs in his sideburns. His overall stance was far more relaxed than he’d ever been In his life and his son. Wow, he’d thought about it on his way here, but seeing them stand side by side, father and son, there was no question, this was a family. The Starks. Wow. He had no words as he approached, his fingers restlessly rolling with nerves.

 

Peter stepped forwards with a wide grin, looking up at Steve as he stepped towards him and his dad. barely making eye contact with them, “Hey Steve,” Peter stood between them. “Hi Peter, been a while.” Peter nodded back, Steve saw the innocent smile of a youthful kid free of stress for the first time since he met him. “Steve, I’d like you to meet my Pops, but I guess you figured that out already.”

 

Steve stepped forward, finally standing tall. His future self smirked stepping forward holding his hand out for him to shake it. “Steve Rogers.” Steve laughed tightening his grip, “So am I.”

 

Peter used his hand to cover up his laugh, moving to stand with Natasha and Clint. “Peter, I’m sorry but your Dad, is damn fine!” Clint stood staring lovingly at his Pops, letting out a snort. His Pops turned to look at them and back to Steve, who stammered as he asked, “You’re Peter’s Dad.”

 

His Pop stood straighter, nodding to himself, “I Am.” Smiling proudly.

 

“And T …Tony as well? He’s my best friend…” Steve stuttered out. Peter’s face softened, bottom lip opening slightly surprised that his Pop would have ever been this nervous.

 

“He’s my best friend too.” And that was all it took for his Pops and Steve to collide in a hug. If it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing, he’d have missed Steve’s whisper, “he was mine first” his Pops just laughed.

 

The hairs on the back of his neck began to tingle, his hearing zeroed in on the noise, approaching faster and faster, small…like … A _Bullet._ Peter shoved Natasha out of the way. The group turned to look down the street. Peter’s heart stopped, he held breath, he couldn’t quite catch it again, he stumbled backwards, it was him, the Winter Soldier. He’s here. He’s going to kill him, his Pops, his family.

This could not be happening, not now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while! So sorry for the delay on this chapter after a hectic month or so I finally finished the chapter! Thank you all so much for your continued love and support while I've been busy! We're coming to the end of the story, I'm estimating about another two chapters, so thank you again for all the support for this story! x


End file.
